Jeu de guerre
by fourmi1
Summary: Fiore est la prise d'une crise sans précédant et Fairy Tail devient la première cible. Après 6 mois de bataille contre de redoutables adversaires, un nouvel ennemi bien plus terrible fera son apparition et Fairy Tail semble la seule force capable de les repousser. Lorsque lumière et ténèbres se mêlent, nos héros sauront-ils discerner la réalité des machinations?
1. Chapitre 1: La chute des fées

CHAPITRE 1 : LA CHUTE DES FEES

Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel. Natsu venait de rentrer à Magnolia et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment gigantesque abritant la première guilde de Fiore. Il revenait d'une mission banale dans une cité éloignée. Il avait été accompagné de Lucy, Wendy et Grey. Cependant, et malgré la magie de Wendy, il avait préféré rentrer à pied tandis que les autres était rentrés en train. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte de la guilde, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied puissant, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds.

Natsu : salut les nazes !

Sur le coup, personne ne lui porta d'attention. Tous étaient tournés vers Pollyussica, la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail.

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Pourquoi tout le monde fait une tête d'enterrement ?

Grey se leva d'un bond, attrapa Natsu et l'obligea à s'assoir.

Grey : T'es en retard d'un épisode, mon pauvre. Le vieux s'est fait attaquer.

Natsu : QUOI ? PAR QUI ? OÙ SONT-ILS ?

Membres de Fairy Tail : LA FERME !

Pollyussica : Comme j'allais vous le dire, les jours du maître ne sont pas en danger, en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Wendy. Cependant, elle et le maître devront se reposer pendant environ 24 h avant d'être totalement rétablis.

Natsu : Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ?

Grey : Viens, on va en parler chez Lucy.

Lucy : Hey ! Vous pourriez me consulter d'abord.

Erza (à Grey) : bonne idée, allons-y !

Natsu : ok je vous suis.

Lucy soupira et se dirigea avec le petit groupe vers la sortie pour se rendre à son appartement.

Natsu : Alors ?

Erza : I semaines, peu après votre départ en mission, la guilde a reçu une invitation. Le Conseil de la magie voulait réunir les maîtres de guildes pour une rencontre avec le gouvernement du pays voisin, Narion. Tu ne dois pas ignoré que les relations entre Fiore et Narion sont très mauvaises en ce moment. Cette rencontre aurait dû être une conférence pour la paix. Mais sur le chemin du Conseil, le maître aurait été attaqué par des mages Narionnides.

Natsu : Et le vieux n'a pas pu les battre ?

Grey : Évidemment que oui, mais il a été blessé. Heureusement, Warren et les Shadow Gear voyageaient avec lui. Nous avons été contacté par Warren car nous étions plus proche d'eux que la Guilde et Jet nous a amené à eux. Ensuite, Wendy a soigné le maître autant qu'elle a pu et nous avons ramené tout le monde à la guilde.

Erza : Mais qu'en est-il du Conseil ? Ils n'ont pas été prévenus ?

Lucy : Après qu'on les ait rejoint, Warren a été emmené par Jet jusqu'au Conseil pour les informer de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre de la guilde, Pollyussica aidait Makarov à sa redresser sur son lit. Devant lui avait été installé un écran magique sur lequel apparaissait le visage de Warren.

Warren : Le Conseil est réuni. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de la délégation Narionnide.

Makarov : Les autres maîtres de guilde sont-ils là ?

Warren : Pas tous. Et certains des maîtres présents semblent aussi avoir été attaqués. Il paraîtrait que certaines des missives destinées aux guildes ont été interceptées.

Makarov : C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tu as pu recueillir des informations sur les intentions des membres du Conseil.

Warren : Si certains avaient des doutes, les événements de cette semaine les ont convaincus. Tous ceux auxquels j'ai parlé sont du point de vue de Gran Doma.

Makarov : La guerre serait donc inévitable ?

Warren : Apparemment, oui. J'ai également entendu parler d'une mobilisation des guildes.

Makarov : Tout cela va trop loin. Si tu peux, essaie de faire changer d'avis autant de monde que tu peux. Mais d'après moi, l'absence des Narionnides ne présagent rien de bon.

Warren : Tout à fait d'accord. Je ferais ce que je peux.

Makarov : Préviens-moi s'il y a la moindre évolution.

Warren : Je n'y manquerai pas.

La communication pris fin et l'écran disparut, révélant la lacrima de communication placée derrière. Le maître de Fairy Tail se rallongea en soupirant. Pollyussica grommela contre la stupidité de l'humanité et sortit de la pièce.

Le soleil se coucha. Tous les mages de la guilde retournèrent peu à peu chez eux, encore bouleversés par les derniers événements. La cité de Magnolia devint finalement silencieuse et les lumières s'éteignirent les unes après les autres.

C'est alors que deux forment fantomatiques sortirent de la pénombre, à l'orée de la forêt bordant Magnolia. Tous deux lourdement encapuchonnés, les inconnus regardèrent plusieurs fois autour d'eux. Puis, l'un d'eux étreignit l'autre et pris la parole.

… : Tu as fait bon voyage, mon frère ?

… : Sans problème, je sais encore passer inaperçu Fist.

Fist : Que se passe-t-il en Narion ?

… : Ils n'ont rien changé à leurs plans. Les navires sont déjà en route. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu risques de griller ta couverture. Tu sais autant que moi ce que ça représente.

Fist : J'ai vu cette situation trop de fois maintenant, Knife. Même s'il est peut-être déjà trop tard, je veux tenter quelque chose.

Knife : C'est Sensor qui va sans doute devoir te punir.

Fist : Je n'ai pas peur de notre frère.

Il se détourna de son grand frère et commença à avancer entre les maisons marquant l'entrée de Magnolia.

Knife : Au revoir, mon frère.

Et Knife fit également demi-tour et disparut dans l'ombre des grands arbres.

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement calme. Les Magnoliens et les mages se réveillèrent tranquillement. À midi, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy et Gajeel vinrent déjeuner à la guilde. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, tous les mages étaient déjà là. Tous attendaient de plus amples informations.

Le petit groupe s'assit et Mirajane vint leur servir leur repas, avec une double portion pour Natsu et Gajeel en plus de sa ration de fer.

Alors que les hypothèses sur la suite des événements à longs terme allaient de bon train, une clameur se fit soudain entendre à l'entrée de la guilde. Les passants s'étaient écartés, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de trois individus en plein centre de la place. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la guilde. Lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la porte, ils furent scrutés par des dizaines de paires d'yeux. Deux d'entre eux fut immédiatement reconnu puisqu'il s'agissait de Warren et Jet. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar, saluant tous les mages autour d'eux. Mais Erza se leva et vint se mettre sur leur passage.

Erza : Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là Warren ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais encore au conseil de la magie.

Natsu la rejoignit aussitôt et renifla l'autre homme.

Natsu : C'est toi Mest ?

Dranbalt : Je t'ai déjà dit que mon véritable nom est Dranbalt.

Warren : C'est lui qui nous ramené avec sa magie de déplacement instantanée.

Dranbalt : Le conseil a décidé de faire une pause de 24 heures, la dernière session a été crevante.

Warren : J'allais informer le maître lorsque Mest est arrivé et a proposé de ramener tout le monde chez lui pour la journée.

Dranbalt : D'ailleurs, je devrais y aller, j'ai du boulot encore. Ligne directe !

Le corps de Dranbalt s'effaça comme un mirage.

Wendy : Mais, pourquoi Mest n'a pas fait ça dès le début ? Ça aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes.

Jet : Dranbalt avait été envoyé en tant qu'émissaire en Narion. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'a même pas pu passer la frontière.

Natsu : Il a été attaqué lui aussi ?

Warren : Tu penses ! Personne au monde ne peut rattraper ce type à la course. Ils n'ont même pas pu le toucher.

Fist : Et rien de tout ça ne vous inquiète ? Vous êtes long à la détente !

Erza réagit au quart de tour. Une épée apparut dans sa main gauche et elle s'avança vers le bar avant de pointer son arme sur le cou du mystérieux homme encapuchonné qui venait de s'exprimer.

Erza : Qui es-tu et pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ?!

Fist : Mon nom est Fist, je suis… un observateur. La réponse à la deuxième question est évidente : je veux garder mon anonymat.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour parler à Erza. Celle-ci avança la main pour soulever la capuche de son interlocuteur. Mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, dans un mouvement presque supersonique, Fist empoigna à pleine main l'arme qui le menaçait, il l'arracha de la main d'Erza et il la lança à travers le hall de la guilde. L'épée passa à 10 cm du visage de Mirajane avant de se planter dans un mur, sans n'avoir blessé personne.

D'un bond, Fist était debout et il se dirigeait vers la grande porte. Erza fit apparaître une nouvelle épée dans sa main droite et élança son bras vers l'étranger. La trajectoire de l'arme était absolument parfaite. Le tranchant de la lame se dirigeait inexorablement vers le cou de Fist. N'importe qui serait probablement décapité sous la puissance du bras de Titania. Mais lorsque l'arme entra en contact avec sa cible, la lame mortelle explosa sous le choc, propulsant des éclats de métal tout autour et obligeant tous les autres mages excepté Gajeel à se couvrir. Cela laissa à Fist le chemin libre jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Fist s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Erza : Tu as dit être un observateur… ne serais-tu pas plutôt un espion ?

Levy : Tu es un Narionnide ?

Fist : Eh… Ah ah ah! Vous n'êtes pas des futés vous alors !

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Gajeel : Si tu veux te battre, il suffit de demander !

Fist : Décidément, vous ne comprenez rien à rien. Un Narionnide aurait fui la ville depuis longtemps déjà. J'en ferais de même si j'étais vous.

Mirajane : mais… pourquoi ?

Erza : À cause de la guerre, c'est ça ?

Fist : Réfléchissez un peu ! Vous êtes la première guilde de votre pays et vous vous trouvez près d'une ville côtière. Si j'étais un pays en guerre avec le vôtre, vous neutraliser serait ma priorité.

Erza : Tu veux dire que nous sommes la première cible de Narion ?

Fist : Il se peut que vous ne passiez pas la nuit… Sur ce, adieu !

Et l'homme mystérieux s'élança à l'extérieur. Jet se lança à sa poursuite mais revint très vite bredouille, comme si l'homme n'avait jamais foulé le sol de Magnolia, personne ne l'avait vu passer.

Puis, Pollyussica arriva à la guilde. Elle non plus n'avait croisé personne de suspect. Elle partit directement dans la chambre du maître pour vérifier son état de santé et Macao l'accompagnât pour informer le maître de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tous les mages, malgré leur énervement face aux événements sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucun contrôle, finirent par se rasseoir. Les discussions reprirent et chacun y allait de son opinion sur les intentions de celui qui venait de les menacer.

Soudain, de nouveaux cris se firent entendre l'extérieur. Droy se leva et pris la direction de la sortie.

Droy : Je vais lui demander de se téléporter ailleurs avant que quelqu'un ait une crise cardiaque.

Mais dès l'instant où celui-ci disparut à travers l'encadrement de la porte, il poussa un cri de terreur. Tous les mages rassemblés dans le hall sursautèrent. Erza régit au quart de tour et se précipita vers l'origine du cri. Elle fut bientôt suivie de Luxus, Grey, Freed et Natsu. Ce dernier voulait passer ses nerfs sur la première cible qu'on lui désignerait.

Arrivés dehors, il furent témoin d'un spectacle effroyable. Droy se trouvait en plein milieu de la place devant le bâtiment de la guilde. Mais il était prisonnier d'un énorme cristal blanc. Une expression d'effroi était restée figé sur son visage.

Les habitants de Magnolia fixaient la scène avec inquiétude, imaginant facilement les dégâts que provoquerait la fureur vengeresse des membres de Fairy Tail, lorsqu'ils verraient ce qui était arrivé à leur compagnon. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver.

Erza se précipita sur le lieu du drame mais fit un bond en arrière en voyant un homme surgir de derrière leur malheureux compagnon. Il était drapé d'une immense cape écarlate qui ne laissait à découvert que sa paire de botte bleu saphir. Son visage était à moitié recouvert de ses cheveux blancs, presque transparents et qui semblait totalement figés. Mais son trait le plus impressionnant était le sourire carnassier qu'il arborait, ce regard de prédateur que connaissaient si bien Natsu et Gajeel. L'armure du purgatoire apparut immédiatement sur Erza et elle pointa sa lourde épée noire sur l'inconnu.

Erza : Décline ton identité immédiatement !

… : Il y a tellement de magie ici. Vous me facilitez beaucoup la tâche, Fairy Tail.

Luxus : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Natsu : Si tu veux te battre, amènes-toi ! Je m'enflamme.

… : Mon pauvre Natsu Dragneel. Nous n'aurons malheureusement jamais l'occasion de nous combattre.

Erza allait s'élancer sur son adversaire lorsqu'elle ressentit une vague glacée parcourir son corps. Le sentiment fut partagé par tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Makarov fut même réveillé en sursaut par la sensation. Pollyussica se leva d'un bond et tenta hâtivement de quitter la pièce. Puis Grey regarda ses bras. Et il s'aperçut terrorisé que ses mains, maintenant engourdis, commençaient à se couvrir de cristal comme celui dans lequel été piégé Droy. En quelques secondes, il était déjà trop tard. Plus aucun mage n'était capable de faire le moindre geste. Le cristal continua de s'étendre, remplissant d'abord tout le hall de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de croître, il recouvrait l'intégralité du gigantesque bâtiment qui abritait la prestigieuse guilde.

Le mage inconnu fit demi-tour, content de son travail et surtout fier d'avoir à lui seul détruit la guilde réputée pour pouvoir démanteler les autres guildes avec un seul de ses mages.

… : Bon, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, pas grave. Adieu Fairy Tail ! Et bonjour la victoire ! Pour Narion !

Personne n'osa se mettre en travers du passage de celui qui avait réduit à néant le meilleur espoir de Fiore.

* * *

><p>FIN DU CHAPITRE 1<p>

N'oubliez pas un commentaire.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une amère découverte

Chapitre 2 : Une amère découverte

Gildartz était sur un des nombreux sentiers forestiers menant à Magnolia. Cela faisait maintenant 1 ans qu'il était partit sur les routes, peu avant que Fairy Tail ne s'inscrive pour les jeux inter magique. Il avait bien sûr suivi les exploits de ses camarades. Mais après leur victoire, il s'était consacré à sa mission. Il était partit à la recherche de trace de dragon encore en vie, autre que Acnologia. Il avait dernièrement découvert une piste intéressante à propos d'un dragon du nom de Atlas Flame, celui-ci serait même encore à Fiore. Il était depuis peu de retour dans son pays natal. Comme d'habitude, pour ne pas être dérangé, il avait emprunté les chemins détournés ne figurant pas sur les cartes, c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien remarqué de l'effervescence qui animait Fiore.

Lorsque Magnolia arriva enfin en vue, le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail fut tout de suite alerté par les dizaines de fumée noire qui montaient au-dessus de la ville.

Il se mit à courir, mais fut bientôt arrêté par un barrage militaire à l'entrée de la ville.

Gildartz : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi m'empêches-t-on de passer ?

Un soldat à l'air fatigué s'avança. C'était probablement l'officier en charge du campement au vue de ses quelques insignes.

Peter : Je suis le sergent Peter, officier de la garnison de Magnolia. La ville est actuellement assiégée par l'ennemi. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Gildartz : Mais de quel ennemi vous parlez, bon sang ?! C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? À vous entendre, on dirait que c'est la guerre !

Le sergent tourna la tête vers ses hommes qui lui signifièrent par des hochements qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait qui était cet homme. Il soupira puis regarda à nouveau cet homme étrange qui ne semblait pas être au courant de la situation, ne sachant s'il fallait le considérer comme un potentiel espion de l'ennemi ou un simple idiot.

Peter : Mais vous avez vécu dans une grotte mon pauvre ?! Et puis vous êtes qui à la fin ?!

Gildartz : Je suis Gildartz Clive, mage de Fairy Tail ! Serait-il possible que je puisse rentrer chez moi maintenant ? Ou vous allez peut-être m'apprendre que la guilde a déménagé ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, certains soldats lâchèrent les armes qu'ils avaient empoignées pour repousser l'individu en cas de besoin, provoquant un fracas de métal.

Gildartz : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous commencez à m'inquiéter. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Peter : Mais… Où étiez-vous… pendant tout ce temps ?

Gildartz : J'étais en mission. Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ?

Une larme coula sur les joues du sergent bouleversé par la révélation. Il repensait à ce qui était arrivé à Fairy Tail depuis maintenant 6 mois. Il entraîna le prestigieux mage dans sa tente et s'attela à lui raconter tous ce qu'il savait des événements qui s'était déroulé durant les 6 derniers mois.

Gildartz : Je veux les voir !

Peter : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On ferait mieux d'informer le conseil. Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous devenez un de nos meilleurs atouts dans ce conflit.

Une aura blanche se forma autour de Gildartz et Peter perdit peu à peu le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait à Magnolia, à plus d'un kilomètre du front.

Gildartz : Je vous ai demandé de m'amener à eux !

Le sergent ne se sentit plus le courage de refuser quoi que ce soit à la montagne de fureur qui se dressait maintenant devant lui.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un Gildartz horrifié qui constata la véracité des paroles du sergent Peter. À l'endroit même où se dressait les imposants quartiers de la guilde à laquelle appartenait Gildartz se tenait à présent un immense cristal immaculé. Les contours du bâtiment étaient à peine visibles, désormais, à travers la paroi translucide.<p>

Ils se tenaient devant ce qui était l'entrée de la bâtisse. Une partie de la place devant Fairy Tail avait également été piégée dans le cristal. On pouvait apercevoir le corps de Droy, très proche de la surface, statufié sur place avec la même expression d'effroi depuis 6 longs mois.

Gildartz s'écroula sur les genoux en apercevant le « cadavre » parfaitement conservé de leur compagnon. Un torrent de larmes de désespoir se déversèrent sur les pavés aujourd'hui désertés. Peter, désemparer par le triste spectacle se déroulant devant lui, recula afin de laisser le mage à sa mélancolie.

Un soldat s'avança près de Gildartz et posa la main sur le cristal en soupirant.

Fist : C'est triste, c'est vrai.

Gildartz ne bougea pas, paralysé par le chagrin.

Fist : J'ai pourtant essayé de les prévenir, il y a six mois.

Cette fois-ci, il leva un regard interrogateur sur ce qu'il croyait être un soldat. Il avait un visage impassible mais il ne put cependant distinguer ses traits précis à travers le flot de larmes.

Fist : Tu devrais te dépêcher, tant qu'ils vivent encore.

Gildartz était maintenant complétement alerte après la révélation. Il jeta un bref regard sur le malheureux Droy, puis se tourna vers l'inconnu avec l'intention de lui demander des explications. Mais l'obscur individu avait déjà disparu.

Alors Gildartz se tourna vers le sergent Peter qui lui tournait le dos.

Gildartz : Qui est ce soldat qui nous a accompagnait ?

Peter : Mais… Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Mes soldats patrouillent autour de la place. Si quelqu'un s'était approché, nous l'aurions su. Et je n'ai vu personne.

Gildartz : Mais j'ai vu un soldat, là, juste à côté de moi ! Il m'a parlé !

Peter : J'ai cru que vous marmonniez tout seul !

Le sergent, dubitatif, sortit néanmoins une lacrima de communication de l'une de ses poches et contacta ses hommes en patrouille pour confirmer que personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne s'était aventuré sur la place.

Pendant que Peter contactait ses soldats les uns après les autres, Gildartz s'approcha du cristal et posa ses deux mains dessus. Il ne captait aucune magie provenant des membres de Fairy Tail mais une faible magie émanait du cristal lui-même. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il utilisa sa magie pour créer un tunnel jusqu'au corps de Droy et commença à le dégager du cristal.

Peter, remarquant le manège de Gildartz, se hâta de l'arrêter.

Peter : Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Toutes les victimes de cette magie sont tombées en poussière lorsqu'on a voulu les sortir du cristal !

Mais Gildartz était intraitable. Et au grand étonnement du sergent, Gildartz pu extirper le corps de Droy sans qu'il ne se décompose. Gildartz repartit chercher les autres membres de Fairy Tail après avoir déposé Droy sur les pavés. Peter, qui venait à peine de remettre de sa surprise, s'approcha du corps inanimé de Droy pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas tomber en miette s'il le touchait. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa destination lorsque Droy se mit à tousser violement. Le sergent en tomba à la renverse.

Peter était encore en train de fixer ce qu'il pensait être un cadavre depuis 6 mois lorsque Gildartz revint avec un second corps : Erza. Il se ressaisi aussitôt. Il sortit sa lacrima de communication. Elle faillit lui échapper des mains. Il commença par contacter une première équipe médicale pour prendre en charge les miraculés le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il demanda à contacter directement le QG du conseil, outrepassant ses ordres qui étaient d'informer son officier supérieur en priorité. Mais la nouvelle était trop énorme pour le sergent, il devait annoncer au QG que Fairy Tail au complet avait miraculeusement survécu après 6 longs mois.

* * *

><p>D'un coup, Gran Doma sentit le poids des âges le rattraper et il faillit s'écrouler devant le reste du conseil. La nouvelle venait de lui parvenir. Fairy Tail, cette guilde qu'il avait détestée depuis qu'il avait accédé au poste de grand conseillé, puis qu'il avait regretté à leur disparition au début de la guerre contre Narion, avait en réalité survécu. Mieux encore, la fameuse guilde était de retour au complet. C'était inespéré, à un moment pareil de la guerre. Ils avaient peut-être enfin une occasion de retourner la situation à leur avantage, après la défaite des dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth.<p>

Mais il imaginait aisément la confusion des membres de cette guilde qui venait encore de perdre énormément de temps. Il faudrait faire vite s'il voulait qu'ils soient opérationnels avant que Narion réagisse. Il faudrait très vite leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Ibiki de Blue Pegasus était la personne parfaite pour ça.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lucy se réveilla enfin, elle se retrouva face à un triste spectacle. Tous les membres de la guilde étaient allongés sur des brancards, alignés dans une gigantesque tente blanche. Des médecins en blouse blanche s'affairaient à vérifier l'état de santé de chacun des rescapés. Elle s'aperçut que l'équipe Raijin au complet était déjà réveillée. Il y avait également Grey, Erza, Levy et Macao qui avaient déjà les yeux ouverts. Des médecins à côté d'eux leurs intimaient de rester allongé le temps qu'on vérifie qu'ils étaient hors de danger.<p>

Lucy ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Dans son dernier souvenir, elle discutait avec Levy lorsqu'une sensation glacée l'avait paralysée. Puis, c'était le trou noir jusqu'à son réveil.

Il y eu un hurlement. Un des médecins tomba en arrière, le bras en feu. Une colonne de flamme s'éleva autour du brancard de Natsu, déchirant le tissu de la tente au-dessus de lui. La toile à l'entrée de la tente vola en petit carrés et Gildartz apparut. Il fit un bond spectaculaire et se retrouva à côté de Natsu. Il leva le bras, puis l'abattit sur la boule de feu qu'il était devenu. Le coup tomba sur son crâne. Le brancard de Natsu, déjà noirci par la chaleur, s'affaissa comme un château de cartes et le sol sous la tente trembla. Les flammes s'éteignirent, Natsu était KO. Gildartz fixa la petite boule de nerfs qui était aussi dangereuse pour lui-même que pour les autres puis, voyant qu'il ne poserait plus de problèmes avant longtemps, il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas fait 3 pas qu'il chancela, puis s'écroula, exténué.

Lucy, qui n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces, s'évanouit elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Peter avait réuni dans la tente cantine, la seule après la tente médicale à pouvoir tous les accueillir, les membres de Fairy Tail. Ils étaient tous là excepté Gildartz, Pollyussica, Wendy et Natsu. Peter leur expliqua ce qu'il savait des événements qu'ils avaient manqués.<p>

Makarov : Alors les combats durent depuis six mois ?!

Peter : Hélas… Oui.

Luxus : Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je me rappelle que les relations avec Narion étaient excellentes, i ans… Pardon, 8 ans.

Peter : Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour vous de perdre encore tant de temps. Pour ce qui est des relations avec Narion, Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Malgré mon grade, je ne suis pas très informé. Avant la guerre, je vivais dans le Sud alors que Narion est de l'autre côté de l'océan, au Nord. Je ne puis donc pas vous être utile.

Lisanna : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Natsu ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ?

Peter : Il a fallu l'enfermer dans une cage imperméable à la magie. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il nous a attaqués.

Mirajane : Il faut le comprendre, il est en état de choc.

Peter : En état de choc ?! Sans Gildartz a son second réveil pour le maitrisé, il a blessé 3 médecins et 12 de mes soldats ! Ce type est dangereux !

Dranbalt : Vous n'avez pas changé vous alors !

La toile de l'entrée venait de se soulever pour laisser place au membre des chevaliers des runes affiliés au conseil. Il fut vite suivi d'un grand homme blond. Autrefois, il prenait grand soin de son apparence. Mais après 6 mois de combats, il avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. On pouvait apercevoir sur son visage autrefois magnifique de nombreuses contusions attestant de récents affrontements. Il s'agissait d'Ibiki de Blue Pegasus.

Lucy : Ibiki ? Dranbalt ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ibiki promena un regard inexpressif sur toute l'assemblée. Soudain, il se jeta dans les bras d'Erza et commença à pleurer à chaude larme.

Ibiki : Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir !

Erza : Ce n'est pas la peine de rouiller mon armure !

D'un geste, elle propulsa Ibiki à travers la tente. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter sur un pan de toile.

Ibiki : Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes bien la même Fairy Tail. C'est merveilleux.

Dranbalt : Je vous l'ai amené sur une demande du conseil. Sur ce, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Tachez de ne pas encore disparaître en mon absence. Ligne directe !

Il disparut après avoir invoqué sa magie. Puis, Ibiki se releva et s'assit à une chaise.

Makarov : Pourquoi le conseil t'envoie ?

En un instant, le mage utilisateur de la magie Archaïv avait retrouvé tout son sérieux

Ibiki : Je dois d'abord vous débriefer sur les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis 6 mois. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions. Ensuite, je dois tous vous connecter à ma magie Archaïv.

Makarov : Comment ça, nous « connecter » à ta magie ?

Ibiki : C'est un procédé que j'ai développé au début des combats. Ça me permet de transmettre et de recevoir des données directement dans votre esprit sans aucune contrainte de distance. Je suis d'ailleurs connecté à chacun des soldats de Fiore, qu'ils soient mages ou autres.

Grey : Je n'ai pas confiance. Ça voudrait dire que tu pourrais lire nos pensées n'importe quand ?

Ibiki : Bien sûr que non, le flot de données serait impossible à trier vu que je suis déjà lié à plusieurs milliers de personne. Vous déciderez les informations que vous voudrez partagez à mon réseaux, et je vous informerais de tout ce qu'i savoir en temps voulu.

Luxus : J'ai une première question. Comment tout cela a pu arriver. Je me souviens de Narion comme un pays pacifique, il y a une dizaine d'année.

Ibiki : Le pays a radicalement changé i ans, lorsque le nouveau roi est monté sur le trône après un coup d'état. Il a immédiatement commencé à renforcé la puissance militaire du pays et à recruter des mercenaires.

Mirajane : C'est affreux ! Et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

Ibiki : Le nouveau roi avait coupé toutes communications avec ses voisins. Avant qu'on se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il avait envahi l'un de ses voisins de l'Ouest, un pays côtier. Après ça, il a fait construire une formidable armada. En un an, ils avaient déjà achevé plus de 1500 navires.

Makarov : Mais Narion n'est pas un pays très riche, comment ont-ils pu recruter des mercenaires, puis financer ces navires de guerre ?

Ibiki : Nous nous sommes aussi posé la question. On a récemment découvert que le roi avait des contacts dans le marché noir avant d'accéder au trône. Lorsqu'il est devenu roi, il a commencé a envoyé des hommes pour capturé des gens dans tous les pays pour ensuite les revendre comme esclave. Apparemment, ça s'est révélé très lucratif.

Lucy : Je ne comprends pas comment les gens ont pu laisser faire ça !

Ibiki : Lorsque le conseil a été informé de la situation, il était déjà trop tard. La flotte de Narion était partie pour attaquer Fiore par l'Ouest tandis que leurs troupes marcheraient par le nord, en passant par le pays de Seven qu'ils avaient conquis sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Erza : Nous avons été leurs premières victimes ?

Ibiki : Hélas, oui. Mais heureusement, nous avons réussi à tenir Magnolia pendant tout ce temps. Puisqu'on parle de ça, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre, moi aussi. Celui qui vous a attaqué est un chasseur de dragon de cristal de 3e génération du nom de Cristobal…

Gajeel : Un chasseur de dragon ?! Il y en a combien d'autre à Narion ?!

Ibiki : D'après ce que je sais, il est le seul. Son pouvoir cristallise la magie de sa cible puis absorbe sa force vitale. Toutes les victimes de Cristobal sont tombées en poussière quand on a essayé de les sortir du cristal. Même après quelques heures seulement dans le cristal. Alors comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous de vous n'ai subi la moindre séquelle ? Je sais que vous êtes très fort. Mais vous avez passé plusieurs mois emprisonnés dans ce cristal.

Pollyussica : À ce sujet, j'ai une théorie.

L'imposante stature de l'herboriste de Fairy Tail venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la tente. On apercevait difficilement derrière Pollyussica un médecin tentant vainement de la ramener vers la tente médicale.

Médecin : Ce n'est pas prudent, Madame. S'il vous plaît, retournez-vous coucher qu'on puisse vous examiner.

Pollyussica : Je n'y tiens pas, laissez-moi !

Ibiki : Laissez-la passer ! Je réponds de son état de santé.

Pollyussica : Merci !

La grande dame n'attendit pas qu'on l'y invite et se dirigea d'un pas régulier vers une chaise libre. Mais, juste avant de l'atteindre, elle chancela. Readers fut heureusement assez vif pour lui dessiner une chaise avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se retrouva alors dans un fauteuil moelleux. Grey, à côté d'elle, se leva pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle le repoussa abruptement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ibiki.

Pollyussica : Si nous sommes encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à la petite Wendy.

Ibiki : Comment ça, je ne comprends pas.

Pollyussica : Vous savez que Wendy maîtrise une puissante magie de guérison. Et vous avez dit que ce cristal cristallise la magie. Je pense que ce cristal, en absorbant la magie de Wendy, a obtenu des propriétés guérisseuse.

Ibiki : Il est difficile de croire que cette petite fille à elle seule vous a tous sauvé !

Pollyussica : Je suis d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'est pas encore réveillé contrairement à Makarov qui était dans le même état qu'elle avant d'être emprisonné dans le cristal. C'est elle qui a le plus souffert des effets du cristal. Mais je pense que nous devons en partie notre survie aux pouvoirs de l'arbre Tenrô.

Luxus : C'est une possibilité, mais ça reste une théorie.

Erza : Vrai, mais c'est peut-être la plus probable.

Grey : Encore une question, Ibiki. Si ce chasseur de dragon est si puissant, comment vous avez pu garder Magnolia ? Il a quand même le pouvoir de cristalliser un quartier tout entier.

Ibiki : En fait, après la première attaque de Magnolia, nous avons découvert des amplificateurs magiques placés autour de la guilde qui lui ont sans doute servi à créer le cristal qui vous a emprisonné. Le but était clairement de vous neutraliser sans vous combattre…

Erza : Exactement comme l'a dit Fist.

Gajeel : Mais c'est vrai, ça ! Où est-il celui-là ?!

Luxus : Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un mage de Narion du nom de Fist ?

Ibiki : Jamais entendu parler. Qui est ce Fist ?

Lucy : Juste avant d'être attaqué, il est venu nous voir. Je crois qu'il a essayé de nous prévenir.

Makarov : Je ne sais pas comment, mais il devait savoir ce que préparait Narion.

Luxus : Je pensais que c'était un Narionnide. Il était très fort. Je suppose que s'il venait de Narion, vous auriez entendu parler d'exploit de sa part.

Cana : Mais alors, d'où peut-il bien venir ?

Ibiki fit apparaître un gigantesque écran magique de couleur jaune sur lequel des symboles commencèrent à défiler.

Ibiki : Je n'ai aucune information sur ce Fist. C'est vraiment la première fois que j'en entends parler. Il n'y rien sur lui sur mon réseau. C'est très bizarre.

Grey : Bref, qu'est devenu Cristobal après nous avoir attaqués ?

Ibiki : Après avoir créé un aussi grand cristal, il a dû se reposer plusieurs jours. Une semaine plus tard, il a été rappelé dans le Nord et a été promus Commandant.

Gajeel : D'autres choses que nous devrions savoir ? Narion n'a pas tenu tête à tous les mages de Fiore juste grâce à ce Cristobal ? Sabertooth a de puissants mages.

Ibiki parut soudain très nerveux.

Ibiki : Tous les commandants de l'armée de Narion sont extrêmement forts. Particulièrement le commandant de leurs forces navales. Il a tenu en échec toutes nos tentatives de percées par la mer. Tous les autres commandants se battent à la frontière Nord. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas réussi à les repousser. Ils ne font que progresser depuis 6 mois.

Lucy : Quelque chose ne va pas, Ibiki ?

Ibiki : Si, si, ça va. Je pensais à ce qui est arrivé à Sabertooth.

Luxus : Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Gajeel : Je vois mal comment il aurait pu arriver quoi que ce soit à Sabertooth. Surtout avec Sting et Rogue.

Ibiki : Justement. L'un des commandants Narionnides utilisent une magie de protection extrêmement puissante sur leurs troupes. Les dragons jumeaux en ont faits les frais. Le conseil les a envoyés en pensant qu'ils pourraient arrêter un des commandants de Narion. Résultats : ils ont été capturés par l'ennemi.

Grey : Mais c'est impossible !

Ibiki : C'était il y a déjà une semaine. Rufus et Orga ont été dépêchés à leur recherche. Mais ils n'ont pour le moment aucuns résultats.

Makarov : Et le conseil n'a jamais essayé d'utiliser l'Etherion ?

Ibiki : Narion possède une arme magique équivalente. Le risque est l'autodestruction mutuelle. Aucun des pays ne l'a employé. Cependant, avant votre retour, Gran Doma était en train de désespérer. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il préférerait que le pays soit détruit plutôt que Narion en prenne possession.

Lucy : Il n'oserait pas sacrifier tous les citoyens de Fiore, quand même ?

Ibiki : Il n'y a pas que Fiore en jeu. Le conseil possède de nombreuses armes magiques très dangereuses et la bibliothèque du conseil contient des secrets qui ne doivent jamais tomber en de mauvaises mains.

Makarov : C'est exact. Les secrets que cache le conseil sont pour la plupart plus dangereux que les 3 grandes magies de Fairy Tail.

Cana : À ce point ?!

Ibiki : Bon, plus aucune question ?

Ibiki se leva et promena son regard sur les membres de Fairy Tail mais aucun ne prit la parole.

Ibiki : Bien, alors…

Natsu : J'ai une question, moi ! Comment je trouve ce Cristobal pour lui casser la gueule ?!

Un des côtés de la tente prit feu, révélant la silhouette de Natsu. Peter se leva brutalement.

Peter : Comment tu es sorti de ta cage, toi ?!

Grey remarqua un filet de sang sur le front du chasseur de dragon de feu et éclata de rire.

Grey : Votre prison n'est pas imperméable aux coups de boule !

Ibiki : Natsu, ne te fatigue pas. Tu ne pourras pas le combattre. Il se trouve loin dans le Nord.

Peter : J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas encore blessé mes hommes !

Natsu : Ils n'avaient qu'à me laisser passer.

Peter saisi sa chaise et la lança sur Natsu. Natsu leva le poing droit qui se recouvrit de flammes et il donna un formidable coup au meuble en plein vol qui vola en éclat. Le sergent furieux marcha précipitamment vers la sortie et disparus derrière la toile

Ibiki : Bref, je disais donc que le rituel de liaison avec ma magie est un peu long. Je vous propose donc d'attendre demain pour pouvoir le faire avec Gildartz et Wendy, s'ils sont réveillés.

Makarov : Je suis d'accord. Je suis moi-même très fatigué.

Erza : C'est une bonne idée.

Natsu : Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, moi ! Je veux trouver ce Cristobal et lui faire sa fête !

Natsu reçut en réponse un regard de Pollyussica si glacé qu'il fut immédiatement refroidis.

Pollyussica : Repose-toi ou je t'empoisonne, petit garnement !

Erza : Tu préfères peut-être que je te rappelle le sort que t'a réservé Gildartz ?!

Natsu se sentit soudain très nerveux.

Natsu : Non merci.

Et il disparut en courant. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre suivis du cri de douleur de Natsu.

Erza : Merci Luxus.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Le soleil était déjà couché.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 2<strong>

**Vous allez me dire : Pourquoi faire revenir Fairy Tail alors que je les ai tous fait piéger dans le cristal dans le chapitre 1?**

**2 raisons à cela.**

**La première est que j'avais besoin de mettre en rogne tout Fairy Tail, il leur fallait une raison de se battre sérieusement. (Ce sont des enfants de cœur! Ils offriraient des fleurs aux Narionnides en les voyant arriver et essayeraient de régler le conflit pacifiquement. C'est pas drôle! Il fallait qu'ils se lâchent!)**

**La deuxième est que ça me permet de dresser un paysage de chaos ambiant dans lequel ils seront entraînés malgré le fait que ça se déroule juste après les grands jeux de la magie.**

**Attention. Petit spoil à propos d'Atlas Flame.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Premier contact!

Chapitre 3 : Premier contact !... Dispersion

À une dizaine de kilomètres au sud de là, l'océan s'étendait dans son immensité. Cette nuit, la mer était plate.

Une bulle éclata à la surface de l'eau. Puis, une autre. Et une troisième. Elles devinrent rapidement indénombrable tandis qu'une petite masse noire se rapprochait de la surface. Et le visage d'une enfant immergea de l'immensité bleue, à plus d'1 kilomètre de la côte. La petite fille rousse leva la tête vers les étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage cette nuit-là et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, à peine égalée par l'éclat de la pleine lune.

La jeune enfant était émerveillée par la vision qui s'offrit à elle. Elle était si absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'une autre personne sortit le visage de l'eau. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une adolescente. Elle arborait la même chevelure rousse que l'autre enfant mais avait les traits plus creusé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressembler étonnamment à la plus jeune enfant.

… : Mika ! Tu es folle ! Il faut tout de suite que tu reviennes à la maison.

Mika : Tu m'as suivi, Leia ?! Je croyais que tu dormais !

Leia : Les parents s'inquiètent ! Tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin et tu le sais très bien.

Mika : Mais c'est si beau ici, grande sœur.

Leia : Tu sais que c'est très dangereux dehors. La température de l'eau a encore monté hier. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que l'homme-qui-marche-sur-l'eau ne t'attrape ?!

Mika : L'homme naval ? C'est encore une histoire inventée par les parents pour nous faire peur.

Leia : Milia l'a aperçue hier. Il paraît qu'il s'approche de la côte. Il était déjà tout près d'ici hier !

Mika : Bon, d'accord ! Je viens. Mais je dirais à tes copines que tu es une froussarde !

Leia : Tu n'as pas intérêt !

Mika : Et j'en parlerai aussi à Ilako ! Toi qui a trop peur pour lui parler !

Le sourire espiègle de la petite Mika disparut sous la surface de la mer. Leia serra les dents, révélant une rangée de dents affutées.

Leia : La sale petite peste.

Et la grande sœur plongea à la suite de sa sœur.

Non loin de là, il y avait effectivement un homme qui marchait sur l'eau. Il se dirigeait d'un pas régulier vers les côtes de Fiore. Plus précisément, l'homme en armure d'argent se dirigeait droit vers Magnolia. Et plus loin encore, une vingtaine de gigantesques navires suivait leur commandant dans un silence presque parfait.

* * *

><p>Luxus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il y avait une étrange pression dans l'air et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cette énergie qu'il percevait au loin lui était inconnue mais il y avait cependant quelque chose de familier qu'il ressentait. Il ne se rappelait plus où il avait déjà senti une énergie pareille.<p>

Il se leva et sortit de la tente. Dehors, il retrouva Freed et Bixrow.

Luxus : Vous le sentez, vous aussi ?

Freed : Oui.

Bixrow : Pas moi. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir.

Luxus : Et Evergreen ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Freed : Tu rigoles ? Le soir, c'est impossible de la séparer de son Elfman ! Même Mirajane n'oserait pas en approcher !

Luxus : Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question.

Bixrow : Alors ? C'est quoi cette énergie étrange ?

Freed : Elle me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive à savoir quoi.

Luxus : Étrange, moi aussi.

Freed : Je crois que c'était pendant les jeux inter magique.

Luxus : Je me rappelle, maintenant ! C'était le dernier jour des jeux.

Bixrow : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Luxus : On dirait l'énergie d'Orga.

Bixrow : Alors Sabertooth ne seraient pas loin ?

Freed : Non. Cette énergie ressemble à celle d'Orga, mais ce n'est pas lui. J'en suis sûr.

Luxus : Bizarre. Cette énergie me fait aussi penser à l'adversaire de Wendy lors de son combat en solo.

Bixrow : La chasseuse de dieu céleste ?

Freed : Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'on a affaire à un autre chasseur de dieu.

Bixrow : Et c'est bien ! C'est peut-être un allié.

Luxus : Ibiki a dit que le commandant de Narion qui gère leurs forces navales empêchait toutes sorties par la mer.

Freed : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Bixrow : Moi, pas !

Freed : Cette énergie vient de la mer, au Sud. Donc c'est probablement celle de ce commandant.

Luxus : Je crois qu'il se rapproche.

Freed : Moi, j'ai l'impression que son énergie est tout autour de nous.

Bixrow : Euh… On devrait peut-être réveillé les autres.

Luxus : Séparons-nous, ça ira plus vite.

Luxus commença à courir vers l'une des tentes dans lesquelles les membres de Fairy Tail se reposaient. Freed allait en faire de même quand Bixrow l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule.

Bixrow : Et Freed… Préviens avant d'entrer dans la tente d'Evergreen.

Freed : T'as raison, elle me tuera probablement sinon.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les mages se séparèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'eau qui s'accumulait sur le sol.

Ibiki avait pris pour se reposer une petite tente adjacente à celle du sergent Peter dans laquelle il dormait seul. Tandis que Luxus, Freed et Bixrow se demandaient ce qui gênait leur sommeil, un petit carré de lumière jaune apparut près du visage du mage. Un symbole rouge se mit à clignoter au milieu de l'écran miniature. Quelques instants plus tard, une série régulière de bip sonore retentirent, réveillant Ibiki. Il remarqua la présence de l'écran. Il secoua la tête en apercevant le symbole qui clignotait. Affolé, il se leva. Mais lorsqu'il mit le pied à terre, il ressentit une sensation glacée. Le sol était recouvert d'eau.

Ibiki : Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Pas maintenant !

Il sortit à la hâte, sans prendre le temps de se changer et en ne se souciant pas de l'eau. En sortant, il trouva le sergent Peter qui sortait lui-même de sa tente, totalement trempé. Il avait glissé de son lit.

Ibiki : Peter ! Vous leur avez donné des amulettes ?!

Peter : Et vous ne l'avez pas fait non plus je présume ?

Ibiki : Oh bon sang !

Peter : Dépêchons-nous ! On a peut-être le temps d'en distribuer quelques-unes ! Sinon, ils seront tous perdus !

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la zone du campement où dormait les membres de Fairy Tail.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Les soldats et les mages sortaient déjà de leurs tentes alertés par la présence de l'eau partout dans le campement ou réveillés par Luxus, Freed ou Bixrow. En quelques instants l'eau se mit à se rassembler en tourbillonnant sous les pieds de chaque personne. Ibiki allait atteindre une des tentes alors que l'eau sous lui formait une petite colline tourbillonnante.

Ibiki : Et merde ! C'est trop tard !

En fin analyste, Ibiki avait raison. Les soldats et les mages de Fairy Tail surpris virent l'eau former une colonne autour d'eux. Certains essayèrent de se déplacer, parfois luttant contre les courants en tourbillon. Mais l'eau qui semblait avoir une conscience propre les suivait où qu'ils aillent.

Soudain, l'eau éparpillée dans le campement sembla se retirer. En réalité, toute l'eau se rassemblait en masses compactes aux pieds de toutes les personnes ciblées par la magie. Et en un instant, les masses d'eau se détendirent, comme des ressorts, formant de gigantesques geysers emportant sans distinction soldats et mages, éparpillant chacun d'entre eux loin dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>À 1 km de la côte, l'homme-qui-marche-sur-l'eau s'était arrêté pour admirer son œuvre. D'immenses gerbes d'eau s'élevaient dans la nuit au-dessus de Magnolia. Et à leurs sommets, des hommes et des femmes étaient propulsés dans des directions différentes, éparpillés aux quatre vents tels des fétus de pailles.<p>

Un des navires qui suivaient l'homme n'avait vu qu'il s'était arrêté que tardivement et s'approchait dangereusement derrière lui. Le lourd navire allait sans doute décapiter l'homme sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais lorsque la coque du navire ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de l'homme, l'eau sous le navire se souleva brutalement, arrêtant net le bateau. Puis, l'eau, comme une main gigantesque, redéposa délicatement le bateau sur la surface de la mer. L'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré les remous provoqués par l'accident, souris devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il anticipait déjà le plaisir d'un combat face à de véritables mages. Car il avait repérés deux rescapés qui avaient échappé à sa magie.

* * *

><p>Grey n'aimait pas sa couchette. Son oreiller était brulant et ses pieds étaient humides. Pourtant, il se rappelait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il se risqua à entrouvrir un œil. Alors que son œil s'accommodait doucement à la luminosité, il remarqua que le soleil n'était pas encore levé car le ciel était encore sombre. Il referma l'œil en espérant pouvoir se rendormir rapidement. Puis, il se demanda comment il pouvait voir le ciel alors qu'il s'était endormi dans une tente fermée. Cette fois, il ouvrit les 2 yeux et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait quelques mètres au-dessus de l'océan. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Juvia. Malgré la faible luminosité, il put voir qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate et elle le serrait dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Ça expliquait la chaleur. Il continua son observation sans se soucier d'elle. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une bulle d'eau qui avançait à vive allure au-dessus de l'océan. Il pouvait encore apercevoir la côte là où ils étaient mais ils s'en éloignaient. Bientôt, Fiore disparaîtrait à l'horizon. En voyant que Grey se réveillait, Juvia ouvrit des yeux ronds, attendant de voir sa réaction et essayant de l'imaginer. « Juvia, tu m'as sauvé ?... Je te dois tout !... Marions-nous et ayons beaucoup d'enfant !... ». Juvia réalisa le miracle de devenir plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et l'eau autour d'eux se mit à bouillir, faisant disparaître la différence de température inconfortable que ressentait Grey.<p>

Grey : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Juvia, où sommes-nous… Et calmes-toi, tu vas nous ébouillanter !

Juvia : Excusez-moi monsieur Grey !

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fit descendre la température de l'eau à un niveau supportable.

Grey : Juvia, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

En fier représentante des 4 éléments de Phantom Lord, aujourd'hui dissouts, elle avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

Juvia : Notre camp a été attaqué. Un mage utilisant l'eau a inondé tout le campement. Juvia a utilisé son pouvoir pour sauver Monsieur Grey. Mais Juvia n'a pu sauver personne d'autre.

Grey : Personne ?! Mais tu dormais dans la tente de Lucy, Lisanna et Mirajane ! Pourquoi ne pas les avoir emmenées d'abord ?

Juvia : Aucune d'elles n'est aussi importante que Monsieur Grey aux yeux de Juvia.

Grey : Fait demi-tour immédiatement ! Il faut aller les aider !

Juvia : Tout de suite Monsieur Grey.

La bulle d'eau cristalline décrivit un arc de cercle et prit la direction opposée.

Grey : Euh… Juvia ?

Juvia : Oui Monsieur Grey ?

Grey : Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Juvia : Tout de suite Monsieur Grey ! Excusez-moi Monsieur Grey.

Juvia desserra son étreinte et voulut agrandir la bulle pour laisser à Grey la place de se mettre à l'aise. Mais d'un coup, l'eau cessa de lui obéir. La bulle s'arrêta brutalement, expulsant ses 2 occupants en dehors.

Grey : Patinoire olympique !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Grey joint les deux mains et forma une couche de glace sur l'eau en forme de rampe pour les réceptionner et ils glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, la glace autour d'eux disparut ne laissant qu'une plaque rectangulaire sous leurs pieds, des barreaux se formèrent puis un toit referma le piège. C'est à ce moment qu'ils le virent. L'homme en armure d'argent s'approcha d'eux en marchant sur l'eau comme s'il s'agissait d'une route. Il fit le tour de la cage de glace, observant ses 2 proies. Il semblait contrarié.

Grey : Qui êtes-vous ?! Que voulez-vous ?!

… : Quel dommage, il a fallu que je tombe sur une mage d'eau et un mage de glace.

Juvia : Arrêtez de regarder Monsieur Grey et Juvia comme des marchandises !

… : Vous me décevez ! Vous avez réussi à échapper à mon attaque de votre camp pathétique. J'espérais que vous constitueriez un défi plus intéressant.

Grey réagit immédiatement à la pique de l'inconnu. Il mit le poing gauche dans la paume de la main droite et la glace de la cage disparut.

Grey : Faux de glace !

La gigantesque faux apparut dans ses mains et il s'élança. Mais alors que l'arme mortellement aiguisée allait décapiter le responsable de l'attaque du campement, elle se changea subitement en eau qui tomba dans la mer. Grey n'eut pas le temps de réagir et l'inconnu le frappa au visage, l'envoyant à l'eau plusieurs mètres plus loin. Refusant que l'on s'attaque à l'homme qu'elle aime, Juvia changea son corps en eau et fonça sur l'homme. À sa grande surprise, son adversaire la saisit à la gorge et elle redevint solide. Elle se débattit à deux mains mais la poigne de fer de l'inconnu ne lâcha pas prise.

Juvia : C'est impossible… Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau… Comment… ?

… : Tiens, tiens ! Comme c'est intéressant !

Grey : Lâches-la immédiatement ! Marteau de Glace !

Grey avait créé un escalier en glace pour sortir de l'eau et allait abattre son marteau sur l'homme. Un mur d'eau s'éleva entre l'arme et sa cible. Grey ne parvint pas à passer le mur et retomba sur la glace qu'il avait formée. De l'eau tourbillonna autour de Grey puis recouvra ses jambes puis son torse et enfin ses bras avant de geler, l'immobilisant.

Grey : Comment peux-tu utiliser plusieurs magies différentes ?!

… : C'est vous qui n'utilisez qu'une fraction d'une magie.

Juvia : Lâchez Juvia…

Juvia perdit connaissance.

… : Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une mage du nom de Juvia. Qui êtes-vous ?

Grey : Je suis Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail. Relâche Juvia !

… : Fairy Tail a disparu. Cristobal s'en est chargé. Qui êtes-vous ?!

Grey : Nous avons survécu et on nous a libérés du cristal. Cristobal a échoué !

… : Si c'est vrai, je vous félicite. Tiens, pour récompenser votre ténacité, je vais te faire l'honneur de mourir en connaissant mon nom. Je suis Nihil, le chasseur de Dieu de la mer, commandant de la 2e armée de Narion et je serai un jour maître de tous les océans.

Grey : Un chasseur de Dieu de l'océan ? Comment est-ce que tu peux aussi utiliser la magie de glace ?!

Nihil : Tu te trompes, je n'utilise pas la magie de glace. J'ai tous les pouvoirs envers l'eau et la glace n'est qu'une forme d'eau. Maintenant, il est temps de mettre fin à tes jours pitoyables. Je m'occuperais de ta demoiselle ensuite.

Grey : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?!

Nihil : Elle a dit que son corps est fait d'eau. Je vais donc en faire une poupée à mon service. Rien de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, quelque chose émergea de l'eau à côté de Grey, toujours immobilisé. Un monstre géant transperça les vagues. Grey regarda terrifié la créature qui se dressait devant lui. Celle-ci s'immobilisa et tourna sa monstrueuse gueule face à Grey. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du monstre était le long cou au bout duquel se trouvait la tête de la créature. Si elle avait un corps, il était encore immergé. Grey remarqua que la tête du monstre faisait penser à …

Grey : C'est un dragon ?!

Nihil : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout le monde sait que les dragons sont éteints excepté Acnologia. Ceci, bien que ça ressemble à un dragon, est un serpent de mer. Mon pouvoir me permet de commander aux animaux qui peuplent les océans. Impressionnante bête, n'est-ce pas ? C'est celle qui va te dévorer, maintenant.

La créature élança son long cou vers la prison de glace de Grey, ouvrit la gueule et goba la statue immaculée, l'entrainant sous l'eau.

Nihil : Bien, maintenant, je peux m'occuper de toi, ma jolie.

Il plaça le corps inanimé de Juvia sur son épaule et se retourna. Il y avait à l'horizon un navire comme ceux qui le suivait lorsqu'il allait vers Magnolia à la différence que celui-ci était beaucoup plus gros. Il se mit à marcher vers le bateau.

Le serpent de mer n'avait pas pu avaler Grey, toujours dans sa prison de glace. L'animal l'avait alors entrainé loin sous la surface pour pouvoir libéré sa proie de son cocon à son aise avant de la dévorer.

La créature le relâcha de sa gueule puis s'éloigna. Ne possédant pas de membre et ne pouvant utiliser sa queue que pour nager ou pour étreindre un adversaire et pas pour frapper, l'animal allait devoir donner des coups de son crâne solide pour parvenir à ses fins. Le serpent de mer fit un premier essai. Le choc failli faire perdre connaissance au mage de Fairy Tail mais, heureusement pour lui, la glace tint bon excepté celle qui emprisonnait ses bras. Alors que le monstre marin décrivait un arc de cercle autour de Grey, celui-ci joignit les deux mains et invoqua un bouclier de glace. Mais la fine protection ne fit pas le poids face à la puissante charge du serpent de mer et le choc détruisit même ce qu'il restait de la glace qui le maintenait prisonnier.

Le serpent, dans son ultime charge, ouvrit la gueule, s'apprêtant à se repaître finalement de sa proie, laissant le temps de voir 3 rangées de dents effilées.

Mais l'animal ne put pas satisfaire son appétit. Un autre serpent de mer avait surgi des ténèbres de l'océan et avait percuté l'autre avant que celui-ci ne puisse happer Grey. S'en suivi sous les yeux de Grey un terrible combat entre les deux monstres. Les deux gigantesques animaux se tournaient autour ou s'entrelaçaient, cherchant à mordre leur adversaire ou le broyer de la puissante étreinte de leur corps. Puis, l'un d'eux parvint à saisir de sa terrible mâchoire la gorge de l'autre. Grey entendit un affreux craquement et le vaincu commença à sombrer, inerte.

Grey, commençait à manquer d'air. Il essaya de battre des bras et des jambes pour remonter à la surface, mais dans l'obscurité des profondeurs, il ne discernait ni le haut, ni le bas. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il se mit à couler.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il vit le serpent de mer victorieux se diriger vers lui, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 3<strong>

**Est-ce donc la fin de Gray? Que compte faire Nihil de Juvia? Que va-t-il arriver aux autres membres de Fairy Tail?**

**Autant de question dont vous n'aurez pas la réponse aujourd'hui.**

**Ne soyez pas triste!**

**À dans 2 jour!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pluie de fées

Chapitre 4 : Pluie de fées

Avant l'incident au campement, Bixrow, Freed et Luxus avaient eu le temps de réveiller plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail. Ainsi, Evergreen, Elfman et les Shadow Gear avaient rejoint Freed malgré l'eau qui inondait le camp. Mais lorsque les geysers avaient propulsé tout le monde dans des directions différentes, seuls Freed, Lévy et Elfman avaient eu le réflexe de se tenir les uns aux autres. Ils furent alors séparer de Jet, Droy et Evergreen.

La puissance du jet d'eau leur avait fait traverser les nuages si bien qu'ils avaient volé presque une heure entière. Leur descente fut très rapide. Leur atterrissage serait mortel. Pire : on ne retrouverait pas grand-chose des trois mages.

À peine les nuages retraversés, ils virent qu'ils se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers une forêt dense. Lévy fut la plus prompte à réagir : elle se plaça sous Freed et Elfman et dirigea la paume de ses mains vers le sol.

Lévy : Lettres solides ! Coton !

De gigantesques lettres de matière moutonneuse blanche formant le mot « coton » apparurent au-dessus des arbres. Les trois mages s'écrasèrent lourdement sur les lettres. Mais le coton ralentit à peine leur chute. Ils traversèrent la matière filamenteuse et s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres où ils furent fouettés par les branches et les feuilles sur leur passage. Leurs chute fut heureusement de nouveau ralentit par ces obstacles. Ils furent accueillis sur le sol par un tapis de mousse et de lichen. L'atterrissage resta cependant douloureux. Freed heurta sa tête contre une épaisse racine et perdit connaissance tandis que Lévy avait été assommée par les branches lors de la chute. Elle était couverte de contusions. Elfman était de plus forte constitution mais il se réceptionna sur ses jambes, si bien que la douleur du choc les paralysa sur le coup. Il était donc le seul à avoir encore tous ses esprits, mais il était immobilisé.

Il appela à l'aide… Aucune réponse autre que le son du vent entre les arbres…

Pourtant, trois hommes qui se déplaçaient discrètement dans les fougères avaient perçu l'appel de détresse. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se risquer à se découvrir si proche de leur but.

* * *

><p>Evergreen, en voyant qu'elle allait être propulsée dans une direction différente de Freed et Elfman, tenta de les rejoindre en battant des ailes. Malheureusement, elle fut violemment percutée par Droy, qui avait lui-même été séparé de Jet.<p>

Quant à elle, Mirajane, qui avait été réveillée par Bixrow fut séparée de Lisanna et Bixrow par les puissants jets d'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut haute dans le ciel, elle se changea en démon et tentât d'ouvrir ses ailes pour se stabiliser. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à freiner sa course car sa vitesse était telle que ses ailes aurait été déchirées si elle avait essayé. Elle parvint cependant à apercevoir deux formes sombres, se détachant des nuages immaculés non loin d'elle. Elle créa une sphère d'énergie sombre et la propulsa dans la direction opposée des deux malheureuses victimes du sort de Nihil et réussit à modifier sa trajectoire. En se rapprochant, elle les reconnut aussitôt : c'était Evergreen et Droy, qui s'accrochait l'un à l'autre pour ne pas être séparés. Elle s'accrocha à Evergreen lorsqu'elle fut assez près et les trois rescapés attendirent ensemble leur inévitable chute.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils commençaient à descendre, Evergreen et Mirajane saisirent chacun un bras de Droy et déployèrent leurs ailes à l'unisson. Heureusement, le frottement de l'air les avaient beaucoup ralentit, sans quoi leurs ailes se seraient probablement arrachées. Elles parvinrent à elles deux à ralentir leur descente. Le surpoids de Droy ne rendit pas la chose aisée si bien qu'ils atterrirent avec une vitesse importante. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un immense champ en jachère et ils roulèrent tous les trois sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Le corps de démon de Mirajane encaissa aisément le choc et elle fut la première à se relever. Elle vit Droy en faire de même. Il était un peu « rembourré » ce qui lui a évité de graves blessures mais il était couvert d'éraflures. Ils cherchèrent Evergreen durant de nombreuses minutes et la retrouvèrent finalement après un quart d'heure de recherche à travers le champ. Elle était évanouie mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune blessure grave.

Droy et Mirajane passèrent chacun un bras d'Evergreen sur leurs épaules et cherchèrent des habitations où se réfugier pour l'examiner, mais ils étaient entourés de collines, ce qui limitait leur champ de vision.

Pourtant, s'ils avaient prêté plus d'attention, ils auraient remarqué les colonnes de fumée noire s'élevant à l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Bixrow venait juste de faire sortir Lucy, Mirajane et Lisanna de leur tente lorsque les jets d'eau les propulsèrent loin dans le ciel. Mirajane n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à sa petite sœur et elle se dut se résigner à la regarder s'éloigner, impuissante. Même les totems avaient été ciblés, les séparant de Bixrow. Bixrow et Lisanna se retrouvèrent à voler dans la même direction mais les jets d'eau les avaient séparés de plusieurs mètres.<p>

Leur voyage sembla durer une éternité. Le vent emportait toutes leurs paroles, rendant toute communication impossible. Ils avaient beau s'agiter dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucun moyen de franchir la petite distance qui les séparait.

Enfin, ils se sentirent redescendre vers la terre.

Lisanna changea ses bras en ailes et ses jambes en serres et tenta de rejoindre Bixrow. Mais elle le manqua et dû ouvrir ses ailes pour freiner sa descente pour ne pas s'écraser, abandonnant à contrecœur Bixrow à un triste sort. Voyant le sol de plus en plus nettement, Bixrow crut voir sa fin approcher et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit un léger choc. Mais il ne toucha pas le sol. Pourtant, il ressentait encore la sensation de chute. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il volait encore, à l'horizontale, à un mètre du sol. Il jeta un regard dans son dos et reconnut trois de ses totems. Leur pouvoir de lévitation leur avait permis d'annuler la poussée de l'eau et de rattraper leur maître à temps.

Totem : On est arrivé à temps !

Totem : Merci qui ?

Bixrow : Merci, mes bébés ! Maintenant déposez-moi, il faut retrouver Lisanna.

Totems : tout de suite !

Les trois totems ralentirent progressivement jusqu'à déposer leur maître en douceur sur l'herbe haute. Il se trouvait sur une petite colline rocailleuse entourée de bosquet. Mais il ne voyait aucun point de repère autour de lui et l'absence du soleil n'arrangeait rien. Il allait se mettre à la recherche de Lisanna lorsque les trois totems vinrent se placer devant lui.

Totems : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Bixrow n'avait pas remarqué dans le ciel nocturne les deux autres totems qui portaient un corps. Bixrow s'approcha et l'examina. C'était Jet, évanouis.

Lisanna : Bixrow ! Où es-tu ?!

Bixrow : Ici !

Bixrow se précipita vers l'origine de l'appel de Lisanna et la trouva perchée tout en haut d'un arbre. Elle descendit en le voyant puis l'aida à déposer Jet sur le sol pour l'examiner.

Lisanna : Je pense qu'il n'a rien. Il a dû s'évanouir à cause de l'émotion.

Bixrow : Ça ne m'étonne pas de cette mauviette !

Lisanna : Je crois t'avoir entendu crier quand tu tombais.

Bixrow : Euh… C'était un cri de joie, voyons ! Je savais que mes bébés iraient me rattraper.

Lisanna : Où sommes-nous d'après toi ?

Bixrow : Aucune idée. Il faudrait se rendre dans un village pour nous renseigner.

Lisanna : Allons-y.

Ils placèrent Jet sur les cinq totems et prirent une direction au hasard, espérant trouver la civilisation au bout de leur horizon.

Mais contrairement à cet espoir, l'horizon risquait de les décevoir.

* * *

><p>Sur une colline à un kilomètre de là, une femme les observait à travers une paire de jumelle. Elle portait une tunique écarlate sur laquelle avoir été rajoutée des épaulettes et un pantalon bleu orné d'un blason différent sur chaque jambe et ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait un bouclier sur lequel était gravé un blason complexe, la fusion des blasons dessinés sur son pantalon, ainsi qu'une sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. On pouvait voir un petit objet doré ressemblant à une clé dépassant de la sacoche.<p>

Un soldat s'approcha d'elle et elle baissa ses jumelles.

? : Il y des gens là-bas.

Soldat : D'où viennent-ils ?

? : Du ciel. Je crois que ce sont des victimes de Nihil.

Soldat : On attaque ?

? : Non. Je pense avoir aperçu des tatouages de guildes.

Soldat : Des mages ?

? : Probablement. Et ils viennent par ici.

Soldat : Vos ordres, commandant ?

? : Tendez-leur une embuscade ici. Je m'occuperais personnellement d'eux si nécessaire.

Soldat : Bien !

* * *

><p>Pollyussica, qui avait le sommeil léger, avait été réveillé dès qu'elle avait entendu l'eau pénétrer sa tente. Très vite, elle comprit ce qui se passait : le camp était attaqué. Elle attrapa Makarov et Wendy, toujours endormis, qui dormait dans la même tente que la guérisseuse, comme elle l'avait demandé. Mais alors qu'elle sortait de leur tente, elle fut prise pour cible par trois puissants geysers qui avaient chacun une direction différente. Elle crut un instant que ses bras allait être arraché mais elle tint bon.<p>

Alors qu'elle volait, haut dans le ciel, elle chercha des points de repère. Sa mémoire des constellations et de leurs dates et position d'apparition et même jusqu'à leur horaire exacte était infaillible, aucun doutes, ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord-Est. Elle avait remarqué lorsqu'elle était encore proche de Magnolia que beaucoup de membres de Fairy Tail avaient pris la direction du nord ou de l'Est.

La douleur dans ses bras commença à s'intensifier, mais elle ne devait lâcher ses deux patients inconscients sous aucuns prétextes. Elle parvint à atteindre un pan de sa robe malgré les deux petites personnes qu'elle devait porter et en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu. Elle la porta à sa bouche, l'ouvrit et goba littéralement son contenu en l'air. Leur vitesse avait propulsé le liquide au fond de sa gorge, risquant de l'étouffer mais elle n'en perdit pas une goutte. La douleur dans ses bras s'atténua.

Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à descendre.

Elle se débrouilla pour enlever son manteau écarlate et l'ouvrit en parachute. Encore une fois, ses bras subirent une énorme pression. Mais malheureusement, le tissu se déchira.

Sa chute reprit son cours et elle n'avait perdu que peu de sa vitesse. Elle dû se résigné à l'utiliser.

Elle sortit de sa robe une chaînette au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme de plume bleu.

Pollyussica : Spiritus !

L'incantation déclencha l'artefact. Il se mit à briller, puis un tourbillon d'air se forma autour de Pollyussica et de ses deux patients, écartant les nuages sur leur passage. L'air ralentit leur descente et ils furent bientôt immobilisés. Le tourbillon perdit un peu en intensité, ce qui les fit descendre lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser doucement le pied à terre, au beau milieu d'une clairière. Le tourbillon disparut aussitôt et le médaillon s'enflamma. Pollyussica le jeta à terre où il se consuma rapidement, ne laissant pas la moindre de trace, puis vint déposer Makarov et Wendy au pied d'un arbre. Lorsque ses bras furent enfin libérés de leurs fardeaux, elle vint s'écrouler au pied d'un arbre voisin.

L'artefact qu'elle venait d'employer était une puissante amulette contenant un sort de vent et qui puisait dans la magie de son utilisateur pour fonctionner. Il lui avait été transmis par Grandine, lors de leur conversation télépathique, en même temps que les sorts transmis à Wendy. L'inconvénient est qu'il n'avait qu'une seule utilisation. Elle se retrouvait donc dans un endroit inconnu avec deux personnes évanouis et aucun moyen de défenses.

Elle dut se résoudre à attendre le réveil de ses protégés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part espérer.

Elle sursauta en entendant l'explosion.

* * *

><p>Luxus avait rejoint Natsu, Gajeel et Erza juste avant l'attaque du chasseur de dieu de l'océan. Les formidables jets d'eau étaient près de les séparer, mais Gajeel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.<p>

Gajeel : Piliers du dragon d'acier !

Les bras du chasseur de dragon se transformèrent en cylindre noir et s'allongèrent. Natsu et Luxus s'agrippèrent chacun à un bras de Gajeel mais Erza était trop loin. C'est alors qu'elle fit apparaître dans ses mains une lourde chaine qu'elle lança vers Gajeel et qui vint s'enrouler autour d'un pilier noir.

Ils passèrent alors plusieurs heures dans le ciel à attendre.

Lorsque, enfin, leur vitesse diminua assez pour se parler et qu'ils se mirent à descendre, Natsu, qui ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde, s'adressa à Erza.

Natsu : C'est bon, je crois que tu peux faire apparaître ton parachute !

Erza : Mais je n'ai pas de parachute !

Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus : Quoi ?!

Les trois chasseurs de dragons avaient reposé leurs espoirs sur Erza et n'avaient pas imaginé de solution de secours. Le sol s'approchait dangereusement.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que 200 mètres avant la fin de leur voyage aérien, Natsu jeta un regard à ses trois compagnons d'infortune. Ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête et se déplacèrent pour former un cercle en se tenant par la main.

Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus : Hurlement du dragon…

Natsu : …de feu !

Gajeel : …d'acier !

Luxus : …de foudre !

Les tempêtes de flamme, de métal et d'éclair s'abattirent sur la forêt, abattant et déchirant les arbres sur leurs passages. C'est le son de leur attaque combinée qui fit sursauter Pollyussica à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Le souffle des trois hurlements les arrêta net en l'air, puis ils reprirent leur chute sur les 100 derniers mètres. Ils furent heureusement accueillis sur un sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de cendre.

Erza : Tout le monde va bien ?

Gajeel : On dirait, oui.

Natsu : Mais que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?!

Luxus : Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je crois que nous avons été attaqués par un chasseur de Dieu utilisant l'eau.

Gajeel : Où est-ce qu'on est, maintenant ?

Erza : J'ai regardé ma boussole pendant qu'on volait. Nous avons atterris loin dans le Nord.

Luxus : Il faut qu'on trouve un QG militaire pour communiquer au conseil. On pourra peut-être demander à Dranbalt de retrouver les autres.

Natsu : Bonne idée, et après je retrouve ce salopard de chasseur de dieu et je lui fais sa fête comme à Zancrow.

Erza : Alors nous allons au sud !

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, deux hommes rentrèrent dans une tente, au milieu d'un campement à l'orée Nord de la forêt. L'un d'eux était torse nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de tissu beige et une épée rouge était accroché en bandoulière dans son dos. L'autre homme n'était autre que Cristobal, commandant de la première armée de Narion.<p>

L'intérieur de la tente contenait une grande table à moitié recouverte d'une carte représentant Fiore. Il y avait plus loin une estrade au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un trône d'or et, sur ce trône d'or, le roi de Narion attendait le rapport de ses officiers. C'était un homme à la haute stature et aux larges épaules. Ses cheveux plus hirsutes que sa barbe fournie étaient couleur d'or. Il ne portait aucun signe de son appartenance à la royauté. Ni couronne, ni blason. Seule le rouge et le bleu, symbole de Narion, de ses habits témoignaient de son origine.

Cristobal : Seigneur Aurum premier, Nihil est passé à l'action pendant la nuit, comme convenu. Nos éclaireurs ont repéré des soldats venant probablement du camp de Magnolia arrivant dans les forêts alentours. Certains semblent avoir usé de magie pour ralentir leur chute. Nos hommes s'apprêtent en ce moment même à les intercepter.

Aurum : Très bien, Cédric. Et Qu'en est-il de l'explosion que nous venons d'entendre venant de la forêt ?

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant tout au fond de la voix autoritaire du monarque.

? : Il s'agit justement de mages que nous a envoyé Nihil. Mais j'ai rarement vu de magie aussi puissante.

Cristobal : Moi, je reconnais cette magie. Au fait, j'ai une requête, mon seigneur. Pourriez-vous cesser de m'appeler par mon nom de baptême ?

Aurum : C'est pourtant le nom avec lequel tu t'es présenté à moi il y a un an.

Cristobal : J'ai décidé d'oublier le nom que m'a donné ma mère afin de couper tous mes liens avec Fiore.

Aurum : Très bien, je respecterais ton choix. Qu'en est-il de cette puissante magie ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Cristobal : Ça va vous plaire. C'était les hurlements de chasseurs de dragons. Trois chasseurs de dragons pour être précis.

Aurum : Je croyais que Fiore n'avais que deux dragons et qu'ils étaient maintenant dans nos prisons ?

? : Il faut croire qu'ils nous ont caché cet atout jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cristobal : Je peux partir les affronter avec la première armée dès que vous me donnerez l'ordre.

Aurum : Non, mène-moi plutôt à eux. J'ai besoin de me délier les muscles.

Le roi mage se leva et s'étira. Il plaça un doigt griffu sur un accoudoir de son trône et, d'un geste sec, en arracha un morceau. Il le porta à sa bouche et l'avala tout rond.

Aurum : Je suis prêt, allons-y.

Cristobal : Firion. Préviens la garde royale et les soldats de la première et de la troisième armée que nous partons.

Firion : Je le ferais à condition que vous m'en laissiez un morceau. Il faut partager entre commandant.

Cristobal : D'accord. Cependant, tu es prévenu. Tu n'es pas de taille face à un chasseur de dragon.

Firion : Ça, on le saura lorsque tu auras accepté de faire un duel contre moi.

Aurum : Plus tard, vous d'eux, je m'impatiente.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 4<strong>

**Les mages de la guildes sont éparpillés dans tout Fiore, à la merci des commandants de Narion dont les capacités sont encore inconnues.**

**Mais un adversaire bien plus terrible se prépare dans l'ombre. Fist n'a pas encore révélé son allégeance.**

**Eh non! Ce n'est pas tout de suite que vous verrez ce qui arrive à Juvia après la disparition de Grey.**


	5. Chapter 5: Les vrais ennuis commencent

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île Tenrô, Maëvis, le premier maître de Fairy Tail se réveillait seulement. Elle avait donné sa magie à l'arbre Tenrô pendant 6 mois et était proche de tomber à cours d'énergie. Son action suffisait à peine à les maintenir en vie mais elle s'était résolue à abandonner son état éthéré et accepter ainsi la mort si ça permettait aux mages de Fairy Tail de survivre une semaine supplémentaire. Heureusement, Gildartz était revenu à la guilde avant qu'elle soit obligée d'en arriver là.

Elle se leva. Elle se trouvait devant sa propre tombe, l'endroit où était auparavant scellé Fairy Glitter.

Maintenant, elle voulait rejoindre Fairy Tail pour leur venir en aide. Ses capacités de stratège seraient surement utiles dans les affrontements à venir.

Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement. Pourtant, aucun animal de l'île n'osait s'approcher de la tombe.

Ce fut un humain qui sortit de l'ombre. Il portait un long manteau noir et une épaisse capuche dont l'ombre cachait entièrement son visage. Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Maëvis.

Maëvis : Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?!

L'île étant protégé par de nombreux sorts de dissimilation, aucun humain n'était capable d'y arriver sans son autorisation ou l'aide du maître actuel de la guilde.

L'inconnu leva les mains et retira sa capuche, puis il s'inclina respectueusement devant le fantôme. Quand il releva la tête, Maëvis pu observer son visage. Il avait le faciès d'un homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux noirs plaqué vers l'arrière de son crâne. Même si son corps avait été préservé du vieillissement, son regard trahissait la sagesse acquise en plus d'un siècle. Ses yeux bruns fixaient intensément Maëvis.

… : Bonjour, Maëvis. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur vous.

Maëvis : Encore une fois qui êtes-vous ?! Je peux activer de puissants sorts de défense et je ne m'en priverai pas !

Fist : Excusez-moi. On m'appelle Fist.

Maëvis : Ce doit être un surnom. Donnez-moi votre nom !

Fist : Cela fait des décennies que mon véritable nom a été oublié. Mais dites-moi, la « fée stratège » n'a-t-elle aucune idée de qui je suis ? Je serai curieux de connaître votre avis.

Maëvis : … Il y a quatre possibilités.

Fist : Dites. Ça m'intéresse.

Maëvis : Vous pourriez être un habitant de Fiore venu me demander de l'aide. Mais ça fait longtemps que je surveille Fiore et je ne vous ai vu nulle part ni n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Fist : Bien vu ! Et ensuite ?

Maëvis : La deuxième possibilité est que vous soyez un Narionnide venu m'empêché d'aider les habitants de Fiore.

Fist : D'après vous, c'est le cas ?

Maëvis : Peu probable. Je vous ai vu lorsque vous avez prévenu Fairy Tail avant la guerre.

Fist : La suite ?

Maëvis : Vous pourriez venir d'un pays externe et vous seriez donc venu chercher de l'aide contre Narion. Mais, d'après mes renseignements, les autres pays ont peur de Narion car ils possèdent peu de mages pouvant rivaliser avec ceux de Narion. De plus, l'un des sorts de protection de l'île m'a permis de retracer vos déplacements pendant le mois dernier. Je vois que vous l'avez passé à Fiore. D'ailleurs, je remarque que vous avez visité certains lieus en même temps que moi, lorsque j'observais Fiore dans mon état d'inconscience. Et c'est récent. Vous me suiviez ?

Fist : À cette époque, je me demandais encore ce que vous étiez, je n'étais pas au courant de votre condition et j'ai suivi votre trace jusqu'ici. C'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé. Qu'en est-il de la dernière possibilité ?

Maëvis : Il s'agit de l'ensemble des solutions que je ne peux envisager faute de données. C'est à vous maintenant de répondre à mes questions.

Fist : Vos talents de calculatrices font honneur à votre réputation. Même moi, je n'aurai pas fait mieux. Je vous ai sous-estimé. En ce qui concerne mon nom et ma provenance, ces informations doivent rester secrètes. J'en suis navré. J'ai des ordres strictes à ce sujet et je tiens à la vie bien plus que je désire sauver vos protégés. Je me permets de m'écarter de ma mission initiale en venant vous parler et je risque déjà beaucoup.

Maëvis : vous êtes encore là pour venir en aide à ma guilde ?

Fist : Non. Après notre conversation, je ne pourrai probablement plus intervenir. En fait, je suis venu vous soumettre une requête.

Maëvis : Et quelle est-elle ?

Fist : … Il faut que Fairy Tail arrête immédiatement tout combat contre Narion. Je suis prêt à utiliser la force pour qu'ils cessent toute résistance.

Maëvis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'homme qu'elle voyait comme un allié venait de lui demander de faire cesser le combat. Ça signifierait surement la mort de plusieurs membres de sa guilde si un Narionnide les attaquait.

En imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver à Fairy Tail si elle faisait ce que lui demandait l'inconnu, son sang ne fit et qu'un tour et elle sauta vers l'inconnu, chargeant le sortilège Fairy Glitter dans son bras droit et s'apprêtant à le lancer à bout portant sur son adversaire.

Mais alors que la distance entre Maëvis et Fist avait diminué de moitié, Il fit un mouvement foudroyant. En un instant, il était à un mètre du premier maître de Fairy Tail. La seconde suivante, il avait saisi le bras du fantôme contenant Fairy Glitter malgré son corps éthéré et il l'avait plié comme s'il avait s'agit d'une feuille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dirigé contre la fée stratège. Maëvis, malgré son étonnement, parvint à stopper le lancement du sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Maëvis : C'est impossible ! Comment peux-tu me toucher ?! Je n'ai pas de corps physique.

Fist : Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez de la magie.

Maëvis : Pourquoi voulez-vous que les membres de Fairy Tail se sacrifie alors que vous venez d'avouer que vous vouliez les aider ?!

Fist : Je préférerais qu'ils fuient Fiore si possible. Il faut simplement qu'ils évitent tout affrontement avec Narion.

Maëvis : Ils n'accepteront jamais !

Fist : C'est justement en sachant que vous avez beaucoup d'influence sur eux que je me suis adressé à vous.

Maëvis : Pourquoi vous faites ça ?!

Fist : … Il existe un danger beaucoup plus grand que l'invasion que fomente Narion. Votre monde tout entier est menacé par une épée de Damoclès. Si elle s'abat, la guerre de contrôle que vous disputez en ce moment deviendra une guerre de destruction qui réduira Earthland en ruine. L'aide que je vous ai apporté jusque-là à entrainer des changements profonds que je n'ai pas pu anticiper. Je suis entièrement responsable de votre situation précaire.

Maëvis : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

Fist : Si Fairy Tail ne bat pas immédiatement en retraite, un homme viendra pour anéantir votre monde. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard… Si je 'ai aucune influence sur vous et que Wexus voit votre monde tel qu'il est maintenant… Alors vous êtes tous perdus.

* * *

><p>Dans le même temps, à une distance incalculable du théâtre des évènements, d'autres desseins peut-être plus sombre que l'invasion de Narion se mettaient en marche.<p>

Un homme encapuchonné s'avançait dans un large couloir aux murs blanc qui semblait être sans fin. L'homme croisa une série de portes toutes identiques puis s'arrêta devant une porte sans plus de signe distinctif que les autres. Sans hésiter, il franchit la porte et se retrouva au milieu d'une grande salle contenant plusieurs dizaines d'ordinateurs alignés sur les murs. Au milieu de la salle trônait un gigantesque écran affichant les étoiles devant lequel se trouvait un siège de fer. Et debout devant ce siège, un homme de haute stature et à la coiffure soignée scrutait l'écran.

Le visiteur retira sa capuche, révélant les traits tirés d'un homme manquant de sommeil. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux témoignaient de sa parenté avec celui qui tentait au même instant de convaincre Maëvis.

Knife vint se placer devant le fauteuil et attendit patiemment que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui cesse de lui tourner le dos.

Lorsqu'il se retournât enfin et posa ses yeux d'un noir d'encre sur Knife, il arborait un demi-sourire chaleureux qui enjoignait au dialogue plutôt qu'à la brutalité. Enfin, il s'adressât à son visiteur. Mais sa voix, à l'inverse de son expression, était dure et ne contenait ni compassion ni pitié.

… : Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer aussi tôt, Knife.

Knife : La situation s'est compliquée.

« L'observateur » envoyé à Narion sortit de son manteau un dossier qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le saisit et le feuilleta en quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux bougeaient si vite qu'il était impossible de les distinguer. Il ferma le dossier et fixa à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son subordonné

… : J'avais déjà ces informations. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Knife : Ce rapport est pour l'instant incomplet. Il y a eu un changement majeur. L'organisation appelée « guilde Fairy Tail » qui avait été scellé au début de la guerre s'est réveillée. Ses membres sont désormais au complet.

… : Je vois. Tu as côtoyé les gens de ce monde, quel est ton opinion ?

Knife : Je dirais 5 ans avec une probabilité de 99%.

… : Donnes-moi l'indice de probabilité 20 !

Knife : La situation est bien plus compliquée que ça, Wexus !

Wexus : Réponds-moi immédiatement !

Knife : … deux siècles.

L'homme dénommé Wexus resta pensif quelques instants. Son sourire disparut tout d'un coup et lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau celui de son subordonné, il n'y avait plus dans les yeux du mystérieux chef que de la colère. Sa voix, elle n'avait pas changé de ton.

Wexus : Pourquoi as-tu hésité à me donner ces informations ?

Knife : Le réveil de cette guilde est en partie dû à mon frère, Fist.

Wexus : Je vois…

Knife : Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Wexus : On intervient. Réunit les autres anges et contacte les noms de cette liste.

Il tendit à Knife une tablette pourvu d'un écran sur lequel s'affichait une liste. Celui-ci voulut jeter un rapide coup d'œil mais ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant plusieurs membres de la liste.

Knife : Mais ?! Vous allez impliquer plusieurs Dieux pour la DG ?! Êtes-vous devenu fou ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 5<strong>

**Petit chapitre, mais primordiale pour la suite.**

**Qui sont donc Fist, Knife et leur mystérieux maître? D'où viennent-t-ils? Quels sont leurs capacités, leurs objectifs et surtout, quel sera leur rôle dans l'avenir de Fairy Tail?**

**Petit défi à mes lecteurs : sachant que je compte faire intervenir la plupart des personnages de l'univers de FT (toutes guildes confondues), à chaque fois qu'un nouveau personnage apparaît, je vous propose d'essayer de deviner qui affrontera qui. J'ai déjà mes idées pour la plupart des personnages mais j'ai encore des doutes pour quelques-uns.**

**N'oubliez pas que, bien sûr, plus un personnage à de l'importance dans la faction (Narion, FT, groupe de Fist et Knife encore inconnu) auquel il appartient, plus ses combats seront épiques! Ceux-ci seront donc susceptibles d'être combattu par plusieurs adversaires.**

**Petit indice: Tous les personnages du groupe qui a envoyé Fist portent des surnoms qui révèlent en partie leurs capacités ou magie de prédilection. À vous de leur imaginer les adversaires adéquat.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Toucher le fond

**Retour sur la situation de Juvia et Grey, dans la mer du Sud.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Toucher le fond<strong>

Dans une petite cellule de la cale d'un bateau, quelque part en pleine mer, Nihil installa sa prisonnière sur une paillasse crasseuse.

Il lui donna ensuite un grand coup de pied dans les côtes qui la réveilla immédiatement. Il sourit.

Juvia : AAAAAH !

Nihil : Bonjour, mage de bas étages. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

En réponse, elle lui cracha au visage et son sourire se transforma en rictus haineux. Il lui donna un nouveau coup de pied qui lui arracha un autre cri de douleur. Puis, il se pencha sur elle pour lui attraper les cheveux et il la plaqua contre le mur.

Nihil : Allez, transforme-toi en eau, qu'on puisse commencer ton dressage. Tu verras, je m'arrangerais pour que tu l'apprécie.

Juvia : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de voir Juvia devenir une marionnette. Juvia ne veux plus faire de mal à Fairy Tail ou à monsieur Grey !

Nihil : Ton ami est mort noyé. Quant à ta guilde, ses membres sont probablement tous morts dans leur chute. Et même s'il y avait quelques survivants, ce qui est peu probable, j'ai éparpillé la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans votre camp vers le champ de bataille entre Narion et Fiore. S'ils n'ont pas déjà tous rendus l'âme, ça ne saurait tarder. Tu vois, il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne. Allez, abandonne et soumets-toi !

En entendant le commandant de Narion dire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais l'homme qu'elle aime, Juvia replia les jambes avant de donner un puissant coup directement dans la poitrine de son tortionnaire. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à le repousser, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le coup ne l'avait même pas fait trembler.

En voyant la magicienne captive se débattre encore, Nihil lui donna une gifle si puissante que sa tête fut projetée sur le mur adjacent où elle alla s'assommer. Elle retomba sur la paillasse inconsciente.

Nihil : Quel dommage. Il ne faudrait pas trop que je l'abîme si je veux qu'elle me soit utile. Peut-être faudrait-il que je fasse quelques expériences au préalable. Je crois me rappeler que le corps humain est fait de beaucoup d'eau…

Nihil sortit de la petite pièce et apostropha un garde.

Nihil : Faites-moi savoir dès qu'elle se réveillera à nouveau… Ah, oui ! Et amenez-moi un des prisonniers de Fiore dans la cabine laboratoire. Et surtout, qu'on ne m'y dérange pas.

Garde : Tout de suite, commandant !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grey se réveilla enfin, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était encore sous l'eau. Mais une bulle d'air parfaitement sphérique se trouvait autour de sa tête, lui permettant de respirer. Puis, il se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé et se leva d'un bond. Mais, au fond de l'eau, il n'y avait aucun repère lui permettant de savoir où aller. Même la lumière du soleil atteignait difficilement cette profondeur malgré la clarté de l'eau.<p>

C'est alors qu'une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus du mage de glace. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le gigantesque serpent de mer. Un filet de sang s'échappait d'une large plaie sur son corps, attestant de sa victoire sur l'un de ses propres congénères.

Grey joignit les mains, s'apprêtant à défendre chèrement sa vie, lorsqu'il vit une autre ombre passer à côté de l'animal et se rapprocher de lui à très grande vitesse de lui.

Lorsque la créature ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle ralentit et se mit à décrire des cercles autour de Grey. Le mage de glace, quant à lui, était abasourdi. La nouvelle créature avait le visage et le buste d'une petite fille, mais le bassin et les jambes étaient remplacés par une longue queue recouverte d'écailles. Elle avait également de larges nageoires sur les coudes.

… : Bonjour ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix enjouée et extrêmement aigu.

Grey : Je suis Grey Fullbuster. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que je suis mort ?!

… : Mais non ! T'es pas mort. Moi c'est Mika et je suis une sirène.

C'est alors que Grey se souvint du serpent de mer. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva rapidement : il s'était immobilisé et fixait l'humain de ses yeux jaunes. La petite distance qui les séparait permettait à Grey de voir les multiples rangées de dents de la bête. Le mage de Fairy Tail se remit en position de défense.

… : Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Grey se retourna et vit un homme courir vers lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien un humain. Lui aussi avait une bulle d'air le suivant autour de la tête. L'inconnu vint se placer entre Grey et l'animal recouvert d'écailles.

Grey : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!

… : Mon nom est Enolas. C'est moi qui contrôle cette bulle d'air qui vous permet de survivre sous l'eau. S'il vous plaît, ne tuez pas Natasha !

Grey : Natasha ?! Quoi ? Cette chose à un nom ?!

Enolas : Comme vous et moi, ce sont des créatures très intelligentes.

Grey : J'ai failli me faire bouffer par ce monstre !

Mika : L'autre Rashni était contrôlé par l'homme-qui-marche-sur-l'eau. D'habitude, ils ne mangent que du plancton.

Enolas : Vous devriez être reconnaissant que Natasha ait décidé de vous sauver. Pour cela, elle a dû tuer un de ses congénères.

Grey : Alors, je ne risque rien ?

Mika : Natasha est très gentille. Parfois, elle me permet de monter sur son dos et elle m'emmène voir les troupeaux de baleines.

Enolas : Venez avec moi. Natasha n'a pas pu vous porter longtemps à cause de sa blessure mais il y a peu de route jusqu'au village.

L'homme qui permettait à Grey de respirer sous l'eau le conduisit vers ce « village » sans dire un mot. Mais alors que le mage de glace s'attendait à voir des tentes où même des constructions en pierre, en bois ou en corail, ils approchèrent d'une immense et sombre falaise.

Grey : Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir grimper ça ?!

Enolas : Mais non ! Nous sommes arrivés.

Soudain, une centaine de créatures mi-homme, mi poissons surgirent de la falaise comme par magie. C'est alors que Grey remarqua que la falaise était parsemée de trous presque invisibles dans l'ombre de la paroi abrupte.

Grey : Tous ces trous sont-ils naturels ?

Enolas : Vous seriez étonné de l'ingéniosité de ces êtres. Ils dressent les animaux marins et arrivent même à contrôler la croissance de plantes sous-marine pour qu'elles creusent des galeries à leur place. Ils font ensuite les finitions eux-mêmes avec des outils rudimentaires mais leur incroyable précision compense largement cet aspect primitif. Il leur faut un siècle environ pour construire un village comme celui-ci mais je vous assure que l'intérieur en vaut le détour. Ah ! Une dernière chose, évitez d'appeler les mâles des sirènes. Ils n'apprécient pas l'abus de langage que les hommes font généralement. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Grey : D'accord, mais comment je dois les appeler, alors ?

Enolas : Ce sont des tritons. Et je vois approcher le roi actuel. Leur protocole implique que vous vous incliniez.

En voyant le « triton » portant une forme de couronne faite de corail que lui montrait son hôte, Grey s'inclina respectueusement. Puis, il se souvint des mots d'Enolas et lui glissa un mot.

Grey : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par roi actuel ?

Enolas : Leur société est un peu différente de la nôtre. Mais ils ont calqué en partie les humains. Le pouvoir change de mains toutes les nouvelles lunes entre les chefs des 5 familles les plus importantes. Il y a également une matriarche mais elle se déplace peu. C'est elle qui s'occupe de la ponte et de la protection des œufs. Maintenant le roi va parler. Écoutez-le !

… : Bienvenue à Rupepatria, humain. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

Gray : Je suis Grey Fullbuster.

… : Bienvenue, Grey. Je suis Kalfam, roi du peuple de Rupepatria. Mon ami Enolas m'a informé que vous aviez affronté un homme du nom de Nihil et qui se dit chasseur de dieu de la mer. Est-ce vrai ?

À l'évocation de son nom, Grey se souvint que Juvia avait été enlevée.

Grey : C'est exacte. Maintenant, indiquez-moi le moyen le plus rapide de remonter à la surface ! Je suis pressé.

Il y eu une vive agitation. Les hommes poissons se mirent à parler entre eux à voix basse en regardant Grey. Enolas le fixait avec des yeux ronds et Kalfam paraissait à la fois choqué et amusé.

Enolas : Arrête ! Ça ne se fait pas de donner des ordres au roi !

Kalfam : Laisse, Enolas. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas encore au courant de nos coutumes. Tu n'étais pas différent, au départ.

Grey : Veuillez m'excuser, votre altesse. C'est que mes amis sont en danger et j'aimerais leur porter secours. Et je défends quiconque tente de m'en empêcher !

Une fois de plus, la façon de parler directe de Grey provoqua un remous parmi les créatures sous-marines. Kalfam les fit taire d'un geste de la main, montrant ainsi son autorité parmi ses congénères.

Kalfam : Suivez-moi tous les deux ! Nous continuerons dans la salle d'audience privée.

Le triton battit de la queue, le propulsant de plusieurs mètres dans l'eau et il se dirigea vers le sommet de la falaise à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Enolas prit le bras de Grey et l'entraîna vers une grotte à même le sol où ils découvrirent un large escalier en colimaçon. Tandis que les entrées des grottes sur la falaise paraissaient presque naturelles, les murs et les marches à l'intérieur étaient parfaitement taillés.

Les deux seules humains du village montèrent les marches jusqu'à arriver sur un balcon. Grey put alors admirer l'intérieur de la falaise.

Le balcon donnait sur un immense hall au bout duquel trônait un énorme coussin circulaire entouré de quatre autre coussin plus petits. Le balcon qui faisait le tour du hall était taillé à même la roche. Du corail au plafond formait un simulacre de lustre luxueux et des plantes marines formaient des motifs harmonieux sur les murs. Le tout était éclairé par un ensemble de végétaux fluorescents de multiples couleurs donnant à la grande salle un air de rêve.

Enolas conduisit leur invité jusqu'à une des nombreuses alcôves vers lesquelles conduisait le balcon. Grey découvrit alors que les sirènes et les tritons n'avaient pas de portes mais un épais rideau de perles. Après le passage des deux hommes, Grey jeta un œil derrière lui et vit que le rideau reprenait sa place et s'immobilisait plus vite qu'il ne le devrait.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une des espèces végétales dont les hommes-poissons avaient tiré parti. Les racines de celle-ci pouvaient se durcir jusqu'à être plus dur que la pierre. Ces racines placées en un rideau à multiple couches et agrémentées de perles deviennent opaques et insonorisées.

Grey examina ensuite la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était également éclairée par des plantes lumineuses multicolores, mais contrairement au précédent hall, cette salle n'avait pas d'angle. Le sol, le plafond et les murs se fondaient les uns dans les autres si bien qu'il était impossible de dire où ils commençaient ou finissaient. Le sol était tapissé de coussins de tailles et de couleurs différentes mais il n'y avait pas de décoration ostentatoire. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un autre rideau.

C'est par ce passage qui menait directement à l'une des entrées sur la falaise qu'apparut Kalfam.

Kalfam : Voilà qui est mieux. On pourra parler en paix ici.

Grey : J'insiste, je suis pressé. J'aimerais qu'on me ramène à la surface !

Kalfam : Il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais vérifier d'abord. Si nous vous laissons partir, irez-vous affronter le chasseur de dieu ?

Grey : Oui ! Et je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher, pas même vous ! Il a enlevé mon amie !

Kalfam : Calmez-vous ! L'homme qui se fait appeler Nihil est également un ennemi de notre peuple. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser le combattre.

Grey : Mais pourquoi ?

Kalfam : J'ai cru comprendre que votre magie était basée sur l'eau ?

Grey : Pas sur l'eau. Je suis un mage de construction de glace, pourquoi ?

Kalfam : Donc il a dû vous montrer à quel point vous étiez impuissant face à son pouvoir ?

Grey sentit soudain le désespoir l'envahir. Nihil était capable de retourner sa propre magie de glace contre lui. Effectivement, il n'avait aucune chance face à un adversaire pareil. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier qu'il avait emporté Juvia. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner tant qu'il pouvait encore se battre. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait retenir le chasseur de dieu jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts.

Grey : Je n'en ai rien à cirer s'il est plus fort que moi. Mon amie est en danger. Nous, les mages de Fairy Tail, n'abandonnons jamais nos camarades ! Je combattrais le dieu de tous les océans moi-même s'il le fallait !

Kalfam : Ça ne me plaît pas d'entendre de telles paroles ici mais le résultat est le même… Bien ! C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Enolas, laisse-nous s'il te plait.

Enolas hocha la tête et sortit.

Kalfam : Venez avec moi. Il faut que je vous présente à quelqu'un.

Le roi triton provisoire sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par un Grey de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'il découvrait, même s'il commençait à perdre patiente. Ils traversèrent le balcon d'un bout à l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver à un nouveau escalier en colimaçon. Soudain, les questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Grey.

Grey : Comment se fait-il que votre architecture ressemble à celle de nos palais ?

Kalfam : En fait, la ressemblance est dû au fait que nous avons calqué notre style architecturale sur le vôtre.

Grey : Alors, des sirènes ou des tritons sont venus visiter nos palais ?

Kalfam : Non. Nous ne sommes pas capables d'aller sur la terre ferme. Et nous n'avons pas non plus de mages à proprement parler. Mais certains d'entre nous ont le don de voyance et sont capables d'observer et d'écouter loin au-delà des océans.

Grey : Mais pourquoi nous avoir copié ?

Kalfam : Certains d'entre nous étaient fascinés par les outils que vous utilisiez et les couleurs et décorations que vous affichiez partout malgré l'absence totale d'utilité. Avant l'arrivée d'Enolas, le concept de décoration nous était parfaitement inconnu. Alors, des tritons et des sirènes se sont mis à vous imiter en cherchant à comprendre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Par exemple, ces lumières. Elles ne nous sont pas utiles car nous pouvons nous repérer par des ultrasons.

Grey : Et comment se fait-il que nous parlions la même langue ?

Kalfam : Ça, c'est Enolas qui nous a appris votre langue. Ça a permis notamment à nos voyants d'écouter ce qui se disait à la surface. Et c'est aussi plus facile pour communiquer avec lui. Les ultrasons sont nocifs sur les humains

Grey : Et, d'où viens Enolas ?

Kalfam : Il est arrivé ici il y a un an. Je crois me rappeler qu'il a dit avoir fui un pays dont le nouveau roi était un tyran. Au début, il s'était installé à un kilomètre d'ici mais de plus en plus de nos citoyens venaient le voir par curiosité. Et puis un jour, un Rashni détruisit accidentellement le petit abri qu'il s'était construit au fond de l'océan. Alors nous l'avons accueilli chez nous. D'autres questions ?

Grey : Oui. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le chasseur de dieu de la mer est votre ennemi ? Je n'ai pas vu de traces d'attaques ici. Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Enolas : Il y a deux raisons à cela. D'abord, l'utilisation abusive de ses pouvoirs est en train d'augmenter la température de l'eau. Les plantes aquatiques meurent et les animaux fuient vers des eaux plus clémentes. Nos ressources en nourriture s'épuisent vite. Bientôt, il nous faudra migrer nous aussi et il faut beaucoup de temps pour construire des nouvelles galeries. Nous serons donc à la merci des prédateurs si nous devions nous enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau refuge soit prêt…

Grey : Et la deuxième raison ?

Kalfam : Ça, vous le découvrirez bientôt. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon et Gray put admirer le hall vu d'en bas. Tout paraissait démesuré. Le balcon était à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du grand nombre de marche lorsqu'il discutait avec Kalfam.

Le triton le conduisit jusqu'à une porte. Sa taille était raisonnable par rapport aux dimensions de la pièce mais elle était entièrement recouverte de magnifique ornementations et des motifs faits de corail et de coquillages si bien qu'on osait à peine y toucher de peur de détruire une part de perfection.

Le souverain n'eut heureusement pas à s'en approcher car celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Gray eut un instant l'impression que c'était l'eau qui poussait la porte. Celle-ci donnait sur un couloir naturel dans la roche de deux mètres de diamètres et illuminé par une série d'algues luminescentes disposées régulièrement sur toute la longueur du tunnel.

Kalfam s'écarta et fit signe à Grey de passer devant.

Kalfam : À partir d'ici, vous continuerez sans moi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas été invité à vous accompagner dans cette partie de l'océan.

Gray : Qu'y a-t-il au bout de ce tunnel ?

Le roi fixa le large conduit en question et resta pensif un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gray.

Kalfam : Là-bas, vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien mieux placé que moi pour vous informer. Vous comprendrez bientôt. Allez-y !

Le souverain homme poisson se retourna et battit de la queue. En un instant il avait atteint la hauteur du balcon et le seconde suivante, il avait disparu. Gray se retrouva alors seul face au mystérieux couloir.

Poussé par la curiosité, il avança, s'aidant de ses bras pour se déplacer dans l'eau. Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut le bout du long boyau, il se demanda quel personne pourrait se trouvait dans un lieu interdit même au roi.

Mais là où le mage de Fairy Tail s'attendait à voir un géant ou au moins un bâtiment d'envergure similaire au hall des sirènes, il ne vit rien. Il se trouvait à nouveau sur le sable au fond de l'océan. La falaise était derrière lui. Il n'y avait devant lui ni aucune espèce animale ni même la moindre plante sous-marine. Rien que l'immensité bleuté de l'océan. L'eau de ce côté de la montagne rocheuse paraissait beaucoup plus cristalline. Gray pouvait même presque apercevoir le soleil.

? : Je t'imaginais plus grand, Gray Fullbuster.

La douce voix féminine résonna dans la tête de Gray si fort qu'il pensa que ses tympans allaient exploser, même si aucun son ne les avait véritablement traversés. Le mage de glace sentit quelque chose le frôler sur sa droite et se retourna aussitôt mais ne vit rien du tout.

? : Ne te fatigue pas à me chercher. Ceux de ton espèce peuvent à peine ressentir ma présence.

Cette fois-ci, l'écho de la voix était supportable mais Gray ne sut dire si c'était lui qui s'y était accommodé ou si c'était l'être qui lui parlait qui avait ajusté la force de sa voix en remarquant sa douleur.

Gray : Qui est-tu ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a envoyé ici alors qu'il faut que j'aille au secours de Juvia au plus vite ?!

? : Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu combattrais le Dieu des océans s'il le fallait pour sauver ta camarade ?

Gray : Oui ! Et alors ?! Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez pour Nihil ?!

? : Ce n'est pas exactement ça…

Gray : Et puis d'abord, vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous voir ?!

? : On m'a donné beaucoup de nom : l'esprit de l'eau, le fantôme des mers, le génie des océans…

Gray : Mais alors, vous devez être…

? : Je suis également celui connu sous le titre de Dieu des océans. Quant à toi, tu peux m'appeler Spirit. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Gray : Mais alors, c'est vous qui avez appris sa magie à Nihil ?! Vous êtes là pour m'empêcher d'aller l'affronter, c'est ça ?!

Spirit : Non et oui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Gray : Non ! Ramenez-moi immédiatement à la surface ! Je vous jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Juvia si j'arrive trop tard…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace. L'eau devint subitement très sombre autour de lui et la pression augmenta à tel point qu'il fut plaqué au sol. Puis, la voix du Dieu s'éleva à nous nouveau dans sa tête. Mais cette fois, c'était une voix gutturale, dépourvue de toute douceur et qui avait retrouvé la même intensité que lorsque Spirit lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois.

Spirit : CESSE DE M'INTERROMPRE !

Grey resta figé par la peur. En ce moment, il était totalement à la merci de l'être surnaturel. Il ressentait la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait combattu Nihil. Mais là, il n'avait même pas le temps de se battre.

La couleur et la pression de l'eau redevint graduellement normal, puis Spirit repris la parole de sa voix féminine.

Spirit : Sache que tu es sur mon domaine et que je tolère difficilement le manque de respect. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te noyer sur le champ si l'envie m'en prenait. Est-ce clair ?

Grey : O-Oui, madame.

Spirit : Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Spirit. De plus je n'ai pas de sexe, alors ne m'appelle pas madame. Bref, où en étais-je ?

Grey : V-vous disiez « non et oui » ?

Spirit : Bien ! Je voulais te faire savoir que ce n'ai pas moi qui ai enseigné sa magie à Nihil. En réalité, Nihil a été le disciple de l'homme à qui j'ai légué une partie de mon savoir il y a longtemps de ça.

Grey : Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

Spirit : Nihil a assassiné son maître dans son sommeil. C'est pourquoi je souhaite la mort de Nihil probablement autant que toi.

Grey : Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas me laisser le combattre ?

Spirit : Tu utilises une magie basée sur l'eau. Seul, tu n'as aucune chance de le battre…

Grey : Et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, dans ce cas ?!

Silence. L'eau s'assombrit une fois de plus. Grey, reconnaissant son erreur, s'excusa immédiatement.

Spirit : … Je t'ai fait venir car comme tu utilises une magie aqueuse, tu es probablement le plus à même de la battre.

Grey : Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous venez de dire que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui !

Spirit : Uniquement si tu es seul.

Grey : Je ne comprends pas.

Spirit : Tu vas très vite comprendre.

Soudain, un mince filet d'eau pénétra la bulle d'air et se dirigea droit vers la bouche de Grey. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le petit serpent aqueux pénétra entièrement dans sa gorge. Il faillit étouffer lorsque l'eau força le passage vers se poumons.

Grey : Teuh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

Spirit : Tu ne peux pas me voir car j'habite le corps d'un microorganisme invisible à l'œil nu.

Grey : Mais… Mais alors…

Spirit : Ce que tu viens de respirer, c'était moi.

Grey : Et en quoi c'est censé m'aider de vous avoir avalé ?!

Spirit : Désormais, tu peux utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Grey : Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?!

Spirit : C'est la technique que j'ai utilisé pour enseigner la magie de l'océan à mon apprenti. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion : il faut des mois pour assimiler complétement mon pouvoir. Lorsque je ressortirai de ton corps, il n'y aura donc aucune séquelle et tu pourras réutiliser tes anciens pouvoirs.

Grey : Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas vous-même ? Et vous auriez pu vous servir d'une de vos sirènes ?

Spirit : Il fallait que ce soit toi car tu possèdes déjà une forme de magie de l'eau. Sans ça, je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de t'enseigner ma magie. Il te faudra une leçon accélérée pour la contrôler mais je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je saute des étapes vu la situation de ton amie.

Grey appela sa magie dans son bras droit mais seule de la glace se forma et l'eau ne se déplaça pas. Il ne sentait aucun changement en lui mais il se doutait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple de maîtriser la magie d'un dieu.

Grey : Et pourquoi ne pas combattre Nihil vous-même. Vous êtes le dieu des océans !

Spirit : Ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai une… faiblesse.

La puissante divinité hésita avant de continuer.

Spirit : Comme les humains, mon pouvoir est limité dans l'espace.

Grey : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Spirit : Au-dessus du niveau des océans, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir… En contrepartie, je suis capable d'agir partout dans les océans tandis que les humains ont un rayon d'action limité… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin… non, tous les peuples sous-marins ont besoin de toi pour combattre Nihil.

Grey : Mais ça veut dire que je n'aurai que des pouvoirs identiques à ceux de Nihil mais lui a déjà de l'expérience…

Spirit : C'est vrai, tu partiras avec un désavantage. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'issu de ce combat. Cependant, c'est peut-être notre dernier espoir à tous…

Grey : J'ai une dernière question. Quand commence-t-on ?

Spirit : Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Attention, le transfert des pouvoirs est douloureux…

Grey : Quoi ?! Il y avait un transAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh !

Une pointe de flèche chauffée à blanc traversa brutalement son crâne. C'est la sensation qu'il ressentit lorsque l'animal microscopique libéra son énergie dans le corps de son hôte. Ses forces le quittèrent et il s'écroula, assommer par la douleur…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 6<strong>

**Finalement, il n'est pas mort! C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé voir les conséquences de sa disparition. Tant pis, le prochain adversaire de Fairy Tail fera probablement mieux.**

**Chapitre 7 : "Les fées se relèvent" dans 2 jours.**

**Vu ce nom, c'est mal partis... ou pas...**


	7. Chapter 7: Les fées se relèvent

**Chapitre 7 : Les fées se relèvent**

Le vieil homme portait une simple tunique sur lequel était brodé un paon à la queue coupée et d'une teinte tristement verdâtre. Il portait également un épais grimoire sous le bras qu'il agrippait comme si ça vie en dépendait et une fine épée dans un fourreau écarlate pendait à sa ceinture. Il se tenait constamment le dos rond ce qui le rendait plus vieux qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air.

Le petit homme vit entrer ses trois éclaireur dans sa tente. Il était jusque-là concentrer sur l'étude de la carte de Fiore et se demandait s'il n'allait pas mettre ces hommes aux fers pour revenir à ses réflexions.

? : J'espère pour vous que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien !

Soldat : Bien sûr que non, Monseigneur Cabrus. Jamais nous n'oserions !

Soldat : C'est pendant notre ronde dans la forêt… Des mages ont failli nous tomber dessus.

Soldat : Ils sont tombés du ciel, mon commandant ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Le commandant Cabrus, se détourna de la carte en fulminant.

Cabrus : Rah… C'est encore ce maudit Nihil ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu d'éviter d'envoyer ses victimes par ici. Il va nous faire repérer, bon sang ! Mais bien sûr, ce maudit roi me refile le sale boulot et ne m'écoute même pas ! Et ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de me fournir du matériel de qualité. Je n'ai pas assez de troupe pour combattre des mages de batailles qui ont survécu à l'attaque de Nihil !

Soldat : Mais Monseigneur… Il faut que vous sachiez… Il n'y a que trois mages et deux d'entre eux sont tombés inconscients… Et le troisième est blessé d'après ce qu'on a vu.

Le petit homme se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler avec un rictus haineux. Il contourna la table et vint se planter devant le soldat. Le vieillard faisait bien une tête de moins que son subordonnée et son apparence le faisait sembler faible. Mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'un des généraux de Narion.

Il attrapa l'éclaireur par les épaules et se mit d'un coup à le secouer comme s'il s'était agi d'une brindille en lui criant dessus.

Cabrus : Mais bougre d'idiot ! Tu as devant toi trois mages sans défenses que vous auriez facilement pu terrasser à vous trois ! Mais non ! Môssieur à la trouille ! Môssieur va demander de l'aide à son patron ! Et comment tu voulais que je réagisse à cette nouvelle ?! J'aurai peut-être envoyé toutes les troupes qu'on m'a confié alors que je dois organiser une attaque surprise de Fiore par l'Est pour prendre les défenses de Fiore à revers ?! Face à trois pauvres mages et au risque de se faire repérer ! Et maintenant, sombre imbécile, ils ont peut-être regagné leurs forces et qui sait quels pouvoirs ils possèdent !

* * *

><p>Elfman rampa vers l'endroit où était tombé Lévy et la trouva allongé sur le sol moussu, assommée. Il aperçut Freed qui reposait contre une grosse racine.<p>

Après s'être rassuré que ses deux compagnons d'infortune respiraient régulièrement, il tenta de se relever. Malheureusement, il découvrit que ses jambes étaient paralysées. De plus, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de son pantalon, preuve que le choc avec le sol les avaient endommagées. Il se transforma alors en homme-lion. Le take-over lui permettait d'avoir un corps tout neuf mais il ressentait toujours la douleur de son corps original. La paralysie n'étant plus un problème, il se redressa malgré la douleur et scruta les environs. Malheureusement, la forêt était si dense qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le soleil. Sans ce point de repère primordial, il ne savait s'orienter dans les bois. Il n'était donc pas question d'aller chercher de l'aide car il risquait de ne pas retrouver Freed et Lévy.

Il décida alors d'attendre le réveil de ses compagnons. Il rassembla des feuilles et de la mousse et les disposa en un lit confortable sur lequel il allongea ses camarades inconscients.

* * *

><p>Dans un petit village de Fiore très loin du siège de la guilde Fairy Tail, se déroulaient des événements terribles.<p>

Une petite fille d'à peine 12 ans regarda une dernière fois son père qui l'enfermait dans un placard. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un frappait très fort sur la porte de leur modeste chaumière de fermier. Le père eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de l'armoire avant que les soldats armés de fusils magique entrèrent et sautèrent sur le pauvre homme qui ne put même pas se débattre. Ils l'assommèrent d'un coup de crosse et le traînèrent hors de la maison, sans même remarquer qu'ils avaient un témoin.

L'enfant, qui avait vu la scène à travers un trou dans l'armoire, attendit que tous les soldats soient sortis. Puis, elle se risqua en-dehors de l'armoire. Sans son père, elle était perdue. Elle devait absolument savoir où les soldats l'avaient emmené.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que d'autre personne étaient traînées par de soldats malgré les protestations des villageois. Tous se dirigeaient vers la place du village. Plus loin, des maisons avaient été incendiées.

La rue se vida très rapidement. La jeune fille saisit l'occasion pour se faufiler à la suite des villageois qui protestaient. Un triste spectacle l'attendait.

Au centre de la place du village, 10 poteaux avaient été plantés. Et sur chacun de ces poteaux était attaché un villageois. Parmi eux, il y avait son père et sa mère et même Julot, un petit garçon de son âge avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de jouer le soir. Des soldats tenaient en joue la foule des villageois pour les empêcher de secourir leurs camarades tandis que d'autres soldats préparaient leurs armes pour l'exécution à venir.

Une voix s'éleva parmi le tumulte. Un officier se plaça sur une estrade et s'adressa à la foule.

Capitaine : Ce village appartient maintenant à Narion. Nous allons maintenant vous faire une démonstration de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne respecte pas notre autorité !

? : Jamais je ne me soumettrais ! Vous êtes des monstres !

C'était Pierre, le vieux bucheron, qui venait de s'exprimer. Il y eu un silence tendu pendant que l'officier descendit hâtivement de l'estrade, visiblement l'air contrarié. Il se saisit du fusil d'un des soldats chargés de repousser la foule, mis en joue le malheureux bucheron et tira sans sommation. Le pauvre s'affaissa en gémissant, l'épaule en sang.

Capitaine : Quelqu'un veux-t-il encore jouer les héros ?!

Aucune réponse.

Capitaine : Très bien, abattez les prisonniers !

Les soldats levèrent leurs fusils vers les paysans entravés sans la moindre hésitation. La petite fille savait ce qui allait se passer même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens voulaient faire du mal à son papa. Lorsque les soldats s'apprêtèrent à faire feu, elle cacha ses yeux remplis de larmes avec ses mains. Des coups de feu retentirent… Il y eu des cris de douleur… Puis, il y eu une deuxième série de coups de feu ?

Il y eu du mouvement autour de l'enfant. D'autres coups de feu. Encore beaucoup de cris. Et quelqu'un attrapa la jeune fille. Elle cria de surprise mais la douce voix de son père la rassura. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le reconnut. C'était bien lui. Il courait avec sa fille dans les bras dans la direction opposée à la place.

Pendant ce temps, sur la place, une femme en robe rouge s'affairait à libérer les captifs pendant qu'une autre femme en verte et pourvu d'ails diaphane décrivait des cercles autour de la place. Un rideau végétal se dressait maintenant entre les poteaux et l'endroit où se trouvaient les soldats.

Un gros bonhomme sortit du couvert des chaumières pour rejoindre la femme en robe.

Droy : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Mirajane : On aide ces pauvres villageois à échapper aux soldats. Ensuite, il faut qu'on rejoigne le maître pour lui dire ce qui se passe ici.

Evergreen : Ces baltringues ne reviendront pas de sitôt. On leur a filé une sacrée frousse ! On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu des mages de leur vie.

? : Non ! En réalité c'est l'inverse. Ils savent que lorsqu'on se bat aux côté d'un mage tel que moi, mieux vaut se mettre en retrait pour ne pas mourir.

Un homme vêtu d'une armure lourde aux couleurs criarde de Narion apparut devant l'entrée Nord de la place, suivit de plusieurs dizaines de soldats à quelques mètres derrière.

* * *

><p>Lisanna : Il en vient de tous les côtés !<p>

Bixrow : Ne t'inquiète pas, mes bébés seront toujours là pour repousser ceux qui tenterait de nous prendre à revers.

Au même moment, les totems enchantés de Bixrow adoptèrent une formation circulaire et déclenchèrent un large rayon qui bloqua la route à 5 soldats tentant de se glisser derrière les deux magiciens.

Jet, filant comme l'éclair et renversa 3 soldats supplémentaires avant de rejoindre ses 2 camarades.

Lisanna : Tu tiens le coup, Jet ?

Jet : Ça va.

Bixrow : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est un mage de Fairy Tail lui aussi après tout.

? : Assez ! Je ne vous laisserais pas massacrer mes soldats et ternir leur réputation plus longtemps.

Tous les soldats s'écartèrent du groupe de mages qui résistaient jusque-là à leurs assauts et laissèrent passer leur chef, une femme portant un bouclier léger aux motifs excentriques et une sacoche à sa ceinture. Son uniforme était en partie rapiécé mais elle portait indéniablement les couleurs de Narion.

Glinda : Moi, Glinda, Lieutenant du roi Aurum, je vais vous initier à un art que vous n'aviez jamais vu jusque-là !

* * *

><p>Natsu : Laissez-moi faire, je vais l'étriper !<p>

Gajeel : C'est ça, viens là ! On aurait dû régler nos comptes depuis longtemps !

Luxus : Vous allez vous calmer maintenant !

Erza : Si tu ne t'arrête pas tout de suite Natsu, je te jure que je te donne ta raclée !

Natsu : Cette boite de conserve qui parle a osé traiter mon père de gros lézard !

Erza et Luxus tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les deux chasseurs de dragons qui se cherchaient des noises tout le long du chemin vers l'orée de la forêt.

Luxus : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos singeries. S'il le faut, je vous assommerais pour le reste du voyage.

Firion : Euh… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous occuper de moi ? J'aimerais m'amuser un peu avant l'arrivée de mes rabat-joie de patron.

Pris par surprise par l'arrivée imprévue de Firion, Luxus, lâcha Gajeel dont le poing vint s'écraser sur le visage de Natsu.

Et ce fut le chaos.

L'armure d'Erza prit soudainement feu, l'obligeant à lâcher Natsu à son tour pour se changer avant de subir des brulures. Celui-ci, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, se jeta sur Gajeel sans se préoccuper du nouvel arrivant. D'ailleurs, dans la débandade, personne ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention.

Firion : Tant pis. Je vous ai trouvé le premier, autant en profiter.

Le Lieutenant défit la sangle qui tenait sa lourde épée dans son dos et la leva vers ses cibles.

C'est ce moment que choisi Natsu pour lancer son sort le plus dévastateur. Il prit une longue bouchée d'air et cria l'incantation.

Natsu : Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Il plaça ses poings devant sa bouche et souffla les flammes destructrices. Mais à mi-chemin de leur destination, les flammes changèrent brusquement de direction. Les mages de Fairy Tail observèrent bouche bée les flammes se faire absorber par l'épée de Firion.

Firion : Héhé ! Tu es mal tombé, dragon de feu, car je suis…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade. Natsu, poussé par l'adrénaline, avait foncé sur le nouvel adversaire et lui asséna un coup de poing directement sous le menton. Firion, pris au dépourvu, décolla du sol et se retrouva l'instant d'après à plus de 20 mètres du plancher des vaches. Lorsqu'il put enfin aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il se rendit compte que l'endroit où se trouvaient ses proies était déjà hors de vue.

Lorsqu'il retomba enfin sur le sol, sa première idée fut de retourner au combat. Cependant, il se trouvait maintenant dans une dense forêt et retrouver son chemin lui prendrait du temps. Aurum et Cristobal les trouveront probablement longtemps avant lui.

Alors qu'il désespérait de pouvoir se venger contre des adversaires encore en un seul morceau, il entendit une voix.

? : Je voulais invoquer Pyxis, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve bloquée avec toi ?!

? : Pyxis a malheureusement contracté une maladie des esprits, princesse, et il ne peut pas franchir la frontière entre nos mondes. Je suis là pour le remplacer. Est-ce l'heure de ma punition, princesse ?

? : Tu as intérêt à avoir un moyen pour me ramener à Fairy Tail. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps dans cette forêt.

Firion avait très distinctement entendu les noms de Fairy Tail et de princesse dont la renommée des mages avait fait le tour du monde. Finalement, s'il pouvait se débarrasser d'un mage de Fiore faisant partie de cette prestigieuse guilde, il n'aurait pas perdu toute sa journée. Qui plus est, une princesse…

* * *

><p>Luxus avait fini par assommer Natsu et Gajeel à grand renfort de foudre pour pouvoir les calmer tandis qu'Erza tentait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait vu un inconnu leur crier dessus, puis elle avait pris feu et lâché Natsu. Ensuite, celui-ci avait craché des flammes qui avaient décrits une courbe bizarre. Et alors qu'elle changeait d'armure, l'homme avait disparu et Natsu s'était trouvé à l'endroit où il se tenait. Elle se dit que quelque chose lui avait probablement échappé et qu'elle pourrait mettre les choses aux claires lorsque cette histoire serait enfin finie.<p>

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un cri lointain. Elle suivit les 3 chasseurs de dragon qui se dirigeaient vers son origine.

Après 5 minutes de courses, les 4 mages tombèrent nez à nez avec une Pollyussica éreintée. Elle portait sous son bras droit Wendy qui était encore évanouie. Incapable de parler, elle leur indiqua la direction d'où elle venait d'un regard presque suppliant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Un triste spectacle les attendait plus loin.

Makarov était à terre, couvert de blessure, et il tenait tête à deux hommes portant les couleurs de Narion.

Aurum : Si c'est bien toi, le maître de Fairy Tail, je ne donne pas cher de tes « enfants », le vieux !

Erza : Laissez le maître tranquille !

Cristobal : Tiens ? Des gêneurs. Puis-je vous en débarrasser, votre altesse ?

Aurum : Non. Commence par utiliser ton cristal sur le vieux. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'amuser un peu avec eux.

Luxus : Je vous interdis de toucher à mon grand-père !

Aurum : Mais c'est qu'il pourrait mordre le mage de bas étage.

Cristobal : Je crois qu'avec un peu de chance, nous venons de trouver nos dragons. Je vais vérifier.

Le mage Narionnide tendit la main vers Makarov. Luxus, croyant qu'il s'apprêtait à achever son grand-père, perdit son sang-froid et attaqua.

Luxus : Hurlement du dragon de foudre !

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 7<strong>

**Les forces de Narion se déploient tandis que Fairy Tail, dispersée, est vulnérable. Nos amis s'en sortiront-ils tous indemne?**

**Vos commentaires m'intéressent. J'aimerais savoir votre avis sur ma façon de décrire les personnages inédits.**


	8. Chapter 8: Les fées se débattent !

**Ici, ce chapitre reste au format où on voit seulement une partie des combats de chaque groupe, les chapitres de ce genre regroupent les scènes par thèmes.**

**Vous remarquerez peut-être que je change de style entre 2 chapitres sans raison apparente. J'aimerais savoir lequel de ces styles plaît le plus car je n'ai moi-même pas de préférences, ils ont tous leurs inconvénients.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 8 : Les fées se débattent pour leur survie ! Arrive la cavalerie ?<em>**

Nihil sortit de la cellule où il avait enfermé Juvia, très contant du résultat de ses expériences. Sa marionnette serait bientôt prête et il ne lui manquait plus qu'à désigner une cible adéquate. Avec un peu de chance, un des membres de sa guilde aura survécu et il pourrait alors lui demander de l'éliminer.

Il rentra dans la cabine du capitaine du navire. À l'intérieur étaient réunis les représentants des capitaines des nombreux navires qui constituaient la flotte royale.

Nihil : Alors, des nouvelles des autres fronts ?

Capitaine : Hélas, non. J'ai l'impression que le conseil magique de Fiore a profité d'une confusion générale pour brouiller toutes nos communications.

Nihil : Une idée de la cause de cette confusion ?

Capitaine : Dans le dernier message que nous avons reçu, on nous a prévenus que la guilde Fairy Tail qui avait été neutralisée par le commandant Cristobal i mois avait refait surface.

Nihil : Alors ces 2 mages étaient effectivement de Fairy Tail… Et en ce qui concerne les navettes rapides envoyées en messager ?

Capitaine : Elles ne devraient pas être de retour avant demain.

Nihil : Très bien, alors on va profiter de la débâcle que j'ai créée pour investir le port de…

Le bateau trembla soudainement si fort que tous les hommes de la pièce excepté Nihil furent projetés contre le mur avant.

Nihil : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ? Vous avez heurté un récif et il faut que je vous en sorte, c'est ça ?

Capitaine : Un récif dans cette région ? Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis nous avons jeté l'ancre.

Nihil : Ah, tiens ?! Je crois reconnaître cette magie !

Le commandant de Narion se rendit sur le pont et bouscula les soldats penchés au-dessus de l'océan pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le puissant navire de guerre n'était pas coincé sur des hauts fonds mais pris dans la glace. La mer avait été gelée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Et un homme se tenait debout sur l'étendue immaculée.

Grey : Sors de là Nihil ! Et rends-moi Juvia ou je te jure de couler toute ta flotte un navire à la fois !

Nihil : Comme je le pensais, ce n'est que toi. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je me dérange. Allez-y les gars, réglez-lui son compte.

Heureux d'avoir un peu d'action, les soldats sautèrent sur la glace, sortirent leurs épées et leurs fusils et foncèrent sur Grey.

-_Grey, nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée. Nihil semble te sous-estimer. N'utilise que tes pouvoirs de glace pour le moment et nous aurons peut-être une chance de le prendre par surprise._

_-Contre des ennemis comme ça, ça ne sera pas trop compliqué. _Bouclier de glace !

Il mit son poing dans sa paume et une barrière de glace apparut entre Grey et les projectiles magiques tirés par les soldats.

Grey : Lance de glace !

Une fois encore, il joignit les mains et une dizaine de lance à la pointe effilée se déployèrent vers les soldats portant des fusils. Grey fit ensuite apparaître des cônes de glace dans le prolongement de ses coudes.  
>Grey : Danse des sept sabres de glace !<p>

Il se mit à tourbillonner entre les soldats qui l'attaquaient en infligeant des blessures justes suffisantes pour les empêcher de se relever. Lorsque le dernier soldat s'écroula, les cônes gelés disparurent.

Grey : C'est tout ce que tu vaux Nihil ?! Tu envoies tes hommes faire le sale boulot pour toi ?!

C'est alors que tous les soldats se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et récupérèrent leurs armes à la surprise de Grey.

_-Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne les ai pas tués mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne devraient plus pouvoir se relever après ce que je leur ai fait !_

_-C'est ce que je craignais. Il utilise la magie interdite des marionnettes aqueuses._

_-Les marionnettes aqueuses ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Le corps des mammifères est composé en grande partie d'eau. Il se sert de cette eau pour manipuler leurs corps. Ça ne servirait à rien de les tuer. Il en ferait des zombies._

_-Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait aussi manipuler mon corps ?_

_-Non. Cette magie ne marche pas lorsque la cible est également un magicien à moins de créer un lien magique d'abord. Un contact suffi pour ça._

_-Mais si je ne peux pas les tuer, comment suis-je censé me débarrasser d'eux ?_

_-Touches-les et je me chargerai de l'empêcher de les contrôler._

De nouveau, Grey dut affronter les soldats Narionnides. Heureusement, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus lents qu'avant. Ils étaient par contre mieux organisés. 2 d'entre eux l'attaquaient par devant tandis que 3 autres le contournaient pour mieux l'encercler. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui possédaient des fusils le mettaient en joue, attendant le moment où le mage de glace serait immobilisé par les assauts des soldats.

Mais Grey ne montrait aucun signe de panique. Au contraire, il était en position de force. Sa magie ne lui permettait de créer de la glace qu'autour de son corps mais il était capable de contrôler la glace à distance. Et chacun des soldats se trouvaient sur le sol de glace qu'il avait formé pour immobiliser le navire.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur le sol de glace et commença à commander à la glace. Le sol se mit à onduler sous les pieds des soldats, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre à tous. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous à terre mais Grey n'en avait pas terminé. La glace sous les soldats commença à les recouvrir, les immobilisant totalement.

C'est ce moment que choisit Grey pour passer à l'action, il se releva est couru entre les soldats, les touchants de la main au passage, suivant les instructions du Dieu des océans.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, plus aucun soldat ne bougeait. Il se tourna alors vers son véritable adversaire. Lorsque Nihil put apercevoir la face de Grey, il éprouva de la peur pour la première depuis qu'il avait acquis sa magie de chasseur de Dieu. Le regard de Grey était aussi froid que la glace qu'il manipulait, mais son visage était déformé par une haine sans borne.

Grey : J'avais pris la décision de t'épargner si tu me rendais Juvia mais maintenant je peux t'assurer que je vais te faire souffrir. Utiliser tes propres soldats comme marionnettes ! Il faut être dépourvu de cœur pour faire une telle chose !

Nihil avait repris ses esprits. Sa magie lui assurait la victoire, quoi qu'il arrive, mais il n'aurait même pas à combattre. Il se détourna de Grey, feignant de le défier, mais en réalité, il donnait un signal à sa nouvelle alliée.

Grey : Je t'interdis de fuir, Nihil ! Viens te battre !

Grey joignit les mains pour les séparer alors qu'un arc de glace se formait entre ses mains. Puis une flèche apparut. Mais tout absorbé qu'il était par la colère qu'il vouait à son adversaire, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis subitement à pleuvoir. Grey tendit la corde et relâcha la flèche. C'est alors qu'un gigantesque mur liquide se dressa entre Grey et le navire de guerre. La flèche explosa en percutant l'obstacle.

Grey fit un pas en avant, il allait geler le mur pour le briser. Mais, à son grand étonnement, le visage de Juvia se matérialisa sur le mur d'eau. Puis, tout son corps se matérialisa devant Grey. Mais il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Son regard n'était plus le même. Il était redevenu le même que celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui la première fois en tant qu'un des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord.

Grey : Juvia, c'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Aucune réponse.

Nihil : Si tu veux récupérer ton amie, je te la rends. Encore faut-il qu'elle veuille bien te suivre.

Grey : Espèce de…

Juvia : Je ne te laisserais pas t'attaquer à Monsieur Nihil ! Nébuleuse d'eau !

Juvia attaqua soudainement. Elle leva les bras et une colonne d'eau se souleva devant elle avant de former un tourbillon qui se dirigea droit vers Grey. Il évita de justesse mais le choc de l'attaque de Juvia fractura la glace. Le bloc de glace sur lequel se trouvait Grey se souleva soudainement, le propulsant au-dessus de l'eau. Il fut alors obligé d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour se maintenir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Nihil.

Grey revint à l'assaut. Il fallait qu'il puisse toucher Juvia pour que Spirit puisse la libérer de l'emprise de Nihil. En un instant, il avait déjà élaboré une stratégie simple. Cette fois, il se servirait de ses nouveaux pouvoirs au maximum.

Grey : Prison d'eau !

Il posa les deux mains sur la surface de l'eau et un mur se matérialisa autour de Juvia. Celle-ci leva les mains et le mur explosa, laissant apparaître Grey brandissant un gigantesque marteau de glace. Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa cible, Juvia donna l'ordre à l'eau ayant servi pour le mur de se rassembler en boule autour de Grey pour le noyer.

Grey explosa. La copie de glace vola en éclat et l'eau retomba, mais plus aucune trace de Grey.

C'est alors que sa main sortit de l'eau pour saisir la cheville de Juvia. Il avait profité de la diversion pour se faufiler sous l'eau jusqu'à son amie. Elle était libérée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Grey. Mais à sa grande surprise, Juvia se changea en eau, se libérant ainsi de l'étreinte du mage de glace, avant d'invoquer à nouveau une boule liquide qui vint étouffer Grey.

-_Spirit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu étais censée la guérir !_

_-Je n'y comprends rien. Je n'ai senti aucune influence de Nihil sur cette fille. Elle agit de son propre chef._

_-Mais jamais elle n'attaquerait un de ses camarades de guilde ! Nihil doit bien lui avoir fait quelque chose !_

_-Je pense que ça vient du fait que cette fille est capable de convertir son corps en eau. Nihil a pu faire des modifications dans son cerveau. C'est une magie très dangereuse qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre. Ça ne me plait pas mais je vais devoir faire la même chose pour la guérir. Contente-toi de l'immobiliser le temps que je cherche ce qu'il a modifié._

_-Je ne peux tout de même pas me battre contre elle ?!_

_-Alors laisse-moi le contrôle. Juste le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits._

_-D'accord. Faisons ça. Mais je veux me battre contre Nihil moi-même. Tu me laisseras le contrôle lorsque tu auras fini._

_-Très bien mais je dois tout de même te prévenir qu'il y a un risque que mon opération laisse des séquelles irréversibles._

Les yeux de Grey perdirent toute expression. Il ressemblait maintenant à un possédé. Son corps s'envola en-dehors de la bulle d'eau de Juvia. Son entretien mental n'avait duré que 10 secondes. Spirit, qui avait désormais le contrôle du corps de Grey, invoqua un gigantesque bloc de glace au-dessus de lui avant de le projeter sur La magicienne de Fairy Tail. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'incantation. Juvia se changea en eau et esquiva aisément l'attaque mais le dieu des océans avait anticipé ses mouvements et l'attendait derrière le bloc gelé. Il la saisit par le cou, faisant fi de sa composition actuelle et la piégea dans un bloc de glace. Il avait maintenant tout le temps d'effectuer son opération.

Mais c'était sans compter le commandant de la flotte naval de Narion. Celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de laisser son nouveau jouet lui glisser entre les doigts.

Nihil : Ainsi donc, tu t'es rabaissé à quémander l'aide de ces créatures inférieures que sont les humains, Spirit.

Nihil s'était approché sans se faire repérer et se trouvait maintenant derrière Spirit.

Pour la première fois, l'esprit de Grey et du dieu des océans réagirent à l'unisson et tournèrent un regard chargé de toute la haine qu'un homme peut exprimer vers leur ennemi commun. L'expression de Grey avait définitivement perdu son habituel rideau de glace. Nihil avait tué un chasseur de dieu des océans et transformé Juvia en vulgaire marionnette. Aucun des deux esprits habitant le corps de Grey ne pourra lui pardonner. Maintenant que l'objet de leur courroux se trouvait à leur portée, leur seul objectif était devenu la vengeance.

* * *

><p>Le commandant Cabrus avait rassemblé une équipe réduite triée parmi ses hommes et était parti lui-même à la recherche des victimes de Nihil qui avaient atterris dans la forêt, accompagné d'un des 3 éclaireurs qui les avaient signalés. Il avait confié le commandement du camp ainsi que la responsabilité de l'organisation de l'attaque de Fiore à son assistant. Face à trois mage ayant survécu à Nihil, il valait mieux qu'il se déplace lui-même pour éviter de perdre des hommes inutilement. Il n'avait pris aucune arme mais portait sous un bras un livre ouvragé.<p>

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit désigné par l'éclaireur pour découvrir un homme de forte musculature ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui paraissait minuscule comparée à son compagnon. Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un homme fin portant une rapière à la ceinture. Le troisième était allongé avec un bandage autour du crâne. Ils discutaient tous les trois et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient épiés.

D'un geste du poignet, le capitaine Malek dirigeant l'expédition fit stopper la colonne de soldat. Une série de signaux de la main plus tard, la petite troupe reculait jusqu'à être sûr que leur déplacement passeraient inaperçu. Les soldats se séparèrent ensuite pour entamer une manœuvre d'encerclement afin de couper toute retraite à leurs cibles.

Lorsque tous les soldats furent en position, ils envoyèrent un signe à leur voisin qui le répéta jusqu'au capitaine. Celui-ci attendit de recevoir exactement 13 signaux avant de renvoyer un signal. Il attendit 30 secondes. Et tous les soldats avancèrent à l'unisson.

Mais les chasseurs ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient également chassés.

Levy : Lettres solides ! Aiguilles !

2 des soldats hurlèrent de douleur lorsqu'un paquet opaque de fines aiguilles leur tomba dessus. De l'autre côté du cercle formé par les soldats, une gigantesque créature verte à la peau écailleuse se dressa et attrapa 2 soldats pour leur frapper le crâne l'un sur l'autre.

Ce fut très vite la panique parmi les hommes qui pensaient surprendre trois mages sans coup férir. Freed avait eu le temps de placer des enchantements de protection autour de la clairière qui les ont immédiatement alertés lorsque les soldats se sont approchés et leur ont donné leur position durant tout ce temps. Celui-ci, toujours alité, activa une ligne de symbole reliée à plusieurs de ces pièges. 3 soldats se retrouvèrent foudroyer pour avoir franchi l'enceinte d'un des pièges. 2 autres s'envolèrent, la gravité ne faisant plus effet sur eux.

Cabrus jura. Ses hommes n'étaient pas de taille. L'inconvénient de sa magie est qu'elle libérait à son utilisation une énergie caractéristique très facile à repérer même de très loin. C'était une magie interdite. Mais il allait devoir s'en servir pour éliminer ces trois mages, au risque d'être repérer par le conseil de Fiore et que son attaque surprise tombe à l'eau.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore sur la décision à prendre, il ne remarqua pas que tous les soldats avaient finalement été éliminés, le laissant seul face à ses adversaires qui commençaient à l'encercler.

Elfman prit l'initiative et frappa le vieillard. Décontenancé, Cabrus lâcha son livre, se retrouvant sans la moindre défense face aux mages, lui, un des tout-puissants généraux de Narion. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que bien trop tard, alors que Elfman l'empoignait par la cape pour l'approcher de son visage.

Elfman : Dis-moi, vieil homme, est-ce qu'il y a encore d'autres ennemis dans le coin !

Lévy : Ce n'est pas la peine de le brutaliser. Regarde-le, cet homme a l'air fragile. Si ça se trouve, ces hommes le forçaient à les conduire jusqu'ici.

Freed : Ne dis pas de bêtise. D'après ses vêtements, c'est probablement un officier. Ce doit être lui qui les menait.

En entendant parler Freed, Cabrus sut immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à un homme calculateur, ce qui lui donna une idée pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas : il jouerait la carte que lui avait suggérée la jeune fille. Il prit une voix implorante et décida de jouer la comédie.

Cabrus : Pitié ! Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. J'étais bien leur officier mais vous le voyez, je ne suis pas armé. Si vous me laissez la vie sauve, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Lévy : Tu vois qu'il est inoffensif.

Elfman : Je veux bien te croire, Lévy, mais alors que dois-je faire de lui ?

Cabrus : S'il vous plaît, rendez-moi mon livre ! Il a une grande valeur sentimentale.

Le vieux livre se trouvait aux pieds de Lévy. Sans réfléchir, elle le ramassa et le ramena à l'officier. Mais au moment où elle lui tendit le livre, Freed l'arrêta.

Freed : Attends, Lévy ! Je sens de la magie dans cet objet. Ne lui donne surtout pas et apportes-le moi.

Cabrus : Non ! S'il-vous-plaît, surtout, ne l'ouvrez pas !

Freed : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et Freed, ne tenant aucun compte de ses avertissements, ouvrit l'ouvrage dès que Lévy le lui tendit. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau. Une substance bleue s'échappa des pages au contact de l'air. Le liquide transparent pris ensuite la forme d'une gigantesque main qui attrapa Freed avant de l'attirer dans le livre où il disparut. Sans qu'Elfman, qui tenait encore le commandant, ne s'en rende compte, Cabrus avait pointé du doigt Lévy. La main ressortit du livre encore ouvert tandis qu'Elfman et Lévy essayaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et elle vint s'enrouler autour de la jeune magicienne qui subit le même sort que son camarade. Lorsque la main fit son apparition pour la troisième fois, Cabrus avait pris la précaution de pointer du doigt son tortionnaire. L'appendice magique attrapa le mage qui lâcha son prisonnier sous le coup de la surprise avant de disparaître entre les pages blanches.

La main apparut une fois de plus et se dirigea cette fois vers Cabrus. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et claqua des doigts. La main s'immobilisa puis se dématérialisa. Enfin, le livre se referma de lui-même et Cabrus resta la dernière personne dans la clairière.

Cabrus : Héhé ! Trop facile ! Finalement, ces mages n'étaient pas si malins. Il ne me reste plus qu'à réveiller mes hommes et à prier pour que ma magie n'ait pas été détectée.

* * *

><p>Evergreen : Qui est-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?<p>

? : Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Pourquoi avoir attaqué mes hommes ?

Mirajane : Tu te moques de nous ?! Tes hommes attaquaient des villageois sans défense !

? : Ces terrains nous appartiennent désormais. Nous avons le droit de vie et de mort sur tous ses habitants !

Droy : De quel droit penses-tu pouvoir faire ça ?!

? : Mais du droit que me confère le titre de commandant que m'a octroyé la roi Aurum de Narion, à moi, Aramilius.

Mirajane : Tu méprises la vie des autres ?... Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

Mirajane prit la forme de _Satan soul_ et attaqua l'adversaire. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre avec l'intention de lui arracher la tête à l'aide de ses griffes, une sphère bleue apparut autour de sa cible sur laquelle son attaque rebondit. De plus, dès qu'elle entra en contact avec cette sphère, une seconde apparut autour d'elle. Elle reprit soudain sa forme humaine, sa magie ne fonctionnait plus.

Evergreen s'élança au secours de sa camarade mais au moment où elle toucha la sphère qui emprisonnait Mirajane, une troisième vint la piéger à son tour.

Aramilius : Les mages se croient tous invincible lorsqu'ils ont de trop grands pouvoirs, mais ils n'auront aucun effet contre moi si je vous empêche de les utiliser.

Aramilius se rendit compte qu'il en restait encore un qui avait échappé à son sort.

Aramilius : Hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas aider tes amies ?!

Droy : Pour me faire piéger à mon tour ?! Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien compris que toucher les sphères bleues suffisait à se faire enfermer dans l'une d'elle !

Droy laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il était bien conscient qu'il représentait le boulet du groupe et, sans Mirajane et Evergreen, il n'avait pas la moindre chance même contre de simples soldats. Alors contre un mage qui se disait commande de Narion, la nation qui avait déclaré la guerre à Fiore., se battre n'avait aucun sens.

Il aperçut Mirajane et Evergreen lui faisant des signes. Il voyait leurs lèvres remuer mais aucun son ne s'échappait des prisons magiques.

Il n'avait plus désormais que trois options. Côtoyer Lévy lui avait permis de développer ses capacités de stratège, à défauts de ses talents physique et magique, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir vite et bien. Il pouvait fuir afin d'aller chercher de l'aide. Mais il ne savait ni où il se trouvait ni la position des troupes de Narion. Il était bien possible que la ville soit cernée et il n'aurait donc aucune échappatoire. Il pourrait se rendre mais cela signifierais abandonner tout espoir de sauver Evergreen et Mirajane. Non ! Se rendre était impensable en de telles conditions. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et enfin, il pouvait se battre, mais ses chances de l'emporter étaient minces.

La décision fut très simple. Droy tourna les talons et couru le plus rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter entre les maisons. Il allait essayer de disparaitre dans les ruelles du village.

Aramilius : Tu fuis, lâche ?! Tu abandonnes tes amies ?! Est-ce que c'est ça les mages de Fiore ?!

Droy ne répondit pas et se fondit dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Le commandant se tourna vers ses hommes.

Aramilius : On va le poursuivre. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'échappe ! Mais gardez les yeux ouverts ! Je n'ai pas confiance. Je crois qu'il nous attend pour nous tendre une embuscade.

Les soldats suivirent donc leur supérieur au pas de course, guettant un éventuel signe du mage. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'engager dans la ruelle par laquelle leur cible avait pris la poudre d'escampette, Aramilius en tête, sortit de l'ombre, une gigantesque gueule formée uniquement d'une mâchoire végétale verte tachetée de violet apparut et se dirigea vers l'officier. Mais elle stoppa nette en heurtant le bouclier bleu dressé par Aramilius in extremis. La plante se fit enfermée à son tour dans la cage transparente. Privée de magie, elle se flétrit et mourut en se ratatinant sur elle-même.

Le commandant entendit ensuite ses hommes hurlant de douleur. Il se retourna pour découvrir que des ronces poussaient et se répandaient sur le sol à une vitesse extraordinaire, s'entre lassant entre les jambes des soldats qui se débattaient vainement dans la plante épineuse. Heureusement pour lui, son bouclier empêchait les appendices magique de se rendre jusqu'à lui.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait des yeux le mage fugitif, il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Des trous se formèrent près de ses jambes et des lianes s'extirpèrent du sol et s'enlacèrent autour de lui.

Il se rendit à l'évidence, son ennemi lui avait tendu un piège et il s'était rendu à l'endroit exact où il était tendu. Il se serait giflé s'il en avait la possibilité mais la plante grimpante ne lui autorisait aucun mouvement.

Droy apparut au sommet d'un toit. Il s'était servi d'une de ses plantes pour grimper. Il avait décidé de ne pas fuir car cela voudrait dire abandonner ses camarades et se serait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ses années dans Fairy Tail. Mais attaquer de front cet adversaire aurait été du suicide. C'est pourquoi il avait fait semblant de fuir et qu'il avait planté ses plantes magique dans le sol sur son passage.

Si son plan avait fonctionné, il en aurait été différent si cet homme avait été capable de créer des boucliers corporels. Il avait confié son sort au hasard. Mais ça en valait la peine. Maintenant, son adversaire était celui qui était emprisonné.

Droy : Relâche tout de suite mes compagnons ou j'ordonne à mes plantes de resserrer leur étreinte !

Aramilius : Héhé ! Tu n'as pas le seul à avoir encore des cartes dans ta manche. Tu devrais regarder ce qui arrive à tes amies !

En effet, Mirajane et Evergreen étaient en difficulté. Les cages bleues qui les enfermées avaient commencé à rapetisser et elles avaient de moins en moins d'espace.

Aramilius : Réfléchis bien ! Tu as intérêt à me libérer car sinon je les broie sans hésiter !

* * *

><p>Bixrow se lécha les babines d'excitation. Se battre était pour lui sa raison d'être et plus ses adversaires étaient forts, plus il y prenait du plaisir. Et surtout, il adorait particulièrement transformer les jeunes femmes en nouvelle poupée sous ses ordres. Avec un peu de chance, cette commandante Glinda pourrait le divertir assez pour devenir sa sixième poupée. Il pencha la tête, faisant un angle impossible, sa position préférée lorsqu'il laissait libre cours à son imagination.<p>

Bixrow : Et quel est cet art dont tu nous parles. J'espère au moins que ce sera amusant.

Glinda : Les gens comme toi me dégoutent !

Jet : Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on n'est pas les seuls…

Lisanna : Jet !

L'officier de Narion porta la main à sa ceinture et, à la grande surprise de tous, elle sortit de la sacoche qui y pendait une clé dorée.

Bixrow : Ah ! Alors tu es une constellationniste !

Lisanna : Mais c'est impossible ! Je croyais qu'il ne restait que 2 constellationniste à posséder des clés d'or !

Glinda : C'est ce que j'avais entendu dire, en effet. J'aurais voulu posséder au moins l'une de celles d'Earthland mais les miennes suffiront largement contre vous. Ouverture de la porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Pyxis !

Lisanna avait reconnu ce nom. Il s'agissait de l'une des clés d'argent de Lucy qui invoquait un hibou avec une boussole sur la tête. Mais jamais elle se serait attendue à ça.

Devant eux été apparu un homme massif, à la musculature aussi développée que celle de Elfman, qui arborait un bec à la place de la bouche. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pagne et ses épaules étaient couvertes de plumes. Il avait également deux grandes ailes en lieu et place de ses bras ainsi qu'une boussole large comme un ballon de foot au milieu du ventre, là où devrait être son nombril. Si Bixrow, Lisanna et Jet avaient été à la tour du paradis, ils auraient reconnus l'un des membres des Trinity Raven.

Glinda : Vas-y Pyxis. Débarrasse-moi d'eux.

Pyxis : Houhou ! Si ces personnes ont été méchantes avec ma maîtresse, ils subiront ma justice !

Bixrow : Mais pour qui il se prend, le piaf ! Allez, mes bébés ! Descendez-moi cet oiseau de malheur !

Totems : Descendre l'oiseau ! Descendre l'oiseau !

Les totems de Bixrow s'envolèrent en même temps que l'homme-hibou et ils se mirent à effectuer des cercles les uns autour des autres dans le ciel. Bixrow était surexcité. Une constellationniste signifiait qu'il aurait d'autant plus d'adversaire intéressant que cette femme aurait de clé d'or. Ce combat ne pourrait pas être ennuyeux.

Les totems lançaient sans arrêt des lasers sur l'homme-oiseau mais celui-ci se contentait d'esquiver sans la moindre difficulté apparente.

Bixrow : Allez-y, mes bébés ! Vous allez l'avoir !

Glinda : Pyxis ! Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer !

Soudain, répondant à l'ordre mental de leur maître, 2 totems rompirent la formation et se dirigèrent droit vers la constellationniste. Anticipant son attaque, Jet commença à courir pendant que Lisanna changea ses bras en ailes et pris son envol. Lisanna et Bixrow avaient pour unique but de détourner l'attention de leur adversaire pour permettre à Jet de lui enlever ses clés grâce à sa vitesse.

Jet avait bientôt atteint la sacoche à la ceinture de Glinda et ses 2 compagnons allaient enchaîner une attaque mais Pyxis s'immobilisa dans l'air et l'aiguille de la boussole sur son ventre se mit à tourner à une vitesse folle.

La suite fut désordonnée.

Jet tenta de faire demi-tour mais glissa et fit plusieurs tonneaux. Lisanna prit soudainement de la hauteur et s'écrasa à quelques mètres de Glinda, rejoignant Jet. Les totems qui volaient en 2 groupes serrées se séparèrent et décrivirent des arabesques incohérent chacun de leur côté. L'un d'eux s'écrasa sans raison apparente et s'enfonça dans le sol. Quant à Bixrow, il cherchait des yeux ses marionnettes magiques en scrutant le sol sous ses pieds et non le ciel.

Lisanna : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Jet : Je ne comprends pas ! Où suis-je ?!

Bixrow : Mes bébés ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Pyxis : Houhou ! Ma justice vous fait perdre le Nord ! Vous n'avez plus le moindre sens de l'orientation dans l'espace. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de vous battre ! Vous devriez abandonnez.

Mais il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le sourire qu'affichait Bixrow.

Le totem qui s'était enfoncé dans le sol sortit brutalement et tira en direction de l'homme-hibou qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le rayon émeraude transperça son aile et il chuta. Les 4 totems restant stoppèrent leurs figures « aléatoires » et formèrent 2 groupes serrés. Deux d'entre eux tirèrent de nouveau vers Pyxis pendant sa chute. Incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, il fut transpercé de part en part avant de se dématérialiser, retournant dans son monde d'origine.

Le deuxième groupe tenta de prendre en tenaille Glinda. Mais celle-ci avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et sortait déjà une nouvelle clé dorée.

Glinda : Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens-à moi, Caelum !

Devant elle apparut une machine à la forme humanoïde, tenant une lance à quatre pique disposé en carré à la main droite et un bouclier rond tout en métal dans la main gauche. Le bouclier arrêta les assauts des poupées de Bixrow. Des piques de la lance naquirent des éclairs qui détruisirent les 2 totems.

Bixrow grommela des propos inintelligibles tandis qu'il sortait de son ample manteau 2 de ses totems de rechanges.

Glinda : Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu échapper au sort de Pyxis. Jusqu'alors, cette botte secrète était mortelle.

Bixrow : Mes poupées ont une âme propre et mon pouvoir leur permet de se régénérer si elle était altérée. Ainsi, aucun sort d'illusion ne peut affecter mes bébés. Et c'est inutile d'essayer de les détruire car je peux leur donner un nouveau corps à volonté.

Glinda : Alors je vais me contenter de t'éliminer en premier.

Caelum disparut comme il était venu et Glinda sortit à nouveau une de ses clés d'or.

Lisanna : Fais attention, Bixrow ! J'ai compris sa magie. C'est l'équivalent d'Edolas de la magie constellationniste de Lucy. Mais on dirait que les clés d'or et d'argent sont inversées.

Glinda : Finissons-en ! Vous aurez l'honneur de voir mon esprit le plus puissant !

Jet : Mais attendez, si à Edolas les esprits les plus forts sont les plus faibles d'Earthland, alors son esprit le plus puissant ne peut être que…

Glinda : Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Porte du loup blanc, viens-à moi, Thor !

Un nuage de poussière fit disparaître Glinda et Bixrow en profita pour enlever son casque et activer le pouvoir que renfermaient ses yeux. Lui aussi voulait mettre un terme rapide au combat.

* * *

><p>L'épée de Firion s'écrasa sur le sol sans toucher Lucy. Virgo fut assez rapide pour la transporter en lieu sûr.<p>

Firion : Vas-tu arrêter de fuir ?! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Lucy : Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attaquez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Firion : Vous êtes un mage de Fairy Tail ! Si je rapporte votre tête à mon roi, il me récompensera.

Lucy : Alors, il n'y a pas moyen de régler ce conflit pacifiquement ?

Firion : Pas moyen !

Lucy détacha alors le fleuve étoilé de l'attache de sa ceinture. Elle s'était décidée à se battre. De sa main libre, elle sélectionna une clé d'or. Virgo disparut par un ordre mental de son invocatrice.

Lucy : Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens-à moi, Loki !

L'esprit apparut dans son éternelle costume-cravate juste à temps pour bloquer un nouvelle assaut de Firion. S'ensuivit un combat entre l'un des pratiquants d'arts martiaux les plus compétents qui soient et un manieur d'épée confirmé. Loki enchaîné des frappes du tranchants de la main où des pieds mais étaient toujours déviés par l'épée de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut touché plusieurs fois, mais Loki, ne pouvait pas lui infliger de dégâts important tout en esquivant la lourde épée qui menaçait de le trancher en 2. Aucun des 2 combattants ne prenaient d'avantage sur l'autre. Lucy profita alors que Firion soit concentré dans son duel pour lancer son fouet qui vint s'enroula autour du bras armé du commandant de Narion. Voyant une ouverture, Loki ramena son poing droit au niveau de la poitrine.

Loki : Regulus, donne-moi la force !

Une lumière dorée vint entourer le poing de Loki et il visa le ventre sans protection de son ennemi. Voyant qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture, Firion se saisit de son arme de sa main gauche et parvint de justesse à bloquer l'assaut mortel du plat de son épée. De son pied, il appuya sur la lame pour rejeter Loki le plus loin possible. Il s'empressa ensuite de trancher le fouet qui enserrait son bras le plus fort. Cependant, l'arme magique avait déjà prélevé son tribut en lui laissant des brulures autour du poignet. Il lui serait maintenant impossible de tenir son épée d'une seule main.

Lucy : Loki ! Ne le laisse pas se reposer. On l'a presque eu !

Firion : Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire !

Loki : J'y vais Lucy, prépare-toi ! Regulus Impact !

Firion : Éveil-toi, épée draconienne !

Loki, entouré de lumière dorée, courait vers son adversaire pour lui infliger son sort le plus mortel lorsqu'il vit l'épée de Firion rougeoyer. Il fit demi-tour juste à temps alors qu'une gerbe de flammes se dressait entre sa cible et lui. Bien sûr, Regulus agissait sur lui comme une armure qui aurait pu le protéger de flammes normales. Il s'apprêtait à réessayer d'attaquer quand il vit que le sol sous les flammes se vitrifiait sous l'effet de l'intense chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. S'il n'avait pas reculé à temps, il aurait été brûlé malgré la magie de Regulus.

Loki : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Firion : Vous avez devant vos yeux le démon qui habite l'épée draconienne de flamme. J'ai découvert cette épée à Edolas. Les flammes du démon dévorent tout ce qu'elles touchent, jusqu'à la magie.

Les flammes arrêtèrent soudain de se répandre, comme si elles étaient douées de vie, et elles se rassemblèrent au-dessus de l'épée d'où elles étaient nées. Les gerbes incandescentes prirent ensuite la forme d'un monstre aux bras disproportionnés et au sourire carnassier fixant Loki comme une friandise.

Lucy : Si seulement Natsu avait été là. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé ça.

Loki : Lucy ! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cet homme.

Lucy : Plus bizarre que son épée ?

Loki : Je sens une magie noire, mais elle ne vient pas de l'épée. Elle vient de son corps. Je crois qu'il est comme Caprico.

Lucy : C'est un esprit céleste lui aussi ? Il a abandonné le monde des esprits ?

Loki : Non. Je t'avais raconté que Caprico était manipulé par un homme qui avait brisé un tabou de la magie. Lorsque je l'en ai sorti, l'homme s'est évaporé. C'est la punition pour ceux qui transgresse les lois de la magie.

Firion : Je te félicite ! Tu m'as percé à jour. Je déduis de ton récit que Caprico est redevenu libre.

Lucy : Tu connais Caprico ?

Firion : On s'est rencontré il y a longtemps. C'est lui qui m'a appris comment brisé le tabou pour acquérir la vie éternelle à travers le corps des autres.

Lucy : Comment peut-on faire pour libérer cet homme de celui qui le manipule ?

Loki : Il suffirait que je le touche avec Regulus comme j'ai fait avec Caprico.

Firion : Quel dommage ! Maintenant que j'ai activé l'épée draconienne, tu ne pourras plus me toucher !

Firion leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'entité de flammes fonça sur ses proies. Les flammes ardentes courraient sur le sol comme un serpent vers son repas. Mais Lucy avait un esprit tout adapté à son adversaire. Renvoyant le chef des esprits du zodiaque d'une pensée, elle sortit une nouvelle clé d'or.

Lucy : Ouvre-toi, prote des esprits ! Viens à moi, Scorpio !

L'esprit qui commandait au sable apparut devant les flammes et utilisa immédiatement sa queue pour générer un tourbillon. Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur le mouvement de rotation du mur de sable et changèrent de direction, tentant de contourner l'obstacle. Mais Scorpio déplaçait le jet de sable en conséquence, bloquant l'avancé du monstre ardent.

Scorpio : Ce n'était pas très malin de m'appeler maintenant, Lucy.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Scorpio ?

Scorpio : J'étais en tête à tête avec Aquarius. Elle ne sera pas contente la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

Lucy grimaça à l'idée de ce que pouvait lui réserver la sirène. C'est elle qu'elle aurait voulu appeler contre cet adversaire, mais il n'y avait pas d'eau dans les environs qui lui permette de l'invoquer.

Le seul inconvénient de Scorpio était que tant qu'il attaquait, sa vue était bloqué par le sable. Un avantage dont profita Firion. Si la magie de manipulation des humains avait permis à un homme de prendre le corps d'un esprit – Caprico –, une seule magie pouvait permettre de prendre le contrôle d'un être humain comme l'avait fait Firion qui, contrairement à Zoldeo, avait gardé son véritable nom. Et il était temps de faire appel à cette magie qu'il n'avait plus employé depuis des années.

Soudain, le sable invoqué par Scorpio s'arrêta, permettant aux flammes de continuer leur chemin inexorable vers ses proies.

Lucy : Scorpio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Scorpio : Mais je ne comprends pas ! On dirait que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs !

Lorsque les flammes arrivèrent sur ce Scorpio, il ne put rien faire pour se défendre et disparut avant d'être consumé. Les flammes, insatisfaites, se dirigèrent ensuite vers Lucy. Mais à la grande surprise de cette dernière, l'entité de feu s'arrêta à 2 mètres et s'étendit en longueur, l'encerclant à « petit feu ».

Pendant ce temps, Firion s'approchait de Lucy par derrière. Il avait utilisé le mur de sable pour la contourner sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'elle comprit que les flammes ne faisaient que lui bloquer le passage, il était trop tard. Il se saisit du porte clé accroché à la ceinture de la magicienne de Fairy Tail et le lança au travers de l'obstacle de flammes. Elle se retrouvait seule. Bien plus fort et plus expérimenté qu'elle, Firion ne lui laissa pas le temps d'utiliser son fouet. Il plaça sa main droite sur la poitrine de Lucy et sa main gauche sur sa propre poitrine.

Lucy fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne pensa même pas à reculer tant elle était surprise par le geste. Elle fut prise de vertige. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le démon de flammes réintégrer l'épée à nouveau accrochée dans le dos de Firion. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Aurum : Hurlement du dragon d'or !<p>

Un tourbillon de métal doré vint s'écraser sur son homologue de foudre invoqué par Luxus. Les 2 concentrés d'énergie d'intensité égale s'annulèrent en se rencontrant dans une formidable explosion d'éclair et de poussière d'or. Voyant que le commandant de Narion lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid à dessein, il jura.

Luxus : Alors tu es un chasseur de dragon, toi aussi.

Aurum : Je dois t'avouer que c'est grâce à toi que je possède ce pouvoir.

Luxus : De quoi parles-tu ?  
>Aurum : J'ai toujours été fasciné par les pouvoirs gigantesques que pouvait libérer ce type de magie. Je t'ai même longtemps admiré comme un modèle. Lorsque tu as battu Jura d'acier lors des grands jeux inter magique, j'ai eu la confirmation que cette magie surclassait de loin toutes les autres et je me suis fait implanter une lacrima pour me permettre de l'apprendre. Désormais, nous nous ressemblons. Un lien immuable nous lie Luxus ! Ne le comprends-tu pas ?<p>

Luxus : C'est faux ! Il y a une énorme différence entre nous. Un fossé infranchissable que tu ne peux même pas voir.

Aurum : Je ne te suis pas.

Luxus affichait à ce moment un sourire carnassier digne d'une bête enragé.

Luxus : La différence, c'est que nous allons nous battre et que je vais t'écraser comme la vermine que tu es, roi de paille !

Aurum : Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça ! Moi qui voulais que tu rejoignes mon armée. Je pensais que tu étais un gagnant mais tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort en te mettant du côté des faibles.

Luxus : Natsu ! Gajeel ! Je compte sur vous ! Mettez le vieux à l'abri pendant que je transforme ce type en cendre !

Luxus prit l'initiative. Accélérant ses déplacements en changeant son corps en éclair, il passa derrière le monarque.

Luxus : Résonant dans l'air, le hurlement du tonnerre, descendant des cieux apportant la destruction ! Éclair furieux !

Aurum : Brillant dans les ténèbres, le scintillement du métal, s'arrachant à la terre distillant la désolation ! Tempête d'or !

Un gigantesque pilier lumineux apparut au-dessus des combattants et vint s'écraser sur Aurum tandis que le sol s'ouvrit sous Luxus qui se retrouva bientôt le prisonnier d'un immense tourbillon de poussière qui l'éblouissait et l'étouffait.

Natsu et Gajeel avait presque atteint le maître Makarov qui ne semblait plus pouvoir se mouvoir par lui-même. Mais Cristobal vint se placer sur leur route. Attrapant le bras de Gajeel, des cristaux violets se mirent à se répandre. Natsu recouvrit son poing de flammes et frappa celui qui les avait privés de 6 longs mois. La magie cessa d'opérer lorsque Cristobal s'éloigna mais les cristaux avaient déjà presque atteint l'épaule du dragon d'acier. Il métamorphosa son bras en épée dentelé de métal noir et frappa la couche minérale qui tomba rapidement en morceau.

Natsu : Toi ! Je te ferais payer pour nous avoir fait perdre tous ce temps ! Mais on a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant ! Pousses-toi !

Cristobal : Je ne peux quand même pas vous laisser filer avec un otage aussi précieux que le légendaire maître de la guilde Fairy Tail ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Natsu : Ça peut s'arranger !

Gajeel : Tu permets Natsu ? Les adultes doivent discuter de chose sérieuse. Alors tiens-toi tranquille pendant que j'apprends les bonnes manières au monsieur. Art secret du chasseur de dragon ! Démon Karma : épée d'acier divine !

Cristobal : Art secret du chasseur de dragon ! Démon destiné : piège de cristal blanc !

Autour de Cristobal se forma une sphère de cristal immaculé qui entra en expansion. Gajeel joignit les mains en l'air et une gigantesque épée de métal apparut au-dessus de lui qu'il abattit sur sa cible.

Erza, pendant ce temps, voyant que les combats engagés par Gajeel, Natsu et Luxus ne nécessitaient pas son aide, avait changé d'armure pour revêtir l'armure des crocs supersonique. Elle avait contourné les combattants et récupérer Makarov. Lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu adossé au pied d'un arbre, les observant.

L'homme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige fraîche et aux yeux bleus dardaient sur les belligérants un regard sévère. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon de soie bleue attaché par une ceinture de cuir sur laquelle était accroché un blason qui rappelait quelque chose à la magicienne sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi exactement. Il ne portait aucun autre signe distinctif ou ornemental que cet insigne représentant une faux pourvu d'une paire d'aile. Il était déjà là dans la même position lorsque les 2 groupes s'étaient rencontrés et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il vit qu'Erza l'avait finalement aperçus et pointa un doigt fin vers le ciel et s'adressa à elle d'une voix haineuse.

? : Il serait peut-être temps d'en finir avec ces futilités.

Ce qu'elle vit en levant la tête vers le ciel soudainement couvert la paralysa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 8<strong>

**Qu'à donc vu Erza dans le ciel de Friore? Qui est cet homme étrange qui les observe, elle et les dragons? Est-il avec Wexus?**

**Que va donc décider Droy? Libérer son adversaire pour sauver ses camarades ou l'achever en risquant de les perdre?**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Freed, Elfman et Lévy? Lucy est-elle seulement mieux lotie?**

**Et comment se terminera l'affrontement de Grey et Spirit contre Nihil?**

**J'insiste pour avoir des commentaires, s'il-vous-plaît. J'aimerais avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris, vos impressions, s'il y a des incohérences, si je respecte bien les personnages, etc... Merci d'avance.**

**À suivre,**

** Chapitre 9: Avertissement.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Avertissement

**Chapitre très court, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'intégrer dans un autre.**

**Wexus est le personnage le plus ambiguë qu'il m'ait été donné de créer, moi-même, j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense. Seul son passé et son futur sont clair pour moi. C'est pour lui principalement que j'écris cette fanfiction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Avertissement<p>

Wexus était assis dans le trône de fer au milieu de la salle de contrôle rempli d'ordinateur sur lesquelles seul la moitié était occupée par des techniciens. L'homme mystérieux qui avait envoyé Fist et Kife pour espionner Fiore et Narion fixait l'écran géant situé devant son siège. Celui-ci retransmettait les images du combat entre les 5 chasseurs de dragon et le maître de Fairy Tail. À côté se tenaient debout 2 autres hommes. Le premier n'était autre que Knife. Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs grâce au repos et il était constamment alerte. Le second portait un masque en forme de crane et était recouvert d'une longue cape aux bords déchirés.

Knife : Faut-il toujours que Angelo face son intéressant ?

Wexus : Nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai déployé d'énormes moyens pour cette opération. Nous n'emploierons donc pas les mêmes stratégies que d'habitude. Cette attitude fait partie du plan.

Knife : Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on se donne en spectacle ?!

Wexus : Spell, Tu as des nouvelles des autres Dieux de la Mort ? Ils devraient déjà être arrivés.

Voyant que sa remarque avait été ignorée, Knife fit demi-tour et sortit de la grande pièce par l'unique accès.

Spell : Albus et Obscurus ont prévenus qu'ils se rendront immédiatement à leurs postes. Les autres sont encore en chemin. Tu nous as réunis alors que certains accomplissais des missions dangereuses.

Wexus : C'est un reproche ?

Spell : C'est une remarque. J'ai du mal à croire que ça en vaille la peine d'après le rapport Knife.

Wexus : Je pense au contraire que l'endroit devrait t'amuser. Je vous ai d'ailleurs invité pour vous que vous puissiez vous détendre.

Spell : N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu nous as réunis pour de simples vacances. Je suis au courant que tu cherches encore à éprouver ma confiance en toi.

Wexus : Nous reparlerons de ça une autre fois. Il est temps. Faites-nous descendre sous la couche nuageuse ! Nous passons en phase 2 de la Dernière Guerre !

Pendant que les techniciens exécutaient l'ordre, Wexus se leva et vint se placer au centre de la salle, dans un cercle rouge tracé sur le sol.

Wexus : Lancez la projection !

* * *

><p>On pouvait apercevoir le phénomène dans tout Fiore et bien au-delà. Une gigantesque masse noire écarta soudainement les nuages, se révélant au monde entier. Il était démesuré. Sa surface équivalait à au moins un quart de la taille de Fiore et sa hauteur surpassait la distance séparant le sol des nuages. Une trappe aussi étendus qu'un petit village s'ouvrit dans un grincement retentissant, laissant échapper une fumée blanche dense mais pas opaque. Lorsque le nuage artificiel eut atteint le sol, formant une immense colonne reliant le sol au vaisseau, 3 projecteur s'allumèrent et convergèrent vers la colonne. La rencontre des 3 faisceaux lumineux sur l'écran artificiel forma une image en trois dimensions représentant Wexus.<p>

Une voix s'éleva ensuite, pouvant être entendue partout dans le monde. Dans une grotte située sous une haute montagne, Acnologia leva la tête. Plus loin, au fond d'une forêt, Zelef cessa ses noires réflexions.

Wexus : Habitants de Fiore ! Habitants de Narion ! Ainsi que tous les êtres vivants doués de conscience en ce monde ! Mon nom est Wexus. Vous ne me connaissez ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam mais je vous observe depuis déjà de longues années. Et votre attitude m'a déçue. J'ordonne à tous les mages, combattants et guerriers de mettre un terme immédiat aux hostilités, sans quoi, je mettrai un terme à toute vie sur ce monde ! Mais hommes vont s'assurer que mon ordre est respecté et, si c'est le cas, je ferais organiser des pour-parler entre nos nations.

L'image disparut dès que la voix se fut tus et le nuage se dissipa. Pendant ce temps, des hommes se répartissaient partout dans Fiore, s'assurant de visu si l'ordre était obéi ou non.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 9<strong>

**Les prochains chapitres traiteront désormais les combats que j'ai initiés un par un.**

**Dans 2 jours, le chapitre suivant**

** Chapitre 10 : Ordalie**


	10. Chapter 10 : Ordalie

**Après leur rencontre avec le commadant Cabrus, Elfman, Lévy et Freed se retrouve dans un étrange endroit et s'apprête à affronter leur peurs.**

**Je dois vous avouer que je pense avoir mis le pied dans l'espace de folie qui habite mon esprit lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre. J'ai tremblé de peur à chaque scène, alors que des scénarios plus horrifiants les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'espère que ceux que j'ai choisi auront l'effet escompté.**

**Que ça ne gâche pas votre lecture.**

**Bienvenue dans l'empire du Cauchemar.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Ordalie<p>

Elfman se réveilla en même temps que Lévy et Freed dans ce qui semblait être une prison. Ils se trouvé dans une petite salle cubique aux murs de brique blanche. L'un des murs étaient percé d'une large grille aux barreaux verticaux épais. De l'autre côté de la grille, on ne pouvait voir qu'un long couloir aux murs égaux à ceux de la cellule. Il y avait 2 bancs en bois accrochés au mur et sur l'un d'eux se tenait un homme maigre replié sur lui-même qui marmonnait des propos inintelligibles.

Lévy : Excusez-moi, monsieur… Où sommes-nous ?

L'homme releva la tête et sembla les remarquer pour la première fois. Il éclata de rire en les voyant tous les 3 devant lui. Malgré cette explosion de joie soudaine, ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait les lèvres tremblantes.

Elfman : Euh… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

? : Hihi ! Je m'excuse, je sens que mes nerfs vont craquer ! Haha. Quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser tranquille !

Lévy : Vous laissez tranquille ? Mais nous venons d'arriver.

Le fou rire de l'homme s'arrêta net et il fixa les 3 magiciens d'un regard inquisiteur et alerte.

? : Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas le fruit de mon imagination ?

Freed : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes des êtres de chair, tout comme vous.

L'homme soupira et son expression changea encore. Cette fois-ci, il les observait avec pitié. Il semblait triste de les voir.

? : Vous êtes si jeune… Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Lévy : Et où sommes-nous ?

? : Connaissez-vous le mage noir Zelef ?

Freed : Il a quelque chose à voir avec cet endroit ?

? : Cet endroit, comme vous dites, est l'intérieur de l'un des démons du livre de Zelef. Il a le pouvoir de contrôler l'espace et le temps. Aussi puis-je vous demander en quelle année nous sommes ?

Elfman : Nous sommes en x791.

Lévy : Un démon de Zelef ?! Mais comment est-ce qu'on est arrivé là ?

Freed : Je pense que c'est le livre que portait Cabrus. Quelque chose en est sortie et nous a tous aspiré.

Elfman : Et comment peut-on en sortir alors ?

Elfman frappa le mur de toutes ses forces mais il ne trembla même pas. Freed l'effleura de sa rapière et le mur s'illumina de caractère. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

? : Vous êtes des mages ? Vous êtes membres d'une guilde ? Les guildes existent encore au moins ?

Lévy : Bien sûr, que les guildes existent encore. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail.

? : Fairy Tail… Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. Si je me souviens bien, elle a été créée récemment par la fée stratège, Maëvis d'Ishval.

Freed : Je suis désolé mais nous sommes pressés. Dites-nous qui vous êtes et comment sortir d'ici.

? : Désolé. Mon nom est Sabad. J'étais un mercenaire avant qu'un mage ne me fasse prisonnier dans ce livre étrange. Je suis navré pour vous mais il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. Tout ce qu'il y a ici c'est l'Ordalie.

Freed : Et c'est quoi l'Ordalie ?

Sabad : C'est une épreuve. Le démon s'amuse à nous sortir de notre cage pour nous faire passer des épreuves qu'il a inventées. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'avais un compagnon. Il est mort dès la première Ordalie. Il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre quand on est arrivé et il avait déjà survécu à 4 Ordalie… avant de …

Une larme s'écoula sur le visage ridé de l'ancien mercenaire.

Sabad : La prochaine Ordalie sera ma troisième. Je sens que je vais devenir fou si je reste ici.

Lévy se tourna vers Freed et remarqua qu'il étudiait les caractères magiques sur le mur.

Lévy : Freed, tu crois qu'il y a moyen de sortir d'ici ?

Freed : C'est un monde artificiel avec des lois semblables à ma magie et aux enchantements du conseil. Mais c'est bien plus complexe. Celui qui a programmé ça doit être un vrai génie. Mais il y a toujours une faille et je crois que je peux la trouver. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de ton aide…

Les murs de la cellule se colorèrent soudain en rouge.

Sabad : Oh non ! Ça va commencer ! Surtout, ne croyez pas ce que vous verrez ! Et ne le laissez pas vous briser !

La voix de l'homme tourmenté s'évanouit et toute la cage sembla s'effondrer. Chacun des 4 prisonniers se retrouva seul dans un univers unique. Elfman était à l'orée d'une forêt d'arbres gigantesque au feuillage si dense qu'il était impossible de distinguer à plus de 10 mètres dans la forêt. Derrière lui s'étendait une grande plaine délimitée par de gigantesque falaise formant un demi-cercle. Lévy était en plein centre d'une gigantesque arène. Il y avait des spectateurs dans les gradins mais le soleil était si éblouissant qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages. Freed, enfin, était debout sur un pont au-dessus d'un gouffre gigantesque. Le pont était si long qu'il n'en voyait pas les extrémités.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent aux oreilles du membre des Raijin et il se retourna. Un homme encapuchonné dans une longue cape s'approchait de lui à pas lents.

Freed : Vous là-bas ! Qui êtes-vous ?! N'approchez pas !

L'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne répondit. Freed sortit sa rapière de son fourreau et l'agita devant lui. Une ligne de caractères magique apparut sur le sol, entre le mystérieux homme et lui. Mais il s'approchait toujours. Freed avait posé un piège mortel par précaution mais son instinct lui disait que l'homme qui approchait ne lui voulait pas du bien. Il 'était plus qu'à 5 pas du piège. 2 pas. Un. Il traversa la ligne de caractère comme si elle n'existait pas et le piège ne se déclencha pas. L'homme continuait son avancée, imperturbable, inexorable.

Freed fut pris d'une peur incontrôlable. Il tourna le dos à l'inconnu et courut le plus vite possible. Il courut pendant plus d'une minute mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que le pont à l'horizon. Il regarda derrière lui mais ne vit plus l'homme à la capuche. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il heurta l'homme et tomba sur le dos. Sa rapière tomba hors de sa portée. L'homme leva les mains et Freed tenta instinctivement de se protéger d'une attaque. Mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il fut surpris de voir le sourire chaleureux de Luxus.

Son ami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Freed oublia toute prudence. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Luxus l'enlaça comme le ferait un frère.

Luxus : Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, désormais.

Freed : Quoi ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Luxus l'avait saisi par le cou de la main droite et le soulevait de terre sans aucun effort apparent. Son visage était tordu par une expression de haine et de dégout. La pression de la main de fer de Luxus commençait à étouffer Freed mais tous ses efforts étaient inutiles pour se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle.

Freed : Luxus… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?

Luxus : Cela ne se voit pas ? Je me débarrasse d'un déchet. D'abord, tu te faire battre lamentablement par cet enfant de cœur de Mirajane et maintenant tu te fais piéger par un démon de Zelef alors que votre ennemi était à ta merci. Je t'ai connu à une époque où tu étais un parfait guerrier : sans pitié pour l'adversaire. Mais tu m'as beaucoup déçu ces dernières années. Je deviendrai le maître de Fairy Tail sans tes services et je réserverai le même sort à tous les déchets dans ton genre !

Freed : S'il te plaît… Arrête ! Je ferais… tous ce que tu voudras. Pardonne…moi.

Luxus : Te pardonner ?! Tu penses donc être mon égal ? La fréquentation des autres imbéciles de Fairy Tail t'aurait donc ramolli à ce point ? Mais tu n'es qu'un pion, un jouet pour moi. Et maintenant, tu n'es plus qu'un déchet. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un jouet cassé. Et tu sais ce que l'on fait aux jouets cassés ?

Le puissant mage marcha jusqu'au bord du pont et balança le corps de plus en plus engourdit de son subordonné au-dessus du précipice.

Freed : S'il… te… plaît…

Luxus : Les jouets cassés, on les jette !

Freed : Écrits… de l'om…

La voix de Freed s'étouffa quand son tortionnaire renforça son étreinte.

Luxus : Ne pense même pas me résister. Tu sais très bien que tu en es incapable !

* * *

><p>Elfman ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans Freed, impossible pour lui de s'échapper d'un endroit comme celui-ci. Il avait déjà fait les frais d'un de ses enchantements et savait qu'il était incapable d'en échapper seul. Il ne savait pas non plus où il était. Alors qu'il se demandait par où se diriger, ses réflexions furent interrompues par des secousses provenant de la forêt. Comme si une gigantesque créature gigantesque s'approchait de lui. Mais il ne pouvait toujours rien voir tellement la forêt était sombre.<p>

Ce bruit de pas lui semblait étrangement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà entendu. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il fut parcouru de sueur froide. Le volume des bruits de pas avaient doublé maintenant. Soudain, il entendit un cri déchirant. C'était le cri de détresse d'une femme dans la forêt.

Et il la vit. Mirajane tendit la main vers son frère l'implorant à l'aide. Son visage était noyé par les larmes, mais son corps était teinté du rouge de son propre sang. Derrière elle se dresse la Bête. L'horrible monstre qu'il avait jadis vaincu avec l'aide de ses deux sœurs piétina Mirajane sans la moindre hésitation, lui arrachant un effroyable cri de douleur, et se tourna vers celui qui utilisait désormais sa forme. Et c'est là qu'il vit que la monstrueuse chose, 5 fois plus imposante qu'un humain normal, tenait dans sa main gauche le corps inanimé de sa plus jeune sœur.

Elfman sentit son sang bouillonner à travers son corps et il en appela à toute la magie qu'il possédait. Il invoqua l'esprit de la Bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais rien ne se passa. Il tenta de prendre toute les formes des animaux sur lesquels il avait exercé son take-over mais il ne pouvait plus se transformer. La colère et la haine laissèrent immédiatement place à la peur, puis au désespoir.

Mirajane continuait de l'appeler à l'aide faiblement mais il se sentait totalement impuissant. Les images de la première disparition de Lisanna défilaient dans sa tête. Incapable de supporter toutes ces images, il prit la fuite. Le monstre le suivit, tenant toujours sa sœur, et Elfman ne pouvait pas le distancer. Mais le monstre ne fit rien non plus pour le rattraper. Il se contentait de rester 5 mètres derrière et l'insulter.

Bête : Espèce de lâche ! Tu abandonnes tes sœurs à la mort ?! Est-ce ça pour toi, être un homme ?! Tu te caches continuellement derrière mon apparence pour passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Et au final, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Pire que ça ! Tu es un lâche faible, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit !

Elfman : Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Mes sœurs ne sont pas mortes, tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Bête : Tu peux fuir tant que tu veux, couard ! Tu peux te cacher comme la vermine de ton espèce mais tu ne pourras jamais échapper à ta propre réalité !

À chaque fois qu'Elfman tentait de se raisonner en se persuadant que ses sœurs n'étaient pas ici et que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion, il revoyait le corps sans vie de sa sœur se balançant entre les doigts de géant du colosse.

Il arriva alors au pied d'une falaise, acculé par le cauchemar qui l'avait poursuivi. Il se mit en position fœtal au pied de la roche, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le monstre approcha et le frappa si fort qu'il s'enfonça d'un mètre sous la falaise. 2 Blocs de roches plus gros que lui manquèrent de l'écraser mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, paralyser autant par le désespoir que par la douleur.

La Bête sembla se calmer et déposa le cadavre inerte de Lisanna au pied de son frère tourmenté.

Bête : Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je me fatigue. Tu ne peux protéger personne ! Vis avec ça !

La créature de cauchemar s'éloigna, laissant seul Elfman, désormais trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte du monde extérieur.

* * *

><p>Une lourde grille s'ouvrit à une extrémité du colisée. Éblouis par le soleil, il fallut plus d'une minute à Lévy pour reconnaître les 2 hommes qui avançaient vers elle à pas lents. Il s'agissait de Jet et Droy, les 2 membres qui complétaient avec elle l'équipe des Shadow Gear. Surprise de les voir, elle se précipita à leur rencontre, ne remarquant qu'au dernier moment que le sable qui la séparait de ses compagnons bougeait anormalement. Elle se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour échapper aux lianes qui tentèrent de la saisir. Elle chercha des yeux ses amis mais ne voyait plus que Droy. Jet avait disparus. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le sable qui se soulevait au passage du mage supersonique. L'esquiver lui nécessita un réflexe extraordinaire. Au moment où son ami allait la saisir dans le dos, elle se baissa et parvint à glisser sa fine jambe entre celle de Jet. Le croche-pied, démultiplier par la vitesse du mage le propulsa dans les plantes de Droy qui s'empressa de les rappeler. Elle eut enfin une seconde de répit.<p>

Lévy : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?!

Droy : Ta gueule, Lévy ! T'as toujours été qu'un boulet pour le groupe ! On rend juste service à la guilde en se débarrassant de toi !

Et elle les entendit. Ses yeux s'étaient enfin accommodés à la lumière du soleil dans lequel baignait l'arène et elle reconnut les spectateurs dans les gradins. Ils n'étaient autres que les membres de Fairy Tail au complet qui la huait et encourageait ses compagnons à se battre. Elle sentit les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle considérait comme des amis l'insultaient et hurlaient pour qu'elle meure. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assise sur un fauteuil au centre d'une tribune à part qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Lévy : Pourquoi ?!... Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?!

Jet : Tu te crois tellement maligne. Tu penses être irremplaçable ?! Tu n'étais en fait qu'un outil pour nous ! Maintenant, nous allons montrer notre force et détruire notre outil !

Lévy : C'est faux !… Vous mentez… Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

Droy : Crois ce que tu veux, tu n'as aucun ami ! Et tu sais ce que nous ferons lorsqu'on t'aura tué ? Nous chasserons les traitres de la guilde en commençant par Gajeel !

Lévy : Non… Taisez-vous… Arrêtez !

Jet : Nous lui trancherons les membres et lui enlèverons chaque parcelle de peau même s'il faut le déboulonner pour ça ! Et nous y prendrons du plaisir !

Lévy : Solid Script ! Feu !

Des flammes se formèrent devant Lévy et prirent la forme du mot feu avant de se diriger vers les 2 mages. Elle avait visé entre eux 2 pour les faire taire. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils feraient. Dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé, Jet et Droy se jetèrent dans les flammes lorsqu'elles furent à leur hauteur et disparurent immédiatement, consumés. Voyant disparaître ses amis dans la boule de feu, elle s'élança pour tenter de les secourir. Le désespoir l'envahissait à chaque pas. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10 mètres à parcourir, les flammes disparurent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparu et un unique corps retomba sur le sol. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant le corps fumant de Gajeel.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et il leva vers elle un regard implorant. Les clameurs en provenance des gradins changèrent et la personne cachée dans l'ombre se leva et s'approcha du bord de la tribune. C'était Lucy. Elle leva son bras droit en l'air, la main fermée sauf le pouce dirigé vers la gauche. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles les hurlements du public s'intensifièrent encore.

Elle pivota le poignet et dirigea son pouce vers le bas, annonçant la sentence du vaincu.

Lévy ne l'imaginait pas possible, et pourtant, les cris des spectateurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Fairy Tail : Achève-le ! Achève-le ! Achève-le !

Lévy n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus ni les entendre ni les voir. Elle ferma les yeux et se cacha les oreilles derrière les mains mais elle pouvait encore les entendre.

Les cris des membres de Fairy Tail devinrent des exultations de joie.

Lévy n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, craignant la prochaine image qu'ils lui montreraient. Mais ses yeux finirent par se rouvrir, inexorablement, lui révélant l'horrible spectacle.

Gajeel avait un trou béant dans la gorge. Le sang s'en échappait à flot. Et elle avait dans sa main un poignard argenté. Elle était elle-même couverte de sang, le sang de son camarade.

Elle tomba inconsciente, puis elle hurla

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 10<strong>

**Je me demande si je ne suis pas aller un peu trop loin avec eux. J'ai un peu pitié pour mes pauvres "victimes".**

**Rendez-vous le 4/12 pour le prochain chapitre**

** Chapitre 11 : Firion**


	11. Chapter 11 : Firion

**Voici un chapitre dont je veux absolument un avis extérieur. Plusieurs avis variés seraient même bienvenue.**

**J'ai fait ici une petite expérience, celle de séparer le corps de l'esprit, puis d'imaginer les sensations qui en résultent.**

**Plus spécialement, comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, Firion possède maintenant un corps de femme (Oh ! Spoil !). Je me suis donc demandé ce qui arriverait aux 5 sens, entre autre.**

**Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les émotions que j'ai décrits, si vous pensez avoir de meilleur connaissance à ce sujet, faites le savoir, ça m'intéresse.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Firion<p>

Le commandant de Narion se réveillât le premier. Le transfert ne provoquait habituellement pas de perte de connaissance mais son combat face à la magicienne l'avait mis dans un état de fatigue tel que la magie interdite l'avait assommé.

Il tenta de se relever mais se rendit vite compte de la difficulté qu'il n'avait pas prise en compte. Le corps de la femme dont il avait pris possession avait un équilibre très différent. Il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs minutes pour s'y adapter. Il lui faudra aussi expliquer à son roi pourquoi il était maintenant une femme et qu'il portait le tatouage d'une guilde ennemi. Il imaginait déjà les railleries que lui réserverait Cristobal pendant les 10 prochaines années.

Mais tout ceci en valait la peine. Il avait maintenant les pouvoirs de la plus puissante mage constellationniste de Fiore. Bien sûr, l'utilisation des esprits nécessitait des pactes avec le mage et les esprits refuseraient surement de se battre pour lui. Mais ses pouvoirs de manipulation des esprits lui assureront leur docilité et leur donneront l'illusion qu'il est bel et bien celle avec qui ils avaient fait un pacte. Cette magie lui permettrait d'augmenter significativement leur puissance magique, faisant de lui un bien meilleur mage constellationniste que Glinda. Cette dernière lui en voudra probablement de posséder toutes ces clés d'or.

La première chose à faire était de prendre le contrôle des sens. À chaque fois qu'on changeait de corps, la manière de ressentir s'en voyait radicalement changé. Ses yeux voyaient les mêmes images mais avec des couleurs différentes, sa langue et son nez lui envoyaient des sensations presque intoxicantes. Heureusement, son ouïe et son toucher n'avaient pas changé.

Tandis qu'il s'adaptait doucement aux nouvelles sensations qui l'envahissait, il entendit un faible gémissement à quelques pas de lui. Son ancien hôte reprenait connaissance. Il s'était déjà relevé et se tenait la tête en faisant la grimace de douleur de celui qui a l'impression d'avoir un maillet de plomb qui lui martèle le crâne.

L'homme regarda les alentours comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois et vit Firion. Celui-ci craignit à juste titre que l'homme cherche à se venger de celui qui utilisait son corps depuis de nombreuses années. Heureusement, son nouveau corps avait un avantage indéniable.

L'homme parcouru la distance qui le séparait de Firion, toujours allongé sur le sol et il tenta de le relever.

? : Ça va madame ? Vous êtes blessée ?

Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à son changement de sexe puisqu'il comptait garder ce corps.

Firion : Je vais bien, merci. Je suis juste fatigué.

Sa nouvelle voix le surprit. Il avait entendu la magicienne parler mais entendre avec ses propres oreilles cette nouvelle voix aigüe, stridente, lui fit un choc. Il réussit à dissimuler son étonnement. Mais voilà qui était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable, il sentait ses muscles mais chaque mouvement était totalement différent. Son corps luis paraissait plus léger mais ses muscles lui semblaient bien moins fort. Et en même temps, un carnaval de sensation – non, d'émotion – nouvelles l'envahissait. Réflexion intéressante. Peut-être que l'esprit féminin percevait son environnement différemment du masculin. Lui dont l'œil était attiré par les femmes et qui ignorait les hommes, il voyait maintenant son ancien hôte d'un regard tout neuf. Il lui faudra faire attention à ne pas se laisser influencer par son nouveau mode de pensée.

? : Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Il trouva instinctivement la réponse dans la mémoire de son hôte.

Firion : Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, mage de Fairy Tail. Je crois que nous sommes proches de la frontière entre Fiore et Narion.

? : Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

En effet, la question pouvait se poser. Une part de la plaine était roussi par les flammes tandis qu'une autre était recouverte de sable. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de plage aux alentours et les traces de brulé s'étendait sur des lignes perpendiculaires à la direction du vent. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur l'homme musculeux qu'il possédait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Il – non elle, rah ! Elle lui faudra bien s'y habituer ! – se sentait comme l'adolescent qu'elle avait été autrefois et qui voyait le sexe opposé comme plus qu'une relation amicale. Sauf qu'alors, elle avait eu toute une vie pour apprivoiser cette émotion masculine.

? : Madame, vous allez bien ? Vous regardez dans le vague depuis tout à l'heure. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Firion : Non, ça va, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Igneel.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, empoigna son épée et recula de 2 pas.

Igneel : Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

La gaffe ! Elle se giflerait si ça ne l'avait pas rendu encore plus suspecte.

C'est alors qu'une gigantesque masse assombrit le ciel. Un monstre triangulaire composé essentiellement de métal. Qui recouvrait Fiore, le plongeant dans une ombre menaçante. Un nuage se déversa d'une des extrémités du vaisseau et une gigantesque image se matérialisa sur l'écran de fumée et Wexus délivra son message d'avertissement. Puis, l'image disparut, le nuage se dissipa et le vaisseau commença lentement à tourner sur lui-même.

Igneel : Mais c'était quoi ça ?!

Firion : Aucune idée. Peut-être une ruse de Fiore ? Étant donné que Narion est proche de la victoire.

? : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Un troisième homme venait de surgir de derrière un arbre.

Firion : T'es qui, toi ?!

? : La question est qui es-tu, toi ? Ton nom n'est pas plus Lucy Heartfilia que ce à quoi vous avez assisté était une ruse du pays dénommé Fiore.

Igneel ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Il commençait à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé durant toutes ces années où il était réduit à un voyageur dans son propre corps. Il en voulait à son tortionnaire mais les récents évènements lui semblaient à la fois plus important et plus confus. Il savait que le pays Narion avait déclaré une guerre à ses voisins et Fiore semblait être l'obstacle le plus puissant dans cette campagne d'expansion. Mais au fur et à mesure des évènements, et contrairement au reste de l'état-major de Narion, il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Depuis quelques mois, les mouvements des troupes de Narion ne respectaient pas scrupuleusement les ordres des officiers. Cela donnait parfois des avantages, parfois des désavantages à Narion mais c'était comme si une force supérieur manipulait les forces militaires de Narion sans but précis… Jusqu'à ce qu'un étranger descendu d'un gigantesque vaisseau dans le ciel n'annonce qu'il observait Fiore depuis longtemps.

Firion : Mon identité ne vous concerne pas. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?!

? : Bien sûr que ça nous concerne, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Si tu disais déjà à ton ami que tu étais celui qui le faisait souffrir il n'y pas une heure.

Firion blêmit. Comment cet homme l'avait percée à jour ? Était-il présent pendant tout le combat ? Impossible ! Sa magie de manipulation lui permet de percevoir les êtres vivants sur un kilomètre à la ronde. Elle l'aurait remarqué !

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Igneel abattre son épée vers elle. Elle fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver mais, pas encore tout à fait habitué au nouvel équilibre de son corps, elle tomba de tout son long, faisant d'elle une cible parfaite.

Mais Igneel arrêta son geste un instant, savourant la douce vengeance.

Firion : Alors, c'était toi ?! Tu as essayé de me berner ! Je te découperais en rondelle pour ce que tu m'as fait. Non je vais te rôtir et te dévorer. Tu mérites mille fois les pires cruauté ! Ta maudite magie m'a volé ma vie !

L'homme à l'orgueil blessé allait accomplir le geste fatale mais un bras puissant arrêta son mouvement en plein élan. L'inconnu se tenait à plus de 10 mètres et il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la scène sans que quiconque le remarque. D'ailleurs, Firion remarqua qu'elle ne sentait pas la présence de cet homme, alors que son pouvoir repérait tous les êtres vivants, même les arbres et les insectes.

Elle fut alors à même d'observer l'inconnu. Il était recouvert d'un long manteau bleu ciel qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds et entièrement ouvert sur le devant. Le tissu était extrêmement léger, cela donnait un effet de flottement presque surnaturel lorsqu'il se déplaçait. En dessous, il avait un bandage blanc qui recouvrait tout son torse. Il avait également des bandages autour des poings et sous ses grandes bottes de la même couleur que son manteau. À sa ceinture pendait un insigne octogonal sur lequel était inscrit le dessin d'une faux, lame en bas et manche vers le haut, entourée de 2 ailes ouvertes.

Firion : Pourquoi tu m'empêche de tuer cette immonde créature ?!

? : Tu as entendu le patron. Les combats doivent cesser sur le champ. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que le cessez le feu est respecté.

Firion : Cette vermine a possédé mon corps durant de longues années ! Il m'a volé ma vie ! Et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien ?! S'il le faut, sache que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer aussi.

? : Je te demande juste de te calmer. D'ailleurs, tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il y a maintenant une personne qui souffre le même martyr que toi. Tu voudrais la sacrifier pour ton profit personnel ?

Aucunes des 3 personnes n'osaient faire le moindre geste. Firion était toujours menacé par la lame d'Igneel, retenue par l'étranger. Son ancien hôte pesait le pour et le contre : assouvir sa vengeance ou tenter de sauver une autre victime du monstre qu'il exécrait.

La situation semblait dans une impasse lorsque le bracelet sur le poignet droit de l'inconnu vibra. De sa main libre, il appuya sur le cadran du simulacre de montre et une voix et attendit quelques instants. Aucuns sons n'émanaient du communicateur, et pourtant, l'inconnu répondait à un interlocuteur invisible.

? : Je suis en place, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... La situation est presque sous contrôle de mon côté mais j'ai un petit ennui… L'un des mages dont je dois m'occuper est un symbiote… Vous le ramenez ? Ce ne serait pas compromettre l'opération ?

Firion comprit immédiatement qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle avait eu le temps de consulter dans sa mémoire les caractéristiques de chacun des esprits en sa possession et elle saisit une clé d'or.

Firion : Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Taurus !

Une hache à double tranchant vint s'interposer entre les 3 guerriers et Firion en profita pour se mettre à l'abri.

Taurus : Oh ! Ma poulette ! Je serais toujours là pour protéger ton corps sexy !

? : Est-ce que toutes tes invocations sont aussi bizarre que ça ?

Taurus : Comment oses-tu me traiter de ça ?! Et en plus, tu veux abimer le magnifique corps de ma maitresse. Je ne te pardonnerai pas !

Igneel : Viens te battre comme un homme, vermine ! Arrête de te cacher derrière la magie de cette fille !

Taurus : Insolent ! Demander à ma Lucy sexy de se comporter comme un homme alors que c'est une femme. Tu vas aussi gouter à ma hache.

Firion : C'est ça, Taurus. Ces 2 types sont fous et me prennent pour quelqu'un d'autre. Débarrasse-moi d'eux.

? : Puisqu'il faut en arriver là…

La hache s'abattit conjuguée à la puissance de l'esprit céleste dans la direction de l'homme inconnu. Cependant, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour esquiver. Au contraire, il leva les bras et attrapa la lame de la hache, la stoppant net dans son élan. L'instant d'après, la lame se brisa et l'inconnu avait infligé un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre de Taurus, le pliant en 2. L'homme-taureau, vaincu, disparut.

Firion : Mais comment peux-tu surpasser Taurus en force ? Qui… Qui es-tu ?!

? : Mon nom est Sensor, je fais partie de l'ordre des anges de la mort sous les ordres de Wexus. Quant à ma petite démonstration, c'est pourtant simple. La force de cette créature venait de sa magie, son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe éthérée. Mon pouvoir annule toute magie et ainsi, quiconque se bat contre moi… n'est pas différent d'un simple humain.

Firion : Et pourquoi voulez-vous me capturer ? Je veux bien m'arrêter de me battre, moi.

Sensor : Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu poses un problème. Tu es un officier de Narion dans le corps d'un citoyen de Fiore. Tu te trouves à la frontière de la guerre, et cela, nous ne pouvons le tolérer car tu représentes un danger pour notre mission.

Igneel : Je refuse ! Je tuerai moi-même cette vermine, même si je dois tuer cette fille pour ça !

Sensor : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser faire.

Igneel attaqua à nouveau, son épée sifflant dans son sillage. Firion sortit une clé de sa sacoche mais il était trop tard. D'un mouvement circulaire de l'ancien hôte de Firion, la lame pris la direction du cou de Firion. Mais la lame s'arrêta sur le bras de Sensor. L'épée déchira aisément le tissu de son manteau mais ne laissa pas la moindre égratignure sur sa peau. Le choc ne le fit même pas tremblé.

Firion : Ouvres-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens-à moi, Virgo !

Mais rien ne se passa.

Sensor : Tu n'es pas très futé. J'ai dit que mon pouvoir annule toute magie. Cela implique tes clés et même les pouvoirs de cette épée.

Igneel : Tu mens. Ne te moque pas de nous. Ça ne nous explique pas comment je n'ai pas pu te trancher alors que tu ne portes même pas d'armure.

Sensor : Oh ! Auriez-vous par hasard compris à mes propos que l'annulation de la magie était mon seul pouvoir ? Il est évident que lorsque les plus grands guerriers sont réduits à l'état de simple humain face à moi, il vaut mieux avoir les capacités de vaincre n'importe quel être humain normal.

Dans un mouvement aussi rapide qu'indescriptible, Sensor changea de position et se retrouva empoignant la lame de l'épée draconienne de feu à pleine main. Il l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire alors qu'il se remettait seulement de la surprise et la jeta en l'air. L'arme vint se planter à plusieurs dizaines de mètres des combattants. Firion tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir, mais un puissant coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque le cloua au sol, sans connaissance. L'instant d'après, Sensor chargeait sa prisonnière sur son épaule sans le moindre signe d'effort.

Ses mouvements étaient si vifs qu'on avait l'impression que son corps se trouvait à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Il s'immobilisait enfin alors qu'Igneel n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bouger après la perte de son épée.

Sensor : J'emporte celle-là. N'essaye pas de me suivre, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Son interlocuteur était encore abasourdi par la démonstration de supériorité à laquelle il venait d'assister. Même avec la meilleure des épées, il n'imaginait pas venir à bout d'un homme aussi rapide.

Une forme triangulaire noire se matérialisa au-dessus de l'herbe, révélant un véhicule constitué de métal et flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le petit engin monoplace par laquelle Sensor pénétra avec sa captive. Puis, l'apparition disparut dans un crissement métallique. Igneel sentit un souffle d'air et l'herbe se plia subitement là où se trouvait la machine, désormais invisible. Très vite, le phénomène cessa et la plaine redevint silencieuse.

Igneel, furieux, planta au sol son épée et hurla tous les malheurs qu'il souhaitait à ses ennemis jurés.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 11<strong>

**J'avais besoin d'un personnage "hôte" pour Firion, alors j'ai choisi le Igneel d'Edolas, mais j'ai encore des doutes sur la façon de l'utiliser plus tard. Il n'aura probablement pas de rôle important.**

**En fait, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à développer les histoire des personnages de Narion.**

**Rendez-vous pour le prochain :**

** Chapitre 12 : Glinda**


	12. Chapter 12 : Glinda

**Pour ceux qui aurait des craintes, ma fanfiction ne se constitueras pas que de combats. Avant la confrontation finale et l'épilogue qui reviendra surtout sur la situation des personnages inédits, vous aurez droit à de l'aventure, de la romance (surtout pour les personnages inédits, je laisse Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima, j'en parlerai peut-être mais vous ne verrez rien de surprenant) , du mystère (Lorsque j'écris, mes histoires partent dans tous les sens, mais l'enchaînement des événements et des déplacements de chaque personnage doit mener à une finalité très précise, je ne sais malheureusement rien faire simplement), et peut-être même de la comédie si je suis inspiré.**

**Quand au temps qu'il me faudra pour en arriver là... J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 21 et je n'en ai pas fini (mais presque!) avec les batailles introductrices.**

**Vous remarquerez que du 12 jusqu'au 21, il y a plus de chapitre que je n'ai commencé de duel, pourtant, je compte terminer un combat tous les chapitres. C'est parce que j'ai commencé à introduire le mystère derrière les personnages affiliés à Wexus.**

**Des démons, des anges, des monstres de toutes sortes et des machines plus incroyables et terribles les unes que les autres. Voila ce que je vous réserve.**

**Des bottages de cul avec plus de puissance que jamais, des énigmes qui sembleront d'insurmontables murs, des souvenirs qui inspireront la pitié et le rire et des moments de bonheur comme seuls des hommes savent se les apporter les un aux autres. (Est-ce que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche?!)**

**Mais avant ça, un peu de patience, car les ellipses peuvent s'avérer pratique mais elles ne sont pas encore nécessaires. Il va falloir que je termine ce que j'ai initier, à commencer, ici, par le groupe Bixrow, Lisanna, Jet et Glinda, qui auront affaire à l'engeance de la peur elle-même...**

**Et pour finir, puisque la fin est, avec le commencement, le point commun à toute chose, (...Vous lisez encore ce commentaire? Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai bientôt fini, vous pourrez aller lire ce chapitre...) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Glinda<p>

Le nuage de poussière soulevé lors de l'invocation se dissipa petit à petit, révélant 2 formes entre Bixrow et la magicienne constellationniste. La première, se dressant de ses 2 mètres de haut à quelques pas de son invocatrice. Sa peau uniformément blanche et son nez en perceuse ne laissait que peu de doute sur la véracité de l'hypothèse de Jet. À part ces 2 détails, il ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau à Loki, le chef des esprits du Zodiaque.

À mis distance entre l'esprit et les mages de Fairy Tail se tenait une créature encore plus massive. Se tenant sur ses 2 pattes arrière mais courbé en avant comme le ferait un animal, les 4 membres se terminant par des mains armées de longues griffes crochues et une queue d'au moins 2 mètres de long qui aboutissait sur 4 épines parallèles 2 à 2, la tête de la chose n'avait rien se rapprochant d'un humain. Sa forme triangulaire évoquait plus les dragons tels qu'ils étaient évoqués dans les légendes, effrayant de laideur, cette impression était encore accentué par la présence de 2 yeux jaunes de chaque côté du crâne dans un renfoncement qui semblait creusé au couteau et d'une corne noire au milieu de son museau, taillée comme une lame acérée. La mâchoire inférieure pendante dévoilait une unique rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et aiguisées comme des rasoirs. L'ensemble de son corps, de la queue à la tête, semblait être recouvert d'une armature métallique. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était visible sur la monstruosité. Il y avait une plaquette hexagonale représentant une faux, manche vers le bas, entourée d'une paire d'ailes blanches accrochée à sa hanche gauche.

C'est alors que le ciel se couvrit et Wexus délivra son message d'avertissement.

Ce n'est que lorsque le gigantesque vaisseau se mit à nouveau à bouger que les combattants se décidèrent à briser le silence.

Bixrow et Glinda : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?!

La créature tourna son horrible tête vers Glinda, puis vers Bixrow. Sa gueule se referma, s'ouvrit et une langue noire s'apparentant à celles des serpents se glissa entre les dents immaculées, rajoutant à l'horreur de la vision. Une voix lente et sifflante s'éleva en provenance du monstre.

? : Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous respectiez les ordres de mon maître. Nous souhaitons que Narion et Fiore arrête les combats dans les plus brefs délais.

Bixrow : Non mais sans blague ! Comme si j'allais me laisser dicter ma loi par un simple animal de compagnie ! Je botterai le cul de tous les mages de Narion qui ont osé nous enfermé dans un morceau de cristal et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêché !

Glinda : Oh ! Je te rappelle que je t'entends. D'ailleurs, c'était moi qui étais censé te botter le cul, à l'instant. Thor. Va me débarrasser de ces enquiquineurs.

Thor : Je m'en ferais un plaisir.

? : Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez de vous plier à nos exigences ?

Bixrow : Vous rejoindrez tous ma collection de poupées et on n'en reparlera plus. Vous êtes juste dans mon champ de vision, bande d'idiots !

Bixrow activa le pouvoir contenu dans ses yeux qui se mirent à scintiller dans une inquiétante teinte verte. Mais la créature, loin de se méfier, se plaça exactement entre lui et ses cibles, empêchant Glinda et Thor de voir les yeux enchantés. Puis, il fixa ses fines pupilles verticales sur celles de Bixrow.

Rien ne se passa. La créature était toujours debout. Pire encore, le mage ne pouvait même pas voir son âme. Bixrow eut soudain un frisson en continuant de regarder la chose dans les yeux. Le monde autour de lui semblait s'effacer devant leur intensité. Soudain, il sentit une atroce douleur au ventre. Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir horrifié que la corne noire s'enfonçait dans son abdomen sur tout le long des 50 cm de l'arme naturelle du monstre. Puis, il releva les yeux et vit que la créature n'avait pas bougé, elle le fixait encore de son terrifiant regard. Sans oser à nouveau le quitter des yeux, Bixrow tâta son ventre, mais il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

Le monstre brisa enfin le contact visuel, permettant à Bixrow de se rendre à nouveau compte du monde extérieur. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la longue queue enroulée autour du coup de Thor. Sans quitter Bixrow des yeux, il avait arrêté l'assaut du plus puissant des esprits de la constellationniste d'Edolas et il n'avait même pas tremblé.

? : Les mages de ce monde sont décevants. Je ne manquerai pas de rapporter votre comportement à mon maître.

D'un mouvement brusque, le monstre lança son prisonnier sur son invocatrice qui s'écroula sous le choc. Thor disparut. Il se mit ensuite sur ses 4 pattes et couru comme un félin vers une forêt toute proche. Juste avant de disparaître, Bixrow avait retrouvé ses esprits et envoyé un ordre mental à un de ses totems qui tira un trait d'énergie vert vers la monstruosité. Mais le rayon de magie concentré rebondit sur la carapace de métal sans faire le moindre dégât. Elle disparut sans plus de cérémonie.

Il y eu quelques instants de flottement.

Lisanna : Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?!

Jet : Quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Bixrow, tu vas bien ?

Bixrow était couvert de sueur et tremblait encore d'effroi après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il secoua la tête en entendant son camarade, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

Bixrow : Ça va… Ça va. Maintenant on va en finir avec ce commandant de Narion et retourner à la recherche des autres.

Lisanna : Tu veux qu'on ignore ce que nous ont dit cette chose et l'homme qui a parlé tout à l'heure ?

Elle faisait référence à Wexus. Le vaisseau était d'ailleurs toujours au-dessus de leur tête. Bixrow n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question car Glinda sortit une nouvelle clé d'or de sa poche.

Glinda : Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Horologium ! Téléporte-moi loin d'ici.

Un homme de petite taille avec une paire d'aiguille d'horloge à la place de nez apparut à côté d'elle. Il plaça sa main potelée sur l'épaule de la magicienne et disparut.

Bixrow : Mince, elle nous a échappé !

Jet : Ça nous fait un problème de moins. Plus qu'à retrouver les autres.

* * *

><p>Une explosion de lumière se produisit dans une tente, en plein centre d'un camp provisoire. Très vite, les quelques soldats de gardes s'étaient regroupés autour de la tente de toile grise en question.<p>

Le tissu de la tente se souleva et Glinda en sortit en grommelant. Elle avait des ecchymoses au visage et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. Les coupures étaient droites et nettes, comme si elles avaient été faites à l'aide d'un long couteau : les traces de son combat face à Bixrow et ses totems.

Elle aperçut les soldats qui l'entouraient.

Glinda : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?!

Un homme se détacha du reste et du groupe. C'était un homme fin de petite taille, il arrivait à peine au-dessus de son nez. On aurait pu le confondre avec un adolescent s'il n'y avait son expression grave et ses tempes légèrement grisonnantes.

? : Tes hommes sont simplement inquiets. Ne leur en tient pas rigueur. Sais-tu ce qu'est cette chose gigantesque dans le ciel ?

Glinda : Edward ? Tu es déjà là ? Vous autres, retournez à vos postes ! Je veux parler à mon frère en privé.

Ils entrèrent tous les 2 dans une tente adjacente pendant que les soldats se dispersaient. Plus spacieuse que les autres, cette tente se séparait en plusieurs pièces séparées par des fins rideaux. Le dénommé Edward s'assit à la table qui se trouvait dans la première salle tandis que sa sœur tirait des rideaux autour d'elle pour se changer.

Edward : Et comment se fait-il que tu nous reviens dans cet état ?

Glinda : J'ai eu des ennuis, comme tu peux t'en douter. J'étais sur le point de capturer des membres de Fairy Tail – Apparemment, la rumeur concernant leur retour était fondée – lorsqu'un monstre nous a attaqué. Je n'avais jamais vu une créature pareille. Elle a dit avoir été envoyée par ce… Wexus, je crois. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ses motivations.

Edward : Et tu l'as tué ?

Glinda : Non. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Toutes les attaques de Thor rebondissaient sur la carapace de ce truc. D'ailleurs, tu enverras un message à Aurum. Il faudra qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé. Et toi ? Tu reviens de la capitale, je présume ? Tu es rentré un peu tôt.

Edward : La capitale est devenue presque vide d'intérêt depuis que l'état-major en est parti. Mais j'ai pu réunir beaucoup d'informations sur les autres généraux.

Glinda : Et l'autre service que je t'avais demandé ?

Edward : Bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, petite sœur. Voilà tous les documents.

Il lui tendit une liasse de papier alors qu'elle sortait de derrière le rideau avec une tenue plus légère que ce qu'elle portait auparavant. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'y jeter un œil et s'assit en face de son parent.

Glinda : Tu as déjà lu le dossier, j'imagine ? Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Edward : Ils n'ont même pas fait semblant de commencer des recherches. Je suis même presque sûr qu'ils n'ont pas en leur possession les moyens technique. Ils n'ouvriront pas de nouvelle Anima et ils ne nous renverront pas chez nous. Je suis prêt à parié qu'ils vont nous demander un délai supplémentaire en nous proposant de travailler pour eux encore un peu plus longtemps.

Glinda : Et pour Igneel ?

Edward : Je suis désolé. On dirait qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez proche de Firion pour me renseigner sur ces intentions. Mais il y a autre chose que j'ai découvert. Il paraîtrait que toute la magie d'Edolas ait disparus. Si nous devons rentrer un jour chez nous, nous perdrions alors nos pouvoirs.

Glinda : Ça ne change pas mes intentions. Je veux que nous rentrions à la maison tous ensembles.

Edward : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Glinda : On lève le camp et on rejoint les troupes d'Aurum. La situation a changé. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi qui est apparu. Nous avons bénéficié de plusieurs décennies de rapports d'espionnage pour combattre les pays que voulait conquérir le roi, mais ce Wexus a des forces qui nous sont totalement inconnues. Et il semblerait que lui aussi a rassemblé des données sur les forces armées d'Earthland.

Edward : Alors, tu vas continuer le combat au nom de Narion ?

Glinda : Exact. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je reste le commandant Glinda de Narion.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**Rendez-vous dans 2 jour pour le chapitre suivant :**

**Chapitre 13 : Nihil**

**Les fans de Grey connaîtront enfin ce qui lui a réservé le dieu des océans.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Nihil

**Malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Grey est désavantagé face à Nihil qui profite de son expérience.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Nihil<p>

Il n'y a pas une heure, le ciel était dégagé et la mer calme. Mais le choc de la bataille de 2 mages avait engendré des murs d'eau et de lourds nuages obscurcissaient désormais le ciel. Nihil et Grey, le second toujours hôte de Spirit, le dieu des océans, se battaient déjà depuis une demi-heure. Un bloc de glace, contenant Juvia sa balançait au gré des vagues. Malheureusement, Spirit n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour la libérer de l'emprise de Nihil et il avait donc préféré la laisser enfermer. Elle regardait le combat, impuissante, mais invectivait Grey tout en encourageant Nihil depuis sa prison gelée.

Les deux utilisateurs de la magie de chasseur de dieu de l'océan s'attaquaient avec de puissants jets d'eau et parfois à grand renfort d'insultes.

Nihil, plus expérimenté, déployait beaucoup plus de puissance que son adversaire mais Grey laissait parfois Spirit prendre le contrôle pour se sortir d'une situation difficile. Grey, fort de sa magie constructive, avait plus d'imagination et cherchait à piéger son adversaire sans pour l'instant y parvenir.

-_Le combat s'éternise, Grey. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'équilibre de la mer. Il faut en finir maintenant._

_-Je voudrais t'y voir. Je ne trouve aucune ouverture et il est un peu plus fort que moi._

_-Justement. Donne-moi le contrôle et je pourrai utiliser ma magie la plus puissante. Par contre, je ne garantis pas l'intégrité physique de ton ami et je pense même que ton corps en subira un contrecoup._

_-… D'accord, vas-y !_

Grey s'immobilisa soudainement, au grand étonnement de Nihil. Il ferma les yeux et Spirit, aux commandes du corps de Grey, lui fit diriger la paume de la main gauche vers l'eau et la paume de la main droite vers Nihil. Le commandant de Narion écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la pose. Le début de l'incantation ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Grey : Art secret du chasseur de dieu…

Nihil avait observé son ancien maître utiliser ce sort une seul et unique fois. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre la magie de chasseur de dieu et de tuer cet homme qu'il voyait alors comme un monstre de puissance et de cruauté. Il empêcherait à tous prix que ce sort soit lancé.

Nihil : Nébuleuse perforante du chasseur de dieu de l'océan !

Une colonne d'eau naquit à ses pieds et fila comme une lance vers le possédé. Mais il était trop tard.

Grey : Horloge de typhon aqueux du chasseur de dieu de l'océan !

Grey écarta les bras de chaque côté du corps et de nouvelles colonnes apparurent tout autour de lui. Puis autour de chaque tornade d'eau se mirent à se former plusieurs autres tours liquides et ainsi de suite. Le champ de tourbillon brisa l'assaut de Nihil comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple brise face à un ouragan. Très vite, ils ne furent plus capables de distinguer le haut du bas tant les tours d'eau reliant mer et ciel avaient déchiré les nuages et les flots. Les tourbillons étaient devenus indénombrables et se rapprochaient les uns les autres, poussés par ceux à naître, formant les engrenages d'une monstrueuse machine qui piégera bientôt Nihil entre 2 rouages.

Brusquement, tous s'arrêta. Coupées de magie, les colonnes d'eau retombèrent toutes en même temps, certaines explosant en une pluie plus dense que s'il était tombé des cordes.

Nihil avait les bras levés au-dessus de la tête dans un geste de protection instinctive. Il les baissa, étonné d'être encore en vie après ce qu'il venait de voir. Spirit était plus étonné encore que son sort le plus puissant se soit arrêter à mi-chemin. Toujours dans l'expectative générée par cet inexplicable arrêt du sort, l'inaction des 2 mages permirent aux éléments de se calmer. Les vagues diminuèrent énormément de taille et de volume et une éclaircit se fit dans le ciel, illuminant la portion de mer entre les adversaires et révélant la présence d'un troisième homme, debout sur la surface de l'eau.

Nihil : Qui es-tu ?! Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?!

L'homme défit son capuchon et ouvrit sa cape noire. La tunique bleue ciel que portait Knife était ornée d'un blason représentant un œil grand ouvert d'où partaient 10 rayons répartis à égale distance autour du dessin. Il y avait également un objet hexagonal à sa ceinture représentant une faux entourée d'une paire d'elle. Le manche de la faux était dirigé vers le bas.

Knife : Mon nom est Knife. Je me rends bien compte qu'avec ce que je viens de voir, vous n'avez pas entendu notre avertissement. Je vais donc vous le répéter en tant qu'émissaire. L'homme qui m'emploie ordonne l'arrêt immédiat des combats, sinon quoi, notre armée marchera sur votre monde, non pour le conquérir mais pour anéantir toute vie à sa surface. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous avez reçu le message.

Nihil : Bien essayé, mais je ne serai pas berné par une ruse de Fiore aussi grossière ! Écarte-toi où tu seras la prochaine de mes victimes !

Grey : Vas-t-en ! Je ne me bats plus pour Fiore mais pour une vengeance personnelle. Tu peux prévenir le conseil que j'ai tué un des généraux de l'ennemi !

Knife : Si vous prenez mes paroles à la légère, vous le regretterez. Je vous déconseille de me sous-estimer. Croyez bien que je serais désolé de devoir vous tuer.

Nihil : C'est toi qui me sous-estime ! Prison aqueuse !

Grey : Cage de glace !

Une boule liquide se forma autour du nouvel arrivant tandis qu'une cage cubique aux barreaux de glace apparaissait pour l'emprisonner. Mais après un instant, les 2 sorts s'arrêtèrent, libérant Knife de l'emprise de l'eau et brisant la cage.

Grey : Masi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi nos sorts ne marchent pas ?!

Knife : Vous n'avez pas compris que j'annule votre magie, alors ?

Nihil : Tu bluffes ! Ce doit être un mauvais tour de passe-passe.

Knife : Je vais réitérer mon ordre une dernière fois. C'est un ultimatum, arrêtez de vous battre ! Je me suis attaché aux habitants de votre monde et je n'aimerais pas devoir vous tuer tous.

Nihil : Mais… Attend ! Je me souviens de toi !

Il y a quelques années, l'un de ses lieutenants avaient été malade et un homme ressemblant comme 2 gouttes d'eau à celui qu'il avait devant lui l'avait remplacé pendant plusieurs mois. Puis, il avait mystérieusement disparus sans laisser de trace. On découvrit peu de temps après que des documents top-secrets avaient disparus de son bureau et l'homme avait été accusé d'être un traître. Mais jamais ces informations sensibles n'ont été utilisées par un des ennemis de Narion et l'homme n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Knife : Mais qu'avais-vous fait de cette pauvre fille !

Il s'était approché de la prison flottante de Juvia et l'observait pendant qu'elle l'insultait juste d'avoir osé parler à Nihil. Il tendit la main et la glace se dispersa d'un coup, le laissant empoigner la magicienne par le cou.

Juvia : Mais… Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau… Comment pouvez-vous la toucher ?

Il la souleva hors de sa prison et l'examina sur plusieurs angles comme on le ferait d'un objet. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que de raison sur sa poitrine.

Knife : Un magnifique cas de substitution par conversion de matière. Un cas tout aussi rare de là où je viens que le spécimen est magnifique. Cependant messieurs, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que le cerveau d'une jeune fille n'est pas un jouet. Surtout quand vous opérez aussi approximativement. L'hippocampe n'est pas un livre d'images que vous pouvez inter changer comme bon vous semble sans provoquer des perturbations du mental du sujet. Je vais vous donner une dernière chance de vous rendre.

Grey : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Je sauverai Juvia !

Knife : C'est ce qui risque de vous arriver, dans ce cas.

Nihil : Ne te moques pas de moi ! Nébuleuse perforante du dieu de l'océan !

Knife : Vous avez décidé de vous battre. À votre aise.

Knife appliqua une légère pression de son index sur la nuque de sa captive qui lui fit perdre connaissance et la replaça sur le bloc de glace flottant avant de se tourner vers le chasseur de dieu.

Le sortilège de Nihil invoqua une nouvelle fois une colonne d'eau qui partit embrocher sa cible. Mais elle ne l'atteignit jamais. Knife murmura quelque chose et l'eau retomba brusquement.

Knife : Je vous avais prévenu. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre la magie que je partage avec mes frères.

Nihil : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Prison aqueuse du dieu de l'océan ! Version Gargantua !

Il leva les bras au ciel et un immense mur translucide s'érigea à l'horizon, les entourant de tous côtés. Puis, de ce mur, apparut une gigantesque vague qui leur coupait toute échappatoire.

Nihil : Si je ne peux pas t'atteindre directement, alors je te noierais en faisant croitre le niveau des eaux !

Knife : Quel dommage que ton va-tout repose sur la seule hypothèse que la portée de ta magie est plus étendue que la tienne.

Encore, une fois il murmura des paroles inintelligibles et les murs d'eau s'évanouirent en même temps que la vague qui allait les engloutir.

Nihil : Ce n'est pas fini ! Répondez à mon appel, Ô souverains des océans ! J'en appel à votre force, serpents de mer.

Les flots se déchirèrent et 5 des monstres émergèrent des flots, immobilisant leur hideux visage au-dessus de Knife. L'un d'eux attaqua et approcha son affreuse gueule de sa proie et la happa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Mais alors que le maître des créatures marines pensait avoir sa victoire, le ventre du monstre se gonfla subitement avant d'exploser. Les 2 moitiés du serpent de mer, sectionnées net tombèrent autour du sinistre messager, qui n'avait même pas changé de place ou de posture.

2 Autres attaquèrent. Cette fois, ils virent Knife bouger. Un court katana apparut dans sa main et dans un mouvement tourbillonnant, il frappa les monstres qui l'attaquaient et ils s'écroulèrent, tous 2 coupés dans la langueur en 2 parties distinctes. Les 2 derniers serpents de mer s'étalèrent de toute leur longueur sur l'eau, un trou béant dans le crâne.

Grey : Masi… Comment ?!...

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre car un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre provenant de Knife alors qu'il reprenait sa posture, puis 2 éclairs lumineux émergèrent de nulle part et frôlèrent en même temps le visage des 2 opposants, leur laissant une cicatrice à tous les 2 précisément sur la joue gauche. Les projectiles étaient si rapides qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu les poignards. L'un des couteaux de lancer perça une vague, l'explosant tant il avait de vélocité, provoquant une gerbe d'eau telle que celle qu'aurait pu produire un rocher de 100 kilo atterrissant dans l'eau.

Nihil : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je trouverai bien un moyen de te toucher ! Muraille aqueuse du dieu de l'océan !

Un gigantesque mur d'eau se forma entre Knife et Nihil mais disparut presque aussitôt. Nihil avait disparus.

Knife : C'est pas trop tôt. Il est parti. Maintenant, je vais faire mon rapport. Je te conseille de rentrer chez toi bien sagement. Tes amis risquent de bientôt avoir besoin de toi.

Grey voulut répondre mais tout son corps s'immobilisa d'un seul coup. Une pression sur son estomac le fit se plier en 2 et un liquide bleu s'échappa de sa gorge pour aller à l'océan.

-_Je suis désolé de te quitter ainsi mais la situation a changé. Ce Knife à raison, un homme a lancé une menace aux habitants de Fiore et de Narion il y a peine quelques minutes. J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce Wexus et il y a certains détails qu'il me faut éclaircir de mon côté._

_-Mais tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ici ! Pas maintenant !_

_-Ce combat était une très mauvaise idée. Je vais devoir utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour rééquilibrer l'océan après tout le pouvoir que nous avons utilisé. Occupe-toi de ta camarade. Désormais, je tacherais d'éviter les humains. Adieu. Tu devrais encore pouvoir utiliser mon pouvoir assez longtemps pour atteindre la côte._

Spirit sembla hésiter un instant.

-_… Une dernière chose, Grey Fullbuster. J'ai été en contact avec ce qu'il reste de l'esprit d'Ul qui a maintenant presque fusionné avec l'océan…_

_-Ul ?! Elle est encore en vie ?_

_-Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler ça une vie dans son état. Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'aider. Sa conscience sera bientôt éteinte. Elle voulait que tu sache qu'elle est fière de ce que tu es devenue… Adieu Grey._

_-Non ! Attends !_

Le contact mental se rompit et Grey leva la tête, cherchant des yeux l'émissaire de Wexus. Mais il avait disparu. Il trouva près de lui le corps inanimé de son amie. Elle commençait déjà à se dissoudre dans l'eau, inconvénient de sa magie qui rend son corps en eau.

Il la secoua brusquement par les épaules, qui étaient toujours solides pour le moment, pour la réveiller avant qu'elle perde le contrôle. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Grey craignit qu'il ne l'attaque, toujours sous l'emprise de Nihil. Elle posa un regard hagard sur lui et gémit.

Juvia : Maître Grey ?... Que s'est-il… passé ?

Grey : Juvia, tu es en train de disparaître ! Reprends le contrôle avant de devenir complétement de l'eau !

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, contente d'avoir une importance pour celui qu'elle aimait. Son corps reprit sa consistance solide et elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

Alors Grey la saisit dans ses bras et l'emmena en marchant sur les flots vers la plus proche côte qu'il pouvait sentir juste derrière l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Plus au Nord de l'endroit où s'était battu Grey et Nihil se situait la cité portuaire d'Hargeon, anciennement renommé de par sa proximité avec Magnolia et Fairy Tail. Malheureusement, la ville était désormais sous le contrôle des forces de Narion. C'était le premier poste avancé qu'avait conquis Aurum pour pouvoir faire très vite face à la guilde réputée. Des soldats armés de fusils patrouillaient dans toute la ville jour et nuit et l'envahisseur avait fait construire des remparts et des bunkers tout autour des habitations dans lesquels de l'artillerie avait été installée. 2 navires de guerre patrouillaient en permanence à l'embouchure du port. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.<p>

Une des vigies d'un des navires de guerre sonna l'alerte. Quelque chose venant du large avançaient vers eux à toute vitesse. Tous les soldats se précipitèrent sur le pont pour apercevoir à quoi pouvait ressembler la menace mais le capitaine leur ordonna de retourner à leur poste et de ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui arrivait. Il avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent de mer.

L'animal dépassa les navires sans leur prêter attention et glissa sur l'eau jusqu'aux docks. Le monstre se hissa ensuite sur terre et ondula entre 2 maison avant d'ouvrir en grand sa gueule. Nihil en sortit, recouvert d'une couche de bave. Un soldat lui apporta un grand bac rempli d'eau et le renversa sur son commandant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il employait ce moyen de transport dont le seul inconvénient était la bave, il avait donc pris ses dispositions pour pouvoir se nettoyer rapidement lorsqu'il rentrait à la base. De toute manière, se débarrasser de l'eau de ses vêtements n'était pas un problème.

Un homme au costume militaire, aux lunettes en demi-lune et portant un bloc-notes s'approcha.

? : Je déduis de ton expression que la journée ne s'est pas passée comme prévu.

Nihil : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Kef. J'ai affronté un simple mage de glace et je me suis fait ridiculiser et il y a le problème de ce truc dans le ciel. J'ai rencontré un homme très fort qui se disait envoyé par ce Wexus. Je ne croyais pas à son histoire avant de voir ce machin dans le ciel en arrivant.

Kef : Toutes vos affaires sont en ordres. Nous n'attendions plus que vos ordres. Faut-il qu'on attaque ce Wexus, ou devons-nous continuer le plan d'invasion de Fiore comme prévu ?

Nihil : L'heure n'est plus à l'action, lieutenant, mais à la concertation. Nous ne savons rien d'eux. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais il faut que les communications soient rétablies. Préviens Aurum que je souhaite une assemblée exceptionnelle des généraux. Je pense qu'avec les derniers événements, il ne peut pas être contre.

Kef : Ce sera fait selon vos désirs. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

Nihil : Non, j'ai fini… Non, attend ! As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé à propos de… tu sais qui ?

Kef : Vous voulez parler du commandant dont vous m'avez donné une photo ? Vous ne devriez pas être aussi timide à ce propos. J'ai réunis quelques informations sur elle. Elle s'appelle Glinda et à intégrer l'armée i mois, peu après la nomination de Firion en tant que commandant.

Nihil : Tu crois que c'est lié ?

Kef : Possible. Écoutez la suite. D'après ce que j'ai appris, elle et son frère viendraient de ce monde parallèle appelé Edolas. Elle a fait des recherches approfondis sur Firion, son frère n'est pas du genre très discret, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de creuser le sujet. Autre chose, malgré ses puissants pouvoirs magiques, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit entrée sous les ordres du roi de son plein gré. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un moyen de pression contre elle mais je n'en sais pas plus. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle s'est mise en colère la dernière fois que vous avez voulu lui parler de ses motivations. Autre chose ?

Nihil : Oui… S'il-te-plaît… Que personne ne sache pour… elle.

Nihil s'écroula aux pieds de son subordonné, exténué après son long combat.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**Comment Knife a-t-il libérer Juvia de l'emprise de Nihil? Quelles sont exactement les limites des pouvoirs terrifiants des anges de la mort? Que cherche à savoir Nihil sur Glinda?**

**Tant de question dont vous n'aurez pas encore de réponses ;)**

**Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 14 : Aramilius**

**Ps : J'ai vu Grey danser... J'aurais préféré être aveugle et sourd. Comment cet arc peut-il exister?!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Aramilius

_**Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas  
><strong>__**Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus**_

**J'ai à peine commencé à introduire Wexus, ne pensez pas le comprendre juste parce que vous entendez de sa bouche le but d'une simple manœuvre contenue dans un plan bien plus vaste.**

**Les machinations ne font que débuté.**

**Mais pour l'instant, Droy est confronté au dilemme de tous stratège, attaquer ou défendre? Mais ce choix a peut-être déjà été fait pour lui...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Aramilius<p>

Droy sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, juste après que l'image de Wexus se soit éteinte. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'homme qui était apparu derrière lui sans qu'il ne l'entende approcher.

? : Tu vois bien que vous êtes dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme blond était juste un peu plus grand que Droy. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il portait un long manteau noir avec des manches trop longues qui lui cachait les mains.

Droy : Mais t'es qui, toi ?! De quoi je me mêle !

? : Du calme ! Je ne te veux pas de mal. Juste une question. Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour elles ?

Il pointa du doigt Mirajane et Evergreen, toujours emprisonnées dans les cages magiques qui se rapetissaient à vues d'œil.

Droy : Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?

? : Pour l'instant, rien. Réponds juste à ma question, s'il te plaît.

Aramilius : Est-ce que vous seriez en train de m'ignorer ?! Eh ! Libère-moi, le gros ! Ou je t'assure que je les tuerais, tes copines !

Droy : Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger, car nous devons veiller sur nos camarades à Fairy Tail !

? : Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Arma.

L'inconnu se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les magiciennes prisonnières et fit un signe de la main. Un autre homme, celui-ci portant le même manteau noir mais avec le visage caché sous un capuchon, apparut près des prisons magiques.

Arma : Tu peux y aller, Musica ! Qu'on en finisse vite !

Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha des sphères transparentes, sous les regards curieux des 2 prisonnières. Et il posa la main dessus. Il y eu d'abord une étrange vibration sur toute la cage alors que ça ne s'était pas produit lorsque Evergreen avait tenté de sauver Mirajane. Puis, une nouvelle sphère magique apparut autour de l'inconnu. Aramilius éclata de rire.

Aramilius : Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Je suis l'un des généraux de Narion ! Soumettez-vous, et je me garderai peut-être de vous torturer avant de vous réduire en esclavage ! Cette terre nous appartient désormais !

Mais l'inconnu près de Droy ne semblait pas du tout s'alarmer du piège qui venait de se refermer autour de son compagnon.

Arma : Tais-toi, idiot ! Si Musica a fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Nous vous observons depuis déjà un moment et nous avions déjà compris comment fonctionnait ta magie. Alors regarde et apprend.

Aramilius : Si tu comptes sur la magie de ton pote pour le sortir de mon bouclier, c'est peine perdue ! À l'intérieur de mes prisons, n'importe qui est privé de sa magie.

Arma : Mais qui t'as parlé de magie ?

Tous tournèrent leur attention sur Musica. Celui-ci s'agitait dans sa cellule, comme s'il paniquait. La bulle, en s'élevant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, avait fait trébucher Musica et il tentait avec peine de reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant sur les bords de la sphère. Après quelques instants, il s'immobilisa et fit tomber sa capuche, révélant une chevelure blanche comme la neige, des oreilles aigues et des yeux bridés. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'Arma, soit à peine la vingtaine.

Il leva les bras vers Arma, l'air mécontent, et ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun sons ne s'échappaient de la prison. Enfin, il remonta sa manche droite sous laquelle était caché une sorte d'énorme gant recouvert d'appendices biscornus entre lesquels étaient reliés des fils fins. De la main gauche, il effleura le gant et l'intérieur de la bulle devint soudain flou. Une fissure apparut sur la surface de la sphère dans un bruit de verre cassé. L'air redevint normal dans la prison mais Musica caressa à nouveau son gantelet. La fissure s'agrandit encore et la prison magique explosa en éclat dans un horrible bruit strident qui obligèrent Arma, Droy et les soldats d'Aramilius à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Aramilius, toujours immobilisé, n'eut pas ce luxe et laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Musica posa pied à terre et revint près de Mirajane et Evergreen. Il toucha à nouveau son gantelet. Cette fois-ci, l'horrible son qui avait manqué de peu les rendre sourds retentit avant que les bulles magiques ne volent en éclat. Lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail et les soldats de Narion récupérèrent enfin l'usage de leurs sens, ils virent Mirajane et Evergreen libres mais allongés sur le sol, évanouis. Les prisons magiques avaient déjà drainé beaucoup de leur énergie.

Aramilius : Mais c'est impossible ! Seul Aurum peut briser mes boucliers ! Et seulement de l'extérieur. Quelle magie contient ces gants pour générer autant de puissance ?!

Arma : Magie ? Puissance ? Tu n'y es pas du tout. Il s'agit d'un mécanisme extrêmement simple que Musica maitrise à la perfection. Comme il s'agit d'un système mécanique, la propriété anti-magie de tes prisons magiques n'a pas fonctionné.

Musica : Arma ! Fils de porc ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était une magie à rétroaction ! Je me suis fait piéger comme un débutant !

Arma : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je croyais que tu étais arrivé ici plus tôt que moi. Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué toi-même ?

Musica : … Je n'ai pas fait gaffe !...

Arma : Dis plutôt que tu t'es encore endormi.

Musica : Ferme là ! Spell ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me reposer, alors je manque de sommeil. Je n'ai pas la chance de faire ma formation avec Désastre, comme toi.

Droy : Mais vous êtes qui, à la fin ?!

Arma : Oh, pardon. J'ai manqué aux règles de politesse. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Arma, ange de la mort au service de Wexus. Le grand ronchon, là-bas, qui vient de libérer tes copines est malheureusement mon collègue, Musica. Mais quand on lui laisse une guitare dans les mains, on ne regrette pas de le connaître.

Arma tendit la main à Droy et celui-ci rendit la poignée de main par réflexe, sans se demander s'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque piège.

Musica : Arma ! J'ai fait ma part ! C'est ton tour maintenant !

Arma : Bon d'accord. Il n'y a pas le feu au lac.

Arma sauta du toit de la maison où il se tenait avec Droy et atterrit à quelques mètres de Aramilius. Il s'approcha et leva la main. L'air se mit à vibrer autour de son bras et il toucha l'une des épaisses racines qui enserraient le commandant de Narion. L'appendice végétal fut sectionné d'un seul coup. L'ange de la mort répéta l'opération à plusieurs endroit jusqu'à ce qu'Aramilius soit complétement libre. Arma tendit le bras vers Aramilius. Par réflexe de soldat, le commandant éleva son bouclier entre lui et l'inconnu.

Arma ne parut pas surprit mais soupira bruyamment et secouant négativement la tête. Il fit un pas en avant, traversant la protection comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son corps était encore à moitié à l'extérieur du bouclier lorsqu'il tendit à nouveau la main.

Arma : Dis donc ! Qui vous a éduqué ? On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse ? Ce serait la moindre des choses que de serrer la main de celui qui vous sauve la vie, non ?

Aramilius : Je n'ai rien à faire avec des gens comme vous ! Vous interférez dans une affaire qui ne vous concerne pas ! Partez avant de subir le courroux de l'armée toute puissante de Narion !

Arma : C'est bien dommage parce que ma mission est de vous empêcher de vous battre. J'ai été envoyé par Wexus, vous savez, le grand monsieur dans le nuage.

Aramilius : Je sais ce qu'est un hologramme, merci !

Musica : C'est bizarre. Pendant un instant, j'ai qu'on avait affaire à des ploucs qui ne faisaient pas le rapprochement entre nous et le vaisseau géant au-dessus de leur tête ou qui ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils ont affaires à plus forts qu'eux.

Arma : En fait, on ne vous donne pas tellement le choix. Vous allez quitter ce village chacun de votre côté et rentrer chez vous pour faire votre rapport. La suite des événements dépendra de votre coopération et peut-être de l'humeur de Wexus.

Aramilius : Et si je refuse ?!

Musica : Alors notre boulot n'en est que plus simple. Arma, à toi l'honneur.

Aramilius s'apprêta à protester mais Arma tendit le bras vers lui et le commandant de Narion disparut sous les yeux de Droy. Il remarqua qu'une portion du sol sphérique avait également était emporté à l'endroit où se trouvait Aramilius.

Arma se tourna ensuite vers Droy. Celui-ci, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir, fit un pas en arrière et sursauta lorsque la main de Musica, qui s'était rendu sur le toit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, se posa sur son épaule.

Musica : Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Je te laisserai peut-être partir si ta réponse me convient.

Droy : Je… Je veux juste rentrer à Fairy Tail avec mes camarades !

Arma : Ah, j'ai gagné le pari, Musica ! Il y en a au moins un qui s'est montré raisonnable.

Musica : Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te tordre le cou pour m'avoir fait perdre mon pari.

Musica approcha sa main libre, celle qui ne portait pas le gantelet, du visage de Droy. Le mage de Fairy Tail ressentit un frisson d'horreur lorsque la main vint se poser sur ses yeux. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, puis, ce fut le noir.

Droy se réveilla au milieu des hautes herbes. Plus aucunes traces autour de lui d'Arma ou de Musica mais il pouvait encore voir le village à l'horizon d'où s'élevait des volutes de fumée noires. Il se tâta vivement le cou et poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa tête était encore dans le bon sens, il se décida à chercher à se repérer. Il trouva Mirajane et Evergreen, à ses pieds, toujours évanouis ainsi qu'un bout de papier sur lequel avaient été griffonnés les mots suivants :

« Traverse la forêt à l'opposé du champ où tu te trouves et tu tomberas sur une route qui te mènera à un village encore sous le contrôle de l'armée de Fiore. Il devrait te suffire de montrer ton tatouage de guilde pour que les soldats te permettent de rejoindre tes compagnons. N'essayent pas de faire marche arrière ou tu subiras le même sort qu'Aramilius. Arma »

Aramilius vit une bulle blanche apparaître tout autour de lui. Il essaya de frapper les parois mais il ne réussit qu'à se bruler les poings. Il cria, mais personne à l'extérieur ne semblait entendre sa voix, et il n'entendait plus rien venant de l'extérieur.

Arma se tourna vers Droy et ils échangèrent des paroles. Mais le commandant de Narion n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car il se sentit s'élever dans les airs. La barrière qui le maintenait prisonnier emporta même un morceau des pavés.

Son pouvoir de protection ne lui étant que de peu d'utilités dans cette situation. Pourtant, la magie qu'utilisait Arma semblait être la même que la sienne, c'était frustrants. Il était réduit au statut de spectateur impuissant dans la sphère qui commençait à l'emmener loin du village.

Près d'une heure plus tard, sa prison se mit à ralentir. Il regarda sous ses pieds pour découvrir que la sphère l'avait ramené au campement où il s'était installé avec ses hommes, dans une plaine sur la frontière entre Seven et Fiore.

Sa prison s'immobilisa à 2 mètre au-dessus du sol avant de disparaître, le laissant s'écraser sur une tente heureusement vide. Tous les autres soldats qui l'avaient accompagné pour conquérir le visage sur leur route se mirent à apparaître et tomber de la même façon un peu partout au-dessus du campement.

Lorsque la pluie de soldat de Narion stoppa, il fit l'appel. Personne ne manquait. Son aide de camp vint à sa rencontre. Il était resté au camp et était maintenant étonné de la façon dont été apparus son commandant.

Aramilius : Il faut envoyer un message à Aurum, Clemens. Arrange toi aussi pour faire suivre les informations à tous les autres généraux restés dans les colonies ou à Narion.

Clemens : Fairy Tail est donc si terrible que ça ?

Aramilius : Même si nous avions décidé d'éviter de les affronter grâce au pouvoir de Cristobal, nous avons toujours été préparés à les combattre. J'ai combattu 3 de leurs mages et ils ne représentent pas de danger. Le problème vient de ce Wexus. Ceux que j'ai rencontrés se faisaient appelé des anges de la mort. J'imagine qu'ils doivent représenter les hommes les plus forts de ce Wexus. Mais s'il en a d'autres au moins aussi fort qu'eux, nous aurons de sérieux ennuis. Je pense également qu'ils ne sont même pas allés à fond contre moi.

Clemens : Je m'en occuperais. Les médecins seront bientôt là pour prendre soin des blessés. Autre chose ?

Aramilius : Oui. Tu demanderas à Aurum pourquoi il ne se sert pas encore de la « machine »… Notre atout comme il l'appelle.

Le lieutenant se retourna et disparut prestement dans une tente plus loin.

Aramilius se demanda si les autres commandants avaient reçus la visite d'hommes de ce Wexus. Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortiront tous aussi bien que lui ? Les 2 personnes qu'il avait rencontrées ne semblaient pas avoir voulu le tué, mais seulement lui faire peur. S'il devait un jour les affronter sérieusement, aurait-il une chance ?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 14<strong>

**Rendez-vous dans 2 jours pour la suite.**

**Chapitre 15 : Aurum et Cristobal**


	15. Chapter 15 : Aurum et Cristobal

**Angelo a observé la bataille des dragons mais va maintenant intervenir.**

**De quoi est capable cet homme qui paraît si jeune mais si déterminé?**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Aurum et Cristobal<p>

Angelo se redressa, nullement impressionné par les sorts que s'étaient lancés mutuellement Luxus et Aurum dans lesquels ils étaient toujours prisonniers. Erza allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit des filaments blancs apparaître autour de l'intrus. Tels une horde de serpent dotés de volonté propre, ils se propageaient autour de lui tandis qu'il s'approchait des combattants. Il passa à moins d'un mètre d'Erza sans faire attention à elle. Elle remarqua que son regard était chargé d'une féroce haine et il était fixé sur Luxus et Aurum. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, se rapprochant de plus en plus des belligérants, l'un des appendices magiques frôla son armure. L'endroit où elle avait été touchée se désagrégea instantanément.

Il n'était plus qu'à 5 mètre du combat lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Si les filaments avaient jusque-là une progression lente, ils prirent soudain vie. Leur densité augmenta considérablement jusqu'à former un écran opaque qui engloutit en un instant l'endroit où se trouvait les 2 chasseurs de dragon. Dans le même temps, il leva le bras droit et une sphère composée des mêmes filaments immaculés apparut. Il dirigea la paume de sa main vers Cristobal et la boule de magie accéléra. En entrant en contact avec le cristal qui formait maintenant une sphère autour de lui, elle s'arrêta et se mit en expansion recouvrant à la fois Gajeel et son adversaire. Seuls Natsu, Erza et Makarov furent épargnés.

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Erza : N'y touche pas Natsu ! Quoi que ce soit, c'est dangereux.

Angelo : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos camarades, si vous faites le bon choix, nous en resterons là. Vous feriez bien de réfléchir à 2 fois s'il vous vient l'idée de défier celui qui m'envoie… Car cela me mettrai très en colère.

Les filaments se dispersèrent brutalement et se rassemblèrent autour de celui qui les avait invoqués avant de disparaître. Luxus, Aurum, Cristobal et Gajeel étaient intact, mais les sorts qu'ils avaient invoqués avaient été annulés, annihilés par l'étrange magie blanche. Luxus avait attentivement observé le phénomène. L'énergie blanche avait comme absorbé leurs sorts.

Aurum : Mais t'es qui toi ?! Pourquoi intervenez-vous dans ce combat qui ne vous concerne pas ?

Angelo : Raisonnement parfaitement égoïste ! Mon intervention est tout à fait légitime. J'ai été mandaté par Wexus pour vous ordonner de cesser les combats. Si vous n'obéissez pas, nous serons dans l'obligation de détruire ce monde.

Aurum : Je suis un roi ! Je suis le descendant d'Ishgar, le sage. Toutes ces terres m'appartiennent de droit. De quel droit osez-vous vous mêler de nos affaires ?!

Angelo : Du même droit qui te permet d'attaquer tes voisins dans une vaine campagne de conquête territoriale. Que tu sois roi ou non, ce peuple ne t'accepte pas, et comme c'est ce peuple qui cultive ces terres, tu n'as aucun droit sur elles. Alors, pourrais-je savoir quelle est votre réponse ?

Luxus, Gajeel, Natsu et Luxus : Je refuse !

Aurum : Ce monde me revient de droit ! Fiore n'est qu'une étape. Je serais le plus grand empereur dont ce monde puisse rêver ! Je reformerai Ishvar, puis je conquerrai toutes les terres connues, même celles d'où tu viens. Tout est fait pour m'appartenir.

Natsu : Ces hommes nous ont volé une partie de notre vie ! Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai !

Luxus : Je ne laisserai personne faire les mêmes erreurs que moi par le passé juste parce que j'ai donné le mauvais exemple. Renverser l'ordre établit ne doit pas se faire à la légère. Va-t'en étranger ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Angelo : Alors tant pis. Si vous voulez vous battre, vous serez obligés de passer par moi.

Cristobal : Pas de problème, un gringalet comme toi ne posera pas de problème. Tu es bien trop jeune pour te mesurer à la force des dragons. Arbre de cristal !

Le commandant narionnide tendit son poing vers l'ennemi et des cristaux violets se formèrent avant de se répandre dans l'air en direction de sa cible, un peu à la manière du piler du dragon de fer de Gajeel. Angelo ne bougea pas. Il marmonna une incantation et les filaments blancs réapparurent et vinrent se répandre en un écran compact entre lui et le cristal. La magie de Cristobal ne dépassa pas l'écran car les cristaux se désintégrèrent en entrant en contact avec la magie blanche.

Natsu, voyant que ces filaments blancs étaient dangereux, avait fait un formidable bond pour se trouver au-dessus de l'étranger, derrière l'écran de protection.

Natsu : Poing de fer du dragon de feu !

Son poing se recouvra de flammes et il s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Angelo. Mais les filaments blancs se déplacèrent une fois de plus pour protéger leur maître. Natsu ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et allait être touché par la magie, mais Gajeel intervint.

Gajeel : Piliers du dragon de fer !

Le bras du chasseur de dragon de fer se changea en un cylindre de métal et s'allongea à toute vitesse pour frapper Natsu sur le côté, le repoussant loin du danger. Puis, un autre pilier naquit en plein milieu du premier et vint frapper Angelo à la tête en passant sous l'écran de protection blanc.

Angelo roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser au pied d'un arbre.

Gajeel : Un vantard de moins. On peut reprendre maintenant. C'est ton tour monsieur le chasseur de dragon de cristal.

Cristobal : C'est sympa de nous avoir débarrassé de ce gêneur. Mais maintenant, c'est vous qui allez disparaître. Je vais réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite i mois.

Angelo : Une seconde ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

L'homme se relevait en se tenant la tête. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de son front, mais il paraissait encore lucide malgré le choc. Des filaments blancs s'agitaient autour de lui comme des serpents enragés.

Angelo : Je n'y crois pas. Se faire avoir aussi bêtement ! Wexus m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas trop en faire. Je suis sûr qu'il va encore me sermonner après ça. Vous allez me le payez ! Cette fois-ci, Je ne vous laisserai plus la moindre ouverture ! Origine blanche !

Dès qu'il eut prononcé l'incantation, les appendices magiques blancs s'étirèrent dans toutes les directions tout en se multipliant. Il n'était déjà plus possible de voir Angelo au travers de la magie blanche en expansion. Les arbres à proximité furent dévorer par la magie et même le sol se creusa au passage de l'énergie destructrice. Mais avant que l'attaque n'atteigne qui que ce soit, la sphère blanche se dispersa. Angelo redevint visible. La haine se voyait toujours sur son visage et il serrait les poings, mais il souffla profondément et la colère fit place à un masque sans émotion.

Angelo : Par chance pour vous, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne tuer que si ma vie était menacée. Maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu de vos pouvoirs insignifiants, je ne me laisserai plus avoir même par surprise. Ma magie me donne à la fois une attaque et une défense parfaite. Alors maintenant, je suis désolé de gâcher votre fête mais je vais vous demander poliment de vous disperser… S'il-vous-plaît.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la main qui frottait la blessure due à l'attaque de Gajeel s'illumina d'une lueur verte. La tâche rouge se mit à rapetisser à vue d'œil.

Aurum fit un pas en avant et pointa du doigt l'inconnu.

Aurum : Tu traites mes pouvoirs d'insignifiant ?! Mais tu fais une grave erreur ! Ta défense est loin d'être parfaite !

Angelo : De quoi parles-tu ? Je vous ai fait une démonstration de ma magie et tu doutes que je puisse la réitérer ?

Aurum : Dans ce monde, le pouvoir revient à ceux qui savent l'imposer. En d'autre terme, c'est la puissance qui détermine les dirigeants. La magie n'est pas différente des hommes, c'est la puissance du mage qui détermine la victoire et non une quelconque ruse ! Je vais te montrer que ma puissance surpassera ta défense parfaite !

Le roi de Narion forma un cercle avec ses doigts et regarda son nouvel adversaire à travers, les bras tendus.

Aurum : Art secret du chasseur de dragon ! Flèche perforante du dragon d'or !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et de l'or liquide en sortit pour s'accumuler dans le cercle formé par ses 2 mains. Puis, brusquement, le liquide magique se transforma en un gigantesque pilier terminé en pointe de flèche qui fila sur sa cible à toute vitesse. Un écran blanc se forma sur le chemin et grandit en changeant de forme jusqu'à devenir une sphère autour d'Angelo ne laissant aucune ouverture.

Aurum était sûr de lui. Son sort lui avait permis de percer les boucliers de protection que manipulait Aramilius. Aucune magie ne pourrait arrêter son sort.

La flèche atteignit sa destination mais l'énergie de l'attaque du chasseur de dragon d'or disparut complètement dans le mur blanc sans l'altérer d'aucune manière. Aurum n'en arrêta pas son sort pour autant et il continua de lancer l'énergie concentrée vers son ennemi. Il ne voulait pas croire que son sort le plus puissant ait pu échouer. Il devait bien y avoir une faille. Peut-être que la protection finirait par céder.

Un fil d'énergie naquit de la sphère qui entourait Angelo. Le filament décrivit un arc de cercle avant de prendre la direction du roi guerrier qui esquiva au dernier moment. D'autres traits lumineux apparurent et il lui fallut arrêter son sort pour pouvoir tous les éviter cette fois.

Aurum : Comment as-tu pu arrêter mon sort le plus puissant ?! Sa force à l'impact rivalise même avec l'Etherion !

Angelo : C'est pourtant simple. Tu étais tellement sûr de ta force que tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre l'essence de la magie de ton adversaire. Même pour quelqu'un capable de dégager autant d'énergie que toi, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la magie, alors tu ne pourras jamais remporter la moindre victoire contre moi !

Cristobal : Votre altesse. Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de cet insolent. Ainsi vous pourrez en finir avec les autres chasseurs de dragons.

Aurum : Non… J'ai compris. Cristobal, on se repli.

Cristobal : Mais mon seigneur…

Aurum : Cristobal ! Tu as beau avoir profité de mes largesses par le passé, je n'accepterai pas que tu désobéisses. On rentre !

Natsu : N'espérez pas que je vous laisse filer après ce que vous avez fait !

Natsu fit un pas en avant d'en l'attention de lancer un nouvel assaut mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'un mur blanc s'éleva, coupant la clairière en 2 et séparant Erza, Makarov, Luxus, Gajeel et Natsu de Cristobal, Aurum et Angelo.

Angelo : Vous avez pris une sage décision. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seulement un guerrier mais également un souverain avisé. Je vais seulement vous prévenir une dernière chose. Il se peut que mon maître ait déjà pris sa décision. Sachez que si vous nous revoyez sur votre monde, c'est que les anges de la mort auront reçu l'autorisation de tuer. De vous tuer. Et la plupart d'entre eux ont lu vos dossiers et ne vous aime pas. Nous n'aurons pas de pitié en ce qui vous concerne, ni pour Narion, ni pour Fiore.

Aurum : Je n'ai peur de vous. Ne te méprends pas sur ma décision. Je compte terminer notre combat mais je n'ai encore pas la moindre idée pour passer outre ta « défense parfaite ». Je vais donc saisir l'opportunité que tu m'offre de me préparer à te tuer, toi comme celui qui t'envoie et comme tous ceux que vous pourrez m'envoyer.

Angelo : Je me doutais que ce serait ta réponse. C'est bien pour ça que tu devras craindre les anges de la mort. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vous dis à bientôt, mages d'Earthland !

Le corps de l'ange de la mort devint complétement blanc, comme la magie qu'il employait, et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, le mur magique qui séparait les belligérants se dématérialisa, mais les membres de Fairy Tail ne trouvèrent plus trace de leurs adversaires.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir à leur poursuite lorsque le vieux maître de la guilde, toujours dans les bras d'Erza, se mit à gémir bruyamment.

Erza : Ne trainons pas, il faut retrouver Pollyussica et Wendy le plus vite possible. Elles sont les seuls qui pourraient sauver le maître.

Lorsque Cristobal et Aurum arrivèrent en vue de leur quartier général de campagne, ils furent accueillis par une colonne de soldats menés par l'un des généraux de Narion : Glinda.

Glinda : Moi qui allait justement à votre recherche, votre altesse. Vous m'évitez d'avoir à parcourir la forêt à votre recherche.

Aurum : Surveillez vos paroles, Glinda. Je suis votre roi ! J'exige un minimum de décorum lorsqu'on s'adresse à moi ! En particulier devant nos hommes.

Glinda : Dit celui qui exige de se battre en personne alors qu'il est le souverain d'une puissante nation… Vous n'êtes décidément pas un roi ordinaire. Mais laissons ça de côté. J'ai à vous parler de choses plus urgentes. J'imagine que vous avez remarqué cet homme qui nous a menacés pendant que nous nous battions.

Cristobal : Comment aurait-on pu l'ignorer. Il a même envoyé un homme de main nous chaperonner. Et je dois avouer qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir plus d'arguments que les seuls mots.

Glinda : Alors vous aussi… J'ai moi-même rencontré une très étrange créature. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'Aramilius et Cabrus. Nihil, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de Fiore, a réussi à faire passer un message par lacrima de communication au travers des brouillages. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a aussi rencontré un nouvel ennemi. Il demande une réunion extraordinaire de l'état-major… Ah ! Et il confirme aussi que la guilde Fairy Tail a été libérée du cristal.

Aurum : Nous l'avions déjà découvert par nous-même. Pour la réunion extraordinaire, ça ne me paraît pas une bonne idée. L'ennemi a laissé entendre qu'il nous observe depuis déjà un moment. Il se peut qu'il ait prévu cette réaction et qu'il n'attende que ça pour nous avoir tous en seul coup.

Glinda : Alors que doit-on faire ? On ne peut pas rester sans réagir !

Cristobal : Je pense qu'on devrait en finir avec Fiore ! Si nous pouvions détruire le conseil de la magie et mettre la main sur les artefacts qu'ils possèdent, avec la machine que nous possédons déjà, nous serions capables de repousser n'importe quel adversaire.

Aurum : Ne te laisse pas dominer par tes émotions, Cédric.

Le commandant de Narion fronça les sourcils en entendant prononcer son véritable nom.

Aurum : Je sais que tu souhaites te venger du conseil, mais le retour sur la scène de Fairy Tail change la donne…

Cristobal : Alors, je les scellerai à nouveau !

Aurum : La dernière fois, tu les as eu par surprise, sois sûr que cette fois-ci, ils te verront venir. Tu ne pourras plus compter sur les amplificateurs magiques dans ces conditions. Fairy Tail n'est pas non plus la seule menace. Sabertooth n'est pas encore tombé, malgré que nous ayons capturé leur maître. Il y a également Jura de Lamia Scale, Kagura de Mermaid Heel et Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus. Ils nous ont montré à plusieurs reprises qu'ils étaient de puissants adversaires.

Cristobal : Nous les vaincrons tous les uns après les autres ! Qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra, je me vengerai !

Aurum : C'est mon plan. Tu auras ta vengeance et je serai empereur. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça prendra du temps. Nous devons nous préparer à affronter un ennemi inconnu. Il vaut mieux mettre en pause notre campagne pour le moment, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Cédric… Glinda ! Tu rejoindras tes hommes au plus vite. Tu m'enverras un message si tu as des nouvelles des autres généraux. Mais avant de partir, envoie un message à tous nos hommes répartis sur le front autour de Fiore. Tu leur diras de battre en retraite et de nous communiquer l'inventaire de leurs forces restantes. J'aviserais probablement d'un repositionnement.

Glinda : Ce sera fait, votre altesse. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Firion ? Il était censé être avec vous.

Cristobal : Tiens, c'est vrai. On ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'on est partis chassé les dragons… Il aurait pourtant dut nous contacter avec sa lacrima de communication depuis longtemps. Il a dut lui arriver quelque chose.

Aurum : Nous attendrons demain pour voir s'il revient ici. C'est peut-être une simple panne de sa lacrima portable. Une dernière chose. Tâche de ne pas mourir. La capacité de téléportation d'Horologium nous sera utile dans les prochains jours.

Glinda : Je tâcherais de faire attention.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'inclina rapidement et s'éloigna vers le rassemblement de tentes vertes et grises, bientôt suivie des soldats qui l'avaient accompagnés.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre, Cristobal se rapprocha de son souverain.

Cristobal : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez nommé commandant. Elle a essayé de vous tuer !

Aurum : Pour faire simple, nous avons eu un compromis. Si elle m'aidait en se battant sous mes ordres, je lui permettais de rentrer chez elle.

Cristobal : Et vous tiendrez parole ?

Aurum : Malheureusement, c'est impossible. So pays est tout simplement inaccessible car il faudrait qu'un passage soit créer de leur côté. Or, la magie a cessé d'être, là d'où elle vient. Et sans magie, ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir de passage. J'ai prévu de la tuer lorsque Fiore sera à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 15<strong>

**Rendez-vous dans 2 jours pour la suite.**

**Chapitre 16 : Les démons**


	16. Chapter 16 : Les démons 1

_**Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point  
>Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel.<strong>_

_**(Bravo à celui qui peut donner les 4 vers formant la suite des 4 vers que j'ai déjà donné. Ils font parties d'une oeuvre fantastique très connue. J'ai trouvé que les 2 premiers correspondaient bien à Narion et ces 2 là sont très appropriés pour la situation de nos héros)**_

**Désolé mais ce chapitre risquait d'être un peu long.  
>Je l'ai donc séparé en 2, ce qui tombe bien car nous avons 2 démons à traiter.<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : Les démons 1 : Ordalie du livre de Zelef<p>

Lévy venait de se réveiller. Elle avait fait le plus terrible des cauchemars absolument terrifiant dans lequel elle tuait Gajeel en tentant de se défendre face à ses meilleurs amis qui voulaient la tuer et tous ses camarades l'encourageaient. Elle s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, son corps tremblait encore des émotions de ce rêve qui avait eu l'air si réel.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue dans la cellule où elle, Elfman et Freed avaient été expédiés après avoir été aspirés par l'étrange livre du soldat de Narion. Elle hurla tandis que les images qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir lui revenaient en tête, plus réelles que jamais, maintenant qu'elle savait que ça n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve et qu'elle pourrait le revivre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Sabad : Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant.

Elle avait arrêté de crier mais respirait encore bruyamment. À côté d'elle, recroquevillé en position fœtale, Elfman se tenait la tête dans les bras et sanglotait tout en marmonnant la même phrase encore et encore.

Elfman : Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver…

Sabad : On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour votre ami. Il est comme ça depuis que j'ai repris connaissance.

Lévy : C'est… C'est vraiment fini ?

Sabad : J'ai bien peur que cela ne fasse que commencer. Je suis profondément désolé. Vous allez bien ?

Lévy : Mes amis… Ils ont essayé de me tuer !

Sabad : Calmez-vous. Tout va bien maintenant.

Lévy : Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

Sabad : Pourtant, je vous conseille d'accepter les images que vous avez vues… Je sais que ça doit être terrible, mais si vous vous laissez dominer par vos émotions, vous finirez par perdre la raison et il vous tuera…

Lévy : Et vous… Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sabad : J'ai dut tuer mon meilleur ami, ma femme et mes enfants… Pour la deuxième fois… Mais cette fois-ci… C'était horrible…

Lévy : Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ?

Sabad : Leur cadavre… Ils étaient morts… Ma femme avait le crâne écrasé avec on marteau et mon fils avait une dague en travers du cœur… Et ils se sont relevés quand même… Ils ont continué à essayer de me tuer.

Soudain, le visage de Sabad changea radicalement. Jusque-là, il paraissait las et extrêmement fatigué et sa voix se voulait rassurante. Maintenant, il souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux étaient ceux d'une bête sauvage. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, un gloussement tout droit sorti des tréfonds de la folie.

Sabad : La prochaine fois, je m'assurai que leurs corps soient en miettes, je brulerai la maison et je détruirai le village de mes mains ! Je montrerai à ce démon que je ne joue plus à son petit jeu ! La peur ne m'empêchera pas de vivre et de détruire ce qu'il a construit !

Lévy fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi lorsque l'homme brisé par la peur et la colère eut fini de parler. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et remarqua que leur cellule était un peu plus petite que la première fois.

Lévy : Où est Freed ?!

Sabad : Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu à mon réveil.

Lévy fut un peu soulagé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait repris l'expression d'un vieil homme fatigué.

Sabad : Il est très probable qu'il n'ait pas survécu à sa première ordalie… Je suis désolé pour lui…

Lévy : Impossible ! Freed est le plus intelligent d'entre nous. Il ne se serait pas laisser berner par des illusions.

Sabad : J'espère pour lui que vous avez raison… Ou peut-être qu'Ordalie s'en est débarrassé justement pour cette raison…

Lévy : Je ne perdrai pas espoir ! Je trouverai un moyen de tous nous sortir d'ici.

Sabad : J'espère sincèrement que vous réussirez.

Les murs de la cellule changèrent de couleurs et devinrent rouge sang.

Sabad : Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas déjà ! Il attend d'habitude plusieurs jours avant de recommencer !

Lévy : Pourquoi est-ce ça recommence aussi tôt ?!

Mais plutôt que la cellule disparaisse comme la première fois, les murs se mirent à se déformer et changèrent à nouveau de couleur. Passant tantôt au vert, tantôt au bleu.

Sabad : C'est bizarre, pourquoi ne nous sépare-t-il pas ?

En réponse à sa question, une lame métallique très fine déchira un des murs et l'ouvrit comme si la roche était aussi fragile que du papier. La rapière dessina un rectangle assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse passer et Freed apparut. Il était couvert de brulures et semblait exténué. Il sortait d'un long tunnel aux murs couverts d'inscriptions lumineuses et dont on ne voyait pas le bout.

Lévy : Freed ?!

Freed : Suivez-moi, vite ! Il ne faut pas traîner.

Sabad : Non ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est probablement encore un coup d'Ordalie. Ne croyez pas ce que vous voyez. Votre ami est sûrement déjà mort.

Freed : … C'est exact, je suis mort et vous ne voyez qu'une illusion.

Sabad : Ah ! Tu vois… Mais… Pourquoi tu avoues ?

Lévy : Alors Freed est mort ?!

Freed : Bien sûr que non ! Réfléchissez, si j'étais une illusion, j'aurai tout fais pour vous convaincre que j'étais le vrai. Je viens de vous convaincre par l'absurde que j'étais le vrai. Alors suivez-moi, vite ! Qui que soit celui qui a créé cet endroit, il peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

Sabad : Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse plus complexe pour me persuader que vous ne m'entraînez pas dans une nouvelle torture ?

Lévy : Ce type de raisonnement est bien son genre. J'ai envie de le croire, Sabad. Freed, je te suis. Mais il faudra aider Elfman.

Elle s'approcha d'Elfman, se mit sur les genoux et l'observa quelques instants. Il continuait à psalmodié son mantras de désespoir en boucle.

Elfman : Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver…

Lévy le gifla violement une fois, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce que son regard s'anime à nouveau et qu'il mette ses bras en position défensive.

Lévy : Arrête de te morfondre tout seul ! On est tous dans le même bateau ! Reprends-toi ! Sois un homme et suis-nous ! pense à Mirajane et Lisanna. Que dirait-elle en te voyant ainsi. Elles ont confiance en toi et elles ont besoin de toi… Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous échapper !

Elfman resta immobile, abasourdis. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être sûr que c'était bien Lévy qu'il avait devant lui, cette jeune femme d'habitude si tendre et fragile. Il se leva enfin et franchit le premier le trou dans le mur créé par Freed. Il s'essuya le visage et se retourna vers ses compagnons. Son visage avait retrouvé toute son assurance habituelle.

Elfman : Tu as raison, Lévy. C'était égoïste de ma part de vous laisser tomber. Vous pouvez compter sur ma force ! Après tout, un homme se doit de protéger ses amis !

Freed : Maintenant que tu es prêt on ferait mieux de se grouiller.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le tunnel un par un. Elfman ouvrait la marche, puis venait Freed, qui lui indiquait le chemin, ensuite Lévy et enfin Sabad, toujours méfiants et tentant de convaincre Lévy de faire demi-tour tant qu'il était encore temps.

Lévy : Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, Freed ?

Freed : J'ai trouvé une faille dans l'illusion. J'ai remarqué qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs magiques. Mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Nos pouvoirs fonctionnent mais nous ne pouvons pas les voir. Utiliser ma magie d'écrits de l'ombre n'a pas été simple sans la voir mais j'ai réussi à créer une sortie à ma simulation. Apparemment, le créateur de cet endroit pensait qu'on serait trop occupé à vouloir sauver sa vie et il n'a pas mis beaucoup de sécurité autour des simulations. La prison, par contre, est presque complètement hermétique. Si je n'avais pas déjà été à l'extérieur, je n'aurai probablement pas pu créer cette sortie.

Sabad : Et pourquoi tu portes des blessures, alors ?! Tu as bien dit que ce n'était que des simulations !

Freed : En fait, je crois que ça fait partie des quelques sécurité que le créateur a installé. Les propriétés de ce qui passe en dehors des simulations deviennent réelles. Et malheureusement, Luxus m'a suivi en dehors.

Lévy : Luxus est ici aussi ?

Freed : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le vrai. Il a essayé de me tuer dans ma simulation. J'ai l'impression que cet Ordalie est capable de lire los peurs les plus secrètes et les utilise pour nous torturer avec ses illusions.

Sabad : Tu veux dire que tu nous as entrainés ici alors que tu es poursuivi par un tueur créé par Ordalie ?!

Freed : Je te fais remarquer que c'est notre unique chance de sortir d'ici.

Elfman : Et où vat-on maintenant ?

Freed : On cherche la sortie.

Sabad : Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve non plus ?!

Freed : Jusque-là, monsieur le râleur, tu n'étais pas plus avancé que nous aujourd'hui ! Mais moi, je sais interpréter l'écriture dans laquelle est inscrit le code magique qui régi ce monde virtuel. J'ai découvert des portes secrètes qui permettent à Ordalie ou ses créations de passer d'un programme à un autre. J'essaye de suivre sa trace pour trouver celle qui nous mènera à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, nous arriverons bientôt à la prochaine des portes que j'ai détectées.

Ils avançaient dans un long couloir aux murs faits d'une matière indéfinissables et uniformément rouge sang. Des inscriptions lumineuses apparaissaient, se déplaçaient et disparaissaient sur leur chemin. Le couloir les mena bientôt devant une grande salle. Freed arrêta Elfman juste avant qu'il n'entre et jeta un discret coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre couloir qui menait à pièce, mais quelque chose bloquait le passage.

Freed les poussa quelques pas en arrière et leur parla à voix basse.

Freed : Dis-moi, Elfman. Ordalie t'as fait combattre la Bête n'est-ce pas ?

Elfman : Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

Freed : Je viens de la voir dans cette salle. Elle nous bloque le chemin vers le prochain couloir.

Lévy : Comment se fait-il que le cauchemar de Elfman se trouve ici ?

Freed : Ordalie a dû se rendre compte qu'on s'était enfui et a libéré les cauchemars pour nous bloquer la sortie. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Sabad : Comment ça, une bonne nouvelle ? Comme si ton Luxus ne suffisait pas déjà.

Freed : S'il nous attend ici, ça veut dire que la sortie n'est pas loin. Donc, on est sur la bonne voie.

Elfman : Mais comment va-t-on faire pour passer ?

Freed : Pour ça, je compte sur toi Elfman. Mes écrits de l'ombre demande du temps pour en écrire les lois et la force brute de la Bête aurait tôt fait de venir à bout des lettres solides de Lévy. Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête avec ta magie Take-over.

Elfman : Mais je ne peux pas le combattre… Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie ici.

Freed : Et je te répète que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ordalie a dû faire en sorte que tes yeux ne voient pas ta transformation mais ton corps n'est pas altéré et réagis normalement. Je sais que c'est difficile de te demander d'affronter seul ta peur mais c'est notre seul chance de trouver la sortie.

Elfman : D'accord… Je vais essayer.

Freed : Merci. Avant que tu ne le combattes, je vais écrire un enchantement sur ton corps qui va augmenter ta force physique. Comme tu auras le même corps que la bête, tu auras l'avantage, mais mon sortilège n'est que temporaire. Essaie au moins de l'éloigner du prochain couloir pour qu'on puisse passer.

Elfman : Très bien, j'y vais.

Freed se plaça dans le dos d'Elfman et agita sa rapière. Des lettres violettes lumineuses apparurent brièvement avant de se fondre dans sa peau.

Elfman entra déterminé dans la salle où les attendaient le premier obstacle. Mais dès que le monstre qui avait maltraité ses sœurs dans le cauchemar d'Ordalie apparut dans son champ de vision, il commença à hésiter.

Le monstre le vit et attaqua immédiatement en projetant ses 2 épaisses mains sur lui. Par reflexe, Elfman utilisa son take-over pour prendre la forme de la Bête et tenta de bloquer l'assaut du monstre. Sa peur s'intensifia en voyant qu'il ne se transformait pas et la Bête frappa de toutes ses forces.

Mais Elfman tint bon. Il avait encore son corps normal, mais il avait arrêté une attaque du plus puissant des monstres. C'était la preuve que sa magie avait bien fonctionné même s'il ne voyait rien. Il reprit confiance en lui.

Elfman et la Bête, impossible à différencier de l'extérieur car ils partageaient la même apparence, se tenait main dans la main et le monstre n'arrivait pas à déséquilibrer le magicien. Elfman fit un pas en avant et la Bête fut forcée de reculer sous la force de son adversaire.

La peur d'Elfman s'était maintenant complètement évanouie. Il rompit le contact un instant avant de frapper la créature à la tête avec son poing droit. Il atteignit sa cible de plein fouet et le monstre alla s'écraser contre l'un des murs. Il ne se releva pas, semblant assommé par le choc.

Elfman : C'est bon, allez-y, je le surveille.

Lévy : Merci, Elfman ! Bravo !

Freed, Lévy et Sabad traversèrent la pièce à toute vitesse jusqu'au second couloir. Elfman allait les suivre mais il se pencha sur la Bête pour vérifier qu'elle était bien assommée. Mais lorsqu'il la toucha, son corps devint soudain transparent et il vit au travers une série de symbole lumineux qui disparut peu après le cadavre de son cauchemar.

Lévy : Attention ! Derrière toi !

Elfman se retourna pour trouver les mêmes symboles qu'il avait vu dans la Bête planant à un mètre au-dessus du sol et le corps du monstre apparaître petit à petit tout autour. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque la Bête se matérialisa et se jeta sur lui, lui enserrant le cou de ses énormes mains. Elfman se débattit pendant un instant qui parut durer une éternité avant de réussir à plier ses jambes et à repousser son adversaire en le propulsant au loin d'une pression sur son torse.

Bête : Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?! Tu te reposes continuellement sur ma force mais tu as oublié l'essentiel ! Depuis le jour où tu as volé mon âme et je t'ai privé de ta sœur pendant 2 longues années, nous sommes liés, toi et moi. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Il fallait qu'un jour vienne où tu devrais payer le tribut de l'utilisation de ma puissance et ce jour est enfin apparut.

Elfman : Tais-toi, créature ! Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Je me sers uniquement de ta force pour protéger ma famille et mes amis alors que tu l'emploie à la destruction !

Lévy : Elfman ! Dépêche-toi !

Elfman : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Allez trouver cette sortie pendant que je le retiens. On se retrouve là-bas.

Bête : La première chose que je ferai lorsque je serai libre sera de tuer tes sœurs après les avoir torturés ! Je m'assurerai que la dernière image qu'elles verront avant que je leur arrache les yeux soit ton cadavre démembré. Ensuite, je détruirai ta précieuse guilde pierre par pierre !

Elfman : Pas si je t'en empêche !

Les 2 belligérants s'attaquèrent. Un formidable combat débuta entre le mage et le monstre qui utilisaient le même corps.

Pendant ce temps, Freed, Lévy et Sabad avait avancé dans le nouveau couloir. Ils atteignirent bientôt une nouvelle salle, beaucoup plus grande que la dernière.

Sabad : Un cul de sac ?!

Freed : Non. Il essaie de nous berner. C'est bien ici.

Freed courut vers l'autre bout de la pièce et posa sa main sur le mur. Un symbole aussi grand qu'un homme apparut, entouré de plusieurs inscriptions dans des alphabets différents.

Freed : Mince ! Un glyphe de protection et des pièges.

Lévy : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Freed : Que la sortie est bien là mais il me faudra du temps pour défaire toutes les défenses qui nous empêchent de sortir.

Luxus : Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais. Mais maintenant, tu ne pourras plus me fuir, Freed.

La silhouette du cauchemar de Freed venait d'apparaître à la sortie du couloir, l'unique sortie

Sabad : C'est qui, celui-là ?!

Freed : Il nous a déjà retrouvés ? Lévy, couvre-moi pendant que j'ouvre la sortie.

Lévy : Mais c'est de Luxus dont on parle !

Freed : Il faut juste que tu me gagnes un maximum de temps.

Sabad : Cet homme ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, si ? Vous êtes quand même des mages de guilde.

Luxus : Je vais bous montrer ce qu'est un mage digne de ce nom. Un vrai mage doit être un soldat sans pitié, sans compassion ! Hurlement du dragon du dragon de foudre !

Un torrent d'éclair se déversa dans la salle, Sabad et Lévy eurent tout juste le temps d'esquiver le tourbillon. Mais le déluge d'énergie ne leur était pas destiné. Freed, dos au mur, ne pouvait pas l'éviter et fut submergé par le pouvoir du chasseur de dragon. Il disparut lorsque le torrent foudroyant explosa.

Lévy : Freed ! Non !

Sabad : Reste concentré ! On peut encore s'en tirer.

Luxus : Pauvre imbécile ! L'homme que je viens de faire disparaître était ta seule chance de sortir d'ici ! De toute façon, ses enchantements et vos pathétiques pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes et vous resterez mes jouets à jamais !

Freed : Mais maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi mes enchantements ne marchaient pas.

Luxus : Quoi ?!

Près de l'entrée de la salle, une partie du mur s'effaça pour laisser apparaître Freed, caché derrière un écran de camouflage.

Freed : J'avais fait l'erreur de programmer mes pièges pour des êtres vivants alors que tu n'es que le fruit d'un programme créé avec une magie similaire à la mienne. Je ne referai plus cette erreur.

Luxus : Alors je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'écrire de piège !

La copie de Luxus fit un pas en avant et des éclairs se mirent à courir sur ses bras. Mais il s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Luxus : Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Des inscriptions s'illuminèrent en violet autour de ses pieds et il commença à glisser sur le sol vers l'arrière.

Freed : Je savais que tu me suivais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'avais moi aussi un œil sur toi. J'avais posé un piège qui t'a marqué lorsque tu l'as activé et il me donnait constamment ta position. Ensuite, je me suis arrangé pour que tu perdes ma trace pendant un petit moment. Je suis allé repérer les lieux et, quand j'ai trouvé cet endroit, j'ai préparé des pièges pour toi et d'autres éventuels cauchemars. J'ai fait exprès de te laisser retrouver ma trace et j'ai programmé un clone de la même manière qu'Ordalie t'a créer, toi et les autres cauchemars. En temps normal, je suis incapable de générer des copies aussi vivantes, mais j'ai réussi à utiliser certaines des fonctions préétablies par Ordalie pour votre création. C'est mon clone qui est allé chercher les autres et que tu as détruit à l'instant. J'étais sûr que tu ne manquerais l'occasion de jouer avec nos espoirs alors j'ai joué le jeu en pensant qu'avec mes pièges, j'aurais le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Car je n'avais alors aucune idée de comment me débarrasser du glyphe de protection. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que mon clone me transmette les images du combat d'Elfman.

Luxus : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Freed : J'ai très vite modifié le piège sur lequel tu te tiens avant que vous n'arriviez tous. La loi est la suivante : toute chose de forme humanoïde qui tentera d'utiliser d'avancer dans ma direction dans l'enceinte du piège verra la gravité l'affectant changer. Tu vois, lorsque mes pièges sont bien écris, je peux même modifier les lois de ce monde écrites par Ordalie.

Luxus Tourna la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant l'objectif du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Luxus : Alors… Tu as compris ?

Freed : C'était pourtant logique. Pour permettre aux cauchemars de voyager facilement d'une simulation à l'autre tout en garantissant l'efficacité de tes pièges, vous avez été créé avec un code en vous qui vous permet d'ouvrir les passages qu'Ordalie avait préparé. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'il capturera quelqu'un comme moi. Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'utiliser un code différent pour le passage vers le monde extérieur.

Alors qu'il parlait, son sort atteint son paroxysme et Luxus « tomba » droit vers le glyphe indiquant l'unique porte de sortie du monde créé par le démon du livre de Zelef. Lorsque Luxus percuta le mur, il fusionna avec le symbole et celui-ci s'illumina en vert. Des filaments lumineux de même couleur apparurent et rampèrent sur le sol jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de Lévy, Sabad et Freed. Un quatrième filament emprunta le couloir.

Sabad : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ne me dis pas que tu nous a tous entraîné dans un piège ?!

Freed : Ne vous inquiétez pas. On parle de voyage inter dimensionnel, ce n'est pas une porte que tu franchis pour te retrouver où tu veux. J'ai simplement activé le programme qui va tous nous faire sortir.

Les filaments s'enroulaient autour de leur corps jusqu'à les recouvrir complètement. Lévy sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Freed entendit Sabad hurler. Sabad ne se rendait même pas compte de sa réaction. Lévy pensa à Elfman. Et s'il ne pouvait pas sortir parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec eux ? Freed ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait aperçu le filament qui allait chercher Elfman et qui était passé dans le couloir et il avait bien étudié la configuration du glyphe de la porte de sortie. Son plan avait parfaitement réussi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 16<strong>

**N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, vous aurez la suite directe dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Chapitre 17 : Les démons 2 : Obscurus le dieu de la mort**


	17. Chapter 17 : Les démons 2

**Comme promis, voici la suite directe du chapitre 16.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Les démons 2 : Obscurus le dieu de la mort<p>

Cabrus était en chemin vers le campement. Il lui avait fallu attendre le réveil de tous les soldats qui l'avaient accompagné, mais finalement, cette expédition s'était bien déroulée. Il faudrait probablement retarder l'attaque de Fiore et il y avait une petite chance pour que le conseil de la magie ait détecté l'énergie du démon du livre de Zelef mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Cabrus se sentait sûr de lui. À lui seul, il avait éliminé 3 des mages de Fairy Tail. Aurum le féliciterait probablement. Peut-être le roi le laisserait il reprendre ses terres du sud de Fiore dont la monarchie de Crocus l'avait privé, autrefois.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le vieux livre qu'il tenait sous son bras se mit à vibrer d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violement. Ce fut un des soldats qui remarqua le phénomène le premier. Il avait déjà vu ça auparavant et, la dernière fois que ça s'était produit, le livre avait aspiré plusieurs soldats dont un de ses camarades avant de se calmer.

Il s'empressa de donner l'alerte aux autres soldats et c'est alors que Cabrus se rendit compte de l'agitation autour de lui. Il ouvrit le livre car il pensait qu'Ordalie voudrait lui parlait. Il ne l'avait plus contacté depuis l'incident où il avait absorbé plusieurs de ses soldats alors qu'il manquait presque de prisonnier avec lesquels jouer.

Le livre lui échappa des mains et une intense lumière en jaillit, obligeant tout le monde à se cacher les yeux. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, le livre était refermé et 11 personnes étaient allongées sur le sol. Parmi elles se trouvaient Lévy, Freed, Elfman et Sabad. 3 des autres personnes avaient les mêmes uniformes que les soldats de Narion.

Cabrus : Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

Elfman : On est libre ?

Lévy : Freed, Elfman ! Nous avons réussi !

Freed : Restez attentifs ! Nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaires.

Sabad s'était mis à genoux et psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait être choqué par sa libération. Les autres ex-prisonniers d'Ordalie se relevaient petits à petits, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Lévy : Mais on est encerclé ?!

Freed : C'est ce que je craignais.

Elfman : Écartez-vous, ou je vous montrerais comment un vrai homme se sert de ces poings.

Cabrus : Pauvre fou ! Vous n'auriez jamais dut sortir ! Maintenant nous sommes tous condamnés !

Freed : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Nous ne nous laisserons pas berner une fois de plus par tes paroles.

Cabrus : Vous ne comprenez pas. J'avais un accord avec Ordalie. Il se contentait des cibles que je lui désignais et il se tenait tranquille ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes tous enfuis, il va se déchaîner !

Tous se tournèrent vers le vieux livre qui contenait le démon Ordalie mais l'ouvrage restait parfaitement inerte. Sabad se tenait la tête avec les mains et marmonnait encore des propos inintelligibles.

Freed : Tu essaie encore de nous distraire, mais ça ne fonctionnera plus sur moi !

Cabrus : Je vous assure ! Il faut qu'on fuie le plus loin possible avant qu'il ne se réveille !

Plusieurs soldats qui avaient entendus les terribles histoires sur le démon qui manipulait les peurs les plus secrètes du cœur des hommes tournèrent les talons et coururent le plus loin possible du livre. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait 30 mètres qu'ils se heurtèrent à un mur invisible.

Cabrus : Il est trop tard. Il va tous nous attraper et nous torturer.

Freed : Arrête de raconter des bêtises et lève cette barrière. N'importe quel mage peut voir qu'il n'y plus de magie dans ce livre.

Cabrus : Quoi ?!

Cabrus se lança vers l'endroit où était tombé son livre, le ramassa et l'ouvrit, mais rien ne se produisit.

Cabrus : Oh non ! C'est pire que tout !

Il jeta le livre et balaya du regard toutes les personnes que Freed avait libérées. Et s'arrêta sur Sabad. Un poignard glissa de la manche de Cabrus et il se jeta sur l'homme à terre. Mais juste avant de l'atteindre, un liquide gélatineux bleu se matérialisa et forma une bulle compacte autour de Sabad. Le poignard ne s'enfonça même pas jusqu'à la garde dans la protection. En voyant le liquide, Cabrus recula prestement. Le liquide disparut, absorbé par le corps de l'ancien mercenaire.

Sabad se releva lentement. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que l'encre et son visage ne montrait plus la moindre expression. Il regarda ses mains comme s'il les découvrait. Une voix s'éleva dans la tête des hommes présents.

-_Qu'il est étrange de retrouver une enveloppe physique après avoir expérimenté la mort._

Lévy : Sabad ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elfman : Ne t'approche pas, Lévy. Je ne le sens pas, ce type.

Freed : Ordalie, je présume ?

_-Exacte Freed. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un arriverait à échapper à mon monde. Félicitations. Mais tu n'as fait que gagner un sursis. Je m'assurerais de te réserver un traitement de faveur._

Freed : J'imagine que Sabad n'était pour toi qu'une couverture pour torturer tes proies.

Cabrus : Non. C'est plus vicieux que ça. C'est bien Sabad qui se tient devant nous, mais Ordalie a modelé son esprit par la peur jusqu'à le rapprocher de l'esprit d'un démon. Ensuite, il en a pris le contrôle.

_-Toi, tu en sais trop. Je vais faire de toi ma première victime._

Sabad - ou plutôt Ordalie – leva le bras et une boule de liquide bleu se forma. La boule fila vers Cabrus mais il esquiva et un soldat derrière lui reçut le projectile en plein visage. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un organisme vivant, des tentacules poussèrent sur la boule gélatineuse et elle s'accrocha au visage de l'homme. Il avait beau essayer de retirer la créature qui se fixait à son visage, il n'y avait rien à faire. La boule se déplaça jusqu'à recouvrir la tête toute entière du soldat qui commençait à étouffer, et alors qu'il allait manquer de souffle, le liquide s'infiltra entièrement dans sa tête par tous les orifices qu'elle pouvait trouver. L'homme cessa toute résistance et s'effondra, secoué de terribles spasmes, un liquide bleu s'échappant lentement de ses oreilles.

Lévy : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

_-Je l'ai emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il sera désormais condamné à vivre encore et encore ses plus profondes peurs. C'est la pire des malédictions. Voilà mon pouvoir ! Celui d'Ordalie le démon !_

? : Espèce d'enflure !

À la surprise de tous, 2 hommes apparurent, sortant des fourrés où ils étaient cachés, à l'extérieur de la barrière magique. Ils étaient tous 2 vêtus de longues capes noires attachées au niveau du cou par une plaque octogonale représentant 2 ailes ouvertes entourant une faux avec la lame vers le bas.

Le premier était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Il portait des bottes rouges et un pantalon de tissu noires, ainsi qu'une fine tunique rouge et une rapière était accroché à son ceinturon à côté de plusieurs sacoches. Ils semblaient énervés et seule son camarade l'empêchait d'approcher de la barrière.

Le second avait la même taille, et les même vêtements, à part que le rouge était remplacé par du bleu ciel et qu'il ne portait pas d'arme visibles. Même ses yeux contrastaient avec ceux de son camarade qu'il tenait par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

? : Laisse-moi, Albus ! Je vais régler son compte à ce parasite !

Albus : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir ! Les ordres étaient d'attendre le commando désastre !

? : Ils ne sont pas là ! Alors laisse-moi le buter ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'insulte !

_-Alors comme ça, il y en a qui n'ont pas encore peur de moi. Allez, venez humains et je vous apprendrez à me craindre._

L'inconnu en colère devint livide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Albus le lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

Albus : Aïe. C'était le mot de trop. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. S'il-te-plaît, Obscurus, Essaie de te calmer.

_-Ton pote de m'effraie pas. Contrairement aux humains comme vous, j'ignore ce qu'est la peur._

Obscurus : Mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus ?!

Albus baissa la tête en soupirant. Wexus les punirais probablement s'il laissait son ami massacrer toutes les personnes présentes. Il lui faudrait intervenir avant que ça tourne mal, mais à ce stade-là, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être capable d'arrêter Obscurus dans un tel état de colère.

Une aura noire se forma autour de l'inconnu et le sol se craquela autour de lui. La pression était telle que les arbres alentour se tordait. Malgré la barrière de protection érigée pas Ordalie, la plupart des soldats, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de dispositions à la magie, frissonnèrent en ressentant l'énergie maléfique qui émanait d'Obscurus.

La pression tomba subitement et Obscurus se propulsa vers le démon de Zelef. Il était partis si rapidement que le sol explosa à l'endroit d'où il était partis. Au grand étonnement d'Ordalie, il traversa sa barrière comme si elle n'existait pas et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre et s'apprêtait à le frapper de son poing droit, sa force multiplier par sa vitesse. Mais Ordalie fut le plus rapide et sa bulle gélatineuse réapparut, recouvrant en partie Obscurus qui se trouvait déjà dans le rayon d'action de son ultime protection. Il fut tout de même atteint par le coup d'Obscurus et, malgré que le liquide ait considérablement réduit sa vitesse de frappe, il fut projeté dans les airs jusqu'à heurter sa propre barrière. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, mais se releva rapidement.

Du liquide bleu était resté collé sur Obscurus et commençait à se regrouper sous forme de bulle tout autour de sa tête. Puis, comme pour la première victime d'Ordalie, le liquide s'infiltra dans sa tête par tous les trous de son visage et il se mit à chanceler.

_-Pauvre fou ! C'en est fini de toi et de ton arrogance. Qui que tu sois, dit adieu à la raison ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain. Tu ne seras jamais de taille face à un véritable démon !_

Obscurus : Une fois… Répète encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois ces 2 dernièresvphrases, et je te jure que je te ferais oublier le moindre instant de bonheur de ta misérable vie de cloporte !

_-Quoi ?! Mais tu ne devrais même plus être conscient !_

Obscurus se pinça et le nez et souffla. Tout le liquide qu'il avait absorbé fut éjecté d'un seul coup par les oreilles.

Obscurus : Et ce sera le même prix si j'apprends que ce truc gluant est ta manière de te reproduire, sale parasite ! Albus ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?!

Albus avait lui aussi franchit la barrière magique et se tenait assis près de la première victime d'Ordalie, encore secouée d'effroyables convulsions.

Albus : D'après ce que je vois, ce liquide a créé une connexion magique entre cette chose et sa cible. Le but me paraît d'altérer une zone très particulière du cortex cérébral. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les mêmes connaissances en la matière que Sensor. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi si tu es atteint.

Obscurus : Alors faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi ce truc ne m'a rien fait.

Albus : Je pensais que c'étais toi qui avait annulé la magie dans ce liquide d'une quelconque façon ?

Obscurus : Je dois avouer que je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, su ce coup. Wexus nous expliquera sûrement ce qui s'est passé.

Albus : En tout cas, content de voir que tu t'es calmé. Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

Obscurus : Eh bien, puisque le commando désastre n'est pas encore arrivé ici, il paraît évident que nous devrions remplir leur mission à leur place.

_-Oh ! Vous deux ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de m'ignorer ?! Je ne sais pas par quel coup de chance ma malédiction ne t'as pas affecté mais il n'y a définitivement aucune chance que je laisse 2 humains en vie après s'être moqué d'un démon !_

Obscurus : Ce type commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs à me traiter d'humain ! Albus ! T'es sûr que je ne peux pas faire une exception aux règles et lui régler son compte ?!

Albus : Sa situation me paraît en effet un peu ambiguë. Ne bouge pas, j'appelle Fantôme.

Albus releva sa manche droite et tapota sur le bracelet qui se trouvait sur son poignet.

_-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !_

Sabad, sous le contrôle d'Ordalie, ramassa une épée abandonné à terre et se jeta sur Obscurus. Il évita de justesse un rayon lumineux qui lui coupa la route. L'attaque était venue d'Albus. Malgré ça, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et pianotait toujours sur son bracelet. C'est alors qu'il se mit à parler tout seul.

Albus : Bonjour Fantôme… Je sais, on est en retard… Écoute, je voulais que tu saches que le commando désastre n'est pas encore arrivé… Ils sont avec vous ?... OK… Bon, on a un petit problème. On a devant nous un officier de Narion et un groupe de mages de Fare… Fiore, désolé… Eh bien il y a aussi une créature qui dit être un démon et qui s'attaque aux 2 groupes sans distinctions… Le problème c'est surtout le mauvais caractère d'Obscurus… Ah ?... Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Obscurus : Alors ?

Albus : Tu vas rire. Fantôme a échangé nos ordres de mission avec ceux du commando désastre. En gros, on hérite de leur mission parce qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de venir ici. Ils sont partis avec Wexus pour engager la suite de la phase 2.

Obscurus : Et pour le pseudo-démon, quels sont les ordres ?

Albus : Ça va te plaire. Il se trouve entre les 2, il n'est donc pas compris dans notre mission, tu as le droit d'en faire ce que tu veux.

Obscurus : Enfin ! Première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

_- Ça veut donc dire que vous allez vous battre sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Mais je vous préviens, aucun être vivant ne peut venir à bout d'un vrai démon !_

Obscurus : Là, mon salop, nous sommes d'accord sur un point !

_-Tu admets donc ton impuissance face à moi ?!_

Obscurus : Dans tes rêves ! C'est toi qui viens d'admettre que tu ne pourrais pas me vaincre.

Sur ces mots, Obscurus laissa tomber sa cape. Puis, une paire d'ailes recouvertes de plumes noires apparurent comme par magie dans son dos et se déployèrent de toute leur envergure. Elles faisaient au moins 2 mètres de long chacune. Lévy, en les voyants, ne put s'empêchait d'être émerveiller par le spectacle de ces appendices déployé.

Obscurus : Tu as devant toi un vrai démon ! Et je ne laisserai pas un déchet comme toi se faire appeler démon et insulter mon peuple tout entier !

Albus : Tu sais que Wexus n'aime pas qu'on révèle notre nature respective.

Obscurus : Pas de soucis. Il n'y a normalement personne sur cette planète qui sois capable de nous reconnaître.

_-Ce n'est pas de vulgaires ailes qui vont me faire peur !_

Obscurus : Ah bon ? Étonnant ?! Que dirait-tu donc si on arrêtait ces enfantillages et que je te montre de quoi le plus grands de tous les démons est capable !

L'aura noire se reforma autour d'Obscurus et s'étendit brusquement, recouvrant bientôt toute la boule contenu par la barrière d'Ordalie. Toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tour de passe-passe ? Quel genre de magie utilises-tu ? Tu nous rends aveugle, c'est ça ?!_

Obscurus : La seule vue dont tu as toujours été privée, c'est celle qui te permettrait de voir toute la quintessence de ma magie. Ton impertinence t'aveugle et t'empêche de voir l'art qu'est mon pouvoir. D'ailleurs, à quoi sert-il de vous retirer la vue lorsqu'il n'y a rien à voir.

Lévy : Lettres solides, feu !

La magicienne sentit la chaleur des flammes qui se formaient tout près d'elle mais aucune lumière ne semblait percer l'épaisse chape qui les avait tous recouverts.

_-Quel est cette magie ?! Tu n'as pas altéré mes yeux et je suis insensible aux illusions. Alors pourquoi suis-je aveugle ?_

Albus : Dépêche-toi, Obscurus. J'aimerais aussi profiter du spectacle.

Obscurus : Désolé, mon ami, mais je crains fort que ni toi, ni ce parasite ne puisse voir ce que je lui réserve.

Une douleur glacée traversa la jambe de Sabad lorsque le métal de la rapière d'Obscurus s'y planta jusqu'à la garde. La sensation ne dura qu'un instant car son adversaire retira tout de suite la lame et entailla profondément le bras du corps possédé par Ordalie. Celui-ci reforma sa protection liquide mais le mal avait déjà été fait et il tomba à genoux, les jambes tremblantes.

_-Espèce de lâche ! Sors de l'ombre et bats-toi !_

Obscurus : Je prends ça comme un compliment de la part de celui qui laisse le boulot à de simples illusions.

_-Peu importe que tu me perce de part en part. Ce corps n'est pas mien. Je ne ressens ni douleur, ni peur. Je pensais que tu voulais me voir t'implorer de m'achever !_

Obscurus : Ah ?! Tu peux donc occupé le corps d'un autre ? Comme c'est intéressant !

Albus : Tu n'as pas de chance d'être tombé sur nous, mon pauvre. Malheureusement pour toi, Obscurus déteste les gens avec le même genre de capacité que toi.

Quelque chose apparut enfin dans champ de vision d'Ordalie. Il vit un trait lumineux se déplacer à grande vitesse, décrivant des arabesques complexes sous ses yeux. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination mais le rayon de lumière changea brusquement de direction et le traversa une fois. Puis 2. Puis 3 fois. Ordalie, pour la première fois de sa vie, connut la signification de la souffrance. Une sensation brûlante le traversa et sembla emplir tout son être. Il regarda les endroits où il avait vu le trait le transpercer mai il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente. Pourtant, des gouttes de sang commençaient à se former aux trois endroits précis où il avait été touché.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Qui… Qui es-tu ?!_

Obscurus : Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis rien de ce que tu connais car, contrairement à toi, je suis un vrai démon ! Mais pas seulement. Je suis membre des anges de la mort, l'ordre d'assassin le plus influent qui soit, avec titre de dieu de la mort ! Autrement dit, je suis un guerrier d'élite, formé auprès des plus grands maîtres d'armes et initié à tous les arts de la magie ! Quant à toi, tu as oublié une des règles essentielles de la magie ! Lorsque tu te bats contre un autre magicien plus fort que toi, tu dois être prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu !

Alors apparut la peur. Ordalie se rappelait de l'avoir ressenti une fois seulement. C'était le jour où il avait la première fois ouvert les yeux, peu après sa création par Zelef. Il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir remplir sa mission, de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau son maître, de décevoir son maître. Mais cette peur-là était tout à fait différente. Autrefois, l'espoir l'avait guidé contre la peur tandis qu'il découvrait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres êtres vivants. Il était capable de faire apparaitre des créatures qui les faisaient souffrir avec une intensité sans égales, tant physiquement que mentalement, jusqu'à réduire leur âme en miette. Cette fois, sa peur était à nouveau la déception de son maître, mais pas à cause d'un manque de capacité. À cause d'une incapacité. L'incapacité de survivre face à cet homme qui pouvait l'atteindre et lui faire ressentir ce que nul autre ne lui avait fait subir. L'incapacité de remplir sa mission sans le moindre espoir désormais car il connaissait ses limites. Cette douleur sourde et froide l'emplit elle aussi et se mêla à sa souffrance physique. Il avait peur que son ennemi le blesse à nouveau, peur d'être impuissant pour l'en empêcher, peur de mourir et, surtout, peur de pouvoir ressentir encore plus de peur.

Obscurus : Malgré que ce ne soit pas ton corps, l'expression qui s'affiche sur ton visage est équivoque. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi sensible à la peur. Pourtant, j'ai participé à beaucoup de séance de torture et je n'avais même pas commencé la mise en bouche.

Albus : Cesse de jouer, Obscurus. Nous avons bien mieux à faire. Je te rappelle que nous avons une mission et tu risques de la compromettre. Wexus va déjà s'énerver à cause de notre retard, si en plus tu fais échouer la mission…

Obscurus : D'accord, ça va. Je l'achève et on fait notre boulot vite fait bien fait.

_-Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire…_

Obscurus : Toi, tu n'as malheureusement pas ton mot à dire. Adieu.

Le trait lumineux réapparut devant Ordalie, tournoyant sans but apparent. Puis, un second se forma. Un troisième. Il se multipliait sans cesse, continuant de tourner, jusqu'à devenir indénombrable. Puis, d'un seul coup, les traits lumineux le traversèrent en même temps.

Sabad s'effondra sous les yeux de tous, le corps recouvert de tâche rouge. L'aura noire avait disparus et tout le monde pouvait à nouveau voir. Seul Sabad n'avait pas pu rouvrir les yeux.

Albus : Je crois que tu as aussi tué l'hôte.

Obscurus : Quelle importance ? Ce n'est qu'un dégât collatéral. Je suis même certain que Wexus sera content.

Albus : N'empêche, je sais que tu aurais pu l'épargner.

Obscurus : Ce type m'avait vraiment énervé ! Tu aurais fait quoi s'il s'était pris pour dieu ?

Albus : Je lui aurais fracassé le crâne et j'aurais uriné sur son cadavre.

Obscurus : Tu vois, on a beaucoup de point en commun.

Freed : Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Obscurus : J'ai vu qu'il avait un peu de mal à apprendre le respect. Je lui ai donc fait une fleur. Il n'aura plus jamais à se soucier de cette notion, à présent.

Albus : Regardez bien ce cadavre, vous tous ! Bientôt, c'est à ça que ressemblera vos corps si vous ne rentrez pas tous bien gentiment chez vous !

Cabrus : Mages de Fairy Tail. Pour ma part, je compte faire ce qu'ils demandent.

Elfman : Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir après ce que tu m'as fait !

Albus se matérialisa devant Elfman et le fixa intensément. Aux travers du regard de cet homme, Elfman aperçut quelque chose de froid et sombre. Malgré le corps de la Bête qu'utilisait Elfman, la même impuissance qu'il avait ressentie lors de son cauchemar l'envahit de nouveau. Les yeux bleus d'Albus le paralysaient complétement.

Albus : Est-ce que ce sont tes dernières paroles, humains ?!

Lévy : Elfman ! Abandonne, nous allons retourner à la guilde !

Obscurus : Je te conseille de l'écouter. Malgré ton corps, je peux deviner que tu es un homme intelligent. Ce n'est peut-être pas évident mais, de nous 2, Albus est le plus cruel.

Cabrus : Rassemblez les blessés, on rentre au camp !

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 17<strong>

**Je suppose que vous êtes un peu perdus dans mon scénario, mais les personnages que j'ai introduit devrait déjà vous donner des indices sur la suite.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire va se mettre à avancer.**

**À suivre : **

**Chapitre 18 : Dernière Guerre, Phase 2 : intervention**


	18. Chapter 18 : DG2 Intervention

**Pendant ce temps, des choes terribles se préparent.**

**L'ordre des anges de la mort est entré en action, mais leur mission a échoué, le grand chef va donc bouger et la Dernière Guerre va véritablement commencé. Mais le but de ce plan est-il aussi clair qu'il y paraît?**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : Dernière Guerre, phase 2 : Intervention<p>

Kagura pointa son épée, toujours rangée dans son fourreau, vers la femme qui approchait d'elle. Avec le départ de la guilde Saber Tooth, qui était partie chercher Sting et Rogue, prisonniers de l'ennemi, la guilde de Mermaid Heel avait été dépêchée pour les remplacer à leurs postes. Elle était le dernier rempart responsable de la protection de la tour abritant le conseil de la magie, la plus grande autorité de Fiore.

Devant elle, 2 femmes et 3 hommes venaient d'apparaître. Au-dessus, le gigantesque vaisseau d'où était apparu le sinistre message de Wexus faisait planer son ombre menaçante. Sur la tour en forme de grand sceptre de lacrima, le reste des membres de Mermaid Heel s'étaient postés sur les balcons et se préparaient à soutenir leur mage le plus puissant.

Les 5 inconnus étaient tous couvèrent de la même cape noire. Chacun portait une plaque hexagonale représentant une faux entourée d'iles attachée à la ceinture sauf pour une des femmes qui se tenaient à l'avant du groupe, dont la plaque avait 8 côté et représentait le même symbole avec la faux inversée.

Kagura : Qui êtes-vous ?! Que voulez-vous ?!

? : Mon nom est Désastre. Si tout se passe bien, nous repartirons dans quelques instants et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Enfin, ça dépend de la réaction de vos guerriers.

Kagura : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!

Désastre : Notre but est simple. Nous voulons que la guerre entre Narion et Fiore cesse. Les hommes ont créé la magie et la technologie afin d'augmenter leurs chances de survie en contrôlant leur environnement, puis, ils ont décidé de s'en servir contre leurs propres frères, n'hésitant pas à réduire des mondes à néant et détruire des équilibres naturels. Nous avons décidé de mettre un terme à la folie de l'homme. S'il le faut, nous anéantiront l'humanité pour préserver l'univers. Il en va de même pour vous si vous n'acceptez pas nos conditions.

Gran Doma choisit ce moment pour enlever l'écran d'invisibilité qui le cachait aux yeux des intrus et il se plaça derrière Kagura.

Kagura : Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur, haut conseillé. C'est dangereux ici.

Gran Doma : En tant que conseillé, je me dois d'en apprendre plus sur les motivations de ceux qui menacent notre pays.

Désastre : Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de sage. Allez-vous accepter nos conditions ?

Gran Doma : J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous donnez pas le choix. Malgré tout, vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons déclaré cette guerre. Nous ne faisons que nous défendre face à un envahisseur qui menace notre système.

Désastre : N'essayez pas de jouer au malin. Vous n'avez pas non plus découragé cette guerre. Nous vous observons depuis déjà plusieurs décennies. Nous savons que vous avez privilégié une politique d'isolement et que vous avez contribué au marché noir de Narion. Le but était de vous procurer des ressources à bas prix au détriment de vos voisins, qui finirait soit ruiné, soit obligé d'attaquer leurs propres voisins. Et si la guerre devait éclater, vous aviez prévu que la puissance militaire de votre pays vous permettrait de l'emporter facilement sur vos adversaires. Vos victoires n'auraient que renforcé l'autorité du conseil de la magie.

Gran Doma : Il est vrai que j'ai profité du marché noir étranger car l'économie de Fiore risquait de s'écrouler. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de telles conséquences.

Désastre : Vous n'aviez surtout pas prévu qu'un homme renverserait un gouvernement pour en faire en moins de 10 ans une puissance militaire rivalisant avec celle de Fiore.

Gran Doma : J'avais difficilement le choix ! Je devais trouver un moyen de contrôler les guildes noires.

Soudain, un autre homme se matérialisa entre Kagura et Désastre. Tous reconnurent ce visage qu'ils avaient vu quelques instants plus tôt, sous la forme d'un hologramme.

Désastre : Wexus, tu aurais pu simplement nous communiquer par radio. Est-il l'heure de rentrer ?

Wexus : Non, nous restons. Le test a échoué. La phase 2 doit donc continuer.

Kagura : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?!

Désastre : Ça veut dire que vous avez le choix. Soit, vous quitter tous cette tour docilement, soit on vous en expulse par la force ! Dans tous les cas, nous prenons possession des lieux !

Wexus s'avança vers Kagura et sa voix résonna dans toute la vallée, amplifiée par la magie.

Wexus : Au conseil de Fiore, aux soldats et aux mages de guilde ! Je vous donne une heure pour quitter cet endroit. Passé ce délai, je prends le contrôle de cette tour et j'en expulse tous ceux qui y seront restés !

Kagura : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

La magicienne sortit son épée de son fourreau et la brandis vers Wexus. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Elle fit un immense bond vers son adversaire dans le but d'abattre sur lui son épée.

Wexus leva le bras. Un bâton y apparut. Puis, à chacun des 2 extrémités du bâton, une structure métallique commença à se former. 2 autres manches apparurent, parallèles au premier, pour relier les 2 gardes.

Kagura abattit son épée de toutes ses forces et Wexus bloqua avec sa propre arme. Le sol sous lui explosa sous la force de l'impact, mais il ne trembla même pas. Il ne tenait l'arme qu'à une seule main pour bloquer Kagura.

Lorsque la poussière disparut, Wexus fit faire un arc de cercle à son épée et Kagura dut reculer de 5 mètres pour ne pas être coupée en 2. Elle prit alors le temps d'observer la formidable arme que possédait son ennemi. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque épée double, les 2 lames reliées entre elles par 3 manches d'au moins un mètre de long pour 5 centimètre de diamètre avec 2 gardes recourbées vers l'extérieur à leurs extrémités. Les lames de l'épée double étaient surdimensionnées. Chacune faisait 3 mètres de long, presque un de large et elles étaient très épaisses. L'arme devait avoir un poids insoutenable pour un humain normal mais l'homme qui la maniait semblait n'avoir aucun effort à faire pour la soulever. L'une des lames était noire et un 8 blanc était dessiné au pied de la lame, juste au-dessus de la garde, de chaque côté de la lame. L'autre était blanche et, au même endroit que pour la lame noire, il y avait 4 symboles noir incrustés dans des cercles de même couleur.

Kagura : Ne me dis pas que tu utilises une arme pareille ?! Elle est trop grande ! C'est impossible de manier une épée aussi grande.

Wexus : Tu as raison, les mouvements de cette arme sont limités. C'est pourquoi cette arme n'est pas adaptée pour le combat rapproché.

Kagura : Alors pourquoi utiliser une épée aussi grande ?

Wexus : Comme tu dois t'en douter, ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire. Elle est chargée de magie. Elle a été créée non pas pour des duels mais pour se battre à distance. Le pouvoir de cette arme est si grand que son créateur à un jour couper en 2 une étoile naine, à ce qu'on dit. Celui qui en maîtrise les pouvoirs est capable d'anéantir des armées entières. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je l'ai choisi comme mon arme.

Kagura déglutit. À défaut d'utiliser d'une technique d'épée très développée, elle était probablement l'épéiste la plus puissante de Narion et Fiore. Pourtant, son adversaire l'avait bloqué sans effort apparent. Elle avait pourtant renforcé le poids de son attaque grâce à sa magie gravitationnelle. Contourner l'obstacle était hors de question à cause de la taille de l'épée. Alors comment atteindre sa cible ?

Wexus commença à faire tournoyer l'arme gigantesque au-dessus de sa tête, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, créant très vite un sifflement désagréable.

Wexus : Je vous ai donné un délai d'une heure. Si cela ne vous paraît pas raisonnable, alors je serai dans l'obligation de vous forcer.

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Désastre. Elle-même se tourna vers les 4 personnes derrière elle.

Désastre : Terra, Motus, Volcano ! Faites évacuer cette tour !

L'autre femme, Terra, ainsi que 2 des 3 hommes posèrent leurs mains sur le sol. Le sol se mit à trembler et des fissures se formèrent un peu partout. Gran Doma regarda derrière lui et remarqua que des colonnes de fumée commençaient à se former autour de la tour du conseil. Le tremblement de terre cessa très vite. Mais la fumée continuait de sortir de terre et commençait maintenant à s'introduire dans la tour. Quelques instants plus tard, des gens se mirent à sortir de la tour, certains avec un linge autour du visage, d'autres se protégeaient la bouche et le nez avec les bras. Très vite, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la tour étaient sortis pour éviter de s'étouffer.

Gran Doma : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Désastre : Nous avons juste fait en sorte que nos ordres soient respectés. C'était ça, ou l'asphyxie.

Kagura : On ne vous laissera sûrement pas vous en tirer ainsi ! Mermaid Heel ! Aidez-moi !

Les autres magiciennes de la guilde vinrent se rassembler autour de Kagura. Mais un homme vint se placer entre elles et Wexus.

? : S'il-vous-plaît, mesdemoiselles. Laissez-moi me charger de cet homme.

Wexus : Toi ?! Je te croyais mort !

L'homme portait une armure légère d'argent ainsi qu'une cape bleu sur laquelle était dessiné un insigne circulaire très particulier. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui atteignaient la moitié du dos et il avait 2 mèches formant ce qui ressemblait à des cornes capillaires juste au-dessus de son visage. Ses yeux noisette fixaient Wexus avec toute la colère que peut ressentir un homme.

Gran Doma : Tu étais là Dominique ?! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas intervenir ?

Kagura : Si je puis me permettre, conseillé. Qui est Dominique ?

Gran Doma : C'est vrai qu'il quitte rarement le volcan dans lequel il habite. Dominique fait partie des dieux d'Ishval.

Kagura avait bien reconnu l'insigne des mages saints sur la cape de l'inconnu, ce titre que le conseil a donné aux 10 mages les plus puissants de Fiore. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait affaire à l'un des célèbres dieux d'Ishval, les 4 plus puissants mages saints, ceux dont on dit le pouvoir si grand qu'ils ont transcendé leur condition d'humain. L'homme qu'elle voyait devant elle avait pourtant l'air tout à fait humain.

Dominique : Je m'excuse d'avance, conseillé. Il se peut que je détruise votre tour en voulant tuer ce monstre.

Gran Doma : Kagura, venez m'aider. Il faut ordonner à tout le monde de se replier et de trouver un abri. L'endroit n'est plus sûr, désormais.

Kagura : Dominique, êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide ?

Dominique : J'aurais volontiers accepté si l'adversaire était quelqu'un d'autre, mais il se trouve que j'ai un compte à régler avec cet individu. Je vous prierais de ne pas interférer.

Kagura s'éloigna et commença à chercher les autres membres de sa guilde pendant que Gran Doma ordonnait la retraite.

Wexus : Ainsi donc, tu as survécu à la bataille d'Utopie. Impressionnant. Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

Dominique : Tu ne savais pas que j'étais ici ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais là pour finir le travail.

Wexus : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Dominique : Tu as éliminé ma famille, et maintenant, tu es là pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Wexus : Tu surestime ton importance à mes yeux. Notre rencontre ici n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais je suis content de te trouver là. Effectivement, il est peut-être temps de finir le travail commencé avec la génération précédente, comme tu dis. De plus, on dirait que les autres ont peur de toi t fuient l'endroit et ça m'arrange. Lorsque tu seras incapable de te battre, je n'aurai plus aucun mal à m'emparer de cet endroit puisque tout le monde a fui.

Dominique : Ils ont de bonnes raisons de me craindre. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur ce monde, je me suis juré qu'un jour, je le quitterai pour te retrouver et te tuer. En attendant, j'ai appris la meilleure des magies que j'ai pu trouver en ce monde afin de pouvoir te vaincre.

Wexus : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserve. Ton père était le descendant direct d'une lignée de démons réputés pour leurs immenses capacités en magie. J'attends de toi que tu te montres digne de lui.

Dominique : Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour te tuer, je suis prêt à renouer avec ma nature profonde que j'ai cachée à ces gens durant toutes ces décennies.

Une paire d'immenses ailes couvertes de plumes noires apparurent dans le dos de Dominique.

Dominique : Je vais te montrer la puissance de ma magie mythologique ! Je paie par le feu ! Je t'invoque, Vulcain !

Il leva le bras et un géant à la peau rouge, aussi grand que la haute tour du conseil et ne portant pour tout vêtement qu'un pagne se matérialisa derrière lui. Le géant avait un énorme marteau de pierre dans la main droite. Il leva son marteau avant de l'abattre de tout son poids sur Wexus. Encore une fois, celui-ci leva son épée gigantesque pour bloquer l'attaque et, encore une fois, il arrêta l'assaut adverse sans effort.

Dominique sourit.

Dominique : Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir bloquer Vulcain, le maître du feu et des volcans ?

Le sol sous les pieds de Wexus se mit à fondre et devint de la lave dans laquelle il s'enfonça, écrasé par le marteau de l'invocation, jusqu'à disparaître complétement.

Désastre : Veux-tu qu'on intervienne Wexus ?

Wexus : Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux très bien m'en charger tout seul.

Dominique n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le lac de lave nouvellement créé des yeux et il n'avait rien vu en sortir. Pourtant, son ennemi juré était là, juste à côté de Désastre, les bras croisé.

Il allait ordonner au géant d'attaquer à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçut que quelque chose grimpait sur son invocation. Il avait la forme d'un être humain mais semblait fait de métal et avait des yeux rouges brillants. La chose s'arrêta sur une épaule et brandis son bras vers la tête du colosse. Ce bras était terminé par un trou d'où sortit un projectile dans une assourdissante détonation. L'objet percuta le crâne de l'invocation en explosant, projetant un immense nuage de fumée. Le géant ayant perdu la tête dans la déflagration disparut comme il était venu.

Une flamme bleue apparut alors dans la main de Dominique, se répondant ensuite sur tout son corps avant de disparaître, non sans avoir laissé de profondes brulures sur la peau du mage saint.

L'être humanoïde atterrit à 2 pas de Désastre. Mais Wexus, lui, avait disparu. Dominique, remit de sa douleur, chercha des yeux son adversaire et le trouva volant au-dessus du bassin de magma, malgré les vapeurs toxiques et brulantes qui s'en dégageaient. Il était entouré d'une aura noire. À son grand étonnement, Wexus plongea le bras dans le bassin et en sortit… lui-même. Il y avait maintenant 2 Wexus, l'un venant de sortir l'autre de la lave. Le premier portait toujours son arme démesurée et l'autre était entouré d'une aura noire et était capable de voler. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir souffert de la chaleur ou des vapeurs toxiques dégagées par le bassin de roche en fusion.

Wexus : Je suis déçu de voir que tu as choisi une magie aussi dangereuse pour me vaincre. Le prix à payer si ton sort est contrarié me paraît bien lourd.

Dominique : Tais-toi ! Comment pouvez-vous être 2 ?!

Wexus : Je commence à en avoir assez qu'on me pose toujours la même question. Même ton père n'y a pas manqué.

Dominique : Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes accompagnés d'un robot à forme humaine ?!

Wexus : Je vais essayer de faire très simple pour ne pas avoir à me répéter.

Il montra du doigt la machine à forme humaine.

Wexus : Ceci n'est pas un robot, bien qu'il en soit techniquement très proche, mais un cyborg. Et de plus, il est moi, de la même façon que je suis lui et que les 2 moi que tu vois sont également moi. J'ai la capacité de diviser ma conscience en plusieurs entités distinctes et je me suis créé des corps artificiels que je contrôle en même temps.

Dominique : Je n'ai rien compris !

Le « Wexus » entouré de l'aura noire fit un geste et disparut. L'instant d'après, il passait son bras par-dessus les épaules du dieu d'Ishval. Il ne s'était pas téléporté. Dominique l'avait vu partir, mais ensuite, sa vitesse était telle qu'il lui avait été impossible de le suivre. Un instant, son adversaire se mettait à bouger, le suivant il s'était trouvé derrière lui.

Wexus : Ce qu'i comprendre, c'est que je reconnais ta force car tu as réussi à prendre au dépourvu l'un de me corps. Mais il ne sera pas aussi facile de me tuer. Il faudrait alors que tu détruises tous mes corps, alors que tu t'es montré incapable d'en détruire un seul.

D'un coup d'aile, Dominique s'envola pour se dégager.

Dominique : Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je n'ai pas encore tout donné ! Je paie par la foudre ! Je t'invoque, Jupiter !

Un nouveau géant apparut. Celui-ci portait une longue toge blanche et un sceptre en forme d'éclair. Même ses cheveux et sa barbe était blancs. Il pointa son arme biscornue sur Wexus et un éclair s'en dégagea dans un effroyable coup de tonnerre.

Désastre et les 4 personnes qui la suivaient avaient disparu.

Les 3 versions de Wexus sautèrent en même temps à plus de 10 mètres au-dessus du sol et la foudre ne toucha que le sol. Mais plutôt que d'exploser, l'éclair se divisa et une myriade de plus petits éclairs parcoururent le sol en crépitant.

Wexus se rendit compte qu'une force venait s'additionner à la gravité et l'attirer vers le sol avec 3 fois plus d'intensité. Le robot s'écrasa lourdement au sol mais le corps avec l'aura noire rattrapa celui portant l'épée et réussit à se maintenir en vol par son étrange magie.

Dominique : Maintenant, je te tiens !

Le géant brandis à nouveau son arme et l'éclair partit. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre sa cible, le rayon mortel changea brusquement de direction et s'écrasa sur le bras levé du cyborg maintenant collé au sol par le pouvoir magnétique.

Le Wexus auréolé de noir profita de la surprise que son homologue avait créée et lança celui qui portait l'épée vers le géant.

Wexus : Art du tranchant absolu. Entaille solide !

Arrivé au niveau du bassin du colosse, Wexus fit siffler son arme. Le géant fut proprement coupé en 2 et explosa en se désintégrant à partir de l'endroit où Wexus l'avait touché.

Les étincelles qui couraient encore sur le sol se rassemblèrent toutes au même endroit et un éclair se forma qui vint transperça Dominique. L'électricité parcourant son corps augmenta le nombre déjà insupportable des brulures, en plus d'atteindre également ses organes internes. Le choc fit rater un battement à son cœur.

À bout de souffle, le mage saint s'écrasa sur le sol. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, il parvint néanmoins à se redresser en s'appuyant sur une grosse pierre.

Les 3 Wexus furent enfin libérés de l'attraction magnétique dut à la foudre de Jupiter.

Wexus : Tu devrais laisser tomber. Ton corps est déjà très endommagé. Continue et ta vengeance ne sera bientôt que le dernier de tes soucis.

Dominique : Ferme-la ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'utiliser une magie qui me fait risquer ma vie si elle peut me permettre de te vaincre ! Tu es là pour me tuer de toute façon !

Wexus : Je crains qu'il y ait méprise sur mes intentions.

Dominique : N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller ! Tu m'as privé de ma famille ! Je ferais tout pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine ! Je les vengerai, même si le prix à payer est ma vie ! Je paie par ma mortalité ! Ultime invocation, Pluton !

Dès que l'incantation s'acheva, l'air devint beaucoup plus lourd, comme chargé d'une présence maléfique. Derrière Dominique, une forme noire se matérialisa, prenant rapidement l'apparence d'un monstrueux chien, aussi grand que les géants qui étaient apparus un peu plus tôt, mais bien plus massif. Ses trois têtes se dirigèrent vers la proie que leur avait désignée leur maître.

Dominique : Voici mon sort le plus puissant. Pluton est le dieu des enfers, son contact seul arrache la vie ! Le prix à payer pour le contrôler est ma propre vie, mais au moins, je suis sûr que cette fois, je t'emporterai avec moi !

Les trois corps de Wexus observèrent le monstre sans sourciller. Le robot ne pouvait pas afficher d'expression mais les 2 autres ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Il y avait même quelque chose ressemblant à de la déception dans leur expression.

Celui à l'aura noire tourna son regard sur Dominique.

Wexus : Décidément, tu ressembles peut-être trop à ton père.

Le gigantesque cerbère chargea, activé par la fureur ressentit par son maître en entendant évoquer son père.

Une gueule s'enfonça dans le sol, mais les 3 versions de Wexus avaient déjà esquivé. Le robot se posa sur une colline et frappa le sol avec une force énorme. Le sol trembla et un rocher grand comme un manoir se détacha. Il le souleva et le projeta sur le monstre. Pluton attrapa le projectile dans une de ses gueules et le broya d'une morsure.

Profitant de la diversion, le Wexus portant l'épée avait contourné la créature et se dirigeait vers Dominique. Mais il ne s'arrêta qu'à mi-chemin et brandis son arme.

Wexus : Arcane de pouvoir à l'épée ! Scission !

L'épée s'abattit sur le sol, exactement à la moitié de la distance qui séparait l'invocation et son maître.

Le monstrueux chien devint flou et disparut. Dominique ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Wexus n'avait pas touché Pluton ni lui, il avait frappé dans le vide. Les 2 autres versions de Wexus n'étaient pourtant pas intervenues. Alors pourquoi Pluton avait-il disparut ? Mais tout étais finis maintenant, Pluton étant vaincu, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que la mort le frappe, en punition de sa faiblesse.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Wexus : Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer. Je souhaite terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec ton père, c'est tout.

Dominique : Tu as tué mon père ! Pourquoi pas moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne meurs pas ?

Wexus : Le contrat qui te lie à tes créatures est un lien magique. Mon épée est capable de couper ces liens. Cela a annulé ton contrat avec cette chose et elle n'a pas pu prendre ta vie.

Dominique : Alors pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?! Comme tu l'as fait pour mon père ?!

Wexus : Effectivement, j'ai tué ton père. Mais à contrecœur et pas dans les circonstances que tu imagines…

Dominique : Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!

Wexus : …En fait, je pense que je vais quand même t'achever. Tu ressembles trop à ton père. Lui et toi avez la même faiblesse.

Dominique : Faiblesse… ?

Quelque chose se brisa dans le mage saint. L'air se chargea de magie autour de lui, tandis qu'une très ancienne magie qu'il croyait avoir oublié cherchait son chemin vers la surface.

Dominique : De quel… faiblesse… parles-tu ?

Wexus : Je parlais de la dualité entre votre fierté et votre susceptibilité, au sein de ta famille. Mais tu es trop faible pour comprendre mes intentions.

Dominique : Ne me traites pas de faible !

Sa colère explosa. Il étendit ses ailes et s'envola animé d'une nouvelle vigueur. Il tendit la main vers son ennemi et une colonne d'énergie noire en émergea.

Il avait presque oublié le sentiment de puissance que procurait ce pouvoir. La magie originelle des démons, celle qu'il avait laissé tomber, se concentrant sur sa nouvelle magie en nourrissant l'espoir qu'elle lui permettrait de surpasser son père et de vaincre son assassin.

Le rayon mortel se dirigea vers le Wexus à l'aura noire, mais celui à l'épée s'interposa. Il leva l'épée noire entre lui et l'énergie chargé par la rage du démon. L'épée aspira complètement l'énergie avant même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la surface de la lame.

Du coin de l'œil, Dominique aperçut le robot faire un bon prodigieux dans sa direction et il chargea son bras de l'énergie sombre. Son adversaire l'attaqua à revers tandis qu'il faisait face aux 2 autres corps. Mais une fois arrivé à portée, Dominique lui asséna un coup de coude dans le plastron. La puissance de la frappe fit exploser le métal, créant un trou béant dans la poitrine de l'humanoïde. Il s'écrasa une fois de plus sur la terre, partiellement ravagée par le combat qui avait eu lieu, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas.

Celui auréolé de noir disparut à nouveau. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, un coup de poing atteignit Dominique dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration, Wexus lui attrapa la nuque et l'écrasa sur le sol avant de poser son pied sur l'épaule du dieu d'Ishval. Un craquement se fit entendre venant de son bras et il cria.

Wexus : Décidément, toi et ta famille avez du mal à assimiler mes leçons.

Dominique : Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi m'infliges-tu de vivre alors que je ne suis pas assez fort pour te vaincre au lieu de me tuer ?!

Wexus : Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche. Mais tu ignores la raison pour laquelle j'ai dut tuer ton père.

Dominique : Tu l'as tué ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Wexus : Mais je ne désirais pas le tuer… Tu ignores ce qui s'est passé le jour où ton père t'a permis de t'échapper de ton monde par une capsule de sauvetage avec ta mère.

Dominique : J'en sais bien assez ! Tu as détruit la planète toute entière !

Wexus : Faux. J'étais là pour sauver ton père.

Dominique : Quoi ?!

Wexus : Ce que tu ignores, c'est que ta famille descend d'une longue lignée de soldats connus pour leur puissante magie. Mais ton père et son frère on voulut renier avec ces origines et se sont installés sur un monde industriel avec leurs familles, après avoir fui l'armée de l'empereur des démons dont ils faisaient partis. Mais ce monde abritait déjà des rebelles qui fournissaient en arme les ennemis des démons. Or les démons avaient eu vent de l'existence de ces rebelles sur un monde sous leur contrôle. Pour les punir, eux et ceux qui les cachaient, ils ont décidé de détruire cette planète.

Dominique : Qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec la mort de mon père ?!

Wexus : J'avais appris pour le projet des démons. À cette époque, mon ordre des anges de la mort n'avait que la moitié des effectifs que je possède aujourd'hui. Je comptais recruter ton père car je voulais posséder la force de ta famille… Mais mes propres hommes m'ont trahi. Je comptais juste sauver votre famille et laisser les démons accomplir leur projet. J'aurai ainsi effacé mes traces. Mais l'un de mes officiers a volé un vaisseau pour évacuer la planète… Ils sont arrivés trop tard. Les démons venaient à peine d'arriver. En voyant l'un de mes vaisseaux, ils ont décidé de changer de plan et de déguiser la destruction de la planète pour que tout le monde croie que mes hommes en étaient les responsables.

Dominique : Tu mens ! Tu as dit être celui qui a tué mon père !

Wexus : C'est vrai, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'imagine. Ce jour-là, je ne sais pas par quelle manière, ton père a appris que je le cherchais et a décidé de vous envoyer en sécurité, ta mère et toi. Son plan consistait à me ralentir avec son frère pour que vous puissiez avoir le temps de vous cacher, car comme il a dut te l'expliquer, il pensait que je venais lui soutirer des informations et que je le tuerai ensuite. J'ai réussi à le convaincre et je l'ai sauvé avec son frère de la destruction de votre monde. Il a accepté de rejoindre les anges de la mort à une condition. Je devais l'aider à te retrouver. J'ai suivi ta trace jusqu'à apprendre que tu t'étais engagé dans l'armée de l'empereur, comme ton père avant toi. Mais il y eu la guerre d'Utopie. J'avais appris que le vaisseau dans lequel tu te trouvais avait été détruit.

Dominique : Alors c'est pour ça que tu me croyais mort ?

Wexus : Cela a rendu fou ton père qui essaya de me tuer en l'apprenant. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce que j'ai fait. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas désiré cette fin. C'est lui qui l'a choisi.

Dominique tenta de bouger, animé par un nouvel accès de rage. Wexus accentua la pression sur son épaule broyée.

Dominique : Dans quel but me racontes-tu tout ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?!

Wexus : Je te l'ai dit, je veux terminer le travail commencé avec ton père. Je te propose une place parmi les anges de la mort.

Dominique : Après que tu ais anéanti ma famille ?! Es-tu fou ?!

Wexus : Je vais te laisser partir. Je te donne une semaine pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Passé ce délai, je viendrai moi-même te chercher.

Dominique : Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir ! Jamais je ne travaillerai pour l'assassin de toute ma famille !

Wexus : Je n'ai pas tué toute ta famille. Ton oncle est encore vivant et travaille même toujours pour moi dans l'ordre.

Wexus libéra brusquement le mage saint et s'éloigna vers la tour du conseil. Dominique tenta de se relever mais tous ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Wexus : Lorsque tu as touché le Méca, je t'ai injecté un poison paralysant. Son effet cessera dans 24h. Tu as une semaine pour prendre ta décision. Mais je dois te prévenir. Si ton choix me déplaît, je mettrai fin à ta vie pour de bon car je ne peux accepter que ta force serve une autre cause que la mienne.

Dominique vit l'épée disparaître des mains de Wexus. Puis, ses 2 corps attrapèrent le cyborg dont la tête s'était détachée du corps et l'emportèrent dans la tour. Il s'évanouit.

Gran Doma jura en déposant ses jumelles. L'un des 4 dieux d'Ishval a été vaincu et la tour du conseil était prise par l'ennemi. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Quel que soit le but de Wexus en prenant la tour, elle contenait des artefacts aux pouvoirs de destruction énorme. S'il devait en activer ne serait-ce qu'un seul, la guerre contre Narion ne serait plus que le dernier de leurs soucis.

Désormais, il allait être obligé de demander l'aide de toutes les guildes de mages. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses mais là, il lui faudrait probablement les implorer. Sans les moyens logistiques et technologiques de la tour, le conseil perdait toute autorité.

L'idée de devoir s'agenouillé devant Fairy Tail le répugnait. Mais malheureusement, la responsabilité qu'il avait de protéger son pays en tant que Haut conseillé ne lui donnait pas d'autres alternatives.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 18<strong>

**Au cas où il y aurait confusion, Méca est la manière de Wexus de désigner son corps de cyborg. Les corps humain sont désignés par Bio. Je peux déjà vous révéler que pour palier à toutes éventualités, Wexus a "customisé" certains corps. Vous découvrirez peut-être un jour Méta-Wexus et Hyper-Wexus.**

**Rendez-vous pour la suite.**

**Chapitre 19 : Artefacts**

**Une volonté est en marche que la simple force ne suffira pas à stopper. **


	19. Chapter 19 : Artefacts

**Wexus, après avoir vaincu un des 4 dieux d'Ishval, prend possession de la tour du conseil de la magie.**

**Mais le classement des mages saints n'est pas forcément sûr. Ce chapitre fera apparaître un autre membre de cet ordre extraordinaire mais également ue guilde noire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Artefacts<p>

Désastre attendait son chef derrière l'entrée de la tour. Elle affichait un air tendu. Ses hommes ne se trouvaient pas avec elle.

Elle ne sembla pas étonnée lorsque 2 Wexus ainsi qu'un robot à moitié en miette entrèrent par la porte principale de la tour.

Désastre : Le dispositif est en place, comme tu l'as ordonné. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'ils viennent te reprendre la tour. Au fait, tu aurais dut me prévenir avant de proposer à cet homme de rejoindre les anges de la mort. C'est moi que tu as chargé du recrutement.

Wexus : Les plans ont changés. J'ai appris la présence d'un objet très intéressant dans cette tour. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour l'activer. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait amener l'engin que je t'ai montré… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Désastre : La pression de la magie dans cet endroit est immense. Comment des gens font pour vivre dedans ?

Wexus : Ils ont une perception différente de la magie, ici. Tu comprendrais la raison si tu avais lu le rapport de Fist comme je l'avais demandé. D'ailleurs, c'est l'objet que je cherche qui en est responsable.

Désastre : Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai reçu le mauvais ordre de mission. Si j'ai bien compris ce que disait Fantôme, c'était Obscurus et Albus qui devait se rendre ici avec toi. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis.

Wexus : Je devais voir vos réactions dans des circonstances différentes. Mais peu importe maintenant. Actionne le dispositif.

Désastre : Tout de suite.

Elle sortit de sa poche un boitier muni d'un unique bouton et elle le pressa. De l'intérieur de la tour, il n'y eu aucun changement.

* * *

><p>Kagura et Miliana avaient attrapé chacun un bras de Dominique lorsqu'elles entendirent un insupportable bourdonnement. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir que l'immense tour du conseil avait disparus corps et biens. À la place, il y avait un immense trou dans le sol.<p>

Miliana : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Kagura : Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>On frappa 3 fois à la porte.<p>

Wexus : Ne fais pas l'imbécile et entre.

Un homme svelte franchit la porte de la tour du conseil pour rejoindre Wexus et Désastre.

? : Tu es en retard. Tu as eu un empêchement ?

Wexus : Seulement une vieille connaissance. Toi, Fantôme, tu étais censé nous attendre dans le vaisseau. Tu n'es pas censé quitter le Blazar.

Fantôme : Je m'ennuyais. Et puis je voulais voir l'objet qui t'avait tant intrigué. J'ai eu beau fouillé le rapport de Fist, comme tu me l'as dit, mais je n'ai rien vu qui puisse avoir un grand intérêt pour nous.

Désastre : C'est vrai. Quand vas-tu te décider à nous dire ce que tu as découvert.

Wexus : Eh bien cet objet nous permettra de gagner beaucoup de temps. Je l'ai découvert dans les résumés qu'à fait Fist de leurs archives, et bizarrement cette information ne paraissait nulle part dans le réseau magique que Sensor a détecté. Un mot a retenu mon attention dans la section des études sur la magie. Ils ont appelés les particules qu'ils pensent responsables de la magie l'Ethernano.

Fantôme : Je vois où tu veux en venir.

Désastre : Et alors ? Sûrement le nom qu'ils ont donné à ce qu'on appelle l'Éther. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

Obscurus : Ethernano ?! Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu prononcer le nom d'un sort aussi complexe !

Obscurus, Albus, Knife et Sensor, qui portait encore Lucy/Firion sur ses épaules, franchirent ensemble le seuil de la tour.

Albus : Cette tour n'était pas là il y a quelques instants. J'ai bien étudié la région pourtant. Où es-tu allé nous la chercher, Wexus.

Désastre : Nous l'avons simplement emprunté au gouvernement local. À la base, le plan étais de juste les priver de leurs moyens logistiques. Mais le patron a décidé qu'on la déplacera pour qu'il ait le temps de s'amuser avec un nouveau joujou.

Sensor : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette fille Wexus ? On ne dirait pas mais elle pèse son poids.

Wexus : Tu n'as qu'à suivre mon second Bio-Wexus. Il faut de toute façon qu'il emmène Meca pour le réparer.

Parmi les 2 corps de Wexus qui tenaient encore debout, celui qui était entouré d'une aura noire pendant le combat saisit la carcasse du cyborg, le hissa sur ses épaules et l'emmena vers un escalier, bientôt suivi par Sensor.

Wexus : Désastre, maintenant qu'on a récupéré ces quatre-là, déplace la tour vers le prochain point.

Désastre appuya une fois de plus sur le bouton du petit boitier noir. Le paysage visible de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée changea et passa de la forêt au désert.

Wexus : Maintenant, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Le troisième corps de Wexus les mena à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'à une porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se trouvèrent sur une plateforme circulaire, au pied d'une salle aux dimensions gigantesque.

Wexus pianota sur un petit clavier numérique et la plateforme s'éleva par magie. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient 4 immenses statues représentant des humains nus, les bras devant eux, paumes des mains tendus vers le ciel. Chacune d'elle faisait face à un piédestal central tout en ayant le regard fixé vers un des points cardinaux. Un balcon supérieur auréolait le tout. Le reste de la salle était envahis par un brouillard qui cachait le sol et les murs. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de penser que la tour puisse abriter une pièce aussi démesurée.

Knife : Mais quel est cet endroit ?

Wexus : D'après Fist, c'est l'endroit où se réunit le conseil. Apparemment, ce paysage hors norme aurait pour but d'afficher leur puissance au sein de leur société.

Obscurus : Ou ils ont quelque chose à compenser.

Wexus : Knife, as-tu des nouvelles de ton frère ?

Knife : Sensor a perdu sa trace sur une petite île au milieu de l'océan au sud de ce continent. Il se sert de son pouvoir d'anti magie pour nous empêchait de le repérer. Sensor a dit qu'il tenterait une triangulation de la zone où sa magie est sans effet lorsqu'il aura le temps.

Albus : Si je puis me permettre, où va-t-on comme ça ?

Wexus : Nous nous rendons vers un dépôt où sont entreposés les objets magiques que le conseil de la magie à récupérer, perquisitionner ou voler. Nous en profiterons pour retirer les artefacts qui n'ont rien à faire sur ce monde.

Obscurus : Ça me sidère que ces bouseux maîtrise la dilatation dimensionnelle !

Albus : Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus avancés technologiquement que ne le suggère leur modèle de société.

Fantôme : C'est surement grâce à Ethernano. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on connait la complexité de ce sot.

Wexus : C'est vrai mais les bienfaits d'Ethernano sur leur société prendront bientôt fin. Alors le sort deviendra une malédiction.

Obscurus : Je croyais que le but d'Ethernano était d'augmenter la puissance d'un mage ?

Wexus : C'est en effet le but de cette magie. Mais c'est un sort extrêmement complexe et, de ce fait, imparfait. Les effets néfastes de ce sort se font le plus sentir sur les mondes isolés comme celui-ci.

Fantôme : Mais je croyais que ce sort ne pouvait être appliqué qu'à une seule personne ?

La plateforme s'arrêta peu après avoir dépassé les têtes des statues et les 6 intrus se retrouvèrent face à une immense porte scellée par un sceau lumineux.

Fantôme : Albus, veux-tu bien nous ouvrir cette porte ?

Albus jeta un regard chargé de haine vers Fantôme mais obtempéra. L'homme s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur le glyphe qui se mit à gagner en intensité.

Fantôme : Tiens ? Je t'ai connu plus rapide que ça. Aurais-tu des difficultés avec des magiciens aussi peu développés ?

Albus : Et si tu essayais toi-même ? Je suis sûr que ces glyphes sont plus élaborés que ceux que tu pouvais faire à l'époque où tu faisais partie de l'ordre des anges de la mort.

De la rancune accompagnait le ton sarcastique d'Albus. Cette même rancune se retrouvait dans sa façon de regarder Fantôme et même dans le regard d'Obscurus.

Albus : J'en aurai pour une seconde, mais je ne supporte pas de redevoir des ordres de toi.

Le glyphe disparut enfin et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la pièce suivante.

Cette salle avait des proportions similaires à celle qu'ils venaient de traverser mais, ici, le vide avait laissé place à d'immenses piles d'objets de toutes sortes. Par-dessus les tas qui entouraient la porte, ils pouvaient apercevoir une pile centrale comparable à une petite montagne.

Obscurus : Le truc qu'on cherche est sérieusement là-dedans ?! Pitié Wexus, dis-moi que ce qui habitent dette tour avait un système de classement !

Wexus : Nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Je connais déjà l'énergie que dégage l'objet et je suis capable de le détecter.

? : Halte ! Ne faites plus un pas.

Les intrus se retournèrent en même temps. 2 personnes se tenaient devant la porte, derrière eux.

Le premier était un homme aux cheveux bleu et avec un tatouage rouge autour de l'œil droit. Il portait une armure légère sous son manteau vert et une cape bleue flottait dans son dos. Sur son armure avait été dessiné le symbole d'une guilde : le profil d'un crâne stylisé portant un chapeau pointu.

La seconde était une jeune femme à la chevelure rose portant une tenue rouge provocatrice. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant, un nœud jaune était attaché juste sous sa poitrine et sa mini-jupe dentelée ne couvrait pas même le quart de ses jambes. Elle portait également une cape bleu identique à celle de l'homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolé mais c'est la meilleure description des vêtements de Meredy que j'ai pu donné. Heureusement, ce n'est pas encore aussi court que pour Lucy...<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Wexus ! Fais attention. Quelqu'un est entré dans la tour. C'est un rapide, j'ai du mal à suivre ses mouvements.<em>

Albus : Trop tard, Sensor. Il est juste devant nous. En ce moment, il est immobile, profites-en pour isoler sa signature énergétique afin de l'empêcher d'écouter les communications télépathiques.

Wexus : Désastre, je te les laisse. Je sais que tu aurais voulu te délier les muscles tout à l'heure.

Désastre : Et si tu nous disais qui vous êtes, joli minois, avant que je vous fasse sortir d'ici à coup de pieds dans le derrière.

Jellal : Je suis Jellal Fernandes, de la guilde noire Crime Sorciere.

Meredy : Je suis Meredy, de Crime Sorciere.

Jellal : Quittez cet endroit sans faire d'histoire et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

Albus : Hey, Obscurus. Tu me dois notre prochain repas.

Désastre : Vous avez fait un pari ?!

Obscurus : Peuh ! On s'ennuyait, alors on a parié un repas si ceux qui viendrait nous arrêter nous attaquerais par surprise où tenterais d'abord de nous convaincre à partir de nous-même.

Désastre : Non mais quels gosses, je vous jure !

Fantôme : Vous n'êtes pas drôles les gars… Vous auriez dut m'en parler, j'aurai voulu participer.

Obscurus : Désolé, Fantôme, mais les faibles qui ont perdus leurs pouvoirs et donc toute utilité comme toi n'ont rien à faire avec les gens comme nous.

Wexus : Vous avez fini ?!

Meredy : Jellal… Je rêve où ils viennent de nous ignorer ?

Jellal : Alors tant pis pour eux. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

L'ancien mage sacré se pencha à l'oreille de Meredy et lui attrapa le bras pour lui souffler son plan. Désastre se retourna subitement et 2 immenses ailes couvertes de plumes blanches apparurent dans son dos. Il lui suffit d'un battement de cil pour se propulser vers Jellal.

Il esquiva en se baissant au tout dernier moment, mais son adversaire replia son aile droite qui vint le frapper durement. Il fut projeter contre le mur tandis que Désastre se redressait déjà, se tournant vers Meredy avec le même regard qu'un prédateur jetterait à sa proie, contrastant avec l'apparente impassibilité qu'elle affichait i peine quelques secondes.

Jellal mit les mains sur le sol et un cercle doré lumineux entourant des glyphes complexes apparut.

Jellal : Meteor !

Une lumière dorée l'enveloppa et il chargea Désastre avec sa vitesse décuplée.

Surprise par la nouvelle vitesse de Jellal, Désastre eut à peine le temps de mettre ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger, mais au dernier moment, Jellal changea de direction, tout en conservant son incroyable vélocité. Il contourna l'obstacle et se dirigea vers Wexus en ligne droite.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Jellal allait poser sa main sur lui, mais à l'instant où il allait le toucher, il reçut un formidable coup de coude en plein milieu de la tempe droite de la part de Fantôme. Il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être réceptionné par Albus et Obscurus qui lui saisirent chacun un bras. Ils lui posèrent tous les 2 une main sur le crâne et l'écrasèrent durement au sol.

Meredy observa un instant Fantôme. Les 2 autres avaient dit qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais il avait réussi à anticiper les mouvements de Jellal et s'était coordonné avec ses compagnons pour protéger leur chef. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être pris à la légère.

Obscurus et Albus relevèrent Jellal en le maintenant par les bras et Knife s'approcha pour poser un couteau sous sa gorge.

Meredy : Ne faites plus un geste !

Elle avait également sorti un couteau pour le placer devant son propre cœur.

Meredy : Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vos misérables vies, relâchez Jellal et partez sur le champ !

Albus : J'ai dut louper un épisode ? Que comptes-tu faire en te poignardant toi-même ?

Obscurus : Bluffe ? Illusion ? Délire ? Non, elle semble sérieuse.

Wexus : Imbéciles ! Regardez vos poignets.

Ils firent tous comme Wexus leur demandait et s'aperçurent qu'un collier rose lumineux sur lequel était dessiné un cœur était apparu sur leur poignet droit.

Fantôme : Désastre ! Nous n'aurions même pas dut avoir à intervenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour le laisser passer ?

Désastre : Désolé. Je voulais observer de quel genre de magie ces gens se servent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on observe Ethernano.

Obscurus : On dirait une technique de lien physique.

Albus : Modifiée par Ethernano. On dirait donc que tous les magiciens d'ici sont sous son influence. Pourtant, jusque-là, nous avons observé des magies très variées. Personne ne peut lancer un tel sort, ne serait-ce que sur la population d'une seule ville.

Meredy : Je vous ai dit de libérer Jellal ! Je vous préviens que désormais, si je meurs, vous périrez avec moi. Je suis prêt à ce sacrifice.

Wexus : Eh bien ne te gêne pas pour nous. Suicide-toi, ça nous faciliteras les choses.

Meredy augmenta la pression sur sa poitrine et elle sentit le froid de la lame qui avait traversé ses vêtements contre sa peau.

Jellal : Arrête ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Albus l'étourdit en lui assénant le tranchant de la main sur la nuque.

Obscurus : Tu es grabataire, idiot. Contentes-toi d'observer le spectacle de ton ami mourant vainement en pensant pouvoir te sauver.

La magicienne de Crime Sorciere éloigna le couteau de sa poitrine et s'entailla le bras. Mais il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part des hommes de Wexus. Pourtant, elle pouvait bien voir les bracelets lumineux sur chacun d'entre eux.

Meredy : Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Wexus : C'est bien comme je le pensais. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de leur magie. Apparemment, Celui qui a utilisé ce sort n'a pas inclus d'éventuels intervenants extérieurs lorsqu'il a libérer Ethernano.

Meredy : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous appelez Ethernano ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour que mes pouvoirs ne vous atteignent pas ?

Fantôme : Désastre, veux-tu bien raccompagner ces 2-là dehors ?

Obscurus et Albus projetèrent leur prisonnier en pensant qu'il était encore sonné vers Meredy. Enfin libre, il se stabilisa sur ses jambes et tendit les bras vers le sol, les poings fermés excepté pour ses index et ses majeurs.

Jellal : Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Véritable magie des astres ! Sema !

Le maître de Crime Sorciere commença à lever son bras droit en longeant le gauche avant de le tendre vers le ciel. Des nuages noirs se formèrent pour créer un tourbillon autour d'eux sous le plafond de la salle.

Jellal : Ce sera mon dernier avertissement ! Partez !

Wexus : J'en ai assez vu, l'expérience est finie. Knife, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Knife : Compris. Annihilation !

Une onde de choc partit du corps de Knife et frappa Jellal avant qu'il puisse réagir. Il se sentit soudain très faible et les nuages noirs se dissipèrent. D'un seul coup, il avait perdus toute son énergie et son sort s'était arrêter.

Désastre s'approcha de lui et l'assomma d'un coup sur le crâne. Meredy voulut intervenir mais la salle devint subitement si sombre qu'elle avait l'impression d'être devenue aveugle. Elle sentit un choc sur sa tête et ce fut le noir.

Désastre : Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me battre à fond. Obscurus, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser la fille.

Fantôme : Ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais tu as intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois ou tu risques de détruire la réputation des dieux de la mort.

Wexus : Ce n'est pas très important. Leur arrivée m'a permis de tester une hypothèse sur leur magie. Fantôme, débarrasse-nous d'eux. Désastre, dès que Fantôme sera de retour, déplace la tour au prochain point marqué. Et je ne saurai trop te conseiller de faire preuve de plus de vigilance pour la prochaine fois ou je serai obligé de revoir ta position parmi l'ordre.

Désastre : Je ne vous décevrai plus.

Albus : Bon ! Dès que Fantôme sera de retour, tu pourras donc nous montrer cet objet qui est responsable d'Ethernano. J'ai hâte de voir quel genre d'artefact est capable de lancer un sort aussi puissant.

* * *

><p>Jellal se réveilla sur le sable fin du désert au centre de Fiore, près de l'endroit où il avait retrouvé la tour du conseil de la magie presque par hasard. Mais elle n'était malheureusement plus là.<p>

Meredy se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, encore endormie. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil avec une moue enfantine sur la bouche. Le maître de Crime Sorciere s'approcha pour la réveiller lorsqu'elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose tout en gloussant.

Meredy : Non… Ultear… Tu me fais mal… Arrête…

Jellal grimaça en se remémorant Ultear, le troisième membre fondateur de Crime Sorciere, portée disparue après les évènements qui suivirent les grands jeux inter magique.

Il se pencha vers sa camarade et la secoua pour la réveiller.

Meredy : Hein ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Jellal : Ils nous ont mis à la porte et ont encore déplacé la tour.

Meredy : Alors… Nous avons échoué ?

Jellal : Non. L'opération est un succès. Maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre à la guilde pour voir si ma dernière invention fonctionne.

* * *

><p>Obscurus : Un Cœur ?! Il y a un Cœur sur ce monde ?!<p>

Les étrangers venaient d'arriver devant un gros œuf blanc, d'au moins la moitié de la taille d'un homme adulte, caché entre 2 piles d'objet divers, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'un piédestal.

Albus : Effectivement, ça explique pourquoi tous les habitants de ce monde sont sous l'influence d'Ethernano. Mais le sort doit avoir une complexité incroyable pour que ces gens aient des magies aussi diverses.

Fantôme : Ce sont les dragons qui ont inventés Ethernano. Et d'après le résumé de l'histoire de ce monde dans le rapport de Fist, ce sont également les dragons qui ont peuplé ce monde en premier. C'est peut-être ici-même qu'ils ont mené leurs expériences.

Désastre : Les dragons étaient là les premiers ? Mais nous n'en avons vu aucun. C'est une race fière, pourquoi aurait-il quitté cet endroit.

Wexus : D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a eu une guerre civile. Les dragons se seraient presque tous entretués. Les humains en ont profité pour développer leur civilisation.

Albus : Il n'y aucune chance pour que les dragons aient laissé les humains leur prendre leur place !

Wexus : Cet endroit est isolé du reste du monde depuis des milliers d'années. Les mœurs des dragons d'ici ont peut-être changé par rapport à ceux que nous connaissons. Je soupçonne aussi que l'isolation leur a fait perdre leur savoir au fil du temps. Il est probable qu'ils aient tous oublié le monde extérieur.

Fantôme : Tu comptes donc utiliser le Cœur ?

Wexus : C'est exact. Mais il a été créé avec une technologie archaïque. Il me faudra du temps pour trouver où sont cachés la Clé et la Chambre des Prières.

Albus : Et c'est là qu'on entre en scène ?

Wexus : Votre tour viendra peut-être. Pour le moment, vous aurez la charge de garder cette tour. J'ai prévus autre chose et je vous invite à suivre le spectacle qui va suivre. Sensor, tu m'entends ?

_-Toujours, Wexus._

Wexus : Alors contacte Spell. À l'heure actuelle, il doit déjà être à son poste, quelque part au Nord du continent où nous nous trouvons.

-_Que dois-je lui dire ?_

Wexus : Dis-lui qu'il a l'autorisation de commencer.

Un écran géant apparut devant Wexus montrant un homme portant un long manteau noir et un masque en forme de crâne assis en tailleur au milieu d'une clairière.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 19<strong>

**Que compte faire Wexus avec le Coeur, l'engin qui serait responsable d'Ethernano?**

**Quel pouvoirs terrifiant peut posséder Spell, l'homme au masque de mort?**

**Quel invention nous réserve Jellal?**

**Le prochain chapitre ne vous donnera qu'une moitié de réponse à la deuxième question.**

**Chapitre 20 : Léviathan**


	20. Chapter 20 : Léviathan

**J'ai remarqué une chose étrange. Plus de personnes ont lu le chapitre "les démons 2" que "les démons 1".**

**Je ne vois que 2 explications :**

**-Certains lisent le dernier chapitre posté avant tout le reste. Si c'est le cas, je vous renvoi poliment au chapitre 1. Vous ne risquez pas de comprendre grand chose en lisant mon histoire dans le désordre.**

**-Sinon... Est-ce que quelque chose ne vous plaît pas dans le chapitre "les démons 1"? Il n'est pas nécessaire de le lire pour comprendre la suite mais si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, les commentaires sont là pour le partager. C'est ma première fan fiction alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous plait ou non...**

**D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de review depuis le chapitre 9. Est-ce que vous me boudez? Je pense vous avoir pourtant donné assez de matériel pour des commentaires.**

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 20.**

* * *

><p><strong>Il est temps pour le plus terribles des dieux de la mort de faire son apparition. L'arme la plus meurtrière de Wexus va s'abattre sur Fiore. Nos amis pourront-ils la stopper?<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : Léviathan<p>

Il décroisa les jambes et se releva en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

Warren : Je crois que j'en ai un !

Warren se tenait au milieu d'un cercle magique sur lequel étaient disposés des lacrima pour former un pentacle.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une petite tente avec Bisca Connell et Alzack Connell, tous 2 assis autour d'une table. Alzack se leva en entendant Warren.

Alzack : Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé le maître ? Natsu ? Erza ?

Warren : J'ai trouvé plusieurs groupes. Ils ne sont pas trop éloignés les uns des autres, alors je devrais pouvoir établir une connexion avec tous.

Bisca : J'espère que les autres vont bien.

Warren : Ici Warren Rocko. J'appelle les membres de Fairy Tail. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

* * *

><p><em>-Ic… ren Rock… pelle les membres de Fairy Tail… me reçoit ?<em>

Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus et Pollyussica s'arrêtèrent en attendant la voix de leur camarade. Erza portait alors le maître sur ses épaules et Pollyussica soutenait Wendy par le bras.

Erza : Ici Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail. C'est toi, Warren ?

-_Ah ! J'ai stabilisé la communication, vous m'entendez bien ?_

Erza : On t'entend très bien. Où es-tu Warren ? On vient te chercher.

_-Erza ! C'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau. Il y en a d'autres avec toi ?_

Erza : Je suis avec le maître, Luxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy et Pollyussica.

_-Très bonne nouvelle ! Vous allez tous bien ?_

Luxus : Le maître est blessé, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par le roi de Narion. Wendy est à bout de force après avoir tenté de tous nous soigner. Tu as réussi à nous retrouver comment ?

_-Je suis dans un camp fortifié avec les troupes de Fiore et surtout avec les soldats des runes du conseil. Ils m'ont prêté le matériel pour pouvoir étendre mon champ de télépathie. Je vous cherche depuis des heures._

Pollyussica : Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti après l'attaque du camp ?

_-Bisca, Alzack et moi avons été secourus par Happy, Charuru et Lily. Il y a aussi Cana ici, elle a été récupérée in extremis par Dranbalt._

Natsu : Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? Est-ce que Lucy va bien ?

_-Pour l'instant, vous êtes les premiers que je trouve. Je vais trianguler votre position, et ensuite Dranbalt a accepté de venir vous chercher. Mais il pourra prendre un peu de temps parce…_

_-Warren ? C'est toi ? Ici Mirajane. Je suis avec Evergreen et Droy. Tu as des nouvelles de ma sœur ?_

Erza : Mirajane ! Tu vas bien ?

_-Mirajane ? C'est Lisanna, où es-tu ?_

_-Stop ! Arrêtez de parler tous en même temps. Vous allez finir par saturer mon réseau télépathique et je ne pourrai pas établir vos coordonnées ! Lisanna, qui est avec toi ?_

_-Je suis avec Jet et Bixrow._

_-Bixrow, c'est Freed. Tout va bien ?_

_-Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ?! Freed, qui est avec toi ?_

_-Il y a Elfman et Lévy. Mais on a un souci avec Elfman. Depuis qu'il a entendu la voix de Mirajane, il est devenu comme fou. On l'a maitrisé et ligoté à un arbre, mais je ne sais pas comment on peut le transporter._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je vous aurez trouvé, j'irai demander à Dranbalt de vous chercher. Mais pour l'instant, il est en mission. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir._

Natsu : Et Lucy ? Où est-elle ?! Lucy ! Est-ce que tu nous entends ?!

Erza : Du calme Natsu. Je suis sûr que Lucy va bien.

-_Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?! J'ai besoin d'aide !_

Natsu : Grey ?! C'est toi ?! Est-ce que Lucy est avec toi ?

-_Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne ! Y a pas moyen de vous raisonner. Je vais juste essayer de maintenir le réseau télépathique comme je peux._

Luxus : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Grey ?

_-J'ai affronté le chasseur de dieu de l'océan. Celui qui a attaqué notre camp. J'étais avec Juvia, mais on a été séparé et il lui a fait quelque chose. Et puis il y a cet homme bizarre qui s'est interposé entre nous. Lui aussi a fait quelque chose… Et maintenant… Maintenant…_

Gajeel : Eh bien dis-nous ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

-_Elle a perdu la mémoire ! Elle ne se souvient de rien !_

_-Comment ça, elle ne se souvient de rien ? Elle t'a même oublié ? Je me souviens que Lisanna se plaignait qu'elle répétait ton nom encore et encore même dans son sommeil. Même mon frère n'était aussi bizarre à propos d'Evergreen._

_-Eh ! Mirajane, ne parles pas de ce genre de chose. Il n'y a rien entre Elfman et moi._

_-Ouais ! Evergreen est un vrai homme !_

_-Je suis une femme, imbécile. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu regardais bien._

_-En fait, je suis bien la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas oublié. J'ai eu beau faire, elle ne connait plus aucuns d'entre vous. J'ai eu du mal à lui remémorer le concept de guilde. Elle ne sait même pas en quoi consiste le conseil de la magie._

Natsu : Moi, je n'ai jamais très bien compris à quoi servait le conseil, à part à venir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Luxus : C'est vrai, mais toi, tu n'es pas atteint par la simple notion d'autorité. D'ailleurs, c'est ta faute si le conseil à une dent contre nous. À toi seul, tu as détruit plus de ville que la moitié des guildes noires réunies.

Natsu : Mais c'était rien. Ils chipotent sur des détails. D'ailleurs, j'étais avec Erza quand ça s'est passé.

-_Mais à qui parlez-vous, Monsieur Grey ?_

Erza : Juvia ? Tout va bien ?

_-Ne te fatigue pas Erza, elle a même oublié comment se servir de la magie. Elle ne vous entend pas… Non ! Juvia, ce sont des baies empoisonnées, et c'est un insecte venimeux, ne le touche pas ! Et ne m'offre pas des fleurs à épines !_

-_Mais vous allez vous calmer à la fin, les tourtereaux ?! Je vais finir par perdre la connexion._

Erza : Où en es-tu Warren ?

-_J'ai la position de tout le monde, sauf Grey. Tu peux me donner des précisions sur l'endroit où tu te trouves ?_

_-Je dois être quelque part sur la route de Lamia Scale. J'ai préféré éviter Argeon parce que la ville me semble occupée par les hommes de Narion._

_-C'est bon je te vois. Dès que je trouve Dranbalt, je l'enverrais vous chercher. Essayez de ne pas trop bouger, d'accord ? Je maintiendrais la communication aussi longtemps que possible._

_-Excusez-moi, messieurs dames. Est-ce que je suis connecté au réseau dit « Archaïv » ?_

Erza : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-_Je suis Sensor, de l'ordre des anges de la mort. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé sur un réseau de communication privé._

_-Mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous connecter à mon réseau ? J'ai fait en sorte de contacter uniquement les membres de Fairy Tail._

_-Ah ! Amusant. Alors je suis tombé sur la guilde Fairy Tail. L'organisation à cause de laquelle nous sommes là. Sachez que je vous tiens pour responsable si mon frère a décidé de désobéir aux ordres pour vous venir en aide._

Gajeel : Vous êtes en train de délirer ? On ne sait pas de qui vous parler.

-_Je parle de mon plus jeune frère, Fist. Celui grâce auquel votre petite bande est encore consciente. D'ailleurs, dites-moi où est passé mon imbécile de frère._

Luxus : D'après Gildartz, Fist a disparus après qu'il l'a vu à Magnolia.

_-Donc vous n'en savez rien non plus. Très bien, alors je vous conseille d'essayer de passer une bonne fin de journée, car vu où vous vous trouvez, vous ne passerez probablement pas la nuit. Je vais couper toutes vos communications, à présent. Adieu, Fairy Tail._

_-Non ! Ne faites pas…_

Ils ne purent pas entendre la fin de la protestation de Warren et le silence se fit. Un silence pesant que personne au départ ne voulait rompre dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'un de leurs amis.

Ce fut finalement Makarov qui brisa le silence en éternuant bruyamment.

Makarov : Où sommes-nous… Que s'est-il passé ?

Pollyussica : Essayez de ne pas trop bouger. Toutes vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. Vous ne voudriez pas gâcher le dur travail de Wendy ?

Makarov : Et Aurum ? Où est-il ?

Erza : Partis. Il s'est passé de drôle de chose depuis que vous êtes inconscient.

Erza se mit à lui raconter le combat qu'ils avaient engagés face au roi de Narion et son terrible commandant, celui-là même qui les avaient enfermés dans le cristal, puis l'intervention d'un homme qui se disait membre des anges de la mort et qui avait pour mission d'arrêter leur combat. Enfin, elle raconta leur rapide échange avec Sensor.

Makarov : Il a dit que nous ne passerions pas la nuit, mais parlait-il de nous, ou de ceux qui se trouve près de Magnolia ?

Gajeel : Aucune idée. Si nous devons rester ici, il nous faudra rester vigilent.

? : Vous ici ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Spell resta encore plusieurs heures à méditer après avoir reçu la communication de Sensor. Cela faisait une éternité que Wexus ne lui avait plus donné l'autorisation d'utiliser un sort aussi dangereux. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps qu'avant pour rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à l'incantation.

Il se redressa enfin et mit un genou à terre pour poser les paumes de ses mains sur le sol. Il lui fallut encore une heure pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se concentra pour transformer sa magie en liens qui lui permettrait de modeler les éléments et commença l'incantation.

Spell : Ô terre nourricière, je me tiens à tes pieds. Je suis la source et la destination du Tartare. Passeur du fleuve de la vie, je t'implore de me céder l'un de tes glorieux vaisseaux. J'honorerais ton nom éternellement, en échange de quoi je réclame les âmes déchue. Invocation ! Or, Acier et Bronze ! Léviathan !

Le sol se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Le sol autour de Spell se fissura et des failles encore plus profondes se formèrent sur des kilomètres aux alentours. Puis, des colonnes de liquides argentés et dorés surgirent des fissures et commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel. Les filaments de métal en fusion se rassemblèrent au-dessus de Spell, formant une immense sphère d'argent qui continuait de gagner en taille.

La sphère avait déjà atteint la taille du palais royal de Crocus lorsqu'une partie s'en détacha. Une immense patte s'apparentant à celle des araignées se forma tandis que le volume de la boule augmentait encore.

D'autres pattes apparurent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à atteindre le nombre de 10. La boule se mit à changer de forme, s'allongeant petit à petit. Les 5 paires de pattes se répartirent autour du corps qui ressemblait à celui d'un énorme scarabée. Mais le monstre n'était pas encore solidifié. Un autre membre en sorti, bien plus épais que les pattes et terminé par une boule aussi grande qu'un navire. La sphère au bout de ce nouveau membre s'ouvrit en 2, révélant des pinces gigantesques et dentelées. Il y eu bientôt 2 paires de pinces autour de l'endroit où la créature devait avoir sa tête.

Une queue aussi longue que le corps « poussa » derrière le monstre, puis se sépara en 2.

Le visage du monstre fut la dernière chose à se former. Comparée au reste du corps, elle était minuscule. Il y avait 2 orbites mais pas d'œil à l'intérieur et des mandibules inutiles par leur taille.

Le monstre enfin formé, les colonnes de métal s'arrêtèrent et tombèrent, brulant la végétation là où elles atterrissaient. La créature, jusqu'alors en lévitation, s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en se réceptionnant sur ses monstrueuses pattes, provoquant un tremblement de terre qui ébranla tout Fiore ainsi que les pays de l'Est.

Une patte se leva avant de retomber à juste quelques mètres de son créateur, s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol et fissurant la terre alentour plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Spell s'accrocha au membre et se laissa hisser par sa créature jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, où il vint s'asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône naturel.

Le monstre se mit à avancer une patte après l'autre. Il se dirigeait vers Fiore, lentement mais inexorablement. Invoquer le Léviathan pour cette mission lui en coûtait beaucoup. Wexus avait intérêt à justifier cette perte. Sinon quoi, il recouvrerait les âmes perdues avec celles des anges de la mort. Mais il devait maintenant se concentrer sur sa mission. Car même les montagnes ne pourraient pas l'arrêter. Car même lui ne pourrait le contrôler éternellement. Car sa mission dépendait du temps pendant lequel il pourrait commander au Léviathan.

Le tremblement fut ressenti jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus, Wendy, Pollyussica et Makarov, qui venaient juste d'être rejoints par Sting, Rogue et Orga.

Orga était inconscient, Sting et Rogue le soutenait chacun par une épaule. Chacun d'entre eux était couvert de blessures. D'un coup d'œil expert, Pollyussica s'était assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucune blessure grave.

Wendy fut réveillée en sursaut par le tremblement de terre.

Wendy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Saber Tooth est ici ?

Gajeel : Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, les gars ? Je croyais qu'Ibiki avait dit que vous vous étiez fait capturer par Narion ?

Sting : Je pourrai vous retourner la question. Je penser que vous étiez perdus, piégés dans un cristal géant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Natsu : J'étais sûr que vous 2 n'auriez jamais pu vous faire battre par ces minables. Comment ça va, ça fait une paie.

Rogue : Eh bien…

Makarov : On discutera plus tard. Quelque chose dégageant beaucoup de magie s'approche d'ici. Restez sur vos gardes.

Le sol était beaucoup moins secoué que lors du premier tremblement de terre, si bien qu'ils leur étaient possibles de tenir debout sans problème, mais les secousses se répétaient de façon régulière et elle redevenait de plus en plus forte.

Luxus : Wendy, as-tu récupérer assez de force pour pouvoir lancer tes sorts de soutien sur nous tous.

Wendy : Je crois… Mais je ne tiendrai pas plus de quelques minutes. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Pollyussica : Vous ne devriez pas lui en demander tant, depuis les derniers jours, elle passe son temps à utiliser ses sorts de soin en négligent son propre corps. Si ça continu ainsi, elle finira par perdre sa résistance naturelle, et alors, je ne répondrai plus de sa santé.

Makarov : Très bien, dans ce cas, Wendy et Pollyussica, restez en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'on sache à quoi on a affaire. Si tu vois que ça tourne mal, fuyez vers le Sud, Je ferais en sorte de ralentir la menace aussi longtemps que possible.

Luxus : Je t'interdis d'essayer de te sacrifier à nouveau comme sur l'île Tenrô.

Une ombre recouvrit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsque l'une des immenses pinces se plaça au-dessus d'eux. Dans leurs disputes ou leurs questions, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le monstre était arrivé jusqu'à eux.

Luxus : Hurlement du dragon de foudre !

Alors que l'appendice allait s'abattre sur eux, Luxus fut assez rapide pour lancer son sort de souffle vers le haut. La tornade d'éclair frappa la pince, mais celle-ci ne fit que ralentir dans sa lente descente.

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting et Rogue : Hurlement du dragon…

Natsu : de feu !

Gajeel : de fer !

Sting : sacré !

Rogue : de l'ombre !

4 Nouvelles colonnes d'énergies vinrent se rajouter à celle créée par Luxus, respectivement rouge, verte, blanche et noire et la pince commença à remonter. Lorsqu'elle fut assez haute, tous les chasseurs de dragons arrêtèrent leurs sorts et se mirent à courir hors de portée du monstre. La pince vint s'écraser à une dizaine de mètres derrière Erza, restée en arrière pour aider Orga.

Lorsque Spell s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu l'effet de surprise, il ordonna à sa créature de s'arrêter. À la chasse, il préférait ne pas jouer avec ses proies, mais Wexus lui avait donné des instructions.

Spell : Mais qu'avons-nous là ? La fameuse guilde Fairy Tail. Si fameuse que Wexus à appeler plusieurs dieux de la mort pour ne courir aucun risque. Mais je suis seul face à vous, devrais-je rebrousser chemin ? Ah ! Mais il se trouve que j'ai un Léviathan géant sous mes ordres, alors je pense que je vais juste vous écraser comme de la vermine. Vous serez mes premières victimes et vos carcasses iront nourrir Mortuus, comme tous ceux qui ont voulu s'opposer à moi.

Sa voix était amplifiée par un moyen magique pour que ses proies l'entendent.

Natsu : Lâche ! Descend de là et viens te battre !

Gajeel : Et pourquoi caches-tu ton visage derrière ce masque ? Es-tu si hideux que tu ne puisses pas même risquer que ton reflet te soit renvoyé ?

Spell : Je ne vois pour l'instant que des mots et de la bravade. C'est loin de ce qu'on m'avait promis lorsque j'ai accepté de suivre Wexus jusqu'ici. Tant pis. Je vais juste laisser le Léviathan vous dévorer.

La créature métallique pointa l'une de ses pinces vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les mages et elle s'entrouvrit. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant. Puis, de la lumière apparut accompagnée d'un bruit de suintement. La lumière s'intensifiait tandis que le canon chargeait son énergie.

* * *

><p>Cristobal et Aurum n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la cause du tremblement de terre. Ils se trouvaient alors à plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres mais le monstre restait impressionnant par sa taille. Cependant, il progressait lentement.<p>

Cristobal : Fiore possédait une arme pareille ?!

Aurum : Si cette chose était de leur fait, ils l'auraient utilisé contre nous depuis longtemps. De plus, la logique aurait voulu qu'ils s'attaquent à nous, or cette chose ne se dirige pas vers nous mais dans la direction opposée.

Cristobal : Vous croyez que c'est un coup de ce Wexus ?

Aurum : C'est probable. Dans tous les cas, dépêchons-nous, nous sommes bientôt arrivés au camp.

Effectivement, le quartier général de campagne, où était regroupée la première armée de Narion, commandée par Cristobal, et où le roi avait décidé de s'installer pour superviser lui-même les opérations militaires, se trouvait à peine un kilomètre plus loin.

Les soldats accoururent vers leurs chefs et leur demandèrent immédiatement ce qu'était que ce monstre qu'on pouvait voir à l'horizon. Mais Aurum se dirigea droit vers la tente de campement où il trouva 2 soldats portant des épaulettes d'officiers.

Aurum : il y a un changement de programme, Kirin, Whiper.

Kirin était un grand homme blond portant une moustache broussailleuse, sa stature forçait le respect et une hache à 2 mains était attachée dans son dos.

Whiper était également plus grand que la moyenne, mais il se tenait constamment courbé en avant, diminuant considérablement sa taille. Contrairement à son collègue, il portait une robe rouge et un chapeau pointu assorti duquel dépassait ici et là des mèches de cheveux bouclés. Ses épaulettes avaient été cousues directement sur la robe de sorcier. Un long bâton surmonté d'une lacrima écarlate tenait en équilibre verticalement juste à côté de lui.

Kirin : Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le monstre qu'on aperçoit au milieu de la forêt ? Ou alors avec l'avertissement que nous a envoyé Wexus ?

Cristobal : Il est possible que les 2 soient liés.

Aurum : Trêve de bavardage, il nous faut rassembler nos forces militaires pour repousser ce nouvel ennemi.

Cristobal : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la guerre contre Fiore ?

Aurum : Pour ça, je m'en charge. Il est plus que temps de les écraser.

Whiper : Ne me dites que vous pensez à ce que je pense ?! Vous aviez signé un traité avec Fiore, vous ne deviez pas utiliser cette arme, en échange de quoi, ils renonçaient à l'utilisation d'Etherion contre nous !

Aurum : Je vous l'ai dit, la situation a changé. Whiper, enlève immédiatement le sceau.

Whiper : J'obéirai, mon seigneur, mais c'est à contrecœur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout se passe beaucoup trop vite. D'abord l'évasion des dragons jumeaux puis ça…

Cristobal : Vous avez laissé s'échapper le maître de Sabertooth ?!

Aurum : Nous tirerons ça au clair plus tard. Le temps est compté, faite préparer l'arme anti-dragon !

Whiper saisit son sceptre et sortit précipitamment de la tente de commandement, visiblement contrarié. Kirin replia la carte qu'ils étudiaient dressée sur la table devant eux et le suivit.

Cristobal : L'arme anti-dragon ?! Ne me dites pas que vous faites référence à cette machine de cauchemar ?! Vous m'aviez certifié que vous l'aviez détruit !

Aurum : Je t'ai menti pour une bonne raison. Ce que tu me demandais était simplement impossible. Je ne sais pas qui a fabriqué cette arme, mais elle est indestructible.

Cristobal : Vous savez ce que cette machine représente pour moi et vous m'avez menti ! Combien de choses est-ce que vous me cachez encore ?! Non, plutôt combien de choses est-ce que vous cachez à tous vos commandants ?!

Aurum : Il n'est pas encore l'heure, Cédric. Tu devrais pourtant le comprendre, toi qui veux garder caché ton nom pour échapper à tes origines. Tu n'imagines pas les sacrifices nécessaires pour changer le futur d'une nation entière. Peut-être comprendras-tu enfin le jour où tu me succéderas sur le trône de Narion.

Sur ces mots, Aurum sortit à son tour. Cristobal resta seul un instant. À la première occasion, il s'assurerait de détruire cette arme qui lui avait fait perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, et si cela devait se révéler impossible, il s'assurerait que plus aucun humain ne pose jamais les mains dessus. Surtout pas quelqu'un comme Aurum.

Pendant un instant, il s'imagina tenant dans ses mains la tête de son roi, séparée du reste du corps, puis réclamant le trône qu'il lui avait promis. Inconsciemment, il frappa la table du poing et elle se brisa. Les morceaux du meuble se couvrirent de cristal translucide.

Il éloigna ces pensées de son esprit et se rendit compte que les tremblements de terre que provoquait le monstre à chacun de ses pas, jusque-là réguliers, avaient cessés. Une violente explosion retentit au loin.

Cristobal sortit de la tente et regarda vers la forêt. 5 piliers lumineux repoussaient l'une des pinces de la créature mécanique. Au loin, on pouvait presque penser qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de scorpion de taille normale, si ce n'était la montagne en fond, qui faisait le double de la taille du monstre.

Le monstre recula, puis, le commandant de Narion entendit la voix de Spell, mais pas les réponses de ses adversaires.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aucune force au monde, à sa connaissance, ne pouvait résister à l'arme que le roi allait employer. Tant qu'il la posséderait, la suprématie de Narion ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 20<strong>

**À quel point le Léviathan est-il puissant? Est-ce le seul pouvoir de son maître Spell?... Probablement pas!**

**Suite de la bataille du Léviathan dans le chapitre 21 : Titan, Droma Anim, et Léviathan. L'âme meurtrière de Spell!**


	21. Chapter 21 : âme meurtière

**J'espère que vous compredrez que je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne ce chapitre le jour de noël.**

**Mais le voici, mon cadeau de noël en retard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre 20 a encore eu plus de lecteur que le 19!<strong>

**S'il-vous-plaît, lisez les dans l'ordre! Le 19 est très important dans l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suite de l'affrontement contre le Léviathan et son maître, Spell.<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 : Titan, Droma Anim et Léviathan. L'âme meurtrière de Spell<p>

Ils avaient tous été pris au dépourvu par le canon dans la pince et n'eurent pas le temps de préparer quelque sort que ce soit pour se protéger. Pollyussica, n'étant pas mage, était la plus vulnérable. Avec une arme de cette taille, nul doute qu'elle mourrait. On sentait que le canon avait terminé son chargement. Il allait bientôt tirer. Pollyussica ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à la mort. Elle entendit le tir.

Le tir du canon du Léviathan était bien plus puissant et dense que le canon Jupiter qu'avait utilisé Phantom Lord contre Fairy Tail. Le souffle qui suivit le rayon de magie concentrée enflamma tous les arbres qu'il survola avant d'exploser sur une montagne à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, creusant un énorme trou dans le versant de la montagne. Mais il ne toucha pas le sol.

Juste avant de tirer, quelque chose avait violemment heurté le flanc du monstre, déviant le tir et sauvant du même coup les membres de Fairy Tail.

Pollyussica rouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était encore en vie. Puis, elle vit l'incendie qui avait démarré dans la forêt. Elle maudit intérieurement le genre humain d'avoir fabriqué des engins destructeurs de cette ampleur.

Erza s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque lorsqu'elle vit Gajeel trembler juste à côté d'elle. Il en fallait beaucoup pour troubler le dragon de fer et ils avaient déjà vu de nombreuses démonstrations de puissance telle que celle dont ils venaient d'être témoins. La cause de la peur qu'elle pouvait voir transparaître dans ses yeux n'était pas leur adversaire.

Erza se retourna et remarqua que Natsu était dans le même état que Gajeel, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Dans les bras de Pollyussica, Wendy aussi semblait perturbée. Mais aucun d'eux ne regardait Spell ou le Léviathan. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers la chose qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

Entre les pattes droites de Léviathan se trouvait un nouveau monstre mécanique. Il faisait à peine la moitié de la taille du Léviathan. La créature ressemblait à un dragon se tenant sur les pattes arrière, avec des yeux rouges.

Erza le reconnut. Comment aurait-elle put oublier. Pendant qu'elle se battait contre son sosie, les 3 chasseurs de dragons avaient affronté le roi d'Edolas, qui utilisait cette arme. Le Droma Anim.

Ou en tout cas, sa version d'Earthland.

Spell : Mais qu'avons-nous là ?! Aurum, roi de Narion, je présume ?

Aurum : Allez descend de ton toutou, qu'on en finisse ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Spell : Crois-tu sérieusement que ton toutou est de taille face au mien ? Tu as bien vu que la carapace du Léviathan est trop résistante pour que ton dragon ne puisse la percer.

Aurum : C'est ce qu'on va voir. Le Droma Anim n'a pas encore tout donné. Avant la fin de ce jour, je t'aurai fait mordre la poussière.

Un compartiment s'ouvrit dans l'épaule du dragon métallique et une dizaine de missile en sortit. Les 8 premiers s'écrasèrent sur le Léviathan, mais les 2 derniers dévièrent de leur trajectoire. L'un d'eux s'écrasa dans la forêt et l'autre pris la direction du groupe de Fairy Tail.

Rapide comme son élément, Luxus leva un bras et un trait de foudre s'en échappa, traversa le missile et le fit exploser. Malgré ça, il avait agi trop tard car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le projectile soit aussi puissant. Les flammes allait les engloutir mais Natsu s'interposa et inspira de toutes ses forces. Les flammes furent aspirées vers la gorge de la salamandre.

Ils étaient à nouveau hors de danger pour l'instant.

Les missiles avaient soulevé un immense nuage de poussière autour du monstre, personne n'osait bouger. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, Aurum fit tourner le Droma Anim qu'il commandait de l'intérieur vers ses prochaines cibles.

C'est alors qu'une des pinces du Léviathan se dégagea de la poussière vers le Droma Anim. Aurum réussit à reculer juste avant que la pince ne puisse l'atteindre. Mais au moment où elle se referma dans le vide, une puissante onde de choc vint percuter le plastron du Droma Anim, le faisant voler sur 3 kilomètres.

La poussière se dissipa et le Léviathan était à nouveau visible. Sa carapace étincelait comme au moment où il avait été invoqué. Il était intact. Mais Spell ne se trouvait plus dessus.

Aurum : Tu m'as surpris, je l'avoue. Mais désormais, je sais que ton monstre à une faiblesse. La carapace de ta créature me résiste peut-être, pour l'instant, mais toi, tu es vulnérable.

Spell : C'est bien beau de dire ça. Mais pour m'atteindre, il faudrait que tu puisses suivre mes mouvements. Or tu souffres d'un important désavantage sur ce point.

Le roi se rendit alors compte que son adversaire se tenait assis sur l'épaule gauche de son armure. Spell s'envola, porté dans les airs par la magie, et retrouva sa place sur sa créature.

Aurum : J'imagine que tu penses que c'est à cause de ma taille que je suis trop lent pour te toucher. Détrompes-toi. Le Droma Anim est une arme ultime faite pour combattre les dragons ! Tu ne fais pas le poids.

Spell : C'est toi qui te trompes. Car tu t'imagines que quoi qu'il arrive, ton armure surpassera ma créature, car tu n'as rien vu de plus fort de ta vie. Mais tu te berces d'illusions. Le Léviathan est puissant, l'essai de son canon de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un avant-goût. Et il est rapide, même s'il se déplace lentement. N'as-tu pas remarqué ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as évité de te faire écraser ? Les pinces du Léviathan se referment si vite qu'elle provoque pendant un instant un trou d'air devant elle. La pression est telle qu'on peut comparer son impact à un canon à air, dont tu as dut savourer l'efficacité. Regarde l'état de ton dragon.

Natsu regarda attentivement le Droma Anim. Il y avait effectivement de profondes fissures dans le plastron du dragon. Le jour où ils avaient affrontés le Droma Anim à Edolas, il avait fallu combiner la force de 3 chasseurs de dragon pour transpercer cette armure. Ces fissures avaient été faites avec un simple « canon à air ».

Aurum ne pouvait bien sûr pas les voir, de l'intérieur, mais il sentit soudain une intense douleur à la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il saignait abondement et que son harnais était déjà taché de rouge. Dans la fièvre de l'instant, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'onde de choc avait traversé son armure et l'avait blessé.

Aurum : Je te jure que tu me paieras ça !

Makarov : Stop !

Jusque-là, Spell se servait de magie pour amplifier sa voie et Aurum utilisait les haut-parleurs du Droma Anim. Mais la voix du maître n'eut besoin d'aucun artifice pour s'élever au-dessus des fracas du métal contre la terre. Spell écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme grandir, dépassant très vite les plus hauts arbres, puis le Droma Anim. Sa musculature changeait également. Il ressemblait maintenant à un gladiateur endurci. Lorsque la transformation s'arrêta, il pouvait regarder Spell de haut, malgré sa position. Le Léviathan restait cependant le plus massif.

Le maître toisa les 2 belligérants les inondant de sa colère à travers son regard. Il mit face à face les paumes de ses mains, écartées de seulement quelques mètres. Une boule lumineuse apparut entre ses mains, aveuglant tout le monde.

Makarov : Comme il est de coutume à Fairy Tail, je vais compter jusqu'à 3. Passé ce délai, si l'un d'entre vous n'a pas fait demi-tour, j'activerais la loi des fées, l'une des 3 grandes magies de Fairy Tail. Ce sort cible et élimine tous ceux que l'utilisateur, par conséquent moi, voit comme son ennemi. Que décidez-vous ?!

Aurum avait déjà entendue parler de la loi des fées. Mais il pensait que ce sort n'était qu'une légende. Pour lui, le maître de Fairy Tail bluffait.

Spell hésitait. Parmi les risques éventuels listés dans le rapport de Fist, la loi des fées figurait dans les menaces les plus dangereuses. Il avait mémorisé son effet. Est-ce que ce sort pouvait être aussi efficace que ce qu'il en avait lu. Avait-il rassemblé assez d'âmes dans Mortuus pour le protéger. C'est Sensor qui intervint par un message télépathique en sentant l'inquiétude de son collègue.

Spell : Je ne reculerais pas ! Et dans ce cas, que décides-tu ?

Makarov : 1 !

Aurum : Tu bluffes ! Un sort pareil ne peut pas exister.

Makarov : 2. Avez-vous terminé de prier vos dieux ?

Aurum fit faire demi-tour au Droma Anim et repartit au pas de course vers son campement. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour perdre la vie.

Spell : Le seul que je vénère est moi-même, et je ne me verrai pas disparaître aujourd'hui.

Makarov : 3 ! Tant pis pour toi ! Loi des fées !

Le maître écrasa la boule de lumière entre les paumes de ses mains. Puisque le roi de Narion avait fui, il ne viserait que l'autre. La lumière qui s'échappa de ses mains était si intenses que même Spell dut se cacher le visage. Puis, la lumière disparut.

Au grand étonnement de Makarov, Spell était toujours debout.

Spell : Sensor avait raison. Je n'ai rien à craindre de vos pouvoirs.

Makarov : Mais comment…

Spell : C'est à moi de compter jusqu'à 3 maintenant. Mais je n'attends rien de toi. 3 secondes, c'est juste le temps nécessaire au Léviathan pour te faire passer de vie à trépas.

Natsu : Supplice du dragon de feu !

Spell se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver Natsu qui lui lança la boule de feu créée dans ses 2 mains jointes. Dès qu'il se posa à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Spell, le mage de feu se propulsa à sa poursuite. Natsu le rattrapa et se campa sur ses pieds en se préparant à frapper.

Natsu : Poing d'acier du drag…

Spell : Trop lent !

Il suffit à Spell de faire un pas en avant pour marcher sur le pied de celui qui le menaçait, le déséquilibrant. Profitant du mouvement de chute de Natsu, Spell remonta son bras droit et lui asséna un coup du coude digne de Gildartz dans ses meilleurs jours. Natsu vola loin sur le dos du Léviathan et atterrit sur le dos.

Vif comme l'éclair, il s'appuya sur ces bras et sauta sur ses jambes. Mais il s'immobilisa, rattrapé par sa vieille faiblesse.

Gajeel, sur l'épaule de Makarov, faillit éclater de rire en voyant Natsu chanceler sur le dos du monstre. Tous les chasseurs de dragons, étrangement, souffraient du mal des transports.

Spell : Euh… Est-ce que tu es en train de danser ? C'est censé me faire peur ?

Une ombre le recouvrit et il sauta de côté juste à temps pour esquiver le poing de Makarov qui s'écrasa sur le Léviathan sans l'ébranler. Le maître attrapa Natsu et le posa à côté de Gajeel.

Gajeel : Alors, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire en grimpant sur ce truc.

Natsu : J'avais… Beurp… oublié…

Gajeel : Comment fais-tu pour oublier ce genre de faiblesse ?

Spell médita un instant sur ses options. Sa méthode de combat personnelle ne correspondait pas à 2 adversaires massifs. S'il n'y en avait eu qu'un, il aurait pu s'en sortir même sans sa créature. Il pouvait cependant combattre presque n'importe lequel des autres mages et il pourrait les tuer facilement même s'ils attaquaient tous en même temps. Mais s'il ne faisait rien pour le géant et pour le dragon de métal, il devrait se cantonner sur la défensive.

Il était temps de donner plus de liberté au Léviathan. Spell sauta à terre.

Spell : Léviathan ! Je t'ordonne de combattre les adversaires à ta taille ! Je m'occupe des autres.

Makarov vit une des pinces se diriger vers lui et recula, puis se souvint de ce qui était arrivé au Droma Anim un peu plus tôt, il saisit la pince lorsque le bras fut complétement tendu et la dévia sur le côté avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Au moment même où les terribles mâchoires se refermèrent dans le vide, le sol, quelques dizaines de mètres derrière Makarov, explosa sur un diamètre de 50 mètres. Si Makarov avait été touché, il aurait surement été transpercé.

Il allait contre-attaquer, mais il aperçut soudain 2 des pinces s'illuminer. Le Léviathan préparait 2 de ses canons, pointés droit sur le vieux maître de Fairy Tail.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les 2 rayons mortels partirent en même temps. Mais un troisième rayon d'énergie concentré apparut et percuta les 2 premiers, les faisant exploser.

L'onde de choc détruisit encore une grande portion de la forêt et projeta Makarov sur un kilomètre. Même le Léviathan plaça ses pinces devant lui pour se protéger de l'explosion.

Dès que ses oreilles cessèrent de bourdonner, Makarov chercha celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Le Droma Anim vint se placer devant lui, tourné vers leur adversaire.

Aurum : Makarov Dreyar. Si ça ne vous embête pas, je vous propose une alliance. J'aimerais que nous combinions nos forces pour se débarrasser de cette épine dans le pied.

Makarov : C'est probablement la première parole censée que j'ai entendue de vous aujourd'hui, roi de Narion. Enfin, ce ne doit pas être compliqué puisqu'à notre dernière rencontre, vous vouliez me tuer.

Aurum : Ne vous méprenez pas. Dès que nous aurons éliminé ce gêneur, je m'occuperais de vous. Sachez que je ne fais pas cela spécialement par plaisir mais parce que je respecte votre force.

Makarov : Cela me convient. Puis-je espérer de votre part de ne pas me faire poignarder dans le dos ?

Aurum : Ce n'est pas dans mes manières. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, d'ailleurs, serait-ce moi qui aurais eu tort de vous faire confiance ? Mais laissons ça pour plus tard. Nous avons des problèmes plus urgents.

Makarov : C'est une bien grande épine que vous voulez qu'on arrache de votre pied.

Aurum : Que voulez-vous. J'ai toujours vu les choses en grand. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai surestimé les capacités du Droma Anim. Cela ne se reproduit plus.

Makarov assista alors à la transformation de la formidable arme de guerre que représentait le Droma Anim. Il ressemblait à la base à un dragon se tenant sur les pattes arrières et légèrement courbé vers l'avant. Le robot se redressa jusqu'à se tenir à la verticale et les articulations des épaules s'abaissèrent. Les bras changèrent de forme pour devenir 2 longues lances à la pointe effilée. La nouvelle forme du Droma Anim était un chevalier étincelant à tête de dragon.

Aurum : Espérons seulement que vous saurez à la hauteur, maître de Fairy Tail.

Makarov sourit devant l'ironie qui faisait référence à sa taille actuelle.

Le robot plia les jambes et bondit. En un instant, il devint un point dans le ciel.

Aurum : Je vous couvre ! Ne vous retenez pas. Montrez-moi de quoi le maître de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore est capable !

Pendant ce temps, le Léviathan avait pointé sur Makarov l'une de ses pinces et commençait à charger son canon.

Makarov : Oh non ! Pas cette fois, mon gros.

Il tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, les mains ouvertes, paumes tournées vers l'avant. 5 immenses cercles magiques apparurent devant lui, positionnés en pentagone et légèrement inclinés. De chaque cercle se forma un rayon lumineux et les 5 vinrent se rencontrer au centre du pentagone, formant un énorme pilier lumineux qui fila vers le Léviathan.

Le Léviathan tira à son tour, et les 2 sorts se rencontrèrent dans une formidable détonation.

* * *

><p>Au fur et à mesure des attaques respectives des géants, Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Pollyussica et Orga s'étaient retrouvés loin du théâtre du combat. Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus voulaient absolument aider Makarov, mais Sting et Rogue hésitaient à suivre.<p>

Pollyussica : Tant qu'il y aura un scorpion d'acier géant qui fera des ravages ici, nous ne pourrons pas être tranquilles. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami. Wendy et moi allons faire notre possible pour guérir ses blessures.

Rogue : Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants, vieille dame.

Pollyussica : Ne me prenez pas pour une gâteuse et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Natsu : Allez ! On y va !

Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, Ils aperçurent Spell qui approchait d'eux à pas lents.

Spell : Ah ! Voilà où vous vous cachiez ! Je vais récupérer vos âmes pendant que le Léviathan s'occupe des plus gros poissons.

Gajeel : Tu tombes bien ! Tu nous éviteras d'aller te chercher sur ton crustacé.

Spell : Vos menaces sont vides à mes oreilles. Je suis un des dieux de la mort. Nous sommes formés à affronter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Quoi que vous pensiez que soit l'étendue de vos capacités, je suis tout simplement bien au-dessus de vous.

Gajeel : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Pour l'instant, tu ne nous as donné toi aussi que des mots et de la bravade. Il est plus que temps qu'on enlève ce masque de ton visage !

Sur ces mots, Gajeel changea la peau de son bras droit en fer et se propulsa vers son adversaire. Chacun des mages présents était conscient que ce Spell devait avoir des capacités autres que le contrôle de ce Léviathan. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prédire ce qui se passa alors. Qui, en effet, aurais pu prévoir que Gajeel devrait à nouveau affronter Natsu.

Car, pendant un instant, c'est bien l'image de Natsu qui vint à l'esprit de Gajeel, comme si tous ses sens lui disait soudain que l'homme devant lui était le chasseur de dragon de feu. Même l'odeur de cet homme semblait être celle de Natsu bien que très légèrement différente.

Spell profita de la confusion de Gajeel et frappa le premier.

Spell : Poing d'acier du dragon de feu.

Le bras gauche du dieu de la mort s'enflamma et il frappa directement dans la mâchoire de Gajeel. Sa tête fut arrêtée net par l'obstacle inattendu mais le reste du corps continua sa course. Emporté par le mouvement, Gajeel fit 2 tours complets avant d'atterrir durement sur me dos. Il voulut se relever immédiatement, mais, étourdi par le choc, il ne put rien faire lorsque Spell lui saisit le visage de la main droite et le fracassa sur le sol. Une fois. 2 fois. 3 fois.

Spell ne le lâcha que lorsque Luxus arriva pour le secourir. Il se redressa au-dessus du corps de Gajeel et attendit le prochain adversaire.

Voyant que l'ennemi venait d'adopter une position défensive, Luxus changea de plan et décida de rester à distance.

Luxus : Hurlement du dragon de foudre !

Mais Spell n'avait pas fini de surprendre.

Spell : Hurlement du dragon de fer.

Les 2 sorts de souffles se rencontrèrent entre les 2 adversaires et explosèrent, générant un immense nuage de fumée. Spell traversa calmement la poussière en laissant Gajeel, sonné. Lorsqu'il redevint visible à travers l'écran de fumée, les 4 chasseurs de dragon encore conscient n'y comprenait plus rien.

Le bras gauche de Spell était entouré d'une aura de flamme, tandis que son bras droit était couvert d'écaille de métal.

Luxus : Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

Spell : Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est qu'est-ce que ressentes des êtres aussi faibles que vous lorsqu'ils voient ce qu'ils pensent être leur force retournée contre eux. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas à me répondre, j'ai tout mon temps. J'aurai ma réponse lorsque toutes vos âmes feront partie de moi.

Luxus : Alors tu voles nos « âmes », c'est bien ça ?

Spell : Pas tout à fait, mais vous y êtes presque. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que l'opération ait été trop courte pour que j'aie accès à vos mémoires. Mais j'ai quand même réussit à absorber les connaissances de bases. Ainsi, je connais toutes les incantations des 2 mages dont j'ai choisi l'âme.

Aux flammes du bras droit vint s'ajouter des éclairs et des volutes de fumées noires s'échappèrent des écailles de métal, maintenant beaucoup plus sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Spell : Je crois que vous appelez cette transformation le double dragon, mais il serait plus approprié d'appeler la magie que j'utilise actuellement le quadruple dragon. Maintenant, approchez, mages d'Earthland ! Enfin, seulement si vous en êtes capable. Ombre du hurlement foudroyant du dragon de fer ardent !

* * *

><p>Depuis la tour du conseil, Désastre, Wexus, Obscurus et Albus regardait la bataille sur un écran magique. Wexus semblait très sérieux, cependant, les 3 autres paraissaient inquiets.<p>

Albus : C'était imprudent de lui demander d'invoquer le Léviathan.

Obscurus : Wexus, si le Léviathan est détruit et que Spell perd à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire.

Wexus : Auriez-vous peur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperai de le calmer.

Albus : Ce qui nous inquiètes, ce n'est pas que tu réussisses ou non à le calmer, mais combien de dieu de la mort auront été tué avant que tu ne puisses l'arrêter.

Désastre : Il tuera les anges de la mort par centaine. Et ne parlons pas des habitants de cette planète. Leur population sera probablement réduite de moitié.

Wexus : Pourquoi tant de terreur ? Je pensais vous avoir formé à ignorer cette émotion. Faut-il que je reprenne votre formation ?

Albus : Tu as voulu éliminer toute peur en nous en la concentrant uniquement sur toi. Et ça a marché. Mais s'il y a une chose que nous craignons plus que toi, c'est Spell. Car c'est le seul dieu de la mort qui n'a pas été formé par toi. Il n'a jamais appris à se contrôler. Lorsque sa conscience se ferme, le concept même de pitié ou de retenue lui échappe.

Obscurus : Sur ton ordre, Wexus, j'aurai détruit Utopie ou même affronter l'empereur des démons. Je peux faire face à n'importe qui, sauf lui.

Wexus : Je sais. Mais j'ai de bonne raisons de lui avoir fait invoquer le Léviathan. Vous remarquerez que je l'ai envoyé en mission sans son apprenti.

* * *

><p>Makarov aperçut l'explosion à l'endroit où il avait laissé le groupe de Natsu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa concentration ne serait-ce qu'un instant.<p>

Makarov : Piliers de défense absolue !

3 Piliers surgirent du sol en triangle autour de Makarov et les 4 canons du Léviathan tirèrent en même temps. L'onde de choc retourna la terre sur le versant des montagnes qui se trouvaient loin derrière Makarov, mais la barrière magique qu'il avait invoquée tint bon. Mais l'explosion l'aveugla quelques secondes de trop.

À peine la barrière magique disparue, il reprit sa taille normale de petit vieillard et une pince se referma juste au-dessus de lui. Une autre faillit l'écraser mais il passa sous le monstre, où il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il redevint géant et saisit le Léviathan, mais il avait sous-estimé le poids de l'énorme monstre de métal et il dut abandonner. Il reprit sa taille normale et essaya de sortir de l'ombre de la créature, mais celle-ci plia les pattes et son corps descendit. Makarov allongea son bras et saisit un arbre qui était hors de portée d'écrasement. Il parvint à se tirer du piège juste à temps.

Le choc du corps massif face au sol souleva la terre tout autour de la créature. Makarov se retrouva propulsé dans les airs. Beaucoup plus rapide que lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de son créateur, le Léviathan s'était déjà relevé et tourné vers sa cible. Il tendit l'une de ses pinces et Makarov utilisa de nouveau son bras allongé pour s'accrocher à la mâchoire supérieur de la pince. Une fois monté sur l'appendice, il se changea en géant, ce qui eut comme effet d'immobiliser la pince au sol.

Makarov : Aurum ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Aucun de mes sorts n'a marché contre ce truc ! Il serait temps que vous me couvriez !

Aurum : Une seconde. Le Droma Anim n'a pas fini d'absorber l'énergie nécessaire à l'arme primaire.

Le Droma Anim se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne derrière le Léviathan. Un tourbillon noir s'était formé autour du dragon de métal qui pompait la magie dans l'air. À Edolas, l'arme primaire du Droma Anim n'avait même pas pu achever Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy, mais à Earthland, comme la magie y était presque infinie, le pouvoir de cette arme serait bien plus terrible. C'était sur ça que reposait le plan d'Aurum.

Makarov sentit que la pince qu'il bloquait avait cessé de bouger. Il se retourna vers le Léviathan et se rendit compte que le monstre s'était arraché son propre bras. L'un des canons était à nouveau pointé vers le maître de Fairy Tail. Makarov reprit sa taille normale et se cacha derrière la pince tombée pour se protéger. Mais le Léviathan ne tira pas. Il leva une de ses pattes et la posa sur la pince qui se mit à rouler. De l'autre côté, Makarov allait se faire écraser.

Il fit grandir ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains deviennent à moitié aussi larges que la pince et prit appui sur le sol pour repousser la menace. Mais de la même façon qu'il avait été incapable de soulever cette masse de métal, le Léviathan gagnait du terrain.

Aurum : Immobilise-le encore un peu, Makarov, je suis prêt !

Le Droma Anim sauta de son perchoir et se retrouva pile au-dessus de l'ennemi.

Aurum : Makarov, l'arme primaire du Droma Anim est assez puissante pour rivaliser avec l'Etherion. Je vais donc vous tuer avec l'ennemi. Adieu ! Vous aurez au moins la chance d'assister à ma version de l'Etherion !

Le dragon de métal pointa ses 2 lances vers le bas et l'énergie se mit à s'accumuler autour de leur pointe. Et il tira vers le Léviathan.

* * *

><p>Seul Luxus tenait toujours debout, bien que difficilement, entre Pollyussica et l'ennemi. Les 4 autres chasseurs de dragon étaient face contre terre et Wendy était concentrée sur la guérison des blessures d'Orga.<p>

Spell : Alors c'est tout ce que vous valez ? Décevant. Mais au moins, vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Je dois avouer que vous êtes d'une extrême résilience. C'en est presque agaçant.

Luxus : Comment se fait-il que tu sois plus fort que nous tous réunis ? Nous t'avons lancé tous nos sorts et tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure.

Spell : Vous partez du principe que ma force est limitée à celle des âmes que j'ai absorbées. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la magie. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait une telle différence de niveau.

Luxus : Je ne te parlais pas de puissance brute. Certaines de nos attaques t'ont touché, je l'ai vu. Mais elles ne t'ont pas réellement atteinte, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spell : Là, tu m'impressionne ! Tu as donc remarqué. Mais en quoi cela t'avancerait-il de savoir de quelle manière je peux me rendre résistants à vos assauts pathétiques ?

Natsu tenta de se redresser, mais ses jambes le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il vit Rogue, plus loin, tentant lui aussi de rassembler ses dernières forces. Malheureusement, Sting et Gajeel étaient définitivement hors combat.

Spell : Malheureusement pour vous c'est la fin. Il est temps que je vous arrache vos âmes.

Spell leva un bras vers le ciel et un long bâton noir commença à se former dans sa main.

C'est alors que le sol trembla. Tout le monde, même Spell, se tourna en même temps vers l'horizon d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir le combat des géants. Une énorme colonne de lumière se trouvait maintenant là où se tenait le Léviathan et allait en s'agrandissant. Le sol tout autour explosait sous l'immense pression et une vague de poussière se rapprochait déjà de leur position à grande vitesse.

? : Montagne de roc !

Le corps d'un géant de roche apparut soudain au centre de leur champ de bataille et une barrière magique s'érigea en sphère autour d'eux. Le nuage de poussière frappa le bouclier sans l'ébranler et le recouvrit entièrement. Luxus aperçut des arbres de l'autre côté de la barrière se faire déraciner ou même déchirer par l'onde de choc juste avant que le monde extérieur ne devienne invisible.

Un deuxième choc secoua la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés et le paysage extérieur passa de la déferlante de roc et de poussière à un écran blanc uniforme qui les aveugla tous pendant un instant. Cette fois, ils étaient secoués comme des pruniers et la bulle se déformaient sous l'impact.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Ce qu'ils virent alors pouvait se résumer à un mot : désolation. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un gigantesque cratère en forme de sphère au milieu duquel on apercevait une carcasse de métal, presque complétement écrasée et trouée en son centre. À part l'îlot de verdure qui avait été conservé avec eux, toute la végétation avait été soufflée sur des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Luxus détourna le regard du paysage désolant et trouva leur sauveur.

Luxus : Jura ?! Mais que faites-vous là ?!

En effet, c'était bien Jura Neekis, aussi appelé Jura d'acier, le cinquième plus puissant mage saint, celui dont on disait qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant de Fiore, hormis les dieux d'Ishval qui n'étaient pas considérés comme humain, qui se tenait derrière eux.

Jura : En fait, j'étais en route pour venir vous voir. J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez encore en vie… Mais… je crains de m'être perdu en chemin…

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, le puissant mage s'écroula de tout son long. Pour maintenir une protection magique aussi grande contre un tel déferlement de puissance magique, il lui avait fallu utiliser toute son énergie. Il avait bien sûr de formidable réserve de magie, mais la dépense d'énergie avait été si brutale que tous les muscles de son corps étaient paralysés.

Rogue : Faites attention ! L'ennemi est toujours là !

Mais Spell ne se souciait plus d'eux ni de plus rien du tout. Il n'avait même pas vu la destruction de sa créature. Il tomba à genoux et attrapa sa tête de ses 2 mains en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Quand Luxus y regarda de plus près, il lui semblait qu'il souffrait énormément.

Soudain, le regard de Spell se vida, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il s'immobilisa.

Voyant une occasion de frapper, Natsu rassembla toutes ses forces et se propulsa vers l'adversaire, visant la tête.

Natsu : Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

Le coup de Natsu atteignit sa cible. Il y avait mis toutes les forces qu'il avait rassemblées. Spell ne réagit pas et la force de frappe de Natsu le souleva de terre et le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres, la tête enflammée, jusqu'à atterrir sur les racines d'un arbre dont la souche était miraculeusement intacte.

Luxus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette longue journée remplit de péripéties était enfin terminée. Enfin le croyait-il. Mais il déchanta lorsqu'il observa de plus près Natsu. Le turbulent dragon de feu, friand de tous dangers et adepte des 400 coups, tremblait. Le poing avec lequel il venait de frapper leur adversaire saignait abondamment.

Luxus tourna alors son attention vers l'endroit où avait atterri l'ennemi. Mais Luxus n'aperçut le masque en forme de crâne nulle part. En fait, il ne pouvait pas non plus voir le visage de celui qui était étendue là. La tête de Spell était recouverte d'un grand crâne, ressemblant à celui des humains mais en bien plus gros et de couleur noir. Malgré la frappe de Natsu, il ne semblait pas endommagé.

Ne s'appuyant que sur ses jambes, l'homme se releva, les bras ballants, tel un possédé s'éveillant. Soudain, il fila vers Natsu à une vitesse fulgurante. La fatigue ayant ralenti ses réactions, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Spell l'attrapa d'une main par le cou, le soulevant de terre comme s'il s'était agi d'une poupée de paille.

Spell : Es-tu mort ?... Non, je sens encore la vie en toi… Plus pour longtemps !

Sa voix avait changé, devenant caverneuse, chaque syllabe raclant sa gorge et chaque mot plus assourdissant que le marteau sur l'enclume. L'air aussi semblait différent, comme chargé de mauvaises intentions. D'un coup, la tension avait doublé chez tous les mages. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos, car il avait la bizarre impression que le monde entier avait envie de se glisser derrière lui pour le poignarder. Luxus tomba sur le ventre, paralysé par la peur, malgré sa force d'esprit, il ne pouvait empêcher l'émotion de l'envahir à la vue du crâne qui recouvrait la tête de leur ennemi. Quelque chose de sombre émanait de leur ennemi, assez maléfique pour recouvrir tout espoir ou plaisir dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose ayant une faim que rien au monde ne pourrait assouvir. Une faim d'une seule et unique chose. Une faim de mort.

Mais la sensation prit fin et Luxus se sentit capable de respirer profondément, comme libéré d'un étau. Spell hurla, sa voix redevint normale et il libéra Natsu avant de porter ses 2 mains à sa tête et de se tordre de douleur.

Luxus voulut bouger, faire quelque chose contre la créature qu'ils affrontaient. Car il n'arrivait à considérer Spell comme un être humain, même s'il y ressemblait. Il lui semblait se battre maintenant contre un conglomérat antinaturel composé d'esprits malveillants. Et il n'arrivait pas à éloigner cette idée dérangeante de l'image de leur adversaire.

Mais il sentit soudain un poids dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit une femme en manteau noir qui appuyait son pied dans son dos, l'immobilisant. Devant Spell, 2 autres personnes aussi en manteau noir apparurent. Chacun d'eux portait une plaque représentant une faux ailée mais avec la faux vers le bas. L'un d'eux bloqua Natsu de la même manière tandis que l'autre se jeta sur Spell et le plaqua sur le sol en lui attrapant les bras.

Obscurus : Calme-toi, Spell !

Spell : Laissez-moi ! J'ai besoin… Je veux tuer !

Désastre : Je vous en prie, Luxus Dreyar, ne bougez surtout pas. Si quelqu'un venait à mourir à moins d'un kilomètre de lui alors qu'il est dans cet état, même s'il s'agissait de lui-même, il deviendrait incontrôlable.

Luxus : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

Albus : Mais que fait Valva quand on a besoin d'elle ?!

Obscurus : Il va falloir qu'on fasse sans elle. Il faut immédiatement l'isoler. Relâchez-les tout de suite et venez me donner un coup de main !

Désastre et Albus relâchèrent leur captif. De toute manière, tous les mages avaient perdu leur esprit combatif. Albus et Obscurus saisirent chacun un bras de Spell qui se débattait comme un forcené. Il avait toujours son affreux casque, mais on pouvait désormais entendre ce qui semblait être de morbide craquement osseux émanant de lui.

Désastre pianota sur une télécommande qu'elle avait sortie de son manteau. Un point noir se matérialisa dans le ciel et descendit vers le petit groupe. Lorsque le vaisseau triangulaire se posa, ils tirèrent Spell avec eux à l'intérieur et le véhicule repartit immédiatement comme il était venu.

Le silence retomba sur l'îlot de verdure au milieu du paysage désolé. Il ne se brisa que lorsque Pollyussica se leva, entraînant Wendy, pour aller guérir les blessés.

* * *

><p>Le Droma Anim atterrit lourdement non loin de la carcasse écrasée du Léviathan. Aurum avait encore du mal à y croire. Son attaque avait dévasté la région, mais cette créature n'était pas entièrement détruite et le radar de bord lui indiquait encore des signes de vie à proximité. Au moins, le monstre semblait mort. Et il ne voyait plus aucune trace de Makarov non plus.<p>

Les autres ne pouvaient être que les chasseurs de dragons, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas comment ils avaient survécu. Il était temps de se charger d'eux.

Le Droma Anim plia les jambes pour bondir mais, au moment où il se propulsa, dans les airs, quelque chose retint le dragon de métal au sol. Les sangles qui maintenaient le roi dans la machine faillirent se déchirer sous le choc du saut avorté.

Lorsqu'il regarda ses pieds, cherchant la cause de son immobilisation, il fut étonné de ne voir qu'un seul homme. Et en le regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut Wexus.

Aurum : Tiens ! Mais voilà le terrrrible Wexus ! Tu m'évites d'aller te chercher.

Wexus : Je n'ai que faire de tes prétentions. Je suis juste ici pour confirmer un détail. Es-tu Aurum Geldar, souverain de Narion ?

Aurum : C'est bien moi. Mais lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi et avec ces pitoyables mages, je serai l'empereur d'Earthland ! Mais comment se fait-il que tu me poses une telle question ? Je te croyais mieux renseigner.

Wexus : Je sais exactement qui tu es. Cette question n'avait pour but que de confirmer le taux de risque que tu représentes. Malheureusement, mes craintes sont justifiées.

Aurum : Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Wexus : Tu es un danger pour mes plans. Et mes plans ne devraient souffrir d'aucuns risques tels que toi. C'est pourquoi je vais sur le champ modifier l'équation.

En un instant, Wexus s'entoura d'une aura noire et se retrouva à voler au niveau du torse du Droma Anim. Il planta les doigts de sa main gauche dans la solide armure pour s'accrocher puis enfonça son bras droit profondément à travers la carcasse.

L'armure du Droma Anim, était faite pour résister aux pires traitements, mais Wexus la transperçait sans effort. Le métal semblait fuir sa main quand il la touchait, mais en réalité, Wexus ne faisait qu'employer la force. Une force inhumaine pour un homme qui paraissait tout à fait normal.

Lorsqu'il ressortit son bras, il tenait par le col le roi Aurum, paralysé par la surprise. Il se croyait à l'abri dans le Droma Anim, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la main de son adversaire traversant sa cabine comme si les murs étaient fait de beurre.

Aurum : Mais comment ?!

Wexus ne répondit pas et jeta le roi de Narion hors de sa machine. Puis, il fit apparaître dans sa main une petite boite noire qu'il jeta dans le Droma Anim par le trou qu'il avait créé. Enfin, il redescendit de son perchoir et s'approcha d'Aurum.

Aurum : Ne m'approche pas espèce de monstre ! Hurlement du dragon d'or !

Mais Wexus disparut sous ses yeux et son attaque rata sa cible.

Wexus : Si tu as un sort défensif, je te conseille de t'en servir.

Aurum se retourna et trouva son adversaire à peine à un mètre derrière lui. Il avait distinctement vu l'air devenir noir autour de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Apparemment, cette aura noire lui permettait de voler et d'atteindre des vitesses effrayantes. S'il voulait l'affronter, il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser.

C'est alors qu'il s'attarda sur les paroles de Wexus. Et sur la petite boite qu'il venait de placer dans le Droma Anim ! Aurum avait compris.

Il se tourna vers le dragon de métal et posa les paumes des mains sur le sol.

Aurum : Mur d'or ! Écailles du dragon d'or !

De la poussière d'or se mit à s'échapper du sol et se solidifier en un mur compact devant le chasseur de dragon d'or, le séparant de sa machine. Sa peau se mit à luire tandis qu'elle se changeait en métal.

Puis, le Droma Anim explosa. Le mur d'or venait de finir de former une sphère autour de lui lorsque l'onde de choc le gagna.

Lorsque la secousse prit fin, il fit apparaître une ouverture dans la bulle afin de se rendre compte de l'état de son arme la plus puissante. Mais elle n'était plus visible nulle part et il y avait un nouveau cratère dans l'ancien.

Wexus : Cette machine ne représente plus le moindre risque maintenant. Nous avons a parlé, tous les 2.

Aurum : Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! Poing d'acier du dragon d'or.

Le souverain visa la tête de son ennemi mais Wexus se contenta de pencher la tête de côté au dernier moment pour esquiver.

Wexus : Garde ton calme. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de mourir pour aucun d'entre vous. J'ai encore quelques données à confirmer avant de prendre ma décision définitive.

Aurum : Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Art secret du chasseur de dragon ! Rugissement d'or !

De la poussière d'or en grande quantité s'accumula autour de son poing droit, puis de son bras. Il lança son bras vers Wexus et toute l'énergie explosa en direction de sa cible.

Wexus : Ascension noire.

L'aura noire apparut de nouveau. Mais cette fois, l'aura sombre ne resta pas inerte. Elle commença à se fondre sur la peau de Wexus, comme s'il absorbait cette énergie qu'il avait d'abord placée hors de son corps. Lorsque l'aura fut complètement absorbée, la peau de Wexus était aussi noire que la nuit sans étoile. Il fit alors un mouvement du bras qui renvoya à Aurum l'explosion. Ce n'était pas le mouvement d'une incantation. Pendant un court instant, la vitesse du bras de Wexus était si grande qu'il générait une onde de choc supérieur en force à celle créée par Aurum. C'était exactement le même principe que le canon à air des pinces du Léviathan.

Aurum reçut la somme de son attaque et de l'onde de choc générée par Wexus de plein fouet et il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Wexus. Il était si rapide qu'il avait anticipé son point de chute et s'y était rendu avant son arrivée.

L'étranger le plaqua au sol d'une main tandis qu'il brandissait l'autre. La main libre semblait pulser légèrement.

Aurum : Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

Wexus : J'ai évalué le niveau de risque que tu représentes. Avec toi, j'ai assez de donnée pour évaluer le risque global de ce monde. Je sais maintenant qu'il reste une petite chance de salut pour vous. Et je suis prêt à vous donner cette ultime chance. Pas par pitié ou sympathie, mais parce que j'ai décidé de me servir de vous comme d'un exercice. Quant à ce que je vais faire de toi, par pitié pour ta faiblesse, je vais te donner une motivation qui, je l'espère, te fera réfléchir. Et par la même occasion, je vais vous dévoiler un secret de la magie que vous vous plaisez à appeler chasseur de dragon.

La main libre de Wexus cessa de pulser et passa du noir au blanc. Il frappa de la paume la poitrine du roi de Narion et celui-ci senti une décharge d'énergie traverser chaque parcelle de son corps… et même des endroits qu'il ressentait et qui ne semblait pourtant pas faire partie de lui ? Il vit avec horreur la main de Wexus s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine sans lui transpercer la peau ni même faire couler la moindre goutte de sang. Puis il la ressortit. Mais lorsqu'il put enfin voir entièrement la main de son tortionnaire, il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Son étonnement fut total lorsque Wexus extirpa de son corps ce qui ressemblait à une autre version de lui-même. Ce second lui-même avait le même visage et la même stature, mais sa peau était par endroit recouverte d'écaille d'or. Et il avait le regard vide, comme inconscient. Ses mains ressemblaient plus à des pattes de reptiles terminées par des griffes.

Aurum : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Wexus : Je crois que vous autres appelez ceci la Force du dragon. Je te l'ai simplement retiré.

Aurum n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il savait ce qu'était la Force du dragon, cette puissance que peuvent dégager les chasseurs de dragon en dernier recours bien que lui-même ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Il avait tout de même vu Cristobal s'en servir une fois, et ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, le temps nécessaire pour se débarrasser de son adversaire. Et Wexus lui disait qu'il lui avait retiré ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais que pouvait bien être cette sorte de double que Wexus avait fait sortir de son corps ?

Wexus : Nous en resterons là car j'ai encore besoin que tu vives. J'emporte ta Force du dragon pour te faire réfléchir. Adieu !

Wexus redevint complétement noir, puis l'aura sombre se transmis dans le double d'Aurum. Ils disparurent tous les 2 en laissant le roi au centre de la désolation.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE 21<strong>

**Pas de spoil, le "secret des chasseurs de dragon" est une invention de ma part.**

**Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera uniquement des explications. Je pense que vous les aurez méritées si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout.**

**Chapitre 22 : Les anges de la mort**

* * *

><p><strong>Malheureusement, le 22 n'est pas encore achevé. Eh oui, nous sommes au bout de ce que j'avais préparé d'avance.<strong>

**Il est temps pour moi de faire un petit nettoyage de mes "commentaires" sur tous les chapitres déjà publiés.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous êtes arrivé au bout.**

**Si je dois ajouter des chapitres, je le ferai les samedi, je pense, mais il me faudra plusieurs semaines entre 2 chapitres bien entendu. À plus!**


End file.
